Imperio
by superxprettyxkitty
Summary: Regulus' 5th year gets off to a terrible start when on the first night back he is violated in the most obscene ways, forced into sex he doesn't know which one of his friends raped him and ends up falling pregnant.He ends up falling in love.Too frightened to report it or announce his pregnancy he keeps it secret. Too afraid to tell his lover his deepest darkest secrets... WARNING
1. When a Black fades to grey

Hello I'm back with a new Mpreg story

This one I couldn't wait to post!

Warning's as usual, yada, yada.

Reviews? They inspire me

Enjoy!

-L x

It was the very beginning of Regulus Black's fifth year at Hogwarts, a new term, a new year, a new start. Regulus always enjoyed that first return to school, the loud excitable buzz, the new classes, the annoying first years to push out of the way or make them do your bidding, getting to see his friends again after a long, thoroughly House of Black summer and of course, the welcome feast.

Regulus had spent the summer cooped up inside 12 Grimmauld place with absolutely nothing to do apart from the meagre homework set over the summer, reading countless books, being harassed and bullied by his older brother Sirius and of course, learn the Black family tree until he could recite it in his sleep. His mother never liked him to go out, she felt it would be unsafe for him to wander the busy streets of Muggle London partly in case he socialised with any of the other sort, she had strict rules on whom her family could associate themselves with. Muggles and Mudblood's being bottom of the list. So he spent the summer counting down the days until his school return. Oh he did love his family, he really enjoyed getting to see them and even one day his dad had taken both him and Sirius to work at the Ministry with him where both of them were treated like little Princes, Regulus had loved this whilst Sirius, loathed it.

It was the evening of the very first night back at school and of course, there was a silly party going on in just about every house, some of the students had disbanded to make their own little party in the Room of Requirement but Regulus wasn't at all interested in it he preferred the peace and quiet, perhaps being raised the way he was he expected everything to be grand and almost deathly silent.

Regulus yawned swinging his legs off the edge of his four poster bed, he placed his heavy book on the bedside table and blew out the candle, he could never really be bothered to put the wall torches on if he was the only one in there he preferred to read by candle light. Getting to his feet he stretched himself upwards and stalked into the bathroom closing the door behind him, he could hear the pounding music coming from down in the common room, thankfully it wasn't so loud he would actually be able to get some sleep.

He washed his face, went to the toilet and brushed his teeth, it was when he replaced his toothbrush and switched off the taps he heard a rather peculiar noise in the dormitory and he froze.

"Hello?" he called but his voice just rang through the silence.

It was probably just one of his dorm mates back, although they were usually quite loud, one on their own might not do anything.

Sighing to himself he dried off on a towel and opened the bathroom door, the light shining through illuminating the boy's dormitory and the four beds in it. There was nobody there.

Regulus clapped off the bathroom torches and made his way over to his own bed, he was probably just imagining things, he had always had ridiculously good hearing and truth be told he was a little afraid of the dark.

Pulling on his baggy black t-shirt and plaid green pyjama bottoms he sat down on the edge of his bed and picked up the goblet of juice he always left there in case he was thirsty in the night. He gulped it down quickly before standing up and making his way over to the large jug always left on the table by the bathroom door for them to use and refilled his drink. He made his way back to the bed placing it carefully on the night stand when it hit him.

A sudden unexplainable pain tore through Regulus' stomach and he gasped his eyes clenching shut, his hands instantly flew to his stomach as it happened again. It felt as though someone was cutting through his perineum and using a knife to stretch apart his insides.

"Fuck" he gasped as the pain throbbed through him shooting sharp pains throughout his body right to his finger tips and toes.

Moments later and the pain vanished just leaving behind Regulus panting feeling shocked and confused. He stood there for a few seconds before straightening himself up.

Well that was certainly a bit odd to say the least.

Regulus shrugged. "I think I'll just get into bed" he yawned slipping under his crisp clean bed covers snuggling himself down into the warmth.

Minutes passed as Regulus lay listening to the thump of the music downstairs until slowly he began to drift off, in some ways it was rather soothing.

Regulus was almost asleep when an odd little noise across the room woke him from his dream state. His eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Hello?" he called again staring blankly into the darkness.

Silence followed and Regulus began to feel increasingly uncomfortable, he was alone, he was sure he was alone there was nobody in here besides him they were all downstairs at the party that miraculously Slughorn hadn't bothered to put an end to, mind you he never did.

A horrible creeping sensation crawled up Regulus' spine the hairs on the back of his neck prickling, he felt as though he was being watched. His misty grey eyes darted blindly around the room, patches of other beds and the floor were very dimly lit but he couldn't see or hear anything apart from his own steady breathing.

"Is someone there?" he called fear washing over him.

Once again there was no reply.

What was he doing? He was probably just being paranoid or going out of his mind, all those days spent in Grimmauld Place must have done things to him. He shook his head his long black hair flopping in his face. He settled himself back down under the covers and sighed, if there was someone watching him he must look like a right idiot by now.

Minutes passed and Regulus started to drift off again slowly relaxing back into his comfortable state when something happened.

Just behind him the bed sank under another person's weight, horror washed over Regulus he jumped and turned to face them when a hand clapped over his mouth.

Regulus tried to scream, before he could even think he was ripped from his warm domain someone's arm tightly around his waist, he vaguely tried to lash out for his wand on the opposite bedside table but he couldn't reach. The person pulled him back and pushed him into the wall his back hitting the cold stones as Regulus stared ahead of him into nothing, wide eyed and frightened, he couldn't even see a hand in front of his face (it that was possible) he reached up blindly trying to break himself free when someone hard collided with the side of his cheek and he yelped in pain shaking violently.

What was happening, was this some sort of joke? Who would do this, what did they want from him?

"What-" Regulus gasped as his mouth was finally free but only to be replaced by a hand curling around his throat, he breathing hitched, now he was really starting to panic.

He heard the sound of material rustling and something being pulled from the boy's pocket. Regulus could only assume it was another boy, the person smelled distinctly masculine and just their general threatening presence seemed more like that of a boy than a girl, besides, what girl would want to strip him from his bed and frighten him for no reason, he never even spoke to any girls.

Moments later a soft piece of material slipped through Regulus' lips, his captor quickly threaded it round enough times and knotted it tightly round the back of his head. Regulus struggled as his arms were pinned above his head, the other person pressing their bodies together pushing him further against the wall.

Regulus' panic levels were reaching an all-time high as he felt this person's warm breath against his neck, he shuddered his eyes wide and filled with terror.

Regulus screamed against his gag earning another harsh slap across the face as his pyjama bottoms were yanked down around his ankles, he didn't have any underwear on underneath so now he stood with his genitals hanging out in front of whoever it was, although, they probably couldn't see them.

Regulus whimpered as his legs were forced further apart, this person wasn't going to waste time as they pulled his bottoms off and threw them onto the bed carelessly, they shifted Regulus' legs up hoisting him up against the wall. Regulus' heavy breathing became extremely eratic as he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, a shuffle of clothing and something warm and hard pressed against something that should not have been there.

"It'll disappear when we're done" a low voice hissed. Regulus' eyes widened, it sounded like someone was trying to throw their voice off a little, by making it so much quieter it distorted it a little.

Panic washed over Regulus when he realised what was about to happen. He cried out from behind his gag as the boy entered him, entered something that definitely should not have been there.

Regulus' mind was a whir of thoughts as the other male began to thrust vigorously into him, it felt strange, it didn't feel bad and no matter what Regulus did he couldn't physically make it body reject it. Tears welled up in his eyes, he didn't want this, he wasn't stupid he didn't want to be abused like this by person's unknown with no manner of protecting himself. The boy released his arms resting them on his shoulders. Regulus vaguely thought about hitting him and trying to run, or strangling him, maybe that would do some good, maybe if he could just get some advantage point he could escape.

But no, he doubted that could work, and what if he failed? Surely this person would hurt him, would beat him up and do far worse to him than violate him in such a way, come to think of it, what was this entrance, Regulus knew he was a boy, he shouldn't have places like that in his body.

His thoughts were cut as his captor groaned loudly his thrusts becoming more vigorous. Regulus' body tensed as he braced himself for what was about to come.

A few harsh thrusts later and the boy's member was buried deep inside Regulus, he groaned loudly as he came inside of him. Regulus whimpered tears over flowing from his eyes, he clenched them shut not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

The boy sagged momentarily and pulled out quickly releasing Regulus' legs but moving to grab his hands and pin him back against the wall panting heavily, he obviously thought Regulus might attempt to escape.

Regulus was trembling, he swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

Time seemed to stand still for a few minutes as the boy regained his breath, Regulus was still shaking his eyes closed tightly willing this all away, he wished none of this had happened, he wished he was curled up in his bed safe and sound asleep.

The boy moved again and Regulus opened his eyes he gasped and shook his head vigorously as a pair of fingers curled between his legs stroking over his soft testicles making their way up to his flaccid penis. He whimpered in protest straining against his bonds, he did not want this, he didn't want to be touched in such a disgustingly intimate way. Even though he was a teenage boy, thankfully his body wasn't responding to this vile person's touches.

Regulus' heart skipped a beat as those fingers pushed their way back through his legs, slipping past that new entrance pushing further back until-

Regulus cried out straining frantically at his bonds as the fingers stroked their way over his anus.

Regulus was shaking violently as those fingers began to probe at his tight entrance, nobody had ever touched him in this way before, in fact he hadn't even had his first kiss yet. Terror washed over him and he cried out as those fingers invaded his body without hesitation, two fingers made their way inside of him pushing as far in as they could.

Regulus tried to force his legs to close but it didn't work, his captor forced his legs further apart pressing his knee between them as he slipped a third finger inside.

Sharply he pulled out and Regulus winced at the pain, it stung, he closed his eyes shaking in fear as he heard the other boy shift again.

Regulus cried out helplessly as he was sharply turned around and pressed hard against the wall his face pressing against the cold stone as the other boy's mass covered him.

He had never been so frightened in all of his life as he felt something warm, wet and blunt pressing against his anus. It wasn't inside and it felt too big, far too big. Regulus strained feebly whimpering and crying yelling for mercy against his gag.

The person let out a hard short laugh before they thrust mercilessly inside of him.

Regulus' eyes snapped wide open and he cried out as a white hot pain tore through him, the large member forcing its way through his tight ring of muscle and invading his body, violating him in a sick disgusting way, forcing him to have sex.

The member held still for a moment before it began to thrust inside of him slowly, the boy grunted with pleasure as he slipped back and forth inside of Regulus' anus.

By now Regulus was sobbing his heart out wishing this wasn't happening, his bottom was so sore as he was repeatedly thrust into the thrusts becoming harder each time.

"Virgin..." he voice growled and with one long hard thrust was buried balls deep inside Regulus.

Regulus screamed against his gag a surge of strength coursed through his body as he tried to fight himself free.

A hand came down on the back of his head slamming it into the wall, black spots erupted in front of Regulus' already blinded eyes he sagged the pain in his head and the pain in his arse fighting one another. Tears were streaming down his face, his voice was distant and his head was swirling as he fought consciousness, the only thing keeping him in the present was the stabbing pain in his backside.

It all happened so fast, the boy began to pound into Regulus' arse with mounting almost violent urgency groaning with pleasure.

Regulus braced himself the horror of what was happening finally hitting him, nothing would stop him until he finished off, until he came and completely defiled Regulus. He wouldn't stop until he had subjected him completely.

One, two, three thrusts later and the boy buried himself as deep as he could forcing Regulus further against the wall as he came moaning with pleasure into Regulus' neck.

Regulus' eyes widened dramatically as he felt a fountain of cum erupt inside of him filling him to the brim it was almost unbearable and hot.

Moments later and that member was ripped from his body, Regulus gasped his head was spinning and his eyes were swirling. He was shaking violently, he felt sick and dizzy.

The boys body was still pressing him into the wall, Regulus vaguely heard him tucking himself back into his trousers before pulling back quickly and releasing his hold on Regulus.

The boy fell to the ground in pain, tears streaming down his handsome face. The footsteps moved away quickly leaving Regulus to lie there in pain and watch a pair of feet move through the dim lighting before he opened the door and disappeared through it shutting it behind him.

Time seemed to stand still as Regulus lay there completely broken, his face hurt, his head hurt and most of all his bottom hurt. He lay on the cold hard floor shaking violently crying his eyes out, he couldn't even think straight he felt numb.

About half an hour had passed and finally Regulus mustered the strength to get to his feet. He was still shaking but the sobs were coming under control he couldn't feel any more he couldn't even think straight. Someone had raped him twice, someone had taken his virginity, he would never be able to get it back or give it to someone he loved, he couldn't possibly live normally after this.

Slowly he made his way into the bathroom wrapping his arms around himself defensively. He glided over to the sink, nothing was the same, nothing was normal, nothing was right. He gazed at his morbid, pale expression in the mirror, reaching up he tugged at the knot in the back of the tie until it came loose, he unwrapped the tie and threw it to the ground gazing at himself in the mirror, his red sore mouth, his puffy red eyes filled with tears, his white almost grey skin.

Slowly he shuffled over to the toilet the pain in his bottom throbbing angrily. Carefully he tore off some toilet roll and began to mop himself up. He threw the tissue into the toilet and flushed it then washed his hands and splashed cold water on his face.

Slowly he made his way back into the dormitory still shaking and traumatised. He lit the wall torches and slipped under his covers drawing the emerald drapes around his bed closed.

He snuggled himself down closing his eyes in a long slow blink.

And now there was nothing.

About an hour later the door opened and three loud male voices came in laughing and chatting to themselves. Regulus heaved a hefty sigh of relief. He listened to them shuffling around getting changed and climbing into bed. The lights went off and Regulus finally felt a little safer, they surely wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, it couldn't have been one of them they would have no reason to do this to him.

Who would do such a thing? Regulus hadn't done anything to anyone he couldn't think of a single person who would even consider doing this to him of all people, people liked Regulus, sure none of the Mudbloods liked him but the half and pure blood students did.

Why did this have to happen to him? He was so looking forward to coming back to school, to enjoy himself and learn new things this year. He would turn sixteen in February he was looking forward to having a good time, now that all seemed like a distant memory.

Regulus curled himself up into a defensive ball ignoring the pain he felt in his body, he couldn't even be bothered to dress himself properly, nothing was right, everything felt wrong why did people have to be so cruel?

Oh god, oh sweet Merlin what if it was a Mudblood that raped him? No, no it couldn't have been there were none in Slytherin it was almost certainly a pure or half. Regulus shuddered at the thought.

He lay awake for hours drifting in and out of sleep the constant throb in his body reminded him of the pain he was in physically, only the pain that was much worse was one you couldn't see. It was his emotional pain.

By the time it was getting light Regulus felt awful, his face hurt he could feel it swelling there would almost certainly be a bruise, his backside hurt but the pain was dulling through lack of movement, his eyes hurt, his head hurt he ached all over. He had managed to get two or three hours sleep but what did that count for? It wasn't good quality, it was black and empty.

He lay there for another hour of so mindlessly staring at the old curtains before he slowly sat up wincing in pain, he shifted his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them defensively and resting his chin on his knees. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to stay in his protected little bubble forever, he didn't want to face the new day, he didn't want to face anything he just wanted to crawl in a hole and rot away.

A horrible pang hit his stomach, whoever did this to him would be out and about today, he may come face to face with his rapist without even knowing it, someone would know what they did, someone would surely see him and think about what they've done, they may even confront him, they would know what they did to him and wouldn't say anything silently mocking, silently thinking about what they did to him and know he wouldn't know it was them.

Regulus sighed to himself and slowly got up, reaching for some clean underwear he pulled out on and slipped through his curtains picking up his uniform he grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom closing the door tightly behind him, he locked it and switched on the bath taps filling the bathing pool with warm water and scented bubbles. This would surely make him feel better.

When the bath was filled he cut the water and pulled off his pyjama top and threw it into the wash basked, pulling off his underwear he placed it on top of his uniform before sliding into the warm inviting water.

"Fuck" he breathed as the water stung around his abused anus, he gritted his teeth and began to wash himself thoroughly hoping to rinse any remains of last night from his skin, he would heal, his body would heal and so would his emotions in time, he knew that was what would happen logically but it didn't mean he wanted that he wanted to find out who did it to him but right just now he wasn't quite ready to confront it, to face what happened.

As he dunked under the water and washed his hair his thoughts turned to his family, what would they think? They always told him he should save himself until marriage or until he found someone he fell in love with but now that wasn't possible. It wasn't compulsory to get married in the Black family neither was it to be a virgin bride or groom but it was preferable just to keep the family name clean. He was far from clean, he was tainted, he was disgusting and nobody would ever want damaged goods.

He got out of the bath and dried himself quickly pulling on his school uniform. He drained the bath and brushed his teeth before leaning into the mirror and examining his bruised sore face.

He had a black eye, his right eye to be exact which to him said the person was possibly left handed, that or they were using his right hand for strength to control him better which did happen rather a lot last night. The bruising wasn't nice it was dark purple seemingly getting worse, his cheek was red and swollen and his lip was slightly split, dried blood around it.

Regulus sighed, there was no way he could cover this up, it would take days to go away even if he went to Madame Pomfrey and got something to help, she would ask questions and that was something he didn't want to deal with that, not right now at least.

He sighed again and left the bathroom moving to sit on his bed and pack his new school books carefully into his bag.

Slowly the curtain began to move, weight shifted in the beds around him as his friends slowly got up.

Regulus' eyes dropped back to what he was doing as they got out of bed and began to argue as normal over petty things and dress themselves, someone had gone in the bathroom and it had upset one of the others as usual.

Fifteen minutes later and they were ready to go down for breakfast.

"Alright, Regulus you coming down with us for some food?" Wilkes asked rather brightly.

Regulus got up off of his bed keeping his head down he replied in a shaky voice.

"Yes I'm coming"

He hurried along after them following them down into the common room, he knew nobody would hurt him out here, not in broad daylight with other people around, with his friends around him he was safely protected.

He barely listened to his friends conversation which ranged from new subjects to new lovers as they passed along the cool dungeon corridor and out into the entrance hall.

The great hall was packed, students greeting each other, chatting excitedly and laughing. The first years were running around like they did every year but Regulus barely heard any of it he wandered in behind his friends with his head down.

They made their way to the end and right up along the row of tables, Regulus could see a group of the older Slytherin boys sitting at the table talking, laughing and piling their plates with food.

Slowly he took a seat amongst them and picked up a slice of toast pouring himself a goblet of juice he nibbled at the edge of his toast nervously. He wanted to seem as normal as possible, he didn't want to draw any attention to himself.

"Alright there Black, you had a nice summer? We missed you at that party last night" Avery's voice made him jump slightly, stupidly Regulus looked up at the smiling perfectly normal faces of his friends which immediately dropped and turned to concern, confusion and horror when they saw the state of his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with your face?" Avery gasped frowning at him.

Regulus' face drained of further colour his heart was thudding nervously in his chest as he looked from Wilkes, to Avery, to Mulciber, to Rosier and to Snape.

"I- uhh... I fell down the stairs" he lied picking up his goblet and sipping at his drink.

"You look like someone's taken a bloody good swing for you, mate" Mulciber said sounding rather shocked.

"Nah I tripped" Regulus said quietly. "I was going to come down to the party but I fell down the dormitory stairs so I didn't..." he lied again averting his eyes.

He could feel his eyes burning against his skin for a moment but he didn't even want to look at them, he didn't want to give them any more explanation, he didn't want them to judge him or know what happened to him, he didn't want them to see him as dirty or defiled. Oh sure some of them had, had sex before, not all but some but they willingly gave their virginities not had them stripped during a sick rape session and surely they didn't have whatever that hole was his rapist gave him.

"Okay then..." Mulciber said quirking an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You really missed out that party was great, some girl whacked out her tits" Wilkes grinned excitedly.

"Ooft she had a bloody good rack on her" Mulciber commented excitedly.

Thank Merlin nobody decided to question him. Regulus closed his eyes in a long slow blink and looked up at his friends again watching them carefully. Avery was laughing with Evan doing their usual playful things, Snape was sitting eating his toast carefully as always, Wilkes and Mulciber were chatting away and behind them sat the boys from Regulus' dorm talking and flicking food at each other. Nobody seemed out of the ordinary... at least on the outside...

After he finished eating, Regulus got up without even waiting for his friends, he didn't say goodbye as he strolled out of the great hall he could feel their eyes on him as he left and headed for the stairs making his way up to his charms class. Right now he just wanted to be alone, he wanted time to himself, he wanted to think this through but at the same time he wanted it erased from his memory for good.

When he arrived outside the classroom the other students were talking excitedly, he moved away from them and stood facing the wall just staring at it. Slowly he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool stone walls of the castle.

He hadn't even noticed the class had gone in until Professor McGonagall approached him.

"Regulus?"

He jumped slightly but looked up, as soon as she saw his face her own creased with concern.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" she asked quietly.

"Fell down the stairs, sorry Professor" he grumbled dropping his head he walked straight past her and into the classroom straight to his seat and sat down keeping his head down his long black hair shielding his face.

Professor McGonagall made her way into the classroom after him shooting Regulus a worried looking before picking up the lesson plan.

Regulus barely heard the lesson at all, he vaguely scribbled the odd notes down but he couldn't concentrate on it, he didn't take in any of the new information he didn't take in anything. Professor McGonagall called on him twice and neither times he could answer the question only increasing her concern for him.

Once the lesson ended, Regulus got up and hurried out before he could be called back, he didn't stop until he was all out of the castle on his way to Care of Magical Creatures.

He hadn't spoken to anyone in his lessons, he couldn't bring himself to, nobody was acting anything out of place at all he was convinced it wasn't any of them that did it to him.

Care of Magical Creatures took place along the edge of the Forbidden forest today, the weather was still nice, late summer. It was still fairly warm outside but the light cool breeze in the air reminded everyone that Autumn was well on its way. Being Scotland the weather wasn't prone to being beautiful sunshine all the time, in fact, it was usually below ten degrees in temperature.

The lesson passed, this term they were learning about treating Postal Owls for injuries related to the wings and legs and also how to run health checks on them. Regulus was one of the students to own his own owl which was already there waiting for him.

He barely listened to the lesson, for the majority of it he spent fussing the owl or re-bandaging its leg the wrong way round repeatedly. Professor Grubblyplank was less than impressed by his behaviour.

"Mister Black have you actually paid attention to a word I have said all morning?" she asked her hands on hips as she glowered at the young boy.

"Yes Professor" he mumbled pulling the bandage off again.

"Well make sure you do it right this time" she sighed rolling her little eyes before sweeping over to inspect other student's work.

By the time lunch came around Regulus became more and more withdrawn, he kept his head down he didn't speak to anyone. When he dropped down at the Slytherin table for lunch he was early, his friend's found him sitting there staring into space with an empty plate and a disturbed expression on his face.

"Not hungry?" Mulciber asked as they sat down around him, Mulciber on one side and Avery on the other, he definitely felt safe with them around nobody ever messed with either of them they could turn so nasty when provoked.

"Oh uhh not especially" Regulus mumbled staring blankly at his empty plate.

The others all exchanged glances.

"Something on your mind then?" Avery tried.

Regulus shook his head weakly wincing slightly at the pain it caused, he was still sore from last night.

They ate lunch, Regulus didn't even take the time to observe people, it was just too soon for him, too soon for everything. He loathed the person that did this to him, he wanted to hurt them back, he wanted to make them suffer the way he was suffering in silence.

After lunch, Regulus once again walked off without saying anything only eating an apple, he headed down into the dungeons and straight into Potions without so much as a glance at anyone.

People were beginning to look at him strangely especially when he didn't bother to even look up at anyone when they spoke let alone bother replying.

Regulus sat down in his seat resting his bag on his lap he began to shake again, he wasn't feeling right, he was upset, he was angry, he was hurt and he was empty. So many emotions ran through him he had no idea what to think of feel. He wasn't even listening when Professor Slughorn started the lesson on a bright note, he didn't care if anyone was looking at him.

"Why do these things have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? It's probably all I deserve now" he mumbled to himself.

"He came and got me, coming to get me, might come back, come back and get me..."

"Beat me... raped me... made me nothing…. Not worth…. Nothing there…. Nope, nobody at all" Regulus grumbled rocking himself back and forward slightly.

By now he was beginning to draw some attention to himself but he neither cared nor noticed it was as though he was being zoned in one, singled out as one might say as the only person there, he was in a bubble and nothing quite made sense.

He began muttering absolute nonsense to himself rocking back and forward, he wasn't aware of anything going on around him just the constant droning of his own voice. He didn't even look up when Professor Slughorn approached.

"Regulus my boy are you alright?" he asked cautiously raising an eyebrow at the young Slytherin's shaking, pale demeanour, he didn't look quite right.

Regulus didn't reply he just kept mumbling to himself without looking up. He paused for a second a shudder ran down his spine and he closed his eyes in a long slow blink before returning to his consistent mumbling.

"Regulus, can you hear me?" Slughorn tried stepping closer to him. He didn't really need to be very close to him to tell that there was something wrong. He stepped closer to the table gently patting it in front of Regulus.

The boy clenched his eyes shut for a moment his lips creasing into a grim line as he shook violently.

"Regulus?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID OLD CUNT!" Regulus screamed lashing out knocking all the books off of the desk sending them flying to the ground, he jumped to his feet knocking his chair over as he bolted from the room the door banging loudly against the dungeon wall behind him.

He ran down the dungeon corridor, burst through the toilet door and headed straight into one of the cubicles locking the door behind him. He kicked the toilet seat down and sat there with his head in his hands his shoulder shaking trying to hold back the sobs that were racking through his body.

Regulus couldn't hold back any longer, he finally released and allowed the tears to flow as he sat sobbing into his hands in the toilets. Thank Merlin he was alone, thank Merlin nobody would find him just now. He didn't care about anything he didn't understand why this had to happen, why couldn't it be someone else, why him? No that was a terrible thing to think, he wouldn't wish this on anyone else not even his worst enemy.

By the time the lesson ended, Regulus was still crying in the toilets. The door opened and several pairs of footsteps came in.

"Regulus is that you?" Wilkes called through the cubicle door.

Regulus stifled a sob. "Yes"

"What was that all about? Are you okay?" he called through the door.

"I'm fine just leave me alone!" Regulus snapped.

"Mate what's been going on with you today, you seem very... upset..." Avery touched upon lightly not wanting to upset him further. Wilkes and a few of the others from Regulus' dorm had met Avery, a boy in the year below Regulus called Barty Crouch Junior but most people just referred to him as Crouch and Mulciber were standing at his sides.

"None of your fucking business you fucking idiot go fuck yourself" Regulus growled.

They all exchanged confused glances, this certainly wasn't like Regulus to behave this way. Avery and Mulciber glanced at one another for a long moment before Wilkes knocked the cubicle door again.

"How about you come out and we go get something to eat? Or do you want to get something for your face?"

"NO!"

"You can't stay in there all evening, come on out let's go for a walk or something, clear your mind" Avery tried.

Regulus was quiet for a few moments.

"We can go outside or stay inside, hey how about we even hex some filthy Mudbloods on our travels?" Avery grinned his brown eyes sparkling maliciously.

There was silence for a moment before the lock slid back and Regulus appeared looking wary and unwell, he looked like he was under great stress or something.

Nobody said anything as they guided him out into the corridor, Wilkes had his things slung over his shoulder in Regulus' schoolbag, he handed it over to him watching Regulus shakily pull it round himself as they headed down the corridor.

"I need to apologise to Slughorn" he said finally as they made their way out into the entrance hall.

"Later when you've calmed down" Mulciber said quickly.

They made their way through the entrance hall, Regulus wrapped his arms around himself defensively hugging himself tightly.

"Oh no..." Avery groaned.

Regulus looked up only to see his brother and his friends engaging in a heated argument with Snape. He sighed, it was the first day back and they just couldn't help themselves but fight with Snape. Regulus knew his brother had been bullying Severus for six years now and it was getting out of hand.

"Wonder what it's about this time" Mulciber sighed.

"Pathetic as ever I see, Potter, why don't you grow up for once and leave me alone?" Snape spat angrily pulling out his wand.

"There would be no fun in that, Snivellus, you deserve everything you get just for existing" James snarled pointing his wand directly at Snape's chest. "Come on do your worst, Snape"

"My worst would get me locked up in Azkaban, you're not worth life imprisonment" Severus smirked nastily.

"No but killing you would be" Sirius laughed. His eyes flickered for a moment and he caught sight of Regulus standing there looking pale and shaken. "Little brother! How nice to see you" he tilted his head to one side and smirking nastily. "Haven't seen you since I ran away from that god forsaken hell hole" he laughed nastily.

Regulus didn't say anything he just stood rooted to the spot staring at his brother with wide worried eyes.

Sirius pushed past James to stand just a few feet away from Regulus completely ignoring the rather intimidating Slytherin's around him, but Sirius was rather tall himself. His eyebrows creased into a frown.

"You don't look very well" he commented his eyes roaming over Regulus' frame. "You okay?" there was genuine concern in his voice.

And then Regulus did something that surprised all of them, he launched himself forward into his brothers arms burying his face in Sirius' chest and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, thankfully Sirius was taller than he was.

Everyone stood in a stunned silence, a few of his friends pulled out their wands. Looking between each other unsure of what to do. James and Severus even seemed to completely forget about their little disagreement and had turned to stare in confusion as Regulus began to sob into Sirius' chest.

Only a couple of minutes passed before Regulus suddenly froze tensing right up, he leapt back from his brother a wild terrified look in his eyes. He gazed up into Sirius' confused face before he turned around and bolted down the dungeon corridor before anyone could stop him, he didn't stop running until he got to the dormitory and slammed the door shut behind him coughing and spluttering.

Quickly he grabbed hold of one of the bedside tables and pushed it against the door, his eyes darted frantically around the room as he grabbed other things and pulled them there to block the door off so nobody could get in, he ripped out his wand and cast Defigo on the door just to armour it before he stripped down and crawled into bed burying himself under the blankets shaking and frightened.

It wasn't long before his friend arrived banging on the door trying desperately to get it open but each attempt failed miserably. Eventually after over an hour of trying they gave up and headed back down to the common room leaving Regulus in peace.

After a while, Regulus began to feel safe enough and allowed himself to drift off into an uncomfortable sleep.

It was around nine when the door eventually clicked open, Regulus' defences taken down and the things quietly moved out of the way.

"Thanks Professor" Wilkes said quietly as they made their way into the dormitory, they could see Regulus lying in his bed half naked asleep.

"What set him off in the first place?" Slughorn asked moving further into the room looking over at Regulus who seemed to be stirring.

Wilkes shrugged. "Not a clue he's been acting funny all day, a bit all over the place we think something's just upset him"

Regulus groaned sitting himself up a little he blinked a few times and jumped realising everyone had gotten in. "W-"

"It's alright, Regulus" Slughorn said calmly watching the young boy sit himself up in bed properly. "You locked the others out of their dormitory"

"Oh... yeah I'm sorry about that" Regulus winced a little his eyes wandering around the people in his room, night time, he would be safe now.

"Look why don't you get dressed and come down to my office and we can have a little chat" Slughorn smiled gently trying to coax Regulus out of his shell.

"Alright then how about you come down to my office, I'll go down to the kitchens and get you some dinner and we'll have a chat about anything you want, how does that sound?" Slughorn tried.

Regulus seemed to be deciphering this for a moment before he nodded slowly, despite all that had happened he was growing hungry tonight. "Yeah, okay" he said slowly. He pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed grabbing his trousers he yanked them on over his boxers and slipped into a school shirt and jumper before combing his fingers through his hair. He quickly slipped on his shoes and followed Slughorn from the dormitory and down into the common room feeling edgy and nervous.

They walked in silence until they reached Slughorn's office out in the corridor, he unlocked it and ushered Regulus inside where he shut the door.

"I'm just going to fetch you some food, wait here for me I won't be a moment" Slughorn said quietly and Regulus nodded watching the man disappear.

Regulus was about to start worrying about being left here alone when Slughorn returned with a plate of food and a knife and fork, he handed it to Regulus and offered him a seat at his desk.

The boy sat down nervously and began eating his dinner.

Slughorn sat marking papers and reading through some of his paper work whilst the boy ate, when he was done the older man moved the plate away so they could speak.

"Regulus I'm feeling slightly concerned about your behaviour today, I've spoken with Professor McGonagall and she said you didn't seem okay this morning" Slughorn said quietly his eyes fixated on the boy.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure of that?"

Regulus nodded.

"Well then would you mind telling me what has happened to your face?"

Regulus fidgeted awkwardly in his chair for a moment before he sighed. "I fell down the stairs" he said calmly.

Slughorn's eyes narrowed. "I may be getting older now Regulus but I am not silly"

"It doesn't matter I tripped and fell and hit my face off the wall, it's nothing" it wasn't entirely a lie.

"Regulus if someone hits you, you must report it" Slughorn sighed gazing worriedly at the young boy.

"I know but they haven't and I'm fine" Regulus said.

"There is also the small matter of your erratic behaviour this afternoon, all day in fact" Slughorn spoke slowly as he closely observed his house members obvious uncomfortable demeanour.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, Professor, that was wrong of me" Regulus said looking up warily into the potions masters face.

"It's no matter I could see you were obviously very upset by something to say the least, is there anything you want to talk about? Get off your chest? It might help if you spoke to someone about it" Slughorn pointed but Regulus just shook his head.

"There's no point"

"What do you mean?" Slughorn frowned.

"There's nothing anyone can do to help me, there's nothing to talk about it's all one big mess and I just need some time to get over it"

"Has there been bereavement in your family?" Slughorn said lightly.

"No" Regulus sighed, he couldn't even think about his family right now.

"Well if you really aren't going to talk to me about this is there anyone else you'd like to speak to?" the older man tried.

"No there's nobody else that I trust" Regulus said awkwardly.

"I want you to know that the door to my office is always open for you if you should need someone to talk to, I will give you complete confidentiality if you should ever need it" Slughorn smiled warmly.

"Thank you very much, Professor, I really appreciate it but I'm not ready just now" Regulus said quietly staring down at his hands in his lap.

"Whenever you're ready" Slughorn nodded.

"Thanks" Regulus said getting slowly to his feet and making his way towards the door, Slughorn couldn't help but noticed the awkwardness in the way Regulus was walking it was as though he was in pain or he had wet himself.

"Goodnight Professor"

"Goodnight" he nodded watching Regulus leave his office closing the door behind him. He let out a long drawn out breath shaking his head slightly. Whatever was bothering Regulus and obviously disturbing him so much he planned to find out…. And soon.

For the next week, Regulus was no better at all, in fact he seemed worse. He was being extremely secluded, he would walk around on his own with his head down, he didn't want to speak to anyone, he would hide up in the dormitory bathroom alone and he went out of his way to hide from his brother.

Each night that week he had woken up screaming, thrashing and crying his eyes out. His dorm mates were becoming increasingly worried about his behaviour especially seeing as he would sit down in the common room by the fire muttering to himself on his own.

Professor Slughorn had tried, and tried again to get Regulus to open up to him but it didn't work, Regulus refused to speak to anyone about his problems and when offered help he wouldn't take it he just wanted to be left alone.

The second week went by and Regulus had seemed slightly better, he was still muttering to himself but he had started eating with his friends again, his face had fully healed and he occasionally made a small amount of conversation. People in general however were slightly worried about his sudden mood swings, one minute he would seem what they had deemed to be okay and the next he would burst into floods of tears and run out of the classroom.

One evening he sat down by the fire in the common room alone reading a book, reading was something that really soothed him through this difficult time and he wondered how long it would be before he placed an order through the post for some new books, something he had never read before, perhaps a new genre? He had even taken to reading about other people's problems this seemed to help him a fair amount soften the blow of his own.

One thing Regulus had managed to pick up on was the tension in the air between some of his friends, it made him slightly suspicious the way they would shoot glances at one another and something he had seen that very morning bothered him more than it should have. It was the way Evan and Severus were staring blankly at each other at the breakfast table, it was only for a moment but the intensity of it made Regulus uncomfortable.

"Maybe there's something going on between them" Regulus sighed to himself flipping over the page of his book. "Nice to see someone is having a good life"

He yawned closing his book over gazing at the fire, he felt so tired most probably because his sleeping pattern wasn't that great, he still woke up crying in the next, he was still afraid to go to sleep but he knew he had to and with each day that passed the less likely it would be that he would be raped again.

Mind you he was the talk of the school now, he didn't really care what people thought but they had definitely noticed a drastic change in his behaviour. Now everything was centred on 'what's going on with Regulus Black, is he sick, was someone beating him up, does he have mental problems?'

Regulus sighed and got up, heading up to his dormitory he slipped into bed having already been wearing his pyjamas. Maybe things would look much brighter soon.

Another week ticked past, the third, Regulus barely noticed his lessons, he barely noticed his friends and he barely noticed anything but slowly day by day, hour by hour things were becoming clearer. His night terrors were gradually decreasing, so far this week he only had about three, and none of them he screamed he just woke up sobbing.

He knew it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair on himself and it wasn't fair to keep waking his dorm mates up with his problems but he couldn't actually help or control it. Regulus knew with time these things would ease but even after three weeks the pain in his heart from how he had been violated hadn't quelled any, he still felt disgusting, dirty, used and just plain damaged.

He hadn't even bothered to write home to his family, they had sent him letters but he wasn't up to replying, most of them remained unopened. He also didn't sneak out with his friends any more, he didn't do any of the mischievous things he used to he just wanted to sit there and get lost in his own mind.

By the end of the week Regulus was exhausted, he could barely keep his eyes open and even when he did get a decent night's sleep he was still tired. He assumed it must have been something to do with stress.

He wasn't looking forward to going to bed tonight, earlier on he had come upstairs to the dormitory for a quiet nap and rather embarrassingly he woke up from a disturbingly erotic dream all candle light and caressed touches, soaked in his own semen. Thankfully nobody was around to witness it or revel in his embarrassment of it. He knew it would happen eventually, he felt too disgusted with himself to masturbate right now, he knew he would start having wet dreams after a short matter of days or weeks it was only natural and it was a natural way for his body to release the build-up even after what happened.

"Hey Regulus" Avery said sauntering into the younger boy's dormitory.

"Hmm?" Regulus glanced up at him from where he was sitting perched on the edge of his bed in his pyjamas.

"I think I know why you've been acting so weird lately" Avery said slowly.

Regulus froze on the spot, maybe it was Avery, maybe he did it to him, maybe he knew what happened, maybe if it wasn't him he knew who raped him.

"W-what?" Regulus asked nervously his misty grey eye filled with worry.

"You're missing your brother aren't you, because he ran away?" Avery said.

Regulus inwardly heaved a massive sigh of relief.

"Oh umm partly yes it's strange not having him around, he ran away at the end of the summer" Regulus nodded.

"Disowned?"

"Yes my mother blasted him off the family tree" Regulus nodded with a weak smile.

"I know he's a Gryffindor and he's a dick but he's still your brother your mum can't tell you who you can and can't speak to that's wrong it's not like he's a Mudblood or anything" Avery shrugged casually.

"I know but you don't know my mother" Regulus sighed.

"Who says she has to know, if he's disowned the only person that's gonna tell her is you" Avery chuckled.

"Isn't that like lying?" Regulus frowned a little.

"Not really" Avery said. "It's more like keeping a secret really"

"I guess you're right, but Sirius doesn't want to talk to me he hates me" Regulus replied sadly.

"He didn't push you away when you hugged him" Avery pointed.

Regulus cringed at the memory of that, what was he thinking? He must have looked like a nut case randomly hugging his brother and crying into his chest after his explosive behaviour then running away crying and locking himself in a dormitory. That wasn't exactly something normal people did.

"No but he still hates me he bullied me half the summer any time I came out of my room he was horrible to me" Regulus sighed.

"Then go make amends, that's what brothers do I think"

"Maybe you're right, maybe I should just try talking to him" Regulus nodded slowly.

"Can't hurt to try, what's the worst he can do?" Avery chuckled.

"Umm hex me into Oblivion?" Regulus quirked an eyebrow sarcastically.

"And if he does then the rest of us will come after him" Avery grinned. "Evan seemed pretty worried about you by the way"

"Oh really"

"Mm said something about wanting to have a word with you about something but then he changed his mind" Avery nodded furrowing his eyebrows slightly in confusion.

"Well that's odd..." Regulus said.

"Yeah but that's Evan for you" Avery chuckled. "Hey I've just noticed something"

"What's that?"

"You're making proper conversation for once, you hardly ever do that anymore" Avery grinned.

"Oh... yeah I guess I am" Regulus said rather surprised with himself to be honest, he didn't particularly want to talk to Avery right now but if he was ever going to get over this he was going to have to make a bloody good effort.

"Anyways I'm off, too tired tonight need to get some rest, see you in the morning" Avery yawned making his way lazily over to the dormitory door.

"Yeah, see you" Regulus grumbled before slipping between his sheets. Well at least now he had a mission, at least he had something to do that wasn't worry about his rapist or think about stuff like that, at least he would have something to take his mind off of things, if he was going to get better he was going to have to at least try.

The next week passed and it was one month since the incident now and Regulus was still coming to terms with it. It was hard, it was a hard thing to have to deal with, anything his friends said or anybody from Slytherin that he spoke to him said he would judge he would analyse and he would silently accuse, the slightest mood change the slightest dirty look and he would be judging and accusing them from dawn to dusk. It wasn't right what he was doing, he had no right to just march around pointing the finger at anybody but it's something he felt he had to do, he had to work out who did this, whoever it was couldn't stay silent forever, they would eventually crack.

It was early October, the grounds were beginning to cool for Autumn and the leaves were beginning to turn brilliant shades of cold, amber and brown. As the days went by, Regulus became more and more tired, his mood swings were getting worse and he generally felt quite down. He spent a lot of time sitting on his own or in the library doing homework.

People would stare at him when he went by with his head down, he definitely wasn't his usual self, he wasn't the Regulus Black everybody knew of.

He would still be extremely wary, he would still avoid his brother and he would still stand muttering to himself looking utterly spaced out. Professor Slughorn was still trying to coax him to talk but Regulus flat out refused again.

It was one morning the following week that Regulus woke to a horrible pang in his stomach, he lifted back the bed covers and sat up slowly. Last night hadn't been too bad he had slept rather well actually.

Taking a deep breath he rubbed his tired eyes and groaned, he felt horribly sick.

Taking some deep breaths he slowly got to his feet.

"No, I'm gonna throw up" he said clapping a hand over his mouth before he flung himself into the bathroom and vomited harshly into the toilet basin coughing and spluttering as he emptied his stomach contents.

Regulus groaned sinking back onto his knees. Great, now he was ill.

Food poisoning? Stress? Stomach bug?

None of which he really enjoyed experiencing. Regulus lurched forward heaving into the toilet once again vomiting until he dry heaved painfully. Now this was one experience he could surely live without, was it not bad enough he had to deal with the worry of the rape, his school work and the deteriorating reputation he had without this on top of all of that?

Regulus sighed spitting into the toilet basin before wiping off his mouth and flushing the toilet.

He headed over to the sink rinsing out his mouth and splashing cold water on his face.

Regulus closed his eyes momentarily lifting his face up before opening them slowly to gaze at his reflection in the mirror. He looked terrible he was so pale, paler than usual that is, his hair was hanging limp and dull around his face and his eyes were lifeless. He was still handsome but he looked awful he looked sick.

Yawning he made his way back into the dormitory clutching at his stomach, his friends were already awake watching him with worried expressions.

"Been throwing up?" a boy named Jake asked quickly.

"Yeah, stress, food poisoning, stomach bug, dunno" Regulus shrugged climbing back into bed.

"Ew well if I catch it I'm blaming you, Black" he said wrinkling his small pale nose.

"Well here's my sorry in advance" Regulus grumbled burying himself back under his warm covers. Maybe an extra few minutes in bed would help.

"Hey Regulus" A familiar voice broke through his dream like state.

Regulus' dark eyebrows furrowed and he groaned pulling the covers up over his head.

"Five more minutes..."

"You've been asleep an extra hour, you're going to miss breakfast" Wilkes said shaking his head slightly.

"Breakfast?" Regulus' stomach began churning horribly so he quickly sat up.

"Yeah you know, most important meal of the day" Wilkes chuckled.

"Please don't make me eat anything I won't be able to keep it down" Regulus groaned clutching at his stomach warily eying up the bathroom door.

"You don't have to why not just come down and wait outside the great hall?" Wilkes shrugged.

"Alright just give me a minute, okay?" Regulus yawned climbing out of bed. Wilkes waited whilst he dressed himself and picked up his school bag slipping on his school shoes before nodding.

"Ready"

"Come on then" Wilkes sighed.

They left the dormitory moving down into the common room, they walked in silence down the dungeon corridor and out into the entrance hall.

As they approached the great hall the scent of freshly cooked meaty sausages, toast with melted butter, scrambled eggs and bacon wafted through the air.

Regulus' stomach gave a violent lurch and he clapped a hand quickly over his mouth before turning and bolting back down the dungeon corridor into the toilets throwing himself into a cubicle he heaved violently into the basin throwing up the remainder of his meagre stomach contents.

Grimacing he wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet heading out into the sinks to wash his hands off. It didn't feel like food poisoning, he wasn't really aching he didn't have a temperature and he didn't really have any other symptoms of it, he only felt tired and very nauseous as well as moody.

Sighing to himself he waited in the toilets for a few minutes until he decided he wasn't going to be sick again before he left and made his way back out into the entrance hall cautiously sitting on a bench far enough away from the entrance to the great hall that he wouldn't get a hold of that god awful scent again.

Sighing to himself he rested his head back against the cool stone wall and closed his eyes, this had been a horrible past few weeks he could only hope that things would get better in time and hopefully he would make some new discoveries...


	2. Visions

Regulus didn't know how long his eyes were shut for but when he opened them to the sound of his friends voices he was slightly startled.

"Sleeping there, eh?" Avery frowned slightly.

"He's sick" Wilkes pointed out.

Avery took a wary step back eyeing Regulus carefully. "Well whatever it is I don't want to catch it"

"Feels like an upset stomach or something, stress most likely" Regulus mumbled getting slowly to his feet trying to ignore their concerned faces. "Lesson time... yeah... lessons..." he grumbled to himself strolling off down the dungeon corridor without them.

The group of boys all exchanged confused glances.

"Just leave him alone for a bit, he was really sick this morning" Wilkes said before following him off down the corridor.

Regulus was thankful that Professor Slughorn actually showed up early for once. He made his way absent mindedly into the classroom and sat down alone in his usual seat. Since he had started behaving so strangely nobody would sit near or next to him anymore, frightened he might start acting crazy towards them or shout or do something strange as he had taken to recently.

Regulus new he had frightened people with his muttering and his staring into space and the occasional explosive temper but he never actually did anyone any harm, he knew he was doing it of course he wasn't silly but he didn't care if it upset people. None of them knew, none of them could understand, they didn't know what it was like, what it felt like every day to deal with something so traumatic, it was still stuck perfectly fresh in Regulus' mind, he knew he'd never forget it but he had to learn to live with it, it was over now and he had to draw the line there.

Regulus closed his eyes in a long slow blink and groaned inwardly, he wasn't feeling very well again. His stomach began to churn uneasily and he took several deep breaths trying to settle it.

"And you will be making these on Friday so they can sit to brew over the weekend..." Slughorn addressed the class. "It's going to be used as a mock exam and some preparation for the upcoming OWL exams at the end of the year" he said again.

Regulus wasn't listening, his stomach was churning horrible he felt so sick. He began to shake slightly all over he didn't even hear Professor Slughorn ask to class to turn to a certain page and begin working from the text in preparation for Friday's lesson.

Regulus turned to the side resting his head in his hands breathing deeply.

"Please don't be sick, please don't be sick" he whispered frantically to himself.

Footsteps approached as Professor Slughorn stopped in front of his table.

"Regulus my boy, are you alright?" Slughorn asked furrowing his eyebrows at Regulus.

Regulus dropped his hands, shook his head and lurched forward as his stomach gave a violent jolt.

He managed to make it to the sink, throwing up violently into the basin he stood coughing and spluttering until he dry heaved painfully.

A renowned mixture of disgusted noises echoed through the room around him adding to his shame and humiliation but right now he wasn't all that bothered he just felt so bad he wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep for all eternity.

"Carry on everyone" Slughorn waved a hand to the class signalling for them to get back to work before he moved over to Regulus' side. "Do you need to go and see Madame Pomfrey?" he asked quietly resting a hand between Regulus' shoulders as the boy slumped over the sink.

Regulus shook his head weakly.

"Perhaps something you've eaten?"

"Maybe" Regulus replied sniffing hard. He spat into the sink grimacing at the horrible taste of bile in his mouth.

"Right well I think you'd probably ought to go to the toilets, clean yourself up and go back to your dormitory, don't worry I'll sign you off for today" Slughorn said calmly trying to avoid looking at the sinks new contents.

"Thanks Professor" Regulus replied glancing at him a moment before running the taps draining his vomit away and washing his hands.

"Yes well go on off you go to the toilet just in case you're sick again and I hope you feel better soon" the potions master said watching Regulus pick up his bag and leave the classroom clutching his stomach.

Once outside he stopped resting the back of his hand against his lips. "Not again" he groaned before running into the toilet, bursting into a cubicle and throwing up once again.

Five minutes later and he was cleaned up heading for his dormitory. He headed through the empty common room and up the stairs into his dormitory. He kicked off his shoes and stripped into his shirt, jumper and trousers before falling lazily into bed and closing his eyes.

Right now he didn't even care for the fact he hadn't put any charms on the door or even blocked it off, he was convinced nobody would touch him in this state.

Regulus didn't know how long he'd slept for until he heard voices around his bed calling to him.

His dark eyebrows furrowed and he groaned.

"Regulus how are you feeling? Slughorn and Flitwick wouldn't let us come see you they said to let you rest for a while" Wilkes said to him.

Regulus' eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly gazing at his friends all stood around his bed.

"Oh... what time is it? How long have I been asleep?" he asked gazing around confusedly.

"It's lunch time you must have been out for a good four hours" Avery said quietly.

Regulus' eyes widened. FOUR HOURS? He'd slept through both his morning lessons and would have most likely slept through the afternoons as well if someone hadn't woke him.

"We were wondering if you're coming down to lunch with us?" Evan asked quickly.

"Actually... yes I am" Regulus nodded slowly.

They all stared at him, surprise written across their faces, even Snape.

"I'm feeling a lot better now" Regulus said quickly. He slipped out from under his warm nest of blankets and pulled on his shoes, tie and cloak.

"Shall we get going then?" Mulciber asked staring at Regulus in suspicion.

They headed as a group out of the dormitory, talking amongst themselves but as usual Regulus wasn't paying very much attention. He walked with his head down, his mind as blank as possible.

He was grateful for one thing, at least they genuinely seemed to care about him and at least he was feeling quite a bit better now than he was this morning but he couldn't help but think, that maybe the person who committed such a terrible act towards him was amongst that little group of friends, after all, they really were the only people he spoke to or would have any reason to do that. One thing was for certain, he would have to observe them very closely they couldn't hide forever.

The great hall was packed with students. They headed in and sat down around the Slytherin table talking and laughing as usual, except Regulus.

He nervously picked up a few pieces of fruit, apple, banana, peach, strawberries and some grapes and poured himself a glass of milk. Nervously he popped a strawberry into his mouth, chewed and swallowed waiting for the impending violent lurch of his stomach.

But it didn't come.

He breathed a hefty sigh of relief before repeating this gesture again and again. He cautiously sipped at his milk earning confused, wary looks from his friends.

"I take it you're feeling better then" Severus said flatly.

Regulus quickly looked at him before turning his attention back on his food. "I actually feel kind of hungry" Regulus replied.

"Well that's a good sign just don't make yourself sick again" Avery said shovelling food into his mouth.

"Yeah I don't need to see a repeat of what happened in potions this morning" Wilkes pretended to gag.

"I couldn't help it" Regulus mumbled.

"As long as we don't catch it, then it's fine" Mulciber commented.

"You're being ridiculous I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me" Regulus sighed rolling his eyes.

He finished eating and got up heading back to the common room to sit and read for the rest of lunch time, he really just wanted some time alone.

Regulus dropped into one of the sofas by the fire in the Slytherin common room and pulled out a book, he began to read it peacefully ignoring everything that was going on around him.

By the time the afternoon lessons had started Regulus was feeling tired and achy again, his lower back kept twinging on and off as he sat in Divination that afternoon gazing aimlessly into a crystal ball his eyes threatening to fall shut.

"Mister Black" the teachers low haunting voice said breaking him out of his little trance.

"Hm?" he asked blinking himself awake quickly.

"What do you see?" she asked gazing mystically at him through her enormous green eyes.

"I umm..." Regulus said awkwardly staring into the ball in front of him, a small amount of fog swirled around inside it but apart from that Regulus saw nothing.

"Look harder, clear your mind and concentrate" she said at almost a whisper gesturing her hands towards it as she leaned in closer to it.

Regulus felt extremely uncomfortable being put on the spot like this with her staring at him so expectantly.

"I see..."

"Yes go on" she encouraged.

"I see that something is going to happen to me... at some point?" he cringed looking up into her face.

She stared blankly at him for a moment. "May I take a look?" she breathed almost mystically.

Regulus nodded quickly hoping she would see something and move on to the next person.

Her enormous eyes dropped to the crystal ball gazing into it for barely two seconds when she jumped back and gasped loudly her hands flying to her mouth all of her peculiar bangles falling down to her elbows. A few of the other students in the room had fallen silent to stare at her as her eyes widened dramatically and she slowly turned them on Regulus.

"You... you my boy..." she began her voice coming out hoarse and raspy.

Regulus sat frozen in place unable to do anything, he had never seen her react this way before even at the best of her crazy outbursts.

"W-what's wrong with me?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

She closed her eyes momentarily before stepping closer once again. "You... an amazing, shocking event, something great, something so very exciting!" each word grew increasingly louder as she spoke.

Regulus was vaguely aware of the many pairs of eyes on him staring in confusion from the teacher to Regulus and back again.

"Yes... yes I see it so clearly now..."

"See what?" a student across the room called.

"The wonders of life, magic, pure beautiful magic fell on you and by human nature, natural, so beautiful in perfect harmony, amazing timing..." she began again waving her arms elegantly around her, her eyes seemed to lose focus as she twirled herself around. "My dear boy something wonderful is happening inside of you!" she spoke loudly her voice taking a much more powerful tone than it had ever been as she pointed a long perfectly manicured finger towards him.

Regulus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She had to be crazy, the only thing going on inside of him was his upset stomach this morning.

She was silent a few minutes before suddenly another outburst came.

"NOBODY IS TO TOUCH THIS STUDENT!" she bellowed without anger. "NOBODY IS TO BRING ANY HARM TO HIM!" she positively glared around them room making Regulus feel even worse.

She hurried across to her desk where some form of stick, with an odd mesh of beats wrapped around the top, it was fairly large rested smoking in a pot giving off powerful fumes of what appeared to be incense. She snatched it up, hurried over to Regulus and began shaking it vigorously around his head an odd rattling sound coming from the top.

Regulus tried not to cough not wanting to be rude as she wafted the smoke all around him before replacing it quickly in its pot.

"That's enough for today everyone, we must celebrate such wonderful news, we must all rejoice for this miracle, go on you may all leave early!" she said gesturing towards the door a look of pure delight on her face.

Regulus wasted no time in stuffing his things into his bag and hurrying out of the classroom trying not to catch anyone's eye. He made his way back down the staircases to the fifth floor, he didn't stop until he reached his ancient runes classroom and sank down on the floor against the wall, drawing his knees up to his chest he wrapped his arms around them and buried his face in his sleeves.

That was the most awkward, embarrassing divination he had ever had. He couldn't help but wonder though if this odd, intense outburst had some peculiar meaning, if it actually meant something.

Something was going on inside of him but he didn't know what.

Regulus gave a tiny maniacal laugh. Of course she was just having one of her silly visions, of course she was toying with his head, of course everything was just an enormous silly joke. There wasn't really anything in that crystal ball, there wasn't anything but smoke, there wasn't anything inside of him except maybe a virus. It was all in her head.

It was all in his head.

This just couldn't possibly have anything to do with what happened at the start of term, if it did then she wouldn't have described it as such an amazing event, a miracle. She couldn't know, could she?

No it wasn't possible, that was too disturbing, there was no way she could see a past event when looking for the future.

"Regulus?" a worried voice broke through his thoughts but he didn't look up.

"Regulus I know you can hear me, are you okay?" Evan's voice reached out to him again and Regulus tensed.

"Evan?" Wilkes spoke.

Regulus didn't feel with it at all, he didn't know if it was just the fumes from that incense stick or if he was really just losing it a little today.

Wilkes' eyes dropped to Severus his brown hair flopped in front of his pale face.

"Why is he just sitting there like that he won't talk to me?" Evan said quickly.

"We've just come out of Divination early, Professor kind of made a prediction on him and I think it's upset him" Wilkes said awkwardly as they both kneeled down to face him.

Evan gently rested a hand on Regulus feeling extremely awkward doing so but he persevered.

"Regulus are you alright?" he said clearly.

By now the other students were arriving to lesson, they stared at Regulus with a mixture of expressions.

"Look whatever happened in Divination was probably just a mistake, you know how she gets about these things" Wilkes said.

"Come on your class will be going in, in a minute" Evan said.

Slowly Regulus looked up into their faces an unreadable, distant expression on his face as he stared straight into Evan's eyes. He'd never noticed before but they were green, a startling, beautiful shade of green.

Evan looked away quickly as he slowly helped Regulus to his feet. The boy was still staring at him.

"Alright everyone go on in" Professor Babbling spoke over the heads of her students as she tried to usher them into the classroom, some of which staring at Regulus.

Her small blue eyes turned on him before she looked to Evan and Wilkes for an explanation. They just shrugged and tried to heard Regulus into his lesson.

He was in and seated seemingly well enough as he slowly folded his arms onto the table and rested his cheek on them. He sat at the very back of the classroom today completely uninterested in his work. He really couldn't be bothered with any of this he just wanted to sleep, he just wanted to learn the truth, he wanted to find his rapist, he had so many unanswered questions and he desperately wanted to know about what his teacher was talking about when she said there was a miracle happening inside of him something so wonderful.

Regulus scoffed to himself, he doubted anything wonderful could ever happen to him.

The lesson was approaching a finish when Wilkes finally nudged Regulus awake, he chose to sit down beside him to keep a close eye on the boy. Truth be told, he and the others were growing increasingly worried about Regulus' behaviour.

"Come on it's the end of the lesson let's go back to the common room for a little while before dinner" he said getting to his feet nudging Regulus again.

Regulus sighed loudly before getting up and following his friends from the classroom, they walked in silence back to the Slytherin common room where Regulus sat down by the fire staring into the crackling flames his mind elsewhere.

Fifteen minutes later and the others had arrived, they all eyed Regulus warily. Apparently news spreads like wildfire and now they were all curious to find out what happened and what Regulus thought about this. Not that he seemed in any fit state or condition to explain anything to them.

He didn't even flinch or look up when his friends sat down around him, he didn't bat an eyelid when they suddenly laughed or made jibes at one another. He barely even registered their voices it was like he was drifting through a thick, peculiar haze filled with barriers, shadows. It was as though every time he went deeper into the maze of fog searching for his beacon of light marking the entrance back into a normal life, he would hit a solid brick wall knocking him down again.

Without so much as a word, Regulus got up and drifted up to his dormitory. He undressed into his boxer shorts and slipped into bed pulling the curtains closed around him.

The next morning Regulus woke to a familiar pang in his stomach, he sat up groaning as he rubbed his tired eyes. His stomach was churning horribly, he felt hot, sick, achy and ridiculously tired. He quickly checked the time on his pocket watch and sighed.

Five thirty, way too early to be awake.

He slowly climbed out of bed, his stomach gave a powerful jolt and he clapped a hand over his mouth hurrying into the bathroom, he flung himself at the toilet vomiting the remainders of last night's dinner into the basin.

He coughed and spluttered for some time before sinking to his knees and leaning against the toilet for support. He felt awful he'd never felt so ill in all his life. Whatever he'd done last night had set him back off again.

Unless it was stress, then maybe he just had to try and snap out of this, he had to make an effort, if his health was starting to suffer because of it then that surely was a very bad sign.

Leaning over the toilet he vomited once into the basin before wiping off his mouth and heading for the sink, rinsing off his hands he gazed at his morbid, pale reflection in the mirror he looked much worse today than he had done for a while, his skin was greying, his hair limp and his normally right eyes were dull even for grey.

Trying to ignore the state of his appearance he headed back into the dormitory and falls back into bed willing every shit little detail of his sad, pathetic life to go the fuck away.

Regulus didn't wake again until eight o clock, he climbed out of bed still feeling sick but not as bad as he was. He dressed quickly completely ignoring his friends before heading straight to Herbology thankful to be outside, the cool air was welcomingly refreshing against his skin and eased his stomach slightly.

He wasn't going to bother with any breakfast today, not that he could hold it down if he tried.

Regulus walked to Herbology and waited outside the classroom. Professor Sprout arrived early staring at him suspiciously.

"Are you alright?" she asked warily.

Regulus gave a weak smile and nodded his head. He felt far from alright.

"Why don't you go on in and have a seat, you don't look very well and we're just tending to the Tentacular plants today" Sprout said again watching Regulus get slowly to his feet dusting off the back of his trousers.

He didn't say anything when he walked past her into the Greenhouse and sat himself down on a stool staring off into space. He could feel the teachers eyes burning on him suspiciously as the rest of the class began to file in a few minutes later.

It wasn't long into gently pruning the leaves on the moving plant that Regulus began to feel nauseous. Watching it wave and move swaying itself rhythmically wasn't doing any good for his stomach.

"Professor?" he called.

"Yes Mister Black?" she glanced at him her eyes still wary and suspicious.

"May I go outside and get some cooler air please? I feel sick..." he said gripping the edges of the table.

Her eyes scanned over him briefly before she nodded.

"Take as much time as you need"

"Thanks" Regulus breathed getting up with his bag and going outside the classroom, he walked down the aisles and out into the edges of the grounds just out of sight where nobody would be able to see him, he leaned against the wall and started vomiting into the grass.

By next lesson Regulus was feeling unbearably tired. He sauntered into charms and sat down at the bench pulling out his things. Resting his chin on the palm of his left hand he gazed off into space his eyelids drooping lazily.

How could things get any worse than this?

At lunch time he had a bowl of soup, some fruit and several glasses of iced pumpkin juice. He was feeling much better again as he tucked into a small salad on the side. His friends eyed him in exactly the same way Professor Sprout did, he even heard Severus vaguely mumble something about him forcing himself to be sick for attention. He shrugged it off, he couldn't deal with that sort of shit right now, it was bad enough people were already turning on him without having to deal with his own so called friends thinking he was just one big attention seeker.

He didn't speak to them as he got up and headed off to his afternoon lessons, they could go and fuck themselves for all he cared.

The rest of the day drifted by, Regulus' thoughts were clouded with despair. He thought of nothing but the start of term, his illness, his friends and yesterday's prediction. Everything was weighing down heavily on him, he sat staring into space trying to blot it all out. Nothing made sense anymore nothing was normal or right.

Regulus was convinced that if things kept going the way they were someone would find him dead in his bed one morning. The most disturbing factor was that Regulus didn't even care if that happened.

That evening he had escaped and disappeared up to the library feeling upset and stressed. He'd been thinking too much again and that was never good, he thought long and hard about nothing, about everything, he stared off into that usual fog of nothing-ness and wanted to cry but he didn't feel he could, he felt he wanted to rip everything about, burn it and dance around the inferno, he wanted to scream and cry and stand in the rain all night, he wanted to escape, to fly away and never return.

But he couldn't and the reality was he was the only one who could pull himself out of this.

Desperately trying to block everything out he set to work, trembling slightly as he hid himself up the furthest back corner of the library pulling out as much work as he could he set himself a task to finish all of his homework, thoroughly tonight. Yes, that would take his mind off of everything.

It wasn't just his teachers that were worried about Regulus Black. His friends were growing increasingly concerned, some of them even slightly frightened of him. Wilkes had experienced his staring off into space looking disturbed yet at the same time strangely blank. There was something about the way he moved, the way he spoke and the way he looked at people that screamed something was wrong, something had seriously unhinged his mind.

"I'm going to find him he's been gone since dinner" Evan sighed getting up from the sofa in the common room.

"If you find him bring him back here" Mulciber commented his face creased worriedly.

"I don't know what he's playing at, I'm getting sick of his" Snape said bitterly. "It's just for attention, him and his brother are a pair of attention seekers they'll do anything this is probably just some scheme to gain popularity"

"Severus!" Wilkes gasped.

"Ignore him, he might be right though" Avery pointed.

"What do you mean?" Asked Evan.

"Well think about it guys... he does like being spotlighted by his friends, he's not one to make friends with other randomers but people have really started to notice him now it sort of... gets his name about" Avery began awkwardly. "He might just be doing this for attention but I don't know there's something missing from him and you can see it in his eyes"

"Yeah he's a brilliant actor alright" Severus muttered.

"Either way he seems damaged to say the least, I'm going to find him" Evan swallowed exchanging awkward glances with Severus.

"See ya" Mulciber called lazily.

Evan turned and left the common room their voices dying out, he could still hear their conversation about Regulus going on and quickly headed into the dungeon corridor not wanting to witness another second of it.

He sauntered up the staircases and along the corridor towards the library, it was the most likely place Regulus would be after all. It was starting to get cooler outside with each day that passed he wouldn't be hanging around in the dark outside, nor would he be off gallivanting around the castle in this state. It didn't take a genius to see something was wrong with him, Evan knew that, he also knew there was definite hostility in Severus' voice whenever he spoke of Regulus.

He swallowed the lump in his throat not wanting to think about it anymore as he walked into the library, Madame Pince shot him a dirty look as he passed her desk. Figures.

Last time he was in here he'd knocked over an entire bookshelf books flew all over the library thanks to Evan mucking about with spells again looking for something new to hex those Gryffindor scum with. And the Mudbloods, he could never forget about those.

He made his way through to the back when his eyes fell upon Regulus sitting at the table muttering to himself, his eyes wide as he scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment, suddenly pushing it away and yanking another one close.

Slowly he walked over to the table and moved to Regulus' side, he carefully rested his bag on the table. Regulus hadn't even noticed him standing there.

Straining his ears he tried to comprehend what Regulus was muttering about, it sounded frantic, sometimes even just little growls escaped his lips. His hands darted from one piece of parchment to the next, occasionally flipping through a book muttering to himself about random odd things.

Evan pursed his lips together tightly, this wasn't right, Regulus needed some help, he needed someone to talk to.

Clearing his throat the younger boy jumped almost knocking his inkwell over. His eyes shot up to Evan looking frightened for just a second and he stopped mumbling to himself.

"Hello" Evan smiled weakly.

"Hi" Regulus swallowed shifting his papers around on the table.

"What are you up to? You look busy to say the least" Evan tried striking up conversation as he gestured to the enormous amount of work on the large desk.

"Homework, essays, writing, shit to be done" Regulus rambled organising them into neat piles before pulling another one towards him.

"Mind if I sit down?" Evan gestured to the empty chair beside Regulus.

"Go ahead" Regulus said.

Evan pulled out the chair and sat down pulling out a few bits of his own so it looked like he was intending to do something.

He watched Regulus work for a little while mesmerised with how he was so able to work so quickly on furiously that homework he had obviously only just received. Evan remembered some of the things from last year and was going to offer to help but Regulus had it more than under control, apparently he had been working solidly on this for a while.

Evan became very suspicious he was trying to get sucked into his work so deeply to hide his own internal stress to try and relieve it.

"So how are you feeling?" Evan asked quietly he observed Regulus closely through the corner of his eye.

The boy tensed up quickly.

"Fine, you?"

"I'm doing good thank you it just seems you've been ill recently and you've been very... jittery" Evan said lightly.

Regulus eyed him with suspicion

"I'm fine just got a lot of homework is all"

"You don't seem fine..."

"I am" Regulus said quietly his hand slowed until finally he stopped writing and rested his quill down on the table staring off into space.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Evan spoke again.

"Look, I know something is bothering you, I know you're having difficulty, I understand-"

"Understand... _understand?"_ Regulus spat. "How could you possibly understand!"

Evan jumped slightly taken aback by this sudden outburst.

"Look Regulus I'm your friend I am just trying to help you through this... difficulty you're having, something is obviously wrong and what you really need right now is a friend, I am willing to be that friend to you" Evan said seriously.

Regulus' eyes searched his face thoroughly, he looked odd, like he was being sincere about it but also there was something else that Regulus couldn't quite read.

"If you'd like to talk I'm here and... prepared... to listen"

Regulus hesitated a moment trying to suss out a punch line or perhaps a slight flicker of dishonesty but he could find none.

"I don't want to talk about it I... can't talk about it, not now, not ever, it has to go from my mind" Regulus said through gritted teeth.

"I am not going to judge you, why don't you just take down your barriers for a few moments, we don't have to talk about that you could just tell me how I-we can help you" Evan tried.

Regulus began to tremble all over, he looked into Evan's face their gazes locking together a moment.

Those eyes, those powerful, intoxicating green eyes that had Regulus locked into them. They were slightly unusual yet so pretty. Regulus couldn't help but stare into them like he did after Divination, there was something about them that just drew you in.

Evan looked away awkwardly after a while after realising Regulus wasn't going to stop staring. "Is there something on my face?" he cringed a little away from Regulus' intensive gaze, not because there was anything wrong with it or that he didn't like it, it's just the way he was staring into his eyes made him uncomfortable.

"No... your face is... fine" Regulus said slowly his voice becoming strangely soft.

Shaking his head he turned his attention back on his work a light blush appearing on the apples of his cheeks, for the first time in ages he felt an emotion other than sorrow, stress and pain. He felt something normal.

"So how about we get on with our work then?" Evan shot him a grin and Regulus nodded quickly dipping his quill in the ink.

Evan smiled to himself glancing at Regulus as he began to work not quite so frantically. Even Evan had to admit there was something rather cute about the way Regulus stared through his large innocent misty eyes into his own. Damn that Black charm!

After a good two hours, Regulus began to slow he seemed to be almost dozing off a little. Evan put down his quill and laughed.

"You look like you could use some sleep"

"I'm exhausted" Regulus yawned.

"Let's go then, the others will be wondering where we are" Evan replied.

"Yeah..."

They packed up their things and left the library a little distance between them as they walked in silence down the stairs and through the dungeon corridor. Evan kept glancing at Regulus' worried face.

"I think I'm going straight up to bed" Regulus said sleepily as they entered the common room.

To Evan's surprise their friends were still sitting around the fire, he glanced at Regulus' retreating form "Okay night" he said as he sank down into one of the sofas.

They all watched Regulus disappear and waited until he was well out of ear shot before turning to Evan expectantly.

"Well?"

Evan shrugged. "He was in the library doing some homework"

"I told you he was faking!" Severus growled. Evan shot him a filthy look.

"He was in the library writing six essays frantically and mumbling to himself, even growling to himself about nothing..." Evan replied.

"He could have just been doing it because there were people around..." Mulciber said.

"There was nobody around he was alone right up the far corner he didn't even notice me arrive I stood there for ages then spoke to him that's only when he realised I was actually there!" Evan said worriedly.

"That's kinda creepy, mate" Avery winced a little.

"Look he's obviously gone out of his mind" Wilkes said sinking his teeth into his bottom lip staring down at the floor.

"He isn't going to get any better alone" Evan said. "I tried talking to him and he just said he can't tell me what's wrong"

"Then he must be able to tell someone, what about Slughorn?" Avery suggested.

"Or his idiot brother?" Severus interjected.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Wilkes said but Evan just shook his head.

"He is not going to talk to any of us"

Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes thinking about the best possibly solution.

"I think" Avery said breaking that tense moment. "That if he gets any worse we should ask to have him sectioned..."

A renowned gasp rang through them, the air suddenly seemed horribly tense and still.

"No that's not fair or right" Evan said firmly.

"If he's a danger to himself and to other people he needs it" Mulciber replied.

"But he isn't he's not actually behaving dangerous he just seems it" Wilkes said quickly. He really didn't want to see his friend sectioned and treated like a raving lunatic.

"Seems it is how it starts out, he might not be outwardly doing anything apart from his own disturbing behaviour and obviously high stress levels, he might go on to do something reckless" Severus spoke slowly.

"I think we should wait and see" Evan tried.

"I think he's going past it" Avery's voice rang out.

Regulus yawned, he'd left his charms book in the common room, thankfully it was at the side of the sofa on the floor under the small table and it had his name in so he was sure nobody would steal it. He made his way down the dormitory steps, it was getting late. He was just about to push the door open when he heard someone, Severus, mentioning his name again.

"We should report him to Madame Pomfrey that way if he does become seriously dangerous then he can be taken away easily" he said.

Regulus frowned in confusion.

"I don't think it's right to do that to him, he's a human being" Evan said sharply.

"He's not mentally sound, he's disturbed and disturbed people act dangerously" Mulciber said. "My uncle went a bit funny in the mind it just started with small things, confusion, mood swings then all of a sudden he went out, killed a bunch of people and was sent to Azkaban for it"

There was a silence.

"But Regulus isn't killing anybody, he doesn't seem to have any intentions he hasn't really been near anybody" Wilkes said worriedly. "I don't think sectioning him is the answer, we don't want to upset him further"

Sectioning? Regulus' eyes went wide, they really thought he was dangerous, that he was a threat that was going to hurt them, that he was unstable like Mulciber's uncle and he was going to do something horrific to himself or to other people.

"I think he's a raving lunatic already, he's acting out, he's just being an attention seeker, it's happened with people before when they get bored with their lives, to me that just seems to be it, his brother is the same" Snape said flatly.

With that Regulus burst through the doors in a fit of rage his face contorted with uncontrollable anger as he marched towards them.

The others jumped, Avery's hand was on his chest gasping with shock they all stared at Regulus in fear for what they'd done.

"Sectioned... you want to get me sectioned because you think I'm a nutter?" he screeched his hands balling into fists, his eyes were wild, almost feral with rage.

"No you misunderstand-"

"I misunderstand do it? It must be because I'm so off my nut I don't know where I am or what's going on then!" he screamed.

"Regulus calm down before you wake up the whole castle" Wilkes said quickly.

The boys were on their feet but this didn't seem to intimidate Regulus very much he was too angry, too far gone to even notice let alone care.

"Why are you talking about me behind my back?" he shouted marching towards them so he was standing in the centre of them looking between them all as though trying to decide who was going to do something first.

"You need some serious help..." Mulciber said angrily.

"I DO NOT NEED HELP I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" Regulus yelled lashing out and catching Mulciber across the stomach with his knuckles.

"Whoa..." Avery gasped.

Evan jumped forward grabbing a hold of Regulus he pinned his arms behind his back doing his best to restrain the flailing boy. Mulciber just stood there in shock staring into those wild, frightened eyes as Regulus screamed abuse and swear words at them all cursing every one of them.

"Someone help me" Evan grunted struggling to keep a hold of him.

Avery jumped wrapping his arms around Regulus trying to keep him still but Regulus screamed worse, panicking and flailing. It went from anger to pure terror.

He was being held down, someone was pinning him, forcing him down, trying to make him relax. No, not again, what if it happened, what if they were all in on it, what if they were going to hurt him again.

Regulus screamed, and screamed and screamed as they forced him up the dormitory stairs shoving him through the door they blocked it shut with their own weight.

As soon as he was in, Regulus stopped screaming and started whimpering. They listened as his footsteps crossed the room and he climbed into bed sobbing.

For a while nobody moved or said anything they just looked to one another before Evan bit his bottom lip and finally said.

"Call Madame Pomfrey"

"Okay, Evan and Wilkes stay here in case he tries to come back out" Mulciber said quickly glancing at the door. "Don't let him escape, we'll go and get Pomfrey" he said gesturing to Avery and Snape.

"Okay, hurry back" Wilkes nodded.

They disappeared hurrying through the common room and out into the dungeon hall, they ran the length of it out into the entrance hall before hurtling up the staircases towards the hospital wing. It was past curfew but thankfully nobody had noticed them.

They charged along the corridor and burst into the hospital wing in a frenzied panic, startling Madame Pomfrey who was finishing making up the last of the empty clean beds for the night.

"Goodness gracious you almost gave me a heart attack" she gasped resting one hand on her chest.

"Madame Pomfrey, we need you" Avery panted.

"Yeah it's out friend he's gone crazy, crazier than crazy" Mulciber replied and they nodded.

"Slow down, calm down what exactly happened and who is this about?" she asked in confusion.

"Regulus Black" Snape said sourly.

"He's been acting really weird for a while, you must know about it" Avery added.

She nodded once. "Yes I've heard about his behaviour several teachers and students have come to me and expressed concern..."

"He's really lost it, he's been getting worse, some days he isn't bad then he just freaks out and goes crazy you can see it in his eyes he's lost it" Avery said.

"Yes we've managed to confine him in the dormitory but he might try to escape there are people with him there now, his dorm mates are outside along with Rosier and Wilkes" Mulciber replied. "We'd like to request that you section him"

Her eyebrows rose. "I will come and see" she said ushering them out of the hospital wing with her.

She hurried along the corridor with the three boys, all the way to the Slytherin common room. They made their way uncomfortably up to the dormitory where the others were waiting silently.

They couldn't hear anything from inside the room where Regulus was waiting.

"Madame Pomfrey" one of the dark haired boys from Regulus' dormitory breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is he in there?" she asked quietly nodding towards the dormitory door.

"Yeah he's really unstable" Evan replied and she nodded.

"I'm aware he's been having problems recently but he wouldn't come to me, your friend have requested I section him for everyone's safety for the moment, I will do so and take him with me tonight there are spare rooms in the back room of the hospital wing believe it or not I have dealt with similar problems before" she smiled weakly moving to stand in front of the door.

She knocked the door twice before opening it slowly and poking her head in. Her eyes instantly fell on the lump underneath one of the bed covers. Regulus was obviously curled up in a ball on his front his covers wrapped thoroughly around himself like a protective little cocoon just his feet sticking out of the bottom as though he was kneeling with his face buried in the pillow.

She walked inside perfectly calm taking even slow steps. When she got to the bed she bent over the young boy and spoke in such a soft voice.

"Regulus, are you alright?"

Regulus didn't say anything.

"It's Madame Pomfrey I've come to make sure you're feeling well" she tried gently resting a hand on top of the covers. A small sound escaped Regulus but he didn't do anything.

"Can you sit up for me please, I promise I won't grab or hurt you" she said very softly.

Slowly Regulus sat himself up still wrapped in his covers he sat peeking through them at her his eyes wary and fearful. Madame Pomfrey gave him a small smile.

"Right what we're going to do is get a few of your things and you can come with me to the hospital wing for tonight" she said picking up his school bag and resting it on the bed for him.

"No"

"Regulus I'm not asking you, you'll be coming with me tonight"

"NO!"

"Let's not get upset we don't need to make this difficult" she spoke slowly raising her hands and reaching out to him.

Regulus leapt off of the bed still wrapped in his covers he jumped back against the wall yanking his wand from his bedside table he held it firmly, didn't point it, just held it.

Madame Pomfrey didn't even seem surprised by his behaviour even when he began shaking, his eyes fell on his friends at the door and he let out a low growl.

The nurse took several steps towards him, straightened up, there was no manner of aggression in the way she walked she was perfectly calm.

"There's no need to feel threatened, your friends were very concerned about you, let's go to the hospital wing you'll be nice and safe there, nobody can hurt you" she said.

Regulus screeched red sparks shooting dangerously from the end of his wand.

"Do you want some help, Madame Pomfrey?" Mulciber asked eyeing Regulus worried he might actually hurt someone, he looked terrible, like a caged animal that someone had been tormenting.

"No stay where you are" she instructed firmly before turning back to Regulus. "Come on" she said reaching out and taking the trembling boy by the arm.

She guided him slowly across the room being sure to keep a firm hold of him so he couldn't suddenly spring free.

When they reached the door everyone backed away giving them plenty of room.

Regulus' eyes were burning with pure rage and hatred.

"You did this to me!" he shouted at them. "I fucking hate you, all of you, fucking cunts I wish you'd just drop dead!" he screeched.

Madame Pomfrey wrapped an arm around his shoulders dragging him through the common room leaving the others behind.

Regulus felt utterly numb as he was taken to the hospital wing, he barely registered being led through to the back room where she walked him to the second door along that had a little screen in the top of it.

Madame Pomfrey unlocked the door and took Regulus, still wrapped in his bed clothes wearing his pyjamas, inside.

The room was of a fairly small size, there was an immaculate bed, a chair and a little door leading to a tiny bathroom. There was no shower only a toilet and sink.

He sank down on the bed falling onto his side he wrapped himself up tucking himself in a little ball under the covers.

"Aguamenti" Madame Pomfrey said filling a large goblet on the bedside table with water.

"I'll leave you alone for tonight but I'll be back in the morning and we can talk then, I'll also need to run some assessments, I don't want to give you any medication I don't think that would be right but if you do not improve I will have no choice.

Regulus didn't even reply.

"Goodnight" she said.

Regulus listened to her leaving, the door shut and bolted down, he heard her mutter a spell using his wand that she confiscated and left him alone.

Regulus was too stunned to even think straight, he had been taken from his dormitory into this unknown room in the castle, locked up like a dangerous animals, stripped of his wand, the only possessions he had on him were his pyjamas and duvet which he pulled tighter around himself.

This was all his friends fault, they were back stabbing him, they were saying such awful things in a way they provoked him so they could get him taken away. Regulus gritted his teeth as tears welled up in his eyes. He had never felt so hurt and betrayed by those who were supposed to be his friends.

He was NOT crazy, he knew that, he wanted to be alone, he wanted to get himself through this, they didn't understand they just wanted to poke him with a stick, they wouldn't give him a chance to heal, he needed to heal, he just wanted to feel okay again.

Burying himself further under the covers he sniffed hard, he knew he was alright, he wasn't stressed, he was just upset about what happened it wasn't as if it was something anyone could expect him to get over in a week, it had been just over a month and he had been feeling a bit better.

If one thing was for sure, Regulus had really fallen out with his friends, he didn't regret what he said to them but he was angry. They were the cause of this, they upset him, they betrayed him.

Regulus curled himself up into a ball, at least he had time to think now. He sighed closing his eyes tightly, if he wanted to get out of this he was going to have to get better... and soon.

The first thing Regulus noticed when he opened his eyes was that he had no idea what time it was, the second was that familiar churning in his stomach was back.

Regulus groaned sitting up slowly he rubbed his tired eyes trying to push the events from last night out of his mind, he wasn't going to think about them today, no way, he was going to get better and relax in here on his own.

"I'm gonna puke" he groaned unravelling himself from his covers, hurrying across the small room and into the bathroom, he flung himself at the toilet and began to vomit harshly until he dry heaved painfully.

Several minutes passed, he wiped his mouth, flushed the toilet and cleaned himself up trying to ignore his reflection in the mirror.

Making his way back to the measly, pathetic bed he slipped back into his nest of covers and sighed. Not only was he sectioned, he was going to be classed a psycho and he was still throwing up. Regulus rolled his eyes, it hadn't even been a week he was throwing up for maybe it would still pass.

Closing his eyes he allowed himself to drift into a comfortable sleep.

A couple of hours later he was woken by the sound of the door being unlocked and footsteps approaching him. He blinked several times pushing back his covers enough to see Madame Pomfrey standing over him with a plate of food and a jug of iced Pumpkin juice.

"Good morning Mister Black, how are you feeling?" she asked resting the things down on the bedside table.

Regulus just shrugged and buried himself further under the covers.

"You need to eat something" she said seriously.

"I've got a bad tummy I don't want to eat anything right now" he growled.

"I see, would you like me to examine you or is it just something you ate?" she asked quickly.

"Don't know, don't care"

"Right... very well, I'll leave you in peace to have some food, someone will be bringing some clean clothes and a few of your things up for you soon" she said.

"DO NOT LET THEM COME IN HERE" Regulus said sitting bolt upright, he groaned wishing he hadn't made such a sudden movement.

She blinked at him several times before sighing. "They are your friends you should allow them to have contact with you, I don't know how long I will be keeping you here, until I run a diagnosis I can't say" she said. "It is good for friends to be around you, you need them to feel normal and to heal"

"But I'm not normal am I? I'm a psycho, I'm a danger to the school, I'm probably even a mass murderer" Regulus said sarcastically.

"Nobody has said that you are any of those-"

"But they will be thinking it, I am not dangerous, I am not a menace to society and I am not mentally unwell!" he shouted throwing his covers back over his head and settling himself down again.

Madame Pomfrey stared at him for a few moments. "Very well, no visitors today, when the clothes arrive I want you to get yourself dressed and I will come through to give you an assessment" she said before heading out of the door bolting it down like a prison cell before she left him alone with his thoughts.

Regulus gritted his teeth in anger, being locked up like an animals, what would everybody say? Maybe they'd be happy he was finally in a cage, maybe they'd think it was even funny. Oh Merlin what would Sirius say, even worse! What happened if his parents found out... Regulus didn't even want to consider that possibility.

Down in the Slytherin Dungeons...

"Right I'm going to take him some things" Evan said gathering up some clean clothes, underwear and even a few books and some homework and shoving it all into Regulus' bag.

"I was going to do that!" Wilkes snapped glaring at Evan with his sharp eyes.

"Yeah well you snooze you lose" Evan grumbled slinging Regulus' bag over his shoulder.

"What is this a 'who can help Black first' match?" one of the younger boys said from across the dormitory. His name was Rabastan Lestrange, his older brother Rodolphus had left a couple of years ago they were like an old married couple, his brother would even meet him in Hogsmeade and was constantly in touch poking his nose into his business (and unfortunately other people's).

"No I'm just trying to be helpful and productive I feel sorry for him" Evan replied making his way out of the dormitory. He headed along the landing where Snape, Mulciber and Avery were coming out of his dormitory.

"Oi Avery I've got an idea" Evan said.

"What?"

"Go and tell Sirius Black about his brother, I assume he will want to know and even if he is a bastard and a Gryffindor, Regulus needs help, if it was you, you'd be upset if you found out your brother had been sectioned and it was second hand information" Evan replied.

Avery hesitated a moment his face spreading into an evil grin.

"Don't even think about it" Evan said glaring at him as he passed.

Avery sighed and rolled his eyes. "Guess I'm going Gryffindor hunting" he groaned making his way down through the common room and out into the dungeon corridor. He walked through the entrance hall and up staircase after staircase until he reached the seventh floor, he stood just a few feet away from the portrait of the fat lady, leaned back against the banister and waited.

He didn't have to wait long until the portrait slid back, Black and his friends came out laughing.

"Oi Black" Avery said unfolding his arms and stepping towards him.

The four boys tensed up eyeing Avery with suspicion.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Sirius snarled.

"I need to talk to you alone" Avery said seriously.

James scoffed. "If you're going to ask him out on a date, fat chance, he's not interested"

Avery ground his teeth in frustration but ignored him.

"Come on let's just go" Remus replied trying to guide the others down the staircases. Reluctantly they followed shooting glares over their shoulders.

"BLACK unless you want to find out what's happened to your brother from some random second hand source you'll get off your high horse and fucking talk to me" Avery almost shouted.

Sirius froze and whirled around. "Regulus?" he frowned.

Avery nodded and gestured for Sirius to follow him a little way down the corridor away from possible eavesdroppers.

Sirius exchanged confused glances with his friends, he eyed Avery in suspicion suspecting it may be a trap before he made his way over to him.

"I'll see you guys at breakfast" he called waving them off.

James, Remus and Peter headed off down the stairs looking back worriedly over their shoulders, they knew that Avery could turn very nasty.

Avery waited until the others were well out of earshot before he spoke. "Something happened last night, you know your brother has been acting... unstable... for a while now, well things just got a little too out of hand last night"

"What are you talking about? Regulus has been avoiding me, he won't speak to me, what's wrong with him?" Sirius demanded.

Avery was silent a moment before he took a nervous deep breath. "He's been sectioned"

At first Sirius' mouth fell open with disbelief, he searched the Slytherin's face for signs of lies or deception but none were there. A thousand confused questions swirled through his mind. "What? Are you sure? Where is he? What happened?" he asked frantically.

"Yes I'm sure, we had to block him in his dormitory to keep him contained, he went crazy totally flipped out over nothing, we've been worried about his behaviour he just kind of exploded so Mulciber, Snape and I ran for Pomfrey and she took him away, he's in the hospital wing right now, confined" Avery explained.

Sirius looked like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. He shook his head slowly in disbelief. "I knew he was acting weird, I could see there was something bothering him and what people were spreading around but I didn't know he was that bad"

"Well he is, I don't know if he's accepting visitors but someone's gone to take him some clothes and bits you could try though" Avery shrugged. He absolutely hated Sirius, he hated speaking to him and he hated telling him this difficult news but he really didn't have much of a choice.

"Thanks for telling me, I'll go see if he's alright" Sirius said quietly turning and retreating down the stairs. He may not have had the bet relationship with Regulus but if there was something so seriously wrong with him he would do anything he could to make him better.

Sirius' mind was a whir of thoughts as he made his way into the hospital wing to find Evan Rosier trying to plead with Madame Pomfrey.

"Can I just make sure he's okay? Everyone's worried about him..." Evan tried.

"He refuses to have any visitors right now, please just go and have some breakfast he will be perfectly alright with me" Pomfrey said.

"But can't I just give him this myself?"

"No I'll pass along the message that you're all thinking of him" she said taking the bag from Evan who sighed again.

"Fine I'll come back later" he grumbled turning and skulking away, he looked up rather surprised to see Sirius standing there, and walked straight past.

"Mister Black?" Madame Pomfrey asked in a soft voice.

"He's not really been sectioned... has he?" Sirius breathed his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm afraid so, he was in a state last night" she replied.

"Is he going to be okay, Can I see him?"

"I'm going to run some tests on him today to determine the problem and how we can fix it, in the mean time go to your lessons and you can pop back at the end of the day I will happily share what information he allows me with you I can however give you his diagnosis and tell you how he will be treated" she smiled.

"Thanks" Sirius said taking her standard answer as a no to seeing him. He turned and left the hospital wing feeling hurt and rejected.

Almost an hour passed and Madame Pomfrey popped back in to see Regulus sitting up in bed staring blankly at the wall ahead of him.

"Regulus your friend Evan Rosier brought some of your things for you" she said calmly, it was always very important to act as calmly and quietly as possible around someone like this so as not to set them off or give them any reason to feel threatened.

"Thanks"

"Your brother came in to see you but I turned him away as with Evan" she said placing the bag on the bed in front of him.

"Thanks"

"Right well get yourself dressed I'll be back in ten minutes and we can run some tests" she explained. When Regulus didn't reply she left him in peace to change and prepare himself as she got everything ready.

When she returned she was surprised to see Regulus had actually gotten himself dressed and sat back in that same position on his neatly made bed, his own duvet thrown over the top of the hospital one, obviously he was refusing to actually sleep in the bed.

She closed the door, made her way inside and pulled up a chair, her quill and clipboard holding down several pieces of parchment at the ready.

"I want you to know that whatever you tell me is entirely confidential I don't expect you to go into great detail and you needn't worry about me passing any information along to anyone unless you specifically request it" she said seriously.

He glanced at her through the corner of his eye and shuffled round to face her. "I don't want to tell you anything and I don't want you repeating things"

"Okay well how about we start with what happened last night?" she asked eyeing him closely.

Regulus sighed, he could at least tell her about that, a one sided story was never a good one. He explained from start to finish what happened and every action he took precisely and why he did it, he explained about how his friends had been trying to milk him for information, making speculations behind his back and saying he was just doing it for attention. Madame Pomfrey didn't interrupt once as he told his side of the story, when he finished he just stared her straight in the face.

"So you felt they were making a mockery of you behind your back, that the information they wanted was purely out of spite?"

"Yes"

"Very well" she said writing a few lines down on the parchment. "And you say they've been trying to milk you for information for about a month now, information on what?" she asked curiously.

Regulus fidgeted nervously. "Why I've been acting strangely"

"And why is that?" she asked gently.

Regulus sank his teeth into his bottom lip, he could feel the tears pricking in the back of his eyes. "I-I can't tell you, I can't tell anybody it's my secret I don't want anyone to know and judge me or see me as a scum bag..." he sniffled looking away.

"I am not here to judge you, I am merely here to listen and respect you no matter what you say, I am a nurse I can clearly see without a doubt that something has deeply unnerved you and I just want to find out what it is so I can support you in your route back to recovery" she said seriously looking Regulus straight in the eye.

Regulus sniffed hard a tear rolling down his cheek. "But this is one of those 'if it's extreme enough you have to tell my parents and Dumbledore and the Ministry'" Regulus sobbed quietly.

"Regulus what exactly have you done?" she asked her face creasing with concern she searched his frightened child-like face.

"It's not what I've done it's what someone else has done to me" he sobbed trying to wipe the tears from his face on the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Regulus... you really must tell me"

"If I tell you, you'll turn around and say 'I can't tell anyone, oh but in this case I have to'" he said nastily.

"No Regulus I really won't, you have my word" the nurse said.

"Are you prepared to make an unbreakable vow for it?" Regulus asked angrily.

Madame Pomfrey bit her lower lip for a second, there was no way she would go to such extreme lengths.

"I knew it" Regulus hissed, tears still streaming down his face. "You can say what you want give me a diagnosis of a messed up, sick little school boy who's going to go out and destroy the world, become the next Voldemort, you can lock me in here for all eternity and treat me like a fucking animal just like that bastard did to me and it won't do you any good!" he spat.

"Regulus I can be a secret keeper for you, you know how that works?" she asked and he nodded his reply. "I can do that for you, I can help you, even if you don't want any action taken I can seriously offer you some support and guidance and help you through this, if you would just tell me I can give you anything you need, if you need to be medicated then I will do so, if you need to be sent home then I will send you there, whatever you need I am here to provide for you as a Professional" she replied sincerely giving him a small reassuring smile.

Regulus was quiet for a long time, listening to the seconds ticking by in his head, he began to sob quietly again. "I am not going to tell you what happened to me I'll just say something terrible happened, I'm not sick or hurt from it, I'm not a deranged weirdo and I'm not having problems living like a normal human being"

Madame Pomfrey sighed before writing some more information down.

"Right, I have some good news and some bad news for you" she said watching the boy flop down on his side. He stared at her worriedly.

"The good news is that I don't feel you have a mental illness, I do believe you can function in school normally provided you have some extra help" she said with a smile.

"And the bad news?" he sniffed.

"I think I'm going to keep you here for a few more days, just until the weekend if you improve and you'll be free to go back to your dormitory, I have to keep you sectioned I don't feel you're ready to go back yet I think you need some time to rest yourself mentally and if the opportunity arises that you should decide to confide in me then you are more than welcome to" she smiled.

Regulus gritted his teeth, great, he was stuck here for a few more days then even if he was deemed okay.

"I have seen the way you behave, people have described it to me your trance states the way you seem to be so stuck in the same place with the same thoughts and I think what you have is a case of severe shock or trauma caused by a disturbing event"

"And that means?"

"You don't need medication, you need mental rest, you need to slowly integrate yourself back in and you need some help, this help can be from myself, or I can have another professional come to the school to help you or it can be from a friend and or relative it is your choice" Madame Pomfrey spoke slowly.

"Okay" Regulus sniffed reaching onto the beside table and sipping at his juice thirstily, he had a few nibbles of toast but wasn't feeling up to having anything proper to eat yet his stomach still churned, his lower back ached a little and he just felt rotten all over.

She watched him slip beneath the bed covers and close his eyes.

"I will leave you alone for a while, I'll bring you something to eat at lunch time" she said as she got up and left the boy alone.

The rest of the day passed and Regulus hadn't gotten out of bed, he stayed wrapped up in his muggle jogging bottoms and hoodie and his bed covers sleeping for the majority of it. For lunch he had salad with potatoes, a small plate of spaghetti bolognaise and some bananas and ice cream. Madame Pomfrey was pleased to see him eating and sleeping so well, she frequently checked in on him via the little sliding panel on the door. She was beginning to think that maybe his friends had gotten some of it wrong, perhaps he did just need some space alone.

Straight after dinner where Regulus ate gammon with gravy and fresh vegetables, only small portions but he seemed rather hungry, Sirius came charging up to the hospital wing with the Slytherin's in tow. He didn't give a damn about those dirty snakes right now, his friends had advised him to ignore them completely for Regulus' sake.

Sirius ran into the hospital wing with the Slytherin's at his side. All ignoring each other.

Madame Pomfrey looked up her eyes wandering between them all before she gestured for them to have a seat on the beds.

"What's wrong with him? What's wrong with Reg" Sirius demanded.

"If you'll calm down please, Sirius" Pomfrey said holding a hand up to silence him. She cleared her throat and addressed them all.

"I have spoken with Regulus, asked him questions, ran a few tests on him" she explained. Sirius opened his mouth to speak again but she silenced him with a disapproving look. "Now, from what I can tell is that he does not have a mental illness, he is not sick, nor is he dangerous" she began.

"You should have seen him last night he attacked me!" Mulciber said.

"Yes he did explain it, but what he also didn't tell you was that you have been milking him for information, he over heard you talking about him behind his back, he thought you were making fun of him and using any information you could get to make a mockery of him that is why he lashed out so badly"

"If he isn't sick in the mind then why is he acting like this?" Snape asked. "I still think he's faking it"

"He is most certainly not faking it, Mister Snape" the nurse said sternly. "He does not have an illness however he does need some help, he has been traumatised by an event and doesn't want to speak of it but he is displaying definite will to move on from it, from what he's told me someone has done something terrible to him, he won't tell me what but it has caused a severe disturbance in his mind" she went on looking around at some of their uncomfortable faces.

"Why is he taking it out on us though?" Avery asked quickly. "How are you going to treat him?"

"Is he being taken away?" Sirius asked suddenly panicked.

"No he isn't he's going to remain sectioned at least until the weekend, he needs time to rest his mind and he needs time to settle down, I am going to warn ALL of you that you must not put him under any stress, I don't think he is suffering from stress he is having an inner battle with himself that he can't quite come to terms with" she explained. "Do not ask him questions about his life unless they are basic standard ones, do not talk about him behind his back or to other students, do not cause him any upset, give him space when he wants it, don't try to get information from him, badgering is what set him off in the first place this boy needs rest and he needs time" she said seriously looking at each of them in turn, all their faces a mixture of emotions.

They were all silent for a few moments.

"Can I see him?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not, he doesn't want any visitors today, he has been eating and sleeping normally he's been very calm and quiet considering, you can come back tomorrow and see how he feels about seeing you then" she smiled at him.

"Thank you, I guess" Sirius sighed.

"Now I think it's time you went back to your dormitories before it gets any later, Regulus is safe and calm here you can try to see him tomorrow if you wish" she said calmly.

The group of boys got up slowly mumbling their thanks as they headed for the door. Madame Pomfrey watched them leave and actually felt sorry for them, no doubt they were regretting what they had done to their friend.

The next day flew by at a blink of an eye. Regulus had flat out refused to let anyone see him again.

By the time Friday arrived he was still in a bad mood, he was still feeling rough and every morning he had still woken up being sick.

Evan had a plan, he was going to get in and see Regulus no matter what. He stood outside the hospital wing around the corner waiting for Madame Pomfrey to get out of the way. He watched her disappear with old bedding into the back room it was obvious she wouldn't be going to see Regulus with that.

Quickly the opened and shut the door then bolted across the room slipping into the back room, it was like a corridor, one end turning dead with just a few doors, the other leading off to Pomfrey's private quarters.

He stared down the corridor to where two wall torches were burning outside the second door along, he crept along to it grinning madly, he tried to force the door open but it didn't work, it didn't even make a sound.

"Damn it!" he spat.

"Mister Rosier!" Madame Pomfrey's voice had him jump out of his skin.

"Shit..."

"What are you doing back here?" she demanded marching towards him her hands on her hips waiting for his explanation.

"I-I just came to see Regulus, Is he okay? I know he's in there..." he nodded towards the door to his left. "Please can I see him?"

"He has asked for no visitors" she said bluntly.

"But I'm his friend, we've been friends since first and second year" Evan whined.

"That may be so but if he won't see his own brother he won't see you" she replied sternly.

"But he and Sirius don't get along, please can I see him?" Evan asked hopefully.

Madame Pomfrey reached over and pulled the slat along on the door revealing the room to Evan without opening it.

Evan peered through and spotted Regulus' sleeping form curled up on the bed before the nurse snapped it shut.

"There, you've seen him now I must ask you to leave" she snapped.

"But you yourself, Madame Pomfrey, must know he needs friends right now, he needs the support for whatever is wrong and he needs a shoulder to cry on, all I want to do is make sure he's alright, I've come this far and you know how important friends are in Slytherin" Evan gazed at her.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "I'll give you a couple of minutes, if he starts getting upset then you are to leave _immediately _and not return"

"I promise" Evan nodded.

She unlocked the door with her wand, opened it and allowed Evan to creep inside, she closed it behind him and put a singular charm on it just in case Regulus decided to try and escape.

Evan walked slowly and quietly across the little room, he heard Madame Pomfrey's footsteps die away before he carefully sat on the little chair just in front of Regulus' bed. He felt so sorry for the boy, Snape and Mulciber had done nothing but try to convince them it was for the bed, Avery was starting to think maybe they made a mistake and the others were upset right now.

He gently reached out and stroked his fingers through Regulus' long silky black hair a few times before brushing over his shoulder and down his side.

Regulus sighed in his sleep and rolled over into Evan's touch.

Evan' eyebrows rose into his hairline, he was unconsciously doing this, of course he was it must have felt like a little massage to Regulus. Carefully he began to stroke Regulus' side very slowly making his way up over the boy's chest towards his face.

Regulus seemed to lean in to Evan's touch a tiny smile appearing on his face as he slept.

Evan stroked across Regulus' cheek adding a small amount of pressure.

The younger Slytherin's eyes snapped wide open and he stared at Evan for a moment his mind registering what happened before he sat bolt upright staring at him his eyes wide and frightened.

Evan didn't say anything, only smiled and reaching out stroking Regulus' side again, the felt the boy flinch a second before slowly relaxing. His hand moved back up Regulus' side making its way to his face.

To his surprise Regulus lay back down staring at him and allowed him to gently stroke his cheek and his hair, he seemed to after some time, relax into it as though he was enjoying it.

"How are you feeling?" Evan asked after almost half an hour of silent stroking.

"I'm fine"

"Madame Pomfrey says you're doing very well" he said slowly.

"There was nothing wrong with me in the first place" Regulus said quietly. "The way you and the others treated me was unfair and I won't forgive them for this" he said sternly as Evan continued to stroke his silky black hair he managed to wash in the sink last night.

"Them?" Evan repeated his eyebrows raised slightly.

Regulus stared at him a moment. "I don't believe it was you that said horrible things about me" he replied.

Evan swallowed and shook his head. "I didn't"

"Then I would have no reason to hate you"

"But we're all your friends, even your brother has been trying to see you-"

"Friends? They aren't my friends, friends don't get you locked in a mad house for no reason, friends don't talk about you behind your back and friends don't pump you for information to take the piss out of you with" Regulus snarled.

Evan's hand returned to the side of Regulus' face. "They were only trying to help you, they didn't mean to upset you everyone has been so worried, in Slytherin we're friends for life and you know that, what they did was because they thought it would help you" he said seriously searching the younger boys face.

"It hasn't, it's made me seriously fall out with them, they betrayed me that's it done"

"Maybe one day you can forgive them"

"Or not" Regulus added.

They sat in silence for a little while until the door opened and Madame Pomfrey appeared.

"Evan you're going to be late to lesson if you don't go now you've had the whole of lunch break" she said calmly.

"Okay let me just say goodbye" Evan replied and she nodded still standing in the door.

"How about I come back later or tomorrow and we can talk, I promise I won't tell the others anything" Evan the brunette Slytherin suggested.

Regulus looked up into those powerful green eyes a moment before he nodded. "I think I'd like a friend right about now"

Madame Pomfrey smiled discreetly from behind them.

"Good" Evan whispered. "I'll see you tonight" he said giving Regulus' little face one last stroke before he got up and left.

Regulus watched them leave and sighed as the door bolted down. He wasn't sure he really wanted to talk to Evan or open up to him, not yet at least, but he seemed the most genuine out of all of his so called friends right now. Regulus had to admit he was feeling lonely, maybe just someone to talk to would be nice.

He settled himself down again under his covers, he still wasn't feeling very well his stomach churned slightly but he ignored it. Maybe things would start to get better soon.

Little did he know there were far more surprises to come...


	3. The light at the end of the tunnel

Saturday morning came at the blink of an eye. Regulus was up at five in the morning his hair pulled back from his face vomiting into the toilet. Slowly he wiped himself clean rinsed out his mouth and washed his face before crawling back into bed trying to take his mind off of it.

Closing his eyes his mind flickered back to the events of last night.

Evan showed up right after dinner with a few more of Regulus' books and some homework for him he also snuck him a bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate that Regulus seemed to get a sudden and powerful urge to eat the entire thing in one go. They'd spent a few hours just talking and laughing, when it was curfew, Evan had stroked Regulus' hair until he had fallen to sleep.

Regulus couldn't help smiling to himself, he enjoyed Evan's company he was a great friend and he was much easier to be around than the others, hard faced Snape in particular and his over bearing, now turned stalker brother who had even attempted to camp out in the hospital wing to break in to see Regulus. In the end Professor McGonagall came and carted him of back to his dormitory where he sat grumbling to himself pissed off all night.

Regulus hadn't even noticed he'd fallen asleep until Madame Pomfrey woke him mid-morning with some breakfast, just a few pieces of fruit. Regulus hadn't told her he was still ill but he had said he was wary of eating much and convinced her light meals only.

He sat up rubbing his tired eyes, he polished off the light breakfast and half a jug of pumpkin juice before he went into the bathroom gave himself a wash all over, including his hair awkwardly over the sink, cursing the fact he wasn't even allowed a proper shower or bath until he was let out probably by the start of next week.

He made his way back into his little room, those same four walls closing in on him all the time, making him feel trapped like an animal at the zoo. He hated when Pomfrey would peek in at him through the slat in the door, it made him feel like he was in a mental hospital. Oh, wait.

Regulus made his bed up nice and tidy before dressing himself in some clean clothes and lounging across it waiting for someone to come. He may allow Sirius in later on, just maybe, if he promised to behave himself. He really didn't want to deal with anyone overbearing right now, that's why he was only allowing Evan in because he was so much easier to be with than the others and he wasn't even trying to get information from him he treated him normally which even Madame Pomfrey didn't do, although she had improved these last two days.

Regulus was broken from his thoughts when the door was unlocked, it slid open as Pomfrey allowed Evan inside. The boy grinned his greeting carrying a small wooden box in his hand.

"Hey Regulus, I brought a portable chess board I thought we could have a game of Wizard's chess if you like seeing as you've been stuck in here with nothing to do for so long" the boy chuckled settling himself down comfortably in the chair. "How are you feeling?"

He always started with that line.

Regulus gave a weak laugh. "How am I feeling?" he repeated in a cooler flatter tone. "Why does everyone ask me that? It's like I'm ill, like I'm seriously ill and bound to the bed being pumped full of drugs with monitors attached to me all over"

Evan winced slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Regulus.

"I'm sorry I'm just feeling a little Claustrophobic" the younger boy said sitting up cross legged to face his friend. "I am feeling a bit better, yourself?"

"That's good" Evan shot him a grin. "Sorry for upsetting you a minute ago and I feel fine"

"Dare I ask about the others?" Regulus rose an eyebrow as he pulled the bedside table round and rested the jug on the floor so they could use it for the chess board.

Evan hesitated a moment before he said. "They're still worried you know"

"I don't see why" Regulus grumbled.

"They're just trying to be your friends, we're all worried about you, your brother is extremely stressed out over this" Evan replied.

"I know I'm thinking about letting him in to see me later, you think it's a good idea?" Regulus asked nervously, he trembled slightly twitching.

"If you feel ready to speak with him, if you want to then I say go for it, what harm could it do? Pomfrey will warn him" Evan smiled setting up the chess board. "Besides it will do you some good"

Regulus watched as Evan carefully placed the figures on the board ready to start the game. "I think I should see him, not the others, just Sirius"

"Then go for it" Evan nodded. "Pawn C5"

Regulus watched the small white figure move into place across the board. "I don't understand why I have to stay in here, I'm not crazy, I'm not sick, I don't understand, I'm like an animal, everybody thinks I'm a psycho, they all hate me and think it's best I'm locked in here so I can't freak out again and destroy the human race" Regulus rambled.

Evan stared at him a moment before shaking his head. "I really don't see anything wrong with you, in here you seem pretty normal to me" he let out a short laugh before continuing. "Maybe I'm crazy then too"

Regulus' lips twitched into a smirk. "Yeah, maybe"

They played several games of chess before they grew tired and bored of that game. At lunch time Madame Pomfrey brought them both something to eat seeing as Evan planned to spend the day there.

"By the way" Regulus spoke over his salad. "Have you told anyone anything about me?"

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering, promise me you won't" Regulus glanced at his friends face.

"I won't, they have been asking though but I just said I don't have your permission, anything you want said you'll pass through Pomfrey besides you haven't exactly told me anything to share anyway so there's really nothing to say" Evan said casually.

"Good because I still don't trust them" Regulus wrinkled his nose with disgust at the thought of those people.

"You don't have to trust them yet, look, you're upset and I get that but please don't hate them forever they were only trying to help you and if you think about it, they've gotten you out of lessons for a few days" Evan said casually.

Regulus stared at him and sighed shaking his head angrily. "Maybe in time but not right now I'm pissed with them I don't even want to think about it to be honest"

"Fair enough"

After lunch Madame Pomfrey came to take the plates away looking a little worried.

"Regulus your brother is here and he seems very upset about this, do you want me to let him in or shall I turn him away again?" she asked very calmly.

Regulus sighed fidgeting for a few seconds he sank his teeth into his bottom lip and glanced to Evan who looked worried.

"Okay let him in"

She looked at Evan.

"Evan stays" Regulus said firmly.

"Very well" she replied hurrying out and moments later Sirius came bursting through his face filled with fear, his eyes wide with panic. As soon as he spotted Regulus he leapt across the small room and threw his arms around his brother for just a second before leaping back seemingly realising he'd done something terrible without even a reaction from Regulus.

"Shit, sorry, I've just been worried, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Sirius spoke so fast Regulus could barely catch the words coming out of his mouth.

"Sirius don't treat me like an invalid" he snapped glaring at his older brother.

Sirius relaxed trying to keep the expression on his face calm. He stared at Evan confusedly then back to Regulus.

"Evan is not going anywhere so before you ask if you've got anything to say you can say it in front of my friend" Regulus said firmly before flopping back down to lounge across his bed again.

Sirius sighed loudly. He moved forward and carefully perched himself on the edge of the bed careful not to touch his brother.

"Regulus I've been so worried about you, why wouldn't you see me?" he began slowly completely ignoring the other Slytherin in the room. It just so happened that Evan was a cousin on the opposite side of Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa, his own cousins.

"Because I knew how you'd react, you'd react like everyone else did, the way you're acting now it's like you're walking on eggshells around me and I don't like it" Regulus said flatly his eyes falling to rest on his brother.

"That's because I don't want to upset you, I know what happened, what has been going on with you?" Sirius asked.

Regulus didn't say anything.

"He's not ready to talk" Evan said quietly.

Sirius' eyes immediately shot to him trying to bore holes in his skin. "He can talk for himself" he snapped.

"Sirius, don't start" Regulus sighed. "This is exactly why I didn't want you in here"

"I'm sorry Regulus but I-"

"Just calm down and stop acting like I'm going to suddenly blow up in your face, whip out a wand or a knife or something and go nuts because I'm not, there's nothing wrong with me" Regulus whined in frustration.

Sirius and Evan exchanged now worried glances, Regulus seemed a little…. Odd.

"Is there anything you want or need that I can get for you?" Sirius asked changing the subject quickly.

"No thank you"

Sirius sighed moving closer to Regulus he gently reached out and touched his brothers arm in a friendly caring gesture. "Look when you're ready to talk I'm here for you"

"I know but I don't want to talk, I can't talk, no, no, no" Regulus said firmly his voice raising a little with every word.

"Okay that's fine too" Sirius sighed inwardly.

For the rest of the afternoon they spent time talking about school work and such. Sirius and Evan were obviously very uncomfortable around one another but they tolerated it just for Regulus' sake.

By dinner Sirius had to leaving having promised to spend some time helping his friends with some suspicious sounding nonsense as usual. Regulus didn't bother to question it, he didn't care. He was grateful Sirius came and happy he spoke to him but he wasn't very interested in his friends.

He smiled as Sirius gently pulled him into his arms. "I'll come back and see you tomorrow, Regulus" he said as Regulus shakily wrapped his arms back around his brother, the gesture made him blush ever so slightly remembering what he had done just a few weeks prior.

"Thanks for coming" Regulus mumbled as they drew apart. Sirius gently touched his hand to his brother's cheek before he got up and left with one last look he shut the door behind himself leaving Evan and Regulus alone.

"I shouldn't think Madame Pomfrey will be too much longer" Evan chuckled nervously as though he was trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Yeah bringing me more food I don't want to eat" Regulus rolled his eyes.

"It won't do you any harm" Evan pointed out.

"Probably not but I'm still sick" Regulus sighed picking nervously at a loose thread on the bottom of his trousers.

"What? Hasn't Pomfrey given you anything for it yet?"

Regulus hesitated a moment before shaking his head. "Didn't want her to check me over, none of her business" he shrugged irritable.

Evan stared at Regulus copiously for a moment, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it so he decided against pushing the subject. After all, Regulus was becoming more relaxed even if he was still behaving strangely and he was still locked up in here, Evan really felt sorry for his friend and he felt partly responsible for this. It wasn't Regulus' fault if something had traumatised him and it wasn't his fault really that he was brought here. Probably for his own good and the good of everybody' else's satisfaction but it wasn't doing him any good per say. He knew that if Regulus wanted help he would ask for it and not be told when he needed to eat, sleep, talk and such, he wasn't stupid he was taking care of himself.

Knock at the door interrupted them, they turned as Madame Pomfrey came in carrying two plates of food. She handed one to each of them shooting a worried glance at Regulus before leaving them alone without a word, she'd learned the hard way it was best to leave the boy alone sometimes and when he was doing so well it wouldn't be right or fair to push him.

"So Mulciber is acting suspicious again" Evan said trying to strike up conversation about their friends, he wasn't entirely sure Regulus meant what he'd said before.

Regulus wrinkled his nose. "Of course he is, he's always suspicious him and Avery"

"I think they're making plots against the Gryffindor's again"

"HA! I hope they come up with something decent this time, I hope they get that little mudblood in particular" Regulus' voice was laced with pure venom it shocked Evan to hear him speaking this way.

"Which one?" he laughed. There were very, very rarely any Muggle Born students in Slytherin, none in their year at least but Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on the other hand seemed to be full of them.

"That filthy little ginger girl that thinks she's absolutely everything, you know, Evans"

Evan laughed. "She has almost the same surname as my first, thank Merlin my first name means of noble birth because she certainly isn't"

"I know I've seen her strutting around with my brother and his friends, stalking around like a cat in heat with that stupid freckled nose pressed against the ceiling looking down at that Potter, well he might be a blood traitor but at least he's pure" Regulus growled angrily stabbing a potato.

"Evan a traitor is too good for her" Evan chuckled. "I get what you mean about her though, she thinks she's too good for everyone just because she has a bunch of desperate guys attention, really? A ginger with bad skin, big legs, a bad dress sense and a disgusting up her own arse attitude yet they all think she's the perfect saint" he tutted rolling his eyes. "I've seen them drooling all over her, her and that slut of a friend of hers"

"Which one?" Regulus' lips twitched into a smirk.

"That Mary…. Hmph! she's had it off with more guys than I can count, she disgusts me"

"Sex?"

Evan shook his head. "Don't think so just think it's fooling around, some shit like that, Mulciber and Avery are on it, Mulciber says he wouldn't mind putting the little Gryffindor skank in her place"

"They'd ought to do the same with that Pettigrew as well, the fat lump trails around all over the place, bumbling around he's so blatantly just a tag along and a wanna be, weak I tell you"

"They can throw that Lovegood kid from Ravenclaw in with them, he's a raving nut job I had detention and he was in there telling me about how some Nargles or some crazy shit like that stole his shoes from his feet whilst he was sleeping" Evan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I agree but you can't really fault Ravenclaw they aren't too bad" Regulus pointed.

"True"

They finished the rest of their dinner in silence, Madame Pomfrey cleared away their plates and they sat talking for a couple more hours.

"It's getting late" Evan said watching Regulus gulp down some water and curl up on his side.

"Yeah I'm ridiculously tired and I don't even know why" Regulus yawned.

"You haven't done anything all day" Evan frowned.

"Yeah but sometimes doing nothing can make you sleepy"

"Okay..." Evan said cautiously.

They stayed there in silence for a little while before Regulus spoke quietly. "Umm, would you mind doing that thing to me again please?"

"Of course" Evan smiled, he knew instantly what Regulus was talking about. Slowly he rested his hand on Regulus' side and began to stroke it gently.

A few minutes passed as his hands worked their way into Regulus' hair and then to his little face. Evan watched as the younger boys eyelids grew heavy, he watched his breathing slow as he relaxed further into the bedding.

It wasn't much longer before Regulus drifted off to sleep. Evan removed his hand and swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat before he got up and left. He would return to see Regulus in the morning.

Two days had passed and Regulus was much calmer although not entirely better. He seemed to be growing increasingly impatient and agitated from being kept locked in the same room for so long now and was rambling endlessly about the walls closing in on him.

On Tuesday morning Madame Pomfrey came in with breakfast as usual. Placing it down on the bed she frowned to the bathroom door.

"Regulus breakfast is here" she said loud enough for him to hear.

Regulus coughed loudly and said in a strained voice. "Don't want it"

"Regulus are you alright?" she asked knocking on the bathroom door listening intently to the sound of him coughing again.

"Being sick, go away"

"Would you like me to-"

"NO!"

Sighing she turned and left the room locking the door behind her. She was very worried about Regulus' health, she knew he was being sick and had been every morning since he'd been there and before, she knew he was having other symptoms as well and at first put it down to the stress of the trauma but the more she watched him the more she realised that perhaps this wasn't the case at all. She had admittedly spent a small amount of spare time trying to figure out what could be causing this but nothing solid had been found, if Regulus would just accept help, treatment and would tell her a bit more like the length of time this had been going on, what had happened to him and what he thought it was she could tell. Sneakily she had given low allergy content foods to him as well which made absolutely no difference.

Regulus came out of the bathroom clutching his stomach still feeling nauseated. He closed his eyes and moved the plate of cut fruit onto the bedside table where he didn't have to look at it. At least it didn't smell of anything.

He lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes willing this all to go away, he did want some help to get rid of it but he'd rather fight it alone, he didn't want another thing written on his record against him and he wanted out of here as soon as possible.

The door opened and Madame Pomfrey came in, Regulus was so used to her doing this at various times through the day he didn't even flinch or open his eyes to greet her.

"Regulus may I have a word with you?" she asked quietly.

He opened his eyes and gave a small nod.

She moved over to his side and sat perched on the end of the bed. He sat up slowly to stare at her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked. Always with the same question, ten times a day, how he was feeling…. He was feeling no bloody different to the last five minutes ago thank you very much!

"Fine"

"Because I was thinking you do seemed to have drastically improved over the past few days, so I have decided to release you this morning in time for lessons provided you eat your breakfast and you are feeling fit enough to cope with school again" she said seriously.

"I feel fine" Regulus replied reaching for the plate on his bedside table. He really didn't want to eat this now but he would if it would get him out of this sinful place even if it meant running straight for the toilet the minute he got outside the hospital wing. He began to eat slowly under Madame Pomfrey's watchful eye. He finished and had some juice before getting to his feet and stretching with a yawn.

"Can I get dressed please?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, pack your things, take all of it back to the dormitory I will leave this door open for you to come back through" she nodded before leaving him in peace to change.

Regulus could not believe his luck, despite the fact he felt sick he whipped off his pyjamas and pulled on his school trousers, tie and shirt (Evan had been instructed to bring his uniform for his day of release). He finished dressing before walking swiftly to the bathroom, having a wash, brushing his teeth again and shoving the rest of his things into his bags.

He didn't even glance back as he left the room, his duvet cover folded in his arms.

Madame Pomfrey was waiting for him just inside the hospital wing, obviously wary he might make a run for it before she had the chance to speak to him properly.

"Regulus"

He paused just inside the door. "Yes?"

"Seeing as you're leaving today I want to make sure you know that you are welcome to come in anytime for a chat or just to get out of the way of the other students for a while, I may also call you in for assessment in a few weeks if I hear of any more concerns from anybody student or teacher and also if there are any more incidents I will have no choice but to isolate you again" she said seriously.

"I understand" Regulus nodded hoping that wouldn't be necessary, he would have to be extremely mindful of his behaviour from now on unless he wanted to be locked up like a mental patient again. Well, that's what he was.

"Very good, now here is you wand I see no reason why you shouldn't have this returned to you" she smiled handing over his wand.

Regulus grinned and pocketed it eagerly, it felt so good to have it again and at least now he was armed even if he didn't plan on actually using it besides lessons. "Thank you"

"Take care of yourself I will see you soon" she smiled.

Regulus said nothing more he hurried out of the hospital wing and straight down the corridor without pause. The students would probably already be in lessons by now the corridors and staircases were empty save for two teachers on break several floors below.

Regulus' stomach was still churning as he made his way down the stairs eager to get back to the common room. Everything seemed to bright, normal and happy out here and for once he actually felt much better to be out. He'd really taken the castle for granted so far this year.

He didn't stop as he hurried through the entrance hall and straight down the dungeon corridor, making his way into the common room he went up to his dormitory and threw his things on his bed sitting himself down for a moment as his stomach began to growl and churn angrily.

Maybe he shouldn't have taken the stairs so fast….

One enormous heave later and Regulus bolted for the bathroom throwing himself at the toilet he vomited repeatedly into the basin emptying his meagre stomach contents.

"At least I'm not in the hospital wing" he grumbled flushing the toilet and moving to the sink to clean himself up.

Brushing his teeth he headed into the dormitory, packed his school bag, took a deep breath and made his way down into the common room then straight into the dungeon corridor. He didn't stop walking until he arrived at potions. Regulus paused outside the classroom door, he could hear Professor Slughorn talking to the class inside about today's lesson, shifting from one foot to the other nervously he sighed inwardly. It was now or never, guess it would be better to walk in rather than someone open the door and find him standing awkwardly in the corridor that would be worse and make him look scared of them.

Regulus opened the door and walked into the classroom without pausing for another thought. The class turned and stared at him as he made his way to his lonely seat.

"Regulus you're back!" it was Wilkes.

Regulus didn't reply, he sat down and took his things from his bag folding his arms on the desk in front of him he stared expectantly at Professor Slughorn.

Thankfully his Professor seemed to take a hint and continued speaking.

"As I was saying, you need to make sure you make a note of your exam dates I don't want people running into their OWLs half an hour late claiming they didn't know it was today there is always one person every year who manages so, so please make sure you write them down now" Slughorn instructed pointing to the blackboard behind him where the dates and times were written clearly in white chalk.

Regulus took out his notebook, quill and ink and began scribbling them down ignoring Wilkes' attempts to catch his attention behind.

The lesson went pretty well, Regulus soon began to relax as people paid him less and less attention. By the end he was one of the first people out hurrying away to Herbology before the others could catch him up to talk.

When lunch time came around, Regulus was feeling better, still a little sick and very tired but he decided to go to the great hall and have something to eat anyway just to keep himself going and more importantly to show his face. He didn't want anybody reporting him to Madame Pomfrey for not eating properly.

He made his way into the great hall and sat down near the teachers table picking lightly at some noodles and drinking his juice.

"Regulus!"

He looked up to see his so called friends and Evan hurrying towards him. Before he could get up and move seat they sat down around him grinning excitedly.

"You're out!" Mulciber said excitedly although there were some reservations visible in his eyes.

"You have a gift for stating the obviously" Regulus said flatly.

Mulciber's face fell a little as Avery interrupted.

"How are you, where have you been all morning?"

"I'm fine on thanks to you and I've obviously been in lessons" Regulus replied shovelling some food into his mouth, best to let the others see him eating openly. Nothing was strange, nothing was abnormal he was going to pretend like he hadn't even been in the hospital wing, even if people were staring at him and muttering behind his back wherever he went it was to be expected, he was the freak of the school now and he didn't give a damn.

"What do you mean no thanks to us?" Severus asked blinking in confusion.

"Do I really need to tell you, are you that thick?" Regulus rolled his eyes angrily. "You got my put away in the first place I haven't forgiven you for that, for making me so miserable!"

"We were only trying to help!" Wilkes whined. "We've been really worried about you!"

"Whoa guys, let's just drop it he's only just come out of the hospital wing, leave him alone" Evan interjected.

"We're only trying to be helpful" Mulciber replied.

"Well Evan's right, you are being far from helpful" Regulus said glancing appreciatively to his friend, Evan was the only one of them he could trust right now.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear any more about it" Regulus said gruffly instantly putting an end to their conversation.

A week had passed and nothing had changed, Regulus was still sick and he was still in a bad mood about what happened. Despite everything he was still grateful for being out and still feeling upset about what happened to him.

On Wednesday morning he was woken at around four am by a pang in his gut, throwing back the covers he went straight for the bathroom without hesitation and flung himself at the toilet coughing and spluttering into the basin.

Regulus sank to his knees and groaned, throughout all of this he barely opened his eyes. He was so tired, why did this have to happen now? Maybe he shouldn't have had that ice cream before bed but he'd felt so hungry, unusually so that evening in fact.

Regulus yawned. Getting up he rinsed out his mouth out and headed back into the dormitory climbing shakily into bed. He flopped down against his pillows breathing deeply. That felt better, he'd just lay still for a while on top of the covers and cool down, hopefully this meant he wouldn't be sick again later on.

It was barely a minute before Regulus was asleep again.

It was approaching eight o clock when Regulus finally woke his stomach churning angrily. Apparently waking up early to vomit hadn't kept it at bay forever just for an extra two hours.

Groaning he got to his feet and ran for the bathroom pushing Rabastan out of the way roughly as he slammed the door shut against Rabatan's angry shouts. Regulus flung himself at the toilet coughing and spluttering once again until he dry heaved painfully.

When would this nightmare ever end?

A few minutes later he got shakily to his feet, cleaned up the toilet and then went to have a quick wash. He was glad he could bathe properly again, the nice warm bath he had last night seemed to stop the aching he was still having on and off throughout the day, he did feel more comfortable this morning even if he wasn't much better.

Regulus gazed at his morbid reflection in the mirror, he hadn't changed, everything was still the same even down to the way he felt although he was a little brighter than before, he still couldn't get those memories from his head. Being sectioned did him no good at all it only made him lose his friends, he couldn't trust them now not to let him live like a normal human being.

He opened the bathroom door clutching his stomach and decided against getting back into bed.

"Regulus was that you up at about four this morning?" Wilkes asked watching his friend slowly pull on his school robes.

"Yeah got most of it, slept almost right through without any more problems" he hiccoughed sliding his feet into his expensive leather shoes.

"Lovely" Wilkes cringed. "You coming down with us even if you aren't eating anything?"

"Sure I'll wait out in the entrance hall again" Regulus nodded.

A couple of minutes later and they were on their way downstairs. Regulus barely listened to his friends conversations he really wasn't feeling very well today his head hurt, he was tired and groggy, he felt as rough as a dogs arse and his stomach was a little uneasy, he feared one whiff of the freshly cooked meat and toast and his head would be straight down the toilet again.

Thankfully the entrance hall was quite cool, his head spun a little and he felt light headed but apart from that he was okay.

"I'm going to wait here" he said pointing to a bench against one of the walls against the entrance to the dungeon corridors.

"Alright see you in a bit" Wilkes nodded before turning and laughing with his friends as they made their way into the great hall.

Regulus groaned moving to lie on the bench. He didn't care if people stared, a few more minutes of sleep was better than nothing. He snuggled himself down and pulled the bottom of his cloak up over his head hoping to draw less attention to himself but it in fact did the opposite. People walked past and stared at him whispering but he didn't even hear them he was asleep the second he rested his head on his arms.

Evan came out of the dungeon corridor his hands in his pockets. He had a lot on his mind recently. Yawning he stopped to stretch when he spotted something, or someone lying on the bench. He didn't even need to uncover their face to know it was Regulus.

Sighing he went straight up to him and lifted his cloak back enough to see his sleeping face.

"Come on, Regulus you can't sleep here" he said trying to lift his friend into a sitting position.

Regulus groaned angrily and forced himself down. "No"

"You can't stay here, do you want me to take you back to your dormitory?" Evan offered.

"No I've got to go to lessons and prove I'm normal to people again"

"You don't have to prove anything we know you're normal already" Evan said quickly, well, at least he did. The other's did think he was much more normal than he was even if he was still acting weird and had fallen out with them.

"Can't I just sleep here for a bit longer?"

"No come on what's your first lesson?" Evan smiled.

"Potions"

"Right I'll take you there then, people are already going to their classes" he smiled heaving Regulus to his feet. The smaller boy yawned, groaned and stretched upwards blinking up at Evan.

"Come on, so I'm guessing you're still feeling sick then" Evan said as they walked slowly down the corridor.

"Yeah I was up extra early throwing up but I managed to sleep through a little longer today" Regulus replied.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want it checked out?" Evan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Regulus nodded. The rest of his class had arrived including Wilkes and the others who crowded around him.

"Rosier what are you doing here you've completely missed breakfast" Wilkes blinked in confusion then looked to Regulus who certainly had a surprised if not a little odd expression written across his handsome face.

"Oh I found Regulus lying passed out on a bench so I brought him here" Evan shrugged casually.

"Okay if you hurry you might be able to get something in the kitchens" Rabastan pointed out.

Evan just waved him off and laughed. "I'll be alright I'm not a big eater"

Regulus was just about to say something when Professor Slughorn arrived and opened the classroom door.

"Hey listen I'll see you later, alright?" Evan said gently touching Regulus' arm.

"I, uhh, yeah that's cool see you later" Regulus nodded. In the blink of an eye Evan was gone, disappeared off down the corridor to get to his own lessons.

Regulus felt strange all over as he walked into the classroom and sat down. He really wasn't feeling very well. With an irritable sigh he took out his things and set to work, maybe actually doing some studying would help him feel better.

First lesson sped by, Regulus was surprised at how quickly so. It wasn't until the end of Astronomy before lunch did he really start to feel bad.

He'd been talking to his Astronomy Professor about the homework before heading to the great hall with his friends and had something to eat. He'd let them go on ahead to the common room not quite feeling well enough to get up and walk about he remained sitting sipping at a sugary drink hoping it was just low sugar levels.

Getting up he headed to the common room feeling shaky and unsteady on his feet.

"Merlin I feel rough" he breathed as he strolled slowly along the cool corridor. He muttered the password and the sheet of wall slid back revealing the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

His friends were all sitting on the sofa's by the fire as he entered, they looked up grinning at him.

"Hey Regulus" Avery called.

Regulus smiled weakly his vision beginning to blur. He stopped between the sofa's. Evan moved up closer to Avery making some room for Reg to sit down as they continued to grin. He had a feeling they were trying to be overly nice so he would fully forgive them soon. Truth was, Regulus didn't really feel like being completely alone all the time he would still like some people to talk to.

"Regulus?" Mulciber frowned when he didn't reply.

Regulus' ears felt as though they were filling with water, he blinked several times his vision blurring badly he could hardly see them. He could hear their worried voices calling out to him.

Regulus tried to take a step forward but his head spun violently he felt so lightheaded and weird, before he knew it he was falling to the ground landing smoothly on the rug.

The last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness were his friends worried faces rushing to be by his side….

Regulus had no idea how long he'd been unconscious when slowly things started to filter through his mind.

At first he wasn't sure where he was or what had happened until his eyes cracked open and he gazed across a fairly short distance into a curtain of white.

"What….?" He breathed blinking confusedly. He winced at the pain in his head as he moved.

He tried to sit up but his body hadn't fully woken up yet, he felt still and tired.

The curtain moved and Madame Pomfrey appeared surprise hitting her when she saw he was up. "Oh you're awake"

"Yeah... how long was I…. unconscious?" Regulus asked confusedly staring up at her. At least he could see properly now.

She moved over to his side resting her hand on his forehead concluding he didn't have a temperature. "Oh not very long, your friends brought you here they were very worried" she said.

"Oh"

"Yes you haven't been out long, they seemed to think it might have something to do with the fact you haven't been well for a while now" she said again looking him straight in the eye.

"Yeah I haven't" he mumbled looking away.

"Regulus…. You know there is something we need to discuss" she said lightly.

Panic washed over Regulus. "No…. no, no, no way you aren't going to section me again are you?" he asked in blind panic.

"Don't be silly of course not" she said.

"There's nothing wrong with me you know, I'm not crazy!"

"Regulus please calm down there is something important I have to tell you" she said firmly silencing him in his tracks.

Regulus stared up at her and swallowed, this was the last place he wanted to be but maybe if it was something serious at least he would know now and maybe he would be able to get treated. Perhaps it was nothing, or at least he hoped it was just a little bug or allergy.

"From the symptoms I have seen and from the symptoms your friends have described to me I could not conclude a definite diagnosis from alone so whilst you were asleep I took a blood sample from your arm and ran some tests on it" she said calmly.

Regulus' mouth fell open with shock he was about to argue when she held her hand up to silence him.

"Regulus…. If there's anything you feel you should tell me please do it now" she said seriously.

Regulus frowned in confusion. "What? I haven't done anything..." he said worriedly, judging by the way she was talking this was very serious.

Madame Pomfrey remained silent for a little while pursing her lips and searching his face.

"Is there something wrong? Please just tell me if there is" he said quickly.

She remained quiet for a little while longer before she said. "In the blood tests I tested for several different things, the good news is that there is nothing actually wrong with you, you are not ill"

"And the bad news"

"I'm not sure how you're going to take it but I think I know what might be wrong with you" she said calmly.

"Well tell me what it is, I need to know!" Regulus' voice became frantic.

"Regulus…. In your blood I found a high level of a human called Human Chorionic Gonadotropin" she began. Regulus stared up at her in utter confusion like she was speaking an entirely different language. "Now this hormone especially with such high levels of it is only found in one situation..."

"Well what is it, what's wrong with me?" Regulus asked nervously.

"You're pregnant" she said calmly.

Regulus stared at her growing more confused by the second, the shock hadn't had enough time to take over as he stared at her blankly. "What?" he blinked.

"You're going to have a baby" she said slowly.

Regulus stared, simply stared before his face spread into a grin, he threw his head back and began to laugh hysterically. "Oh…. Oh I see, this is a joke…."

"Mister Black I can assure you I am being very serious" she replied looking straight into his misty grey eyes, there was not an ounce of amusement in either her face or her voice.

Regulus instantly stopped laughing his face washing with horror as he stared at her open mouthed.

"Wh-what?"

"Mister Black I am not sure as to how this has happened" Pomfrey's voice immediately turned softer. "But there is much we need to discuss" she began. "Now what I'm going to ask you to do is remove your trousers and underwear and prop up your legs for me" she said calmly snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

Regulus swallowed nervously. "W-why?"

"I just need to check something" she smiled gently turning her head away.

Shakily Regulus reached open, opened the front of his trousers and shifted them with his underwear down and off keeping his legs shut.

Madame Pomfrey looked back and sighed. "Mister Black you are not the first male student I have seen in the nude it is nothing to be ashamed about" she smiled gently parting his legs and leaning in for a closer look.

Regulus swallowed the lump in his throat as the crimson blush fired up onto his face. That's when it happened. A gloved finger slipped inside of something that shouldn't be there, something that most certainly should not have been there.

Regulus' eyes snapped wide open and he yelped helplessly his eyes darting down trying to see what was going on.

"I might have expected so" she said drawing back and discarding of her gloves. "You may replace your underwear"

Regulus wasted no time yanking them back on nervously. Now he was utterly terrified. What was happening? Why was she saying he was pregnant, that wasn't possible he was a fucking boy!

"This is the work of the Trenceptous potion, most commonly used for female fertility but it can also be used with male couples who want to shake up their sex lives with one another, it works by creating a second opening behind the testicles, you may have noticed your penis pushed forward a little more so it hangs longer as the potion has created something inside of you, the men who have used it have reported pains in the stomach after its usage.

And that's when it hit him like a ten ton Hippogriff.

Regulus felt sick to his stomach as he stared at her in sheer horror. That night when it happened, the memories flashed so rapidly and so disturbingly vividly in front of his eyes. He came out of the bathroom, had a drink and had intense pain in his stomach, got into bed and minutes later he was stripped from his warm comfy domain and forced to have intercourse twice the first...

Regulus closed his eyes feeling utterly horrified. He hadn't realised how long he'd remained quiet until Madame Pomfrey called his name. He opened his eyes staring at her.

"I-I'm really pregnant?" he breathed gazing up at her with frightened eyes.

She nodded slowly.

"H-How is this possible I am a boy!"

"The Trenceptous potion is predominantly used with women and with some gay men however although it is a rare side effect, it is possible for a male pregnancy to occur" she explained quickly.

Regulus swallowed and lay back against the pillows. He couldn't believe it, he thought this nightmare was over but it would never end, not now. The monster that did this to him just couldn't settle for sex they had to impregnate him too.

"Regulus what I'd like to do now is run a simple harmless ultra sound scan on you just to be sure the baby is healthy in there and so we can get a better idea of when you will be due" she smiled gently.

Regulus nodded quickly and sat up. Now was no time for thinking about the rape, he just had to concentrate on this for a second. Who knows, maybe she made a mistake…. But this was Madame Pomfrey, she never made a mistake.

The nurse disappeared behind the curtain but wasn't gone long before she reappeared pushing some form of monitor on a trolley up to the left hand side of his bed. He silently thanked Merlin for the privacy of the curtain just in case anybody walked in, he did not want anybody to know about this.

He watched as she set it up quickly and pulled on a fresh pair of gloves.

"Okay if you'd just like to fully expose your navel for me please" she smiled gently. Regulus opened the buttons on his shirt realising for the first time someone had removed his cloak, tie, jumper and shoes probably so he didn't hurt himself in bed. Pushing the shirt open fully he stared at her worriedly.

"Is this going to hurt?"

"Not at all" she smiled opening a small white tube of gel. He watched as she squeezed a fair amount onto his exposed navel and gently spread it around with her fingers before pulling out her wand tapping it three times on the top of the monitor which whirred into life instantly.

Regulus stared at it in fear and confusion, he never thought he'd ever have to deal with anything like this, he was a boy for Merlin's sake, a boy!

She reached for the scanner hooked onto the side of the machine and positioned it over Regulus' tummy.

"Are you ready?" she asked gently.

Regulus took a slow deep breath and exhaled nodding quickly. "Yes, I'm ready" he breathed.

She pressed it down gently on his stomach shifting it around as the picture on the monitor screen came into view.

And Regulus gasped.

"There's your baby" she smiled as the tiny little human-like figure came into view on the screen. She zoomed in a little showing the baby more clearly.

"Th-that is inside of me?"

"It certainly is, it's your little baby" Madame Pomfrey smiled as she focused her eyes on the screen. "And I'd say you're about six weeks along by the looks of things meaning you must have conceived in early September" she said.

Regulus didn't need to be told that he already knew when he conceived the only problem was he didn't know who by. One of his friends would also be having a baby now with him, the real serious question was who?

"You see the flickering?" she pointed to the screen and glanced at Regulus who nodded. "That's your baby's heart beating" she smiled warmly.

"Oh wow..." he breathed.

"The tiny arm buds are forming baby will begin to grow more rapidly now, by the looks of things everything is fine in there" she smiled. "I'll give you the due date of the twenty forth of May however I will need to keep rechecking, babies are hardly ever born on time we we'll need to review this"

"Okay" Regulus swallowed.

"Everything looks absolutely fine" she smiled removing the scanner and placing it back on the hook pressing a button on the machine before handing Regulus a tissue to wipe himself clean with.

She watched him clean the gel off and button his shirt back up slipping beneath the warm bed covers staring ahead of him into space.

"You know Regulus I understand you may not be feeling very happy about this, I understand your emotions are going haywire and that is perfectly normal but I want to make you aware of the other... option..." Madame Pomfrey said gently.

Regulus turned to stare at her. "Other option?"

"Abortion" she said quietly.

Regulus' eyes went wide as he stared at her in terror. "NO" the word was out of his mouth before he even realised he'd said it. Even though it was a rape baby it was still his little baby, it was as though his instincts to protect had taken over. "No I don't want that" he swallowed.

"Very well as you wish so I will congratulate you on your pregnancy" she smiled warmly.

"Thank you" Regulus breathed a small smile playing on his features. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes threatening to overflow.

"It's perfectly natural to feel a little over emotional at this time it's just your hormones that will probably make you feel up and down for the next few weeks at least if not for the next eight or so months" the nurse chuckled watching Regulus wipe his eyes trying to stop the tears before they fell down his cheeks.

"So, how do I give birth?" Regulus sniffled.

"Through the entrance the potion created, normally it would disappear after a few hours or perhaps days however it would remain if the person has conceived" she smiled.

"Oh that's alright" Regulus nodded still trying to take all of this in.

Madame Pomfrey watched Regulus closely, she could see in his eyes all the natural emotions someone would feel but on the other hand she could see he was disturbed by this which in his case would be normal considering he was a pregnant teenage boy and he was not long out of his sectioning.

Regulus lay there for a few minutes staring ahead of him, on one hand it felt like his world was crumbling around him the other he felt indescribable, so emotional yet happy yet warm. He tried to push the thoughts of his past from his mind, the past was the past he told himself repeatedly don't let it destroy your future.

"Are you alright?" Pomfrey asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh yes I was just thinking" Regulus smiled.

"You'd ought to tell the person you slept with, you know, the baby's other father" the nurse said calmly.

"Oh yes I will" Regulus said quickly not wanting to go into too much detail. He'd make up some story or excuse if he needed to but thankfully Madame Pomfrey didn't seem particularly over interested in who the baby's father was. He guessed there were more important things to worry about.

"Now all the symptoms you have been experiencing are normal even down to the dizziness, light headedness and even fainting the cause of this is most likely you've just over done yourself therefore I'll keep you in for the rest of the day you can go back to your dormitory tonight or tomorrow morning but you must get some sleep, depending on how you are I may sign you from lessons tomorrow" the nurse explained.

"Okay" Regulus nodded he couldn't even be bothered to argue, besides, sleep sounded really good right now.

"I'll be back in a minute" she smiled getting up and leaving Regulus alone for all of thirty second before returning, book in hand and gave it to Regulus.

"What's this?"

"It's a book on pregnancy it's for you, it contains a week by week guide on what is happening with your body and the baby in the coming weeks I think you will find it useful" Pomfrey smiled.

"Thank you" Regulus breathed staring down at it, it was hard to believe that he, Regulus Black would ever need something like this for himself. That's when another thought occurred to him, he'd thought his life was over, that nobody would want damaged goods, that he'd never be loved, wanted, married or children in the future if he wanted to but this baby. The thought struck him like a bolt of lightning, this baby was his future and it was going to make him who he was, sure he didn't know who the father was and right at this moment he didn't care, he had a life again, he had a purpose other than to just drift, maybe this would help him live through it and allow his life to go on.

"Are you alright, you look as though you're having an epiphany" Madame Pomfrey asked after some minutes of silence.

"Oh" Regulus said shaking the thoughts from his head, mid conversation with another person was probably not the best time to be trying to make sense out of this whole ugly mess. "Sorry I was just thinking"

"That's alright, I'll bring you something to drink you must keep your fluids up then I will come and check on you in a few hours" she smiled reaching into a tray at the bottom of the monitor and handing a square piece of paper to Regulus.

Regulus gasped, it was a scan photograph of his baby, but not just that, it was a moving scan photo.

The nurse smiled before she disappeared returning a few minutes later with a clean goblet and jug of iced pumpkin juice. "Have a rest, have a think and if you need anything just give me a shout but do not try to leave just yet, you've over done yourself you must rest" she instructed firmly.

For once, Regulus had no intention of leaving the hospital wing, nor did he plan to do anything other than sleep right now. Tucking the scan photo into his cloak pocket he had a quick goblet of juice and snuggled down under the covers.

Regulus sighed to himself, he wouldn't tell anyone about this they couldn't find out, they would ask questions and asking too many questions was never a good thing. If they thought there was something seriously wrong or they noticed anything different about him they wouldn't stop until they found out what which in some ways was very kind, Slytherin brothers until the end and all that but it was also extremely irritating when he wanted some privacy.

Nope, he would just have to hide this pregnancy as best he could.

That's when another thought hit him.

Eventually they would find out, and eventually someone would have to react, someone, one of his so called friends or house mates would find out about the baby and be shocked to the core. They already knew what they had done to Regulus, they had destroyed him, it was their fault and now they also had a kid on the way.

A nasty smirk played on Regulus' face. Someone would end up revealing themselves whether they liked it or not, intentionally or on purpose, they would let something slip even just the slightest hint and Regulus would know who did this to him and he would make them suffer horribly for it.

A good few hours passed and once lessons were over the group of Slytherin boys headed up to the hospital wing. They hadn't told anyone about Regulus, nobody else had seen they tried their best to keep it a secret for his sake and they didn't want Sirius Black loitering around putting them under attack every five minutes and pointing the finger to them whenever something went wrong with his little brother, he would instantly blame them without justification because that was what Sirius black was like.

"Can we see him?" Mulciber asked as Madame Pomfrey blocked the hospital wing door stopping them from entering.

"No he's still sleeping he will however be released later on tonight" she said.

"Is he okay, I mean, he's not sick or anything is he? Did you find out what's wrong with him?" Evan asked worriedly.

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips before she nodded. "Oh yes he isn't ill at all, he will be fine but I must caution you all not to cause him any stress, not to hassle or upset him, not to be rough with him, hurt him or allow him to become hurt or of course have any silly duelling matches with him" her eyes wandered to Snape and Avery for this on who both tried to look as innocent as possible. Last year they had been admitted to the hospital wing three times due to incidents with a nasty stinging hex.

"Then what's wrong, why did he faint?" Wilkes asked quickly.

"It's nothing more than he's just overdone himself, in his present condition that isn't good for him so he's having some rest" she said perfectly calmly.

"Will he get better?" it was Snape.

"Of course he will he just needs some space and some time to heal, this isn't something that is going to go away for a good while yet so please be patient and allow him any privacy he should need" the nurse instructed.

"Alright" Avery sighed.

"Go and wait in your common room or go and have some dinner he will be along when he wakes"

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey" they said before turning and heading down the corridor looking thoroughly annoyed and dejected.

She made her way back into the hospital wing and slipped behind the curtain, she was surprised to see Regulus awake sitting drinking from his goblet. He looked up staring at her worriedly when she appeared.

"That was just your friends coming to check on you but I sent them away I told them you'd be along in a short while" she smiled.

"You didn't tell them about the baby, did you?" Regulus was taken over by a sudden panic.

"No of course I haven't I pride myself in student confidentiality, now, we need to discuss whether or not you'd like any remedial potion for the morning sickness" she said. "I can write you a slip to take to Professor Slughorn this evening and he will be able to brew it for you and hopefully it will completely stop the sickness"

"So he'll know about the baby?"

"Well yes, but this option is entirely your choice however I do highly recommend you choose to do this, Professor Slughorn is not going to go around telling everybody you're having a baby, he just wouldn't do that and he's not allowed to break student-teacher confidentiality" Madame Pomfrey explained. "If you do not wish to accept the potion then you do not have to tell anybody, only myself and you will know but you will continue to suffer with morning sickness for the next six or more weeks"

Regulus closed his eyes in a long slow blink, he had to be logical here. He didn't really want to be vomiting and feeling this rough for practically two more months until it wore off itself if he could take some help that would be good hopefully he could swear Slughorn to secrecy and besides, it might be useful to make another adult aware of his situation.

"Alright…. I'll take it"

"Very good" she smiled.

Hal an hour later, Madame Pomfrey had given Regulus some dinner which he was incredibly grateful for and ate every scrap of it as well as downing a whole jug of juice.

"Now if you're ready to go you may leave if you wish" she smiled as Regulus finished redressing himself.

"Thank you for everything, Madame Pomfrey" he smiled weakly.

"My pleasure, be sure to take this" she said handing over a signed slip of information to Regulus. "To Professor Slughorn this evening and he will be able to sort you out, no more sickness so you'll be able to sleep better too" she smiled.

"Thank you" he pocketed the slip in the blink of an eye.

"Do remember, any pains, bleeding or concerns you must come back to me immediately it could be something extremely serious that needs to be checked, otherwise be sure to read the book, take care of yourself and watch what you eat" she said sternly.

"I'll be fine"

"Very good, see you soon, your next scan will be at twelve weeks so three months pregnant"

"Okay thanks again" Regulus called before hurrying out of the hospital wing shutting the door behind him. He didn't want to be in there any longer than absolutely necessary frightened she might try and lock him up again if he even raised his voice.

Regulus took a deep breath and looked around him, everything looked and felt different now. He was pregnant with a real baby, a real little life with a real little heart beating inside of him that he was responsible for that he had to take good care of.

Regulus made his way blankly in almost like a trance down the corridor, he did't see anything on his way, not the beauty of the castle of the people chattering and laughing around him. He strolled down the staircases his eyes focused on the ground beneath his feet. He had some serious thinking to do.

He didn't stop talking as he turned down the dungeon corridor making his way for Slughorn's office, this was not something he was looking forward to doing but it was something he knew he had to do. It felt like his whole world had collapsed around him yet there was a tiny ball of light somewhere waiting for him to make a change, he had to get better, he just had to.

Regulus didn't stop walking until he reached Slughorn's office. Now or never.

He reached up and rapped loudly on the heavy oak door, moments later a voice spoke to him.

"Come in"

Taking a deep breath Regulus closed his eyes and opened the door….


	4. A Secret No More

When Regulus entered the office, Slughorn looked up and greeted him with a confused smile.

"Regulus my boy, how are you doing?" he asked watching his student shut the door and stand awkwardly staring down at his feet. "Have a seat" the potions master said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

Regulus let out a shaky, nervous breath before walking across the room and sitting down very slowly into the chair unable to meet Slughorn's eye. He had no idea how he was going to tell the man about this, he hadn't a clue what he would do if he reacted badly about the baby or demanded he tell him who the father was when Regulus didn't know.

"Regulus, is everything alright?" Slughorn asked his face creasing into a frown after a moments silence.

Regulus slowly shook his head still unable to meet his Professor' gaze.

"Whatever is the matter?" the older man asked worriedly, after everything that had happened with Regulus recently it was difficult to predict anything.

Without a word, Regulus reached into his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper, he stared at it for just a few moments chewing nervously on his bottom lip. He took a deep breath and handed it over to his teacher.

Slughorn took the slip cautiously, his eyes scanned it over for a moment and he frowned feeling even more confused about this. He looked up meeting the boy's eye for a brief second before Regulus looked away again an unreadable expression on his face.

"I can make this potion for you quite easily, never recall a student ever having this before" Slughorn began dipping his quill into the inkwell, he signed the slip and tucked it away in his top drawer still watching Regulus closely.

When Regulus didn't reply he tried something else.

"Regulus... is there something you aren't telling me?" he asked gently.

Regulus looked like he was about to cry, his misty grey eyes filled with tears and he looked away sucking in a deep breath. Slowly he turned back to look at his Professor finally meeting his eyes properly for the first time that evening.

"I'm pregnant" he breathed.

Of all the things that could have been wrong, even if the list was pretty small, Slughorn was not expecting something like this from one of his own Slytherin students, a male Slytherin none the less.

"Oh my dear boy, how have you managed that?"

Regulus sniffed hard taking several soothing breaths trying to calm himself down before he spoke again. "I-took a potion I guess, the Trenceptous potion I think that's what Madame Pomfrey said" he began frowning a little. "It creates an opening behind my-" he gestured to his crotch his face glowing with embarrassment and shame. "I had sex there and... conceived a baby" Regulus' voice was cracking. This was so painful, he couldn't help the horrible flash backs that struck him as he spoke of it trying to cover up the real story of what actually happened to him, embarrassed, ashamed and disgusted with himself, he hated having to face this all over again each time was like digging the knife deeper into a healing wound.

"Oh my goodness... Regulus I never expected this from one of my students especially not you" Slughorn sighed with dismay shaking his head.

Great now Slughorn was going to have a go at him and just make Regulus feel even worse about himself right now.

"But I want you to know I am here if you ever need somebody to talk to"

Regulus looked up with surprise and confusion searching his teacher's face.

"Regulus I understand this is not ideal and it must be terribly hard on you but I am your head of house I will offer you as much support as I can I can't begin to image how difficult this is for you" Slughorn smiled gently.

Regulus sniffed a small smile curling in the corners of his mouth, he couldn't believe his luck!

"I do have to ask though, who is the er- other father?" Slughorn asked curiously.

And in an instant the smile was gone. "Oh..."

"I'm sorry have I said something to upset you?" Slughorn frowned in confusion.

Regulus shook his head his eyes brimming with tears, he looked away trying to regain his composure but it wasn't working. A small noise escaped Regulus' throat.

"Oh Regulus I didn't mean to upset you" Slughorn said getting to his feet unsure of what to do.

Regulus shook his head. "No it's alright" he choked. "It's fine I'm just emotional I can't control it"

"Regulus if there's something to do with the father that's upsetting you, you know you can talk to me about this right? Entirely confidential of course" Slughorn spoke seriously.

Regulus sniffed hard closing his eyes in a long slow blink the tears trickling down his cheeks. "He's not doing anything to me"

"Then what is it?"

Regulus didn't answer.

"Regulus you do know who is he don't you?" Slughorn asked cautiously.

A sob broke out of Regulus' throat. He shook his head still trying to force back the tears. "No I don't"

Slughorn's heart sank as he looked at the young, pregnant, helpless and lonely boy. He was going to have a baby on his own amongst all his other problems and he didn't even know who the father was, he was completely alone. "I can't even begin to image how hard this must be for you..."

"Don't pity me, that's the last thing I need, people feeling sorry for me" Regulus shook his head sniffing hard, he hated being seen as weak, he hated to cry in front of his fucking teacher but he couldn't help it, this was so overwhelming, everything, the baby, the father and his hormones were driving him insane, he had to get a grip of himself before they thought he was a nutter again.

"Regulus, if you ever need somebody to talk to I am here for you, isn't there any way you could find out who he is, don't you have some idea?" Slughorn asked gently.

"All I know is that he's one of my friends, until he comes forward I don't know anything" Regulus hiccoughed.

"Alright" Slughorn nodded slowly deciding not to push the boy any further he'd had enough for today. "I'll get brewing this potion for you then, if you want to go away and come back or you may stay here and calm down"

"I'll stay here for a bit I can't go and face my friends right now" Regulus sniffled. Slughorn handed him a tissue and watched him wipe his tear stained cheeks dry, he felt so sorry for him, never in his days did he ever expect to deal with something like this.

"That's fine, have you eaten?" Slughorn asked moving over to the cupboards and pulling out his equipment.

"Yes" Regulus sniffed taking a deep calming breath.

An hour later and the potion was ready, Regulus had calmed down considerably and watched his Professor ladle it out into a clear large wine bottle and cork it tightly. He handed it over to Regulus who quickly buried it in his bag so nobody saw it.

"Take it twice a day, a cup in the morning and one at night you can use a goblet, if you need more half a cupful during the day will tie you over if you should need it.

"Thank you I really appreciate your help" Regulus smiled weakly as he got to his feet.

"It's alright"

"Would you mind keeping this a secret please? I really can't cope with everybody knowing about the baby just yet, I'm only six weeks gone- look" Regulus pulled out the little moving scan photo and handed it to Slughorn. He watched as the older man's face spread into a grin.

"Aww the baby is so tiny"

"Yeah" Regulus smiled weakly, he had to admit the photo could make anybody's heart melt.

"Make the most of your size my boy, you won't be this tiny forever" Slughorn chuckled handing the photo back to Regulus who forced a small laugh.

"I know but I'll worry about hiding it when the time comes it's still early days" he sighed. "I'm not due until at least the twenty fourth of May"

"Long way off then yet, do make sure you take care of yourself"

"I will" Regulus nodded slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading for the door. "Thanks again"

"Your secret is safe with my" Slughorn smiled.

Regulus slipped through the door shutting it behind him he leaned his head back and let out a long drawn out breath. That went better than he'd expected.

Sighing he made his way along the dungeon corridor, now it was time to face his friends.

He muttered the password and the wall slipped back revealing the short passage into the common room. Regulus headed along and the minute he entered the warm dungeon all of his friends eyes were on him.

"Regulus you're out how are you?" Wilkes gasped jumping to his feet and hurrying over to see his friend, seconds later and the others swarmed around him a mixture of emotions on their faces but Regulus couldn't even be bothered to depict them right now he felt drained he just wanted to go to bed and get today over with.

"I'm fine" he smiled weakly.

"Pomfrey said we've got to be gentle with you in your 'present condition' or something but she wouldn't tell us anything" he said again.

"And?" Regulus shrugged shooting him an angry look.

"Well…. We just thought maybe there was something wrong, you can tell us we're your friends" Avery replied.

"Nothing you need worry about, just do as she says and don't touch me" Regulus said.

"There's no need to be such a dick about it we're only trying to help you" Snape growled. "You're so ungrateful"

"I'm not being a dick I'm tired you don't need to harass me all the time" Regulus said.

"For fucks sake, you are being a bit of a nob about this" Mulciber said gruffly.

"Fine! Fuck off and leave me alone" Regulus snarled shoving Snape out of the way and storming upstairs to his dormitory without even looking back to their calls. He was so angry he stormed into the bathroom, had a wash, brushed his teeth and looked at his flushed, messy reflection in the mirror, he still looked terrible but that was the least of his problems right now.

"Stupid fucking people" he hissed yanking the bottle from his bag and placing it on his bedside table, he poured himself a goblet of the potion and slipped it down between the bed and the nightstand where nobody would see or find it very easily. He pulled on his pyjamas and slipped into bed sipping at his potion angrily, the other's probably wouldn't be up for a while yet it was too early for them.

He finished his potion and pulled the curtains closed around his bed snuggling down under the covers, he knew he was over reacting but today he couldn't deal with their swarming and interrogation it was too much and he'd had enough already.

He lay awake curling up in a ball, he felt tired but there was too much on his mind to sleep. How was he going to hide this, the excuses he would need to make the hassle of covering for it. Well at least he had his potion that would stop the symptoms if he was careful enough for a few weeks he could maybe pass it off as he's getting better, he would need to make sure everyone was gentle with him even after that maybe he should tell them he's still not feeling too well.

Regulus closed his eyes his mind was a whir with thoughts. What about his family what would they say or even think about him, he couldn't even be fully sure his baby was a pureblood, it was most likely but still. "I guess they wouldn't need to know if I don't know I'll just say it's pure anyway" he whispered to himself. "Maybe they won't be too angry if I'm carrying another pureblood, maybe they will accept me" he breathed. Another thought struck him. What about Sirius, what would he say? Well maybe if he accepted it and his parents didn't, maybe he could stay with Sirius his brother should offer him some help after all.

Regulus didn't even notice as the curtain was opened slightly until a voice made him practically jump out of his skin.

"Hey, Regulus"

Regulus opened his soft grey eyes blinking them into focus as Evan's face came peering in at him. "Hmm?"

"Sorry if I woke you" he said quietly. "I came to check if you were alright you were so pissed earlier" Evan said worriedly. He kneeled down at the side of the bed staring into Regulus' eyes making the younger boy feel strangely uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just hate the way people are all over me like I'm going to explode or whack out a knife on them or something"

"Just let them do it" Evan waved his hand carelessly. "The more you react to things the more concerned they become"

Regulus sighed, he felt so comfortable around Evan he was such a good friend and so easy to be around he wasn't over bearing like the other's. "I wish I could tell you what's going on but I can't so please don't ask"

Evan studied him closely for a moment before shaking his head. "Don't worry I won't but you know I'm here if you wanna talk, right?"

Regulus nodded. "Thanks, everybody keeps saying that to me recently I don't feel like I can talk to anyone right now"

"That's alright, whenever you're ready" Evan smiled. "You've obviously had something bothering you for weeks now I just want you to know that I understand"

"Thank you" Regulus smiled back. His mouth formed the perfect O shape as he yawned and Evan smirked.

"I'll leave you to sleep, see you in the morning Regulus"

"Goodnight" Regulus smiled. He watched the curtain fall closed again and listened to Evan's footsteps cross the room the door shut behind him and Regulus sighed to himself. He closed his eyes and allowed the sleep to overcome him, at least he was safe now.

The next week passed and nothing had changed. His friends were still watching him like a hawk. The second he turned his back most of them would be whispering and staring trying to work out what was going on.

Every potions lesson, Slughorn would watch him closely and shoot him smiles. Twice that week he held him back to ask about how well the potion was working and how he was coping but Regulus was fine with that he didn't really want any special treatment he wanted as normal a life as possible until he couldn't keep it that way anymore.

It was on evening towards the end of the week when he was just heading through the entrance hall when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Regulus! Where you going?"

Regulus turned and smiled as Evan came hurrying over to him grinning happily.

"I was just going to do some homework in the library"

"Cool mind if I join you?" Evan asked hopefully.

"Sure" Regulus nodded. If it was any of the other's he would have said no, there was no way he'd tolerate them trying to pry into his business and annoy him just to get him to let something slip about what's wrong with him. And oh boy have they tried.

"It's Halloween in a couple of days, you looking forward to the feast?" Evan asked as they headed up the stairs.

"Yeah it's usually pretty fun, you?"

"Sure, some of the guys were thinking of having a bit of a party in our dorm, just our group you gonna come?" Evan asked as they rounded on the library corridor.

Regulus looked away and sighed. "I don't exactly think I'm the most welcome person right now"

"Sure you are, I'd really like it if you came" Evan smiled.

"Well... I don't know I'll have to think about it" Regulus said hesitantly.

"Great it's up to you but it'll be fun and a great way to stay friends with everyone" Evan pointed as they entered the library. Madame Pince didn't even look up when they passed and headed down one of the long book cases to find a table.

"I don't care that much for their friendship to be honest, I still haven't forgiven them for sectioning me"

Evan sighed. "Okay well let me know right?" he smiled as they sat down opposite each other on the table. They pulled out their things and set to work writing.

They worked for a little while in silence.

"So you seeing anyone?" Evan asked casually.

Regulus stopped writing and looked across at him. "Why do you ask?" he blinked confusedly.

Evan shrugged. "Only wondering"

"No I'm not" Regulus said continuing to write. "How about you?" his heart seemed to pause momentarily waiting for Evan's and Regulus couldn't understand why.

"No I'm single" Evan chuckled.

"To be honest I don't think I'll ever get a partner" Regulus said quietly.

Evan stopped writing to stare in confusion at the younger boy. "Regulus I'm sure that isn't true, I'm sure somebody would be interested in you"

"I doubt that..."

"There's someone for everyone, Regulus"

Regulus didn't say anything, this whole conversation was making him uncomfortable. No way would anybody want to be with him, he was an abused, dirty, tainted and pregnant teenage boy, he had problems and he was damaged goods. What person in the right frame of mind would want to touch him? Or any frame of mind for that matter.

Evan seemed to take a hint and ended the conversation there, they worked in silence for a little while longer.

Regulus couldn't help but look up after a while, he tried to keep his hand writing slowly so as not to draw attention to himself and got a really good look at the other boy. Evan was a nice looking brunette with beautiful green eyes, clear pale skin and fine features. Typically handsome like a pureblood, he was slim, just above average height, taller than Regulus of course and a little more athletically built but nothing over the top, in Regulus' opinion he was very nice looking.

Evan looked up catching Regulus' gaze through his long fringe of dark brown hair. Regulus' face went up in flames and Evan smiled.

"Everything alright?"

Regulus tried to speak but nothing came out, feeling further embarrassed he nodded quickly.

"You sure you look a little flushed" Evan asked with a smile.

"I'm fine" Regulus smiled back the heat rising to the tips of his ears. "It's just warm in here" he fanned himself with his hand trying to cool down a little.

Evan let out a small chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing" Evan sighed shaking his head still smiling at Regulus.

"So, uh, could you give me a little help with this please I just don't understand" Regulus said turning his attention back to his work.

"Course what is it?" Evan asked turning the book around so he could read it. "Oh, Ancient Runes, difficult subject there"

"You did this last year right?"

"Yeah did" Evan smiled.

"What did you get in it?"

"Outstanding"

Regulus' jaw dropped, so he was funny and smart. Double bonus.

"Hey don't look too surprised there"

"I'm not it's just, I didn't know anyone could be good at this subject" Regulus said.

"It just takes practice an technique, look I'll show you" Evan smiled moving to sit beside Regulus.

For three more hours they sat doing work, with each attempt Regulus felt himself improve at his work the more he read the more understanding he gained in the subject. They didn't realise how long they'd been there until it was library closing time.

"Fuck have we been sitting here all this time? Wow..." Evan said stretching his arms above his head.

"Yeah we should probably go back to the common room if not to bed" Regulus said closing his books and packing his things back into his bag a little sad the evening was coming to an end, they'd had a lot of fun chatting, laughing, telling jokes and learning from one another. Who knew that Regulus was able to do work the older students were doing and get it right.

They got up and left the library just as it was closing, making their way down to the dungeons they continued their conversation all the way into the common room. When they got their none of the others were there waiting on them.

"Guess everybody's in bed" Evan commented dropping into a seat by the fire.

"Aren't you going up too?" Regulus asked.

"Nah I think I'll stay down here for a while" Evan smiled. He patted the seat beside him. "You fancy just hanging out a while?"

"Alright" Regulus nodded moving to sit beside his friend. "Can I say something?"

"Sure" Evan shrugged.

"I just want you to know that you're a really good friend" Regulus smiled. "Everybody else has been harassing me, talking about me behind my back, they've been trying to make me tell them what's been going on and they don't seem to understand I'm not ready for people to know that I don't want them to get involved with my life I'm still coming to terms with this all myself and recently things have changed again. But you aren't like that you aren't pushing me or making me feel edgy you're being really nice to me, probably nicer than I deserve" Regulus said looking down at his hands in his lap.

Evan stared at Regulus, really taking a look at the handsome young boy. He felt great about Regulus, much better than any of his other friends he could connect with him and get on with him, above all else he knew Regulus really needed a friend right now and he would offer that to him.

"I just want to see you better and you deserve some normality, we're friends I like you, nothing sinister about it"

"Your friendship means a lot to me" Regulus smiled.

The two boys sat smiling at one another for a few moments before Evan decided to strike up some fresh conversation.

"So how are things with your brother? Still no better?"

"Not really" Regulus shook his head, he'd spoken to Sirius twice in the past week but it was very brief, people were generally trying to stay away from Regulus and on several occasions he had been caught muttering to himself again. "I think he's just as wary of me as everyone else"

"I thought you two didn't get along anyway" Evan frowned.

Regulus just shrugged. "I've been fine with him, I used to try and get him to act like a respectable pureblood, I used to even ask him to pretend just for some approval and to keep himself in his inheritance but it didn't work he used to beat me up sometimes, he resented me for it for my parents labelling me the favourite for all the wrong reasons I think he felt he should have been the favourite, first born and all that"

"It's his loss, loads of people don't have a little brother or sister even when their kids nobody to play with"

"Yeah we used to play together all the time when we were little, we've got loads of pictures together hugging, sleeping in the same bed cuddle up together but then he sort of... I don't know he changed and listened to Andromeda too much and became a blood traitor, my parents would hurt him every time he did anything bad or was horrible to me, he was punished for it and I was the good one I was rarely ever punished he hated that because he saw me as the soft, wrong one"

"I'm an only child I kind of wish my parents had another I never had anybody to play with when I was little, well I remember on the odd occasion playing with you sometimes and our cousins but they were older"

"Yeah in some ways it was fun having somebody to play with but when things went wrong they went really wrong" Regulus cringed a little. "Don't get me wrong I do love my brother I just don't think he loves me"

"I'm sure he does, he cared about you last week didn't he when he went to see you in hospital he even hugged you" Evan said quickly.

"Yeah but..."

"But nothing, he might be a nob but he does love you, Regulus he's your big brother" Evan smiled.

Regulus sighed resting his head back against the sofa, he didn't really want to think about his family right now, how the hell was he supposed to tell them he's pregnant he couldn't just show up in the summer with a newborn baby, no he'd have to figure this one out soon.

They sat talking casually for a while until Regulus could hardly keep his eyes open.

Evan chuckled.

"I think it's time for you to sleep now" he smiled.

"I'm alright just a little tired" Regulus breathed.

"Regulus you can't open your eyes"

"Yes I can" Regulus smirked trying to force his eyes open a crack. Evan burst out laughing.

"Come on mate let's get you upstairs" he grinned helping Regulus to his feet.

They made their way up to the dormitory Evan's was first he smiled and waved Regulus off. "Thanks for a great evening we should hang out again sometime"

"Definitely" Regulus smiled then yawned.

"Night" Evan nodded disappearing into his dormitory.

"Night" Regulus breathed feeling happier than he had done in a long while.

By the time he changed and collapsed into bed, he fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

Two days went by and Friday evening arrived. Regulus was feeling bored and a little tired so he decided to go for a walk around the castle before dinner. He'd read in his book about how light exercise can really help during pregnancy to make him feel better and keep him fit. It also gave him a nice break from his friends which he desperately needed.

He wandered through the entrance hall, nobody really paid him any attention as he pulled his cloak a little tighter around himself and headed out into the courtyard.

Finding a bench he sat down and sighed. The grounds were getting much colder now, the rain was moving in and in the next month would turn to snow, by then Regulus would be approaching three months pregnant but for now he was still only seven weeks.

Thinking about the changing of weather and changing of seasons brought Regulus' mind back to how fast he was changing, how his life had taken a u-turn in the past seven weeks, how everything was so different now from what it used to be. There he was anticipating another exciting year of Hogwarts after a horrible summer at his home when everything came crashing down around him on the first night. If only he'd just gone to the party.

Regulus' breath caught in his throat.

If he had have gone he wouldn't have conceived his tiny baby. The boy rested a gentle, discreet hand on his tummy, despite everything he felt he did care about the baby he couldn't help it, it was instinctive and inside of him and he did love the little baby even if it didn't have a proper dad he would still be there for him or her, grow the baby and grow it right. He did feel a little bad for the fact the baby didn't have their proper father, well, Regulus was the father but he was also the mother it was strange and he couldn't be bothered to decide what to call himself right now that was up to the baby when he or she was born.

"I don't care if I never find out who your daddy is I'll always love you" Regulus whispered.

He sat for a little while mulling things over in his head, checking his pocket watch he sighed. Time for dinner.

The Slytherin made his way back into the castle heading into the great hall, his friends were already there and looked up at him as he sat down. "What?"

"Where have you been?" Snape asked coolly.

"I went for a walk is that a problem?"

"No but you could have told us where you were going"

Regulus shot him a glare piling some food onto his plate being careful to mix some salad onto it as well trying to eat as healthily as possible for the baby.

"Anyway guys I was thinking how about a game of spin the bottle tomorrow night?" Avery smirked.

"Spin the bottle isn't that for twelve year olds?" Evan quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah if you play like a kid" Avery rolled his eyes.

"So in other words this is actually going to be fun?" Mulciber said.

"Would I have suggested it if it was anything less?" Avery shot him a playful wink.

Dinner continued in that fashion and Regulus managed to drown it out until Evan began talking to him, he wasn't sure what it was about him but Evan's voice just lured him in.

"Hey, you up for going library again tonight? I've got homework and I could really use an extra brain"

Regulus nodded with a grin a strange sensation tingling in the pit of his stomach. "I'd love to what time?"

"Say about half seven?"

Regulus nodded. "Great meet me outside the common room?" he said as the dessert appeared on the table in front of him and he began piling his plate with a bit of everything.

"Sure" Evan nodded.

After dinner Regulus went straight back to his dormitory shovelling some things into his bag before he headed off to wait for Evan.

As the wall drew back revealing the dungeon corridor he headed out and stood in the corridor alone and waited.

Five minutes later (and a few minutes early) Evan appeared looking surprised to see Regulus. "Oh hey you're early"

"Yeah you ready?"

Evan nodded. "Let's get going we're wasting valuable study time" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

They walked and talked all the way up to the library where they sank into the same seats as last time pulling out their things.

"I've brought some Astronomy homework today" Regulus smiled tapping the front cover of his text book.

"Ah! Me too!" Evan laughed flashing his own.

"I love Astronomy it's a beautiful subject, I used to love first year when we went up the tower at Midnight to stargaze" Regulus mused happily. "You know the people in my family are named after stars or their constellations?"

"I know, like our cousins, wow that sounds weird 'our' cousins but you and I aren't related, well not by blood really" Evan laughed.

"My parents are" Regulus winced a little. "Second cousins by blood"

"That's a little too close for my liking" Evan admitted. "But whatever floats your boat I guess"

"Yeah I'd rather just have a nice relationship with someone who isn't my blood" Regulus said quietly.

"I think most people would agree with you there" Evan chuckled. "So what sort of person you into? Looks and personality wise" he asked curiously glancing at Regulus.

"Oh I haven't really thought about it" Regulus shrugged.

"Fat, thin, black, white, tall, short, muscles, skinny?" Evan tried.

"Well I know what I like physically, someone nice and slim, pale, pretty face, pureblood only of course I just want someone nice, kind, good looking who's like me who will treat me right but I know that's a lot to ask I don't expect anything from anyone" Regulus sighed.

"You don't like to give much away do you?" Evan smirked catching Regulus' eyes he watched a faint blush appear on the apples of his cheeks.

"I feel really embarrassed talking about this stuff, don't worry not with you it's just... I wish I could tell you"

"Have you had a bad relationship in the past?" Evan asked quietly.

"I've actually never had one before" Regulus said honestly. "I doubt I ever will"

"Regulus anybody would be lucky to date you, you're such a kind, sweet person I know that probably sounds weird coming from a guy but I really think you've got a lot going for you, you just need to have some faith in yourself"

Regulus smiled, there were so many things he could have said at that very moment but he just chose to smile and make the most of it, Evan's words were a mood and confidence boost for him, they were so nice and honest it meant a lot to Regulus after all he'd been through.

"Thank you very much" he breathed.

"Don't mention it" Evan smiled.

The two sat staring at each other smiling happily for a minute or two before Evan held up his Astronomy book. "Shall we actually get on with what we set out to do?"

Regulus chuckled. "Yes I suppose we should"

The rest of the evening went very well and by the time Regulus went to bed that night he felt like his bond of friendship with Evan had grown stronger and that meant more to him that a bunch of loose friends, he needed someone right now and Evan was making him feel good about himself, really good he could get on so easily with him he looked forward to hanging about with the boy he was so different from everyone else even if he was a little crazy at times.

The next morning after Regulus turned up late to breakfast he decided to spend most of his Saturday catching up on sleep. He may have his potion which made him feel so much better but his symptoms were still strong and were making him feel exhausted, drained physically and emotionally he felt up and down and all over the place and people around him still noticed it and his strange behaviour.

Regulus lay nestled in his cosy nest of blankets dozing half the day away, Wilkes had come up to check on him a few times after lunch. By the time dinner had passed Regulus was bored of lying in bed, feeling much better he had a quick wash and decided to go down to the common room for a while.

He made his way out of the empty dormitory and down the stairs into the common room. He dropped into a seat by the fire gazing at the crackling flames, he really should have done something more productive with his day other than sleeping but he needed that, he was pregnant after all.

He didn't even notice the dormitory doors open until a voice caught his attention making him jump.

"Hey, thought you were coming to the party" Evan said sauntering over to Regulus' side.

"Oh sorry I've been away with the fairies today I forgot" Regulus stretched his arms above his head.

"Well it's just starting so you're in luck, you still wanna join me?"

Regulus didn't feel much like partying but the hopeful, happy look on his friends face was impossible to resist. "Sure I'll come"

"Great" Evan's handsome face spread into a grin. "Come on what are you waiting for?"

Regulus got up and followed him nervously back up the dormitory stairs and along to Evan's dorm door, without knocking (of course) Evan just opened the door and waltzed right in practically pulling Regulus with him, he kicked the door closed and greeted everyone else.

"Hey guys we're here"

"Alright" Avery shot them a thumbs up obviously over excited about his party. Snape, Mulciber, Wilkes, Crouch and two other boys all looked darkly at Regulus. "Have a seat we're about to start" the older boy gestured to where they'd laid out a comfy rug on the stone floor and the others were gathering around it.

"Come on you gonna play with us?" Evan asked as they made their way over.

"No I think I'll just sit and watch I don't really know this game" Regulus said hesitantly avoiding the others suspicious stares.

"You can sit on my bed" Evan smiled gesturing to the bed closest to Regulus.

"Oh thank you" the younger boy said making himself comfortable and watching closely as they all sat down, Mulciber placed an empty butter beer bottle down in the middle of them as they handed the full bottles out between them. Wilkes reached across offering a bottle to Regulus but he shook his head. "No thank you"

"Why not?"

"Ahh I don't really like the taste" Regulus said.

Wilkes shrugged and put the bottles back down with the others.

"Alright boys let's get this thing started" Avery grinned rubbing his hands together with excitement.

"What do we do?" Snape asked lounging back against his own tatty old trunk.

"Okay we'll each take a turn going round the circle clockwise, the person spins the bottle and it points to someone you can give them a truth or dare if you spin the bottle twice you can make the dare a double, any liars and we use Veritaserum" Avery explained. "Everyone got that?"

A murmur of agreement rang out.

"Great I'll go first" Avery said reaching forward and giving the bottle a sharp twist. They all watched nervously as the bottle rotated again and again until finally it slowed and came to a stop pointing to Mulciber.

Avery's face spread into a delighted grin. "Alright mate you're getting a truth"

Mulciber's face washed with relief. "Sure" he shrugged.

"Have you ever thought about having it off with another guy?"

The other's all leaned in excitedly.

"No way the most I've ever done is seen you standing naked in front of the mirror when you thought nobody was about" Mulciber smirked.

There was a snicker before everybody calmed down. "Alright, next!" Avery called.

It continued pretty much like this for a little while. Snape dared Wilkes to charm the flowers in the vase downstairs to spray water at whoever went near them, Mulciber dared Barty to make himself throw up and Evan got Avery to tell the truth about just how far he went with that girl he bragged about shagging during the summer, turned out, they only kissed.

"Come on Regulus mate, why don't you join in a round or two it won't hurt you, you might not even get landed" Avery said loudly patting the space between himself and Evan.

Regulus hesitated a moment before slipping off of the bed and making himself comfortable on the floor with the others.

"Alright" said Wilkes. "My go" he spun the bottle it twirled around and around before landing on Barty. "Ha! Okay tell us... did your mum really used to be a model for Play Wizard?"

"Yes actually she was" Barty grinned. "In the fifties when she was much younger of course, she was just eighteen posing in her underwear for it"

They all seemed satisfied, some even rather impressed.

"Nice to know you have a fit mum then!" Mulciber held up his bottle.

"Shut it, pervert"

"Alright ladies that's enough" Evan teased.

"Yeah besides it's my turn" Snape said reaching out and spinning the bottle.

It turned around and around and around until finally it slowed and to his horror, it stopped on Regulus.

"Ooh first one" Evan smiled.

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment. "So tell us" he said smoothly. "Are you still a virgin?"

Regulus' heart skipped a beat. Shit. He exhaled slowly looking down at his lap nervously, what was he going to say to that? If they thought he was lying they would use the serum on him and possibly make him reveal all of his secrets, they would know everything unless he just told them. Besides he hated lying to them.

"Tick tock Regulus or do we have to use the Veritaserum?" Mulciber smirked nastily.

Regulus looked up his eyes wandering between his friends faces. "N-no" he said quietly.

"No, what?" Snape smirked.

"No I am not a... virgin" he admitted averting his eyes to the carpet.

There was a moments silence before a round of mixed sounds came. Avery clapped him lightly on the back grinning madly.

"Well done mate!"

"Yeah nice one who did you get laid with?" Mulciber asked excitedly.

"What's it feel like?" Wilkes asked curiously.

Regulus just shook his head. "Isn't that more than one question?"

"Oh come on you can at least tell us who it was with or what it was like" Avery whined.

"It doesn't matter who it was with and what it was like? I hated it..."

They all stared at him in confusion.

"Why would you hate sex?" Evan asked confusedly.

"Because it... just…. Pain and…. Oh shut up too many questions" Regulus whined putting his head in his hands refusing to look at any of them.

Snape looked up to Avery pulling a face and twirling a finger round by the side of his head.

"Okay sorry that was personal" Evan said quickly gently resting a hand on Regulus' shoulder.

"I'm not playing this anymore but I'll watch" Regulus said jumping to his feet and moving to sit back on Evan's bed.

They all exchanged strange looks before Evan grabbed the bottle spinning it quickly.

The game took a few more turns, Snape ended up with temporarily pink hair, Mulciber was stripped into a skirt and Wilkes had told a dirty fantasy secret.

Regulus watched as the turn rounded on Severus and he spun the bottle, it rotated a few times before stopping on Evan. A very nasty smirk crossed Severus' face and he glanced momentarily at Regulus sending a shiver down the younger boys spine.

"Double dare" he said spinning the bottle again.

A tiny crease appeared between Regulus' eyebrows as he watched in confusion as the bottle turned, what was Snape trying to get at?

The bottle slowly came to a halt pointing to Avery. Severus' face spread into a grin.

"What's the dare then, Snape?" Avery huffed haughtily.

"I dare Evan to make out with Avery, full on make out for two whole minutes, lips and tongue without stopping, Wilkes you can time them" Severus almost laughed.

Regulus' face drained of colour. Kissing?

"Oh eww!" Evan whined.

"Oh no, no homo" Avery groaned.

"Yes homo, now do it or you'll be punished" Snape smirked.

Mulciber threw his head back and laughed, quite frankly Regulus could not see what was so funny.

"Come on lads" Barty encouraged as Wilkes yanked out the pocket watch.

Hesitantly, Evan and Avery turned to face each other.

"Okay? Three... two... one... kiss!"

And they did.

A sudden surge of anger cut through Regulus as he watched his friends lips moving together softly and passionately, he could see their eyes scrunched shut and the distaste coming from both of them in waves. Regulus had no idea why this made him so angry, he wanted to get up and yell at them to stop, he wanted to storm out and slam the door behind him. But he didn't. Feeling a pair of eyes burning on him he glanced up to see Severus staring at him his eyes flashing with malice, smirking nastily at Regulus, the look on his face was as though he was trying to rub this in Regulus' face or something along those lines.

Regulus' eyes flicked back to his friends kissing, he could see their tongues rolling together and it made him feel sick.

"Two... one... stop!" Wilkes called.

Instantly the two boys leapt apart cringing and whining rubbing their mouths on the back of their hands.

"Ew, ew, ew that was nasty" Avery said.

"Not cool mate" Evan gagged trying to rinse the taste from his mouth with Butterbeer. "That was not a nice kiss"

"Speak for yourself" Avery grumbled irritably.

The anger and confusion inside Regulus boiled over as he watched his friends laughing it off. He got sharply to his feet heading straight for the door.

"Regulus where are you going?" Mulciber called after him.

"Bed" he said calmly. "Night" he didn't wait for their reply before he was out the door and marching back to his own dormitory.

He stormed into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and splashed some cold water on his face gazing at his reflection in the mirror, he still looked bad but nowhere near as bad as he was before.

Marching into the dormitory he pulled off his clothes angrily thrusting them to the floor until he was stripped into his underwear, he downed a cup of the bright blue potion and slipped under the bed covers yanking the curtains closed around his bed.

What in the name of Merlin was wrong with him? Couldn't he just act like a normal person for once? Fuck he must have looked like a right idiot in front of his friends, what would they think of him now? Blowing up like that was completely inappropriate. Come to think of it why did he even respond like that? Evan and Avery were his friends, _friends _and nothing more, besides they were both male, yes, both boys so why was Regulus even getting so upset about it?

A pang of jealous shot through him, he hated Avery being so close to Evan, his good friend Evan, no, his best friend. A sudden thought struck him. Evan was actually his best friend, the person he could trust the most, the kindest, funniest and by far most mature person he hung out with.

Still it shouldn't mean he should react like that over it, it was a dared kiss, one little kiss it didn't even last that long, friends don't get jealous and angry over other friends.

Regulus rolled onto his back gazing up at the canopy above him a frown crossing his face. Why did he always have to act so weird? He'd had to face up to his rape... that god awful rape this evening and now this?

"Damn hormones" Regulus breathed closing his eyes in a long slow blink. Yes the hormones, it must be the hormones sending him loopy, there could be no possible explanation for this.

With that thought in mind Regulus buried himself beneath the covers regretting coming up to bed so early he wasn't even tired, but he had a lot of thinking to do.

Regulus lay awake for four hours, cursing having to get up to pee every five minutes (a new symptom of his pregnancy) until finally the others came shuffling in as quietly as possible.

"I'm just gonna check on him" Wilkes hissed padding across the dormitory.

Regulus closed his eyes quickly as Wilkes poked his head through the drapes staring at him. He lay there for what seemed like an eternity before the boy drew back, pulled his drapes over once more and headed over to his own bed.

"He's sleeping"

"Not surprised, he's been sleeping all day" one of the other boys replied.

"Ah lay off him he seemed pretty upset" Wilkes waved him off.

"Whatever"

The lights dimmed and eventually faded out completely. Overwhelmed with tiredness, Regulus drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Regulus was up much earlier than the others having had far more than his necessary hours, he drank his potion and climbed out of bed dressing himself before heading into the bathroom. He would head down for an early breakfast so he wouldn't have to face anyone after last night.

Five minutes later and he made his lonely way down to the great hall where he sat on his own at the Slytherin table eating his breakfast ignoring the other early birds, lions, badgers and snakes. Once breakfast was over he would go to the library or maybe the hospital wing to get some alone time for a while today he wasn't up to dealing with his friends right now he just had to think all of this shit through and try to at least sort something out.

So little time, so many decisions to make.

Regulus managed to avoid them for the rest of the day, he went to the library for a few hours and even helped Madame Pince out earning himself twenty house points. Feeling a little cheerier he decided go to the hospital wing and stay there, no matter how much he hated that hell hole it was still better than falling back into a pit of snakes.

He opened the door to the hospital wing, a surprised and worried Madame Pomfrey looked up. "Oh hello mister Black is everything alright?" her voice raced with concern.

"Yeah everything's fine I was just wondering if I could hang out here for a while for some space?" Regulus asked nervously wishing he didn't bother coming now if she was going to treat him like a nutter or an invalid.

"Of course, is there anything you want to talk about?"

Regulus shrugged then shook his head. "I'm fine nothing really has happened, my potion has helped me drastically, I'm feeling a little better even if I am peeing every five minutes and keep nodding off all the time"

"Those are perfectly normal side effects of pregnancy, the best you can do is stay hydrated and get plenty of rest, it will settle down soon enough" she smiled. "You're almost eight weeks now aren't you?"

He nodded. "Monday"

"And there are no problems I trust?"

"No everything is as fine as it could be" Regulus said quickly. "I haven't told anyone yet I can't bring myself to deal with that right now"

That's to be expected, only tell those whom you trust when you're ready, most people wait until they've had their three month scan to announce anyway"

"Announce?"

"It's what you call telling people that you're pregnant" Madame Pomfrey explained. "You will have to tell people sooner or later once you start to grow you aren't going to stop until you give birth and people will notice the physical change in your appearance, your whole body undergoes a change to accommodate the baby, you more so as you're still male I assume you've noticed your hips widen?"

"Yeah" Regulus cringed a tiny bit.

"That's so your body can support your baby for the next seven or so months" the nurse said.

"I haven't even started getting a bump yet" Regulus said sitting down on one of the beds.

"No but you will soon, you'll notice weight change first and your clothes shrinking then the proper bump will grow" the nurse smiled.

"I'm really scared" Regulus breathed putting his head in his hands.

Madame Pomfrey moved over to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's natural to be scared even planned babies are scary there's so many worries, whether the baby will be healthy, whether you can cope, what will happen to your life, your family, your friends, how you'll support it and if you'll be a good parent but those worries fade with time when you realise everything is going to be okay you just need to adjust to your new life"

Regulus looked up. She was right. "That's very comforting, thank you"

Regulus stayed in the hospital wing until dinner time watching Madame Pomfrey bustle around clearing things up and treating the odd student who came in with some form of injury or problem. Waving his goodbye's he headed down to the great hall alone.

He managed to slip in without being noticed sitting down at the closest end to the door he piled his plate high with food and ate quickly. He didn't look up until after he' finished a large slice of chocolate cake, downing his drink he got up and headed for the common room.

Regulus' mind was buzzing as he ended the common room his friends were all sitting round by the fire. Well, might as well get this over with. He sighed making his way over to them a smile on his face, he sank slowly down into the spare seat on the sofa closest to him.

To his surprise his friends abruptly stopped their conversation to stare at him.

"Hi" Regulus said worriedly looking between them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"You're not sitting there" Mulciber added.

"Why?" Regulus shook his head in confusion.

"Take a hint, FUCK OFF!" Snape snarled.

Regulus blinked, rising slowly to his feet he felt hurt, embarrassed and confused. Without another word he made his way over to the dormitory doors and disappeared through them without so much as a backward glance. He felt utterly humiliated as he headed for his dormitory, why were they doing this to him? He hadn't actually done anything wrong apart from storm out last night, it wasn't like he'd offended anyone, intentionally at least. Someone must have said something about him again.

"Regulus?"

He stopped and turned, Evan had just come out of his own dormitory and was staring at him.

"Is everything okay?"

Regulus' eyes brimmed with tears, he wasn't quite sure why he was getting so upset over this. Curse those damn hormones! "I have to go" he sniffled a tear rolling down his cheek he turned swiftly ignoring Evan's calls after him, he couldn't face the boy now not after what he saw last night. It hurt him too much, he couldn't understand why he was feeling this way, were his feelings for Evan changing? Becoming stronger?

Regulus kicked off his shoes and curled up on his bed allowing the sobs to escape, a good cry was something he definitely needed.

Down in the common room...

"Hey have you guys just seen Regulus?" Evan asked over his friends laughter. Avery looked up and studied him a moment.

"Yeah he was just here a second ago"

"What's wrong with him?" Evan asked quickly.

"Oh we told him to fuck off, the whiny little toe-rag" Mulciber replied.

"Why what did he do?" Evan asked suspiciously.

"Came strolling in after avoiding us all day and storming out like mister big shot last night, sat himself down expecting to join us" Snape shrugged.

Evan stared at Severus, how could he be so nasty to fragile Regulus? Anger burned inside of him. "You do know he's crying now, right?"

"Like I said before, whiny" Mulciber sighed turning back to the others they continued their conversation.

Evan wrinkled his nose with disgust and marched right back through the dormitory doors, he didn't stop until he reached Regulus' dormitory and knocked sharply.

"FUCK OFF"

"It's me" Evan said loudly, he could hear Regulus sobbing faintly behind the heavy wooden door. "Can I come in?" he tried.

It was silent a moment.

"Okay"

Evan opened the door and slipped through the crack shutting it tightly behind him again, he padded over to Regulus' bed and poked his head through the curtains. Regulus was lying curled up on his side hugging his pillow.

"Hey Regulus" he smiled gently.

"Have you come to be horrible to me too?"

"No of course I haven't, I came to see if you were alright" Evan said calmly.

"I'm fine I just got a bit upset" Regulus grumbled.

"I can see that, anything I can do to help?"

Regulus shook his head.

"Well can I sit down?" Evan chuckled.

"Sure" Regulus nodded shuffling back a little so Evan could sit on the edge of his bed with him.

"Regulus about last night-"

"It's fine"

Evan stared at him in confusion. "What's fine?"

"Doesn't matter, what were you going to say?"

"I was just going to say I feel bad about making you go to that party you were clearly uncomfortable from the second you arrived and for that I'm sorry" Evan said quietly. "I feel a bit bad now like it's all my fault"

"It's not though, why are you sorry?" Regulus frowned. "You were only being nice to me and I threw it back in your face like a complete arse as usual so I should be the one to apologise"

"No Regulus you really haven't done anything wrong, let's just put that behind us I guess the other's are less mature than we are"

Regulus' lips curled into a smile and Evan grinned.

"I made you smile!"

Regulus felt the heat rise a little into his cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed it's nice to see you smile you don't do it all that often you're usually so quiet and sad"

"I don't have much of a reason to smile anymore" Regulus replied.

Evan smiled. "Look I'm not too sure as to why you're so upset at the moment you're up and down all over the place and I'm sure it's none of my business but you know if you need somebody to talk to I am here as I've said before, you can trust me I won't hurt you"

Regulus smiled warmly. "Why are you so kind to me?"

"Because in my eyes you've done nothing wrong and what you really need is a friend" Evan said quietly.

"Thank you" Regulus whispered as Evan gently stroked his fingers through his hair.

Lying there with Evan stroking his hair just felt so right, so easy and comfortable, he was such a kind person, such a nice boy Regulus could feel completely at ease around him not like anybody else, he could trust Evan he knew he wouldn't get hurt he wanted Evan to care for and about him and he wanted to return that, he wanted to see that smile across his face, he wanted to watch his cheeks flush he just wanted to be close and alone with him just spend time together even if Regulus didn't feel worthy of that attention or friendship, he was after all disgusting, used and damaged.

Regulus hadn't noticed until a few hours later that he'd fallen asleep in his clothes and Evan was gone. Glancing at his pocket watch it was almost two in the morning.

"Shit my potion" he said sitting up and pouring himself some, he drank it quickly willing it to work properly before carelessly stripping into his underwear and climbing under his covers. Within minutes he was asleep again.

The next morning Regulus woke a little later than usual, cursing the time he drank his potion before getting out of bed stretching himself out like a cat. The other's had already gone down without him and without a word meaning they were still angry.

Regulus stormed into the bathroom feeling tears welling in his eyes again. Great, now he only had one friend in the entire world the others were being so ridiculous about this! Leaving him alone and vulnerable when his rapist was still strolling free- his rapist was among them! They couldn't have mentioned anything to anyone yet, no otherwise there would have been questions, fighting, upsets, Regulus had no idea how people would react if they knew he was raped twice and impregnated by another boy and to then have kept it a secret for so long. He shuddered, at least he thought Evan might support him even just a little but he wasn't so sure, after all it was rape it was extremely serious especially now there's a baby involved.

He washed and dressed heading down for some breakfast alone his thoughts on the new week.

A new week, a new month, a new start and his eighth week of pregnancy things were getting better. Eight weeks since it all took place, eight weeks since it all went down. Regulus closed his eyes in a long slow blink. He couldn't pin point exactly how he felt, but he was better, a little better at least. The start of a new week was always hard for him, the start of another count down since it happened. Counting away from that terrible incident into a new, better time. With every week that died, his baby grew and the thought of that was the only thing keeping him going in the day.

He made his way into the packed great hall, he didn't feel with it at all. He sat down and ate his breakfast in silence sparing glances down the table where his friends were all talking and laughing, they hadn't even noticed him not even Evan had.

The post arrived, hundreds of owls swooping in and dropping letters and packages to their owners some even landing on the table, one on her owners head digging those sharp claws into the girls skull. Regulus winced a little, that had to hurt.

He wasn't surprised when his own owl landed on the table in front of him. He took the letter allowing the owl to snatch up a few scraps of toast from the middle plate. Regulus tore the letter open recognising instantly the perfect scripting on the front of the envelope. Unfolding the letter he began to read.

_Regulus; _

_Please write back home, your father and I are so worried about you, has something happened? We know you are getting the post. If something has happened to you or you feel you need to talk we are here. We love you very much, Regulus you're our baby and we want you to be safe. If you don't start replying your father and I will be coming up to the school to make sure, you've never done this before we cannot afford to lose you so please just let us know you're alright. _

_Love from mum and dad xx_

Regulus sighed folding the letter back into the envelope and shoving it deep inside his bag. He would write them a reply today.

After eating Regulus went straight to Charms where he sat and scribbled notes mindlessly staring at his notebook running his quill through his fingers. He had too much on his mind to bother with school work today after his confusing, emotional weekend he couldn't handle anything.

Professor Flitwick wasn't paying much attention so he decided to actually write that letter home, the last thing he wanted was his parents marching up to the school demanding to know what was wrong with him. Sighing he pulled out a spare piece of parchment and began to write.

_Mum and Dad; _

_Please stop worrying everything is okay, I'm fine I've just been busy with homework it's my OWL year now I have to work harder to pass my exams this time round. Would it be okay if I came home for Christmas? I promise I'll write more. _

_Love Regulus x_

He smiled to himself, going home for Christmas would get him out of this fucking castle for a while, he would be away from it all even Sirius but he needed that he needed a break to rest and see his family, and maybe whilst he was there he could tell them about the baby.

Regulus folded the letter into a spare envelope and wrote his address on the front, he would take it to the Owlery afterwards and maybe sometime soon he would write back to some of the other letters just to keep his family happy.

For the rest of the lesson, Regulus sat drawing patterns in his notebook until finally it ended, even Wilkes hadn't even tried to speak to him today. He got up and left quickly heading down the flights of stairs and out into the grounds.

Regulus sighed, he felt so down today. Making his way down the path he headed for the Owlery. At least this reply would be something better.

He walked up the stone steps straight into the tall round tower, it didn't take long to find his owl. Handing over the letter he watched it take of flying away into the distance before he sighed and headed back into the castle.

His next lesson was Divination, he made his way there alone mulling things over in his head. He saw his friends, well, some of them on the way he did give them a small smile but Barty just gave him them finger and they turned away shunning him. He headed up the staircases and into the Divination classroom feeling down and lonely. Things couldn't get much worse to be fair.

He made himself comfortable in his usual seat all alone, the teacher had set them some tea leaf reading to do and came strolling over to Regulus every so often wafting a lightly smoking stick around his head.

"Oh a very delightful reading with your leaves" she commented as she drifted away.

Well at least that was one good thing about today.

At the end of the lesson Regulus already felt drained and it was lunch time, he just wanted to cry he'd had enough of this shit.

He went down to the great hall and ate his lunch hanging on a few minutes to see if his friends would talk to him, but they didn't. Sighing he got up and headed to the common room, why should he have to be treated like this? Why did he have to wait for anything?

He sat staring at the fire until finally the wall slid back and his so called friends appeared, they paused momentarily when they saw him before shrugging and moving to sit down on the sofa around him.

"Move" growled Snape.

"No" Regulus said simply.

"No? we don't want you here, Black"

"Then go somewhere else, we're supposed to be friends" Regulus sniffed nervously.

Snape looked taken aback before he shook it off quickly, his dark eyebrows folding into a harsh frown. "Friends don't act like a stuck up, messed up little attention seeker and are rude as fuck to their friends"

"So you're talking about yourself then?" Regulus smirked.

"Come on Black we all know you're just a little attention seeker" Avery rolled his eyes. "All of this crap is for attention, like last night, you're just desperate for it because you've got nothing better to do"

"Yeah you have no real problems you just make believe" Severus added.

Regulus' mouth fell open as Mulciber and the others got to their feet.

"I am NOT an attention seeker, you know nothing!" Regulus whined.

"Screw this" Wilkes muttered angrily.

Doing the only thing he could, Regulus lashed out and grabbed Avery by the arm.

But he soon came to regret it.

Avery swung round instantly and back handed him across the face, it wasn't particularly hard but Regulus' hand flew to his red swollen cheek his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

Time seemed to stand still as nobody said anything.

"Regulus I'm sorry-" Avery said reaching out to the boy.

Regulus swung back, turned on his heels and ran straight out of the door feeling utter panic and terror wash over him, he didn't stop running until he found the library corridor where he sank to the floor clutching his face, tears streaming down his face muttering nonsense to himself in a complete daze.

"Shit what did you do that for!" Wilkes hissed.

"I don't know it was a reflex I didn't mean to!" Avery said angrily.

The common room door opened and Evan strolled in stopping abruptly when he saw the look on his friends faces. "What?"

"Avery belted Regulus round the face" Wilkes said accusingly.

Evan's jaw dropped. "You did what?"

"It was an accident, the attention seeking little shit grabbed my arm, just a reflex" Avery said defensively looking to Mulciber who nodded quickly with his agreement.

"I don't care we have to go find him! He isn't well you know that!" Evan almost shouted.

Snape rolled his eyes, Barty looked away and Avery nodded slowly.

"Yeah, alright I guess we do in case he hurts himself" he said holding his hands up. "Let's go"

They hurried out of the common room and down the dungeon corridor into the entrance hall their eyes darting all around.

"I'll check all the Avery" Wilkes said.

"I'll take the grounds" Barty added.

"I'll do the library and hospital wing" it was Mulciber.

"I'll do his next class and the great hall" Snape.

"Wilkes can come with me and search the rest of the castle" Evan said sternly, he was so angry with Avery for doing this to Regulus especially seeing as he knew how fragile Regulus was, he'd been sectioned and they all thought he was attention seeking? Frankly it was disgusting behaviour they should have known better.

They hurried off in their directions, Evan stuck his head round down the corridor's as they passed hurrying up the stairs. "You see him?"

"No but I'm a little worries" Wilkes admitted as they turned and headed along the library corridor, they spotted Avery running into the library to check for the boy.

"Come on let's go the other route" Evan said hurrying down the corridor, turning the corner past the library entrance they almost ran along the corridor.

A strangled noise caught their attention and they skidded to a half, Evan's heart was hammering in his chest as he turned his head and spotted Regulus kneeling on the floor cradling his face, his eyes were glazed over and he was crying silently, he looked completely out of it, distraught mumbling nonsense to himself.

"Regulus!"

Regulus didn't even look up.

Evan moved closer sinking to his knees facing Regulus he studied him closely trying to understand what he was saying but Regulus was murmuring so low he couldn't catch anything. "Regulus, are you alright do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

Regulus once again said nothing.

Evan chewed his bottom lip, he had to think fast. Turning to Wilkes he said 'Stay here I'm going to find his brother"

"What?"

"Just do it, make sure he doesn't go anyway try and calm him down if you can I need to get Sirius" Evan said getting to his feet. He pushed Wilkes forward making him take his place, thankfully there was nobody around to see them. He shot one last look at Regulus before hurtling down the corridor. He ran, and ran, and ran up the stairs barging first years out of the way threatening to hex them green before he finally stopped outside the Gryffindor tower. He couldn't get into the common room but he knew someone who could.

"Oi Mud- I mean, Lily!" Evan called gritting his teeth with strain, he hated speaking to such filth in such a polite manner she didn't deserve it but right now she was his fastest ticket to Black.

"Yes?" Lily Evan's said stiffly glowering at Evan through her green eyes.

"Is Sirius Black in there?" he asked quickly.

"Yes" she said. "Why?"

"Could you please go in there and tell him to come out here it's extremely important" Evan said calmly.

Lily seemed to ponder this for a second before she nodded. "Very well, wait here"

He watched her disappear behind the portrait and reappear a minute later with an angry looking Sirius at her side.

"Bye Lily" Sirius said watching her turn and stalk off glancing back over her shoulder in confusion, she always thought they hated each other.

"What do you want?" Sirius said darkly his familiar grey eyes narrowed, he and Regulus really did have a strong resemblance.

"It's Regulus" Evan said simply.

Sirius' face softened instantly, his lips parted with concern. "What's happened?"

Evan shook his head. "Come with me" he said turning to hurry down the staircase.

Sirius didn't need to be told twice. He ran after Evan charging back down the stairs barging some of the same people out of the way for the second time, Evan skidded and rounded down the library corridor running after him.

Evan came to a stop where he left off, Regulus was still on the floor mumbling into his arms rocking back and forth rather worryingly.

Sirius almost ran into Evan as he stopped, exchanging a quick glare with him before turning his head and gasping. "Regulus..." he breathed shoving Wilkes out of the way and stopping in front of his little brother kneeling in front of him. "Oh Regulus what happened?"

Regulus stopped rocking and mumbling tears still trickling down his face, he didn't feel overly upset just stunned and confused and hurt his friend could do that.

"I'll go tell the other's we've found him" Wilkes said quickly.

"You can both go" Sirius said over his shoulder. "I want some time alone with my brother"

Evan gave Regulus a worried look. "I hope you feel better soon, I'm here if you need to talk" he said before they made their way slowly down the corridor. Evan couldn't stop looking back.

"Okay now Reg I think we need to have a little talk, why don't you-" Sirius said gently guiding Regulus to his feet. He took his hand and gently lifted it away from the purple bruise on Regulus' face, anger surged through him but he wasn't about to start demanding anything in the corridor.

"Oh Regulus..."

Regulus looked up through tear filled eyes into his brother's handsome face, he didn't care if anyone saw or what his brother thought. He leaned in and in one swift motion wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist burying his cheek in his brother's warm chest sobbing quietly into it.

"Shh it's alright, let's go somewhere private and talk" Sirius said quietly as a group of silent Ravenclaw girls walked past gawking at them.

He felt Regulus give a tiny nod against his robes before wrapping his arms around his brother and leading him along the corridor and onto the staircase. They went up two flights of stairs and along a corridor, Regulus wasn't paying any attention to how far they'd gone or how many corners they'd turned until they stopped at a forked corridor.

Sirius looked both ways before closing his eyes, moments later a soft rumbling sound made Regulus look up and he gasped. A heavy wooden decorated door was standing out from the wall that was just completely flat moments ago.

"The room of requirement" Sirius said simply checking the coast again, he lead Regulus inside shutting the door behind him. He watched the door melt back into the wall behind him before turning his attention on the space the room had created.

It was nicely decorated, simple, red, white and wood with a large four poster bed and other bedroom furniture including a beautiful sheep skin white rug on the soft deep red carpet. A two seater sofa was pushed against the back wall.

Regulus (still crying) allowed himself to be lead over to the bed. Sirius kicked off his shoes feeling Regulus do the same he gently guided his brother onto his bed so they were sitting together comfortably. He wrapped his arms properly around his little brother pulling him close feeling his warm gentle body against his own.

What on Earth could have happened to him now?

After a while Regulus' soft cries subsided.

"Regulus..."

"Sirius I'm in trouble..." Regulus almost whispered.

Sirius frowned worriedly. "Regulus what-"

Regulus shook his head looking up to meet his brother's eyes. "I don't know how to tell you this, I don't care anymore I have to tell someone I'm going insane, please don't be angry with me" he whimpered.

"Regulus whatever it is you've done I'm not going to be mad at you" Sirius said quietly.

Regulus was quiet a moment biting his bottom lip nervously. Closing his eyes in one long slow blink he took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" he whispered their eyes meeting.

Sirius' jaw dropped, his heart rocketed, his whole world spun. "W-what?" he stammered not sure if he'd heard him right.

"I'm pregnant" Regulus said.

At that moment Sirius couldn't think, he couldn't breathe so he did the only thing he could. He pulled Regulus back into his arms burying his face in his little brother's neck. There was so much they had to talk about...


	5. Feelings

At first Sirius had no idea what to say, he stared down at his brothers trembling body, his arms still wrapped around him. Regulus was pregnant? How? How could this have happened to his little brother of all people?

"I'm pregnant, Sirius" Regulus breathed into his brother's soft school robes. "I never meant for this to happen, any of it"

"Shh..." Sirius soothed, he was too shocked to think, too shocked to move he quite frankly had no idea what he was going to do. If he felt like this, imagine how Regulus must feel.

There was nothing but silence for a little while until Sirius mustered the strength to finally speak.

"How did this happen?" he asked gently.

Regulus pulled back to look up into his brothers face allowing Sirius to wipe away his tears, it felt good to finally say something, especially because Sirius didn't seem angry or upset he looked genuinely worried.

Regulus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Where to begin?

"Okay I'll tell you but please don't interrupt me there's so much to this story I want to get it all out" Regulus began.

Sirius gave one simple nod.

"Okay... it was at the start of term, I didn't know anything like this would happen to me, I didn't want any of this and if I could go back in time I would change it all" he spoke slowly. "It was the first night back, after the feast I went back to the common room with my friends, there was a party going on and they decided to stay down there but I was tired and didn't feel like it I'm not much of a party person but anyway I went upstairs and read for a while before I decided to go to bed" he continued.

"I went into the bathroom and was getting ready when I could have sworn I heard a noise in my dormitory, I checked but couldn't see anything, anyway I finished getting ready and had some juice, that's when I had this terrible stomach pain it was like nothing I'd felt before it felt like my insides were being stretched or pulled apart and split"

Sirius frowned but said nothing.

"I felt better pretty quickly so I got into bed, it was dark and silent for ages everything seemed fine that's when I heard a noise again..." Regulus said his eyes brimming with hot fresh tears, the memories were so powerful and strong he could see the events unfolding before his very eyes as though it had just happened yesterday. "Nobody seemed to be there I was almost asleep a little while later when I felt someone lay down beside me, they put their hand over my mouth and..." Regulus sniffed hard trying to calm himself down as the tears began streaming down his cheeks.

Sirius' eyes widened. "When they what, Regulus? Who is they? Sirius asked quickly his hands curling gently around his brother's upper arms.

Regulus shook his head as the small sobs broke free.

"Who did this to you, who got you pregnant?" Sirius asked quickly as he desperately searched his little brother's face for some indication. "Regulus!"

"I don't know, Sirius!" the younger boy sobbed feebly.

"Regulus how can you not know?!"

"I don't know who my baby's father is" he continued to sob resting his face in his hands.

Sirius' face washed with fear and confusion, how was it possible he didn't know? Surely he had to have slept with someone else to get pregnant, none of this was making any sense. "Regulus-"

Regulus lifted his head up the tears streaming down his pained face. "I was raped, Sirius"

The words cut through Sirius' heart like a slash of Sectum Sempra, his whole world collapsed everything even the walls around him were crumbling to dust. His lips parted as his jaw fell open, his heart momentarily stopped beating and he could have sworn his ears had betrayed him. "W-what?"

"I was raped, twice in one night" Regulus sniffled trying to regain his already broken composure.

Sirius opened his mouth further to say something but no words came out.

"Someone had put some kind of potion in my drink I think that' what the noise was someone broke in to spike it, the potion is called the Trenceptous potion and it created an opening like a ladies thing behind my balls" Regulus explained. "When I was grabbed he yanked my from my bed and pinned me against the wall, It was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face, he pulled my bottoms off, pushed my legs up and raped me there I don't think he knew it had a rare side effect of male pregnancy though otherwise it might not have happened"

Sirius didn't know what to say, so many emotions were surfacing in his clouded mind state, everything seemed so wrong, felt so awful, he couldn't believe his little brother had been raped in such a twisted, sick way.

"And then" Regulus continued wiping away more tears. "He started touching me and a few minutes later he turned me around, I tried to fight him I did but he slammed my head into the wall and he... raped me anally as well" Regulus began to sob again after those last words.

Sirius did what he could do best, he pulled Regulus back into his strong protective arms offering him reassurance and comfort. He could not believe what he was hearing, after all this time Regulus was finally coming forward about his rape, so this is what had been bothering him for so many weeks now, he was having to cope with all of this shit as well as his normal day to day routine. No wonder he had been sectioned if he had all of this on his plate it was so much to cope with at such a young age especially not knowing who had done it to him. It had to be a Slytherin, technically it couldn't have been anyone else, it could have been a close friend, an ally or possibly an enemy. Sirius wasn't so sure Regulus actually had any enemies as such in Slytherin at least nobody who would hate him enough and be willing to risk so much to go as far as raping the poor boy.

"Regulus I am so, so sorry this has happened to you, I didn't understand until now" he breathed. "I can't even begin to imagine how you must be feeling, no wonder you've been having problems with all of this on your plate"

Regulus sniffled his response burying his face deeper in the warm cosy fabric of his brother's clothing. He felt much safer, so much so secure in there.

"Don't pity me that's the last thing I need right now..." he whimpered.

Sirius had never felt so sick, disgusted and angry in all of his life but he didn't think flying off the handle, shouting, smashing the place up and destroying every Slytherin cunt would help his brother somehow, he didn't think it would be wise to blow up when Regulus was in this state, but his words would speak much louder right now.

"Don't you worry, Regulus, we'll find the monstrosity that did this to you and make him pay" Sirius said his voice cracking with anger, tears came to his own eyes, he was so, so infuriated he couldn't even describe the sick waves that washed over him one by one.

"Sirius please don't go hunting after people, I've tried, I've been searching for who might have done this trying to see if anyone dropped any kind of hint but I can't find any" Regulus sniffled.

"Regulus we have got to find out who did this to you!"

"I know but for now please just hold me it makes me feel better" Regulus breathed.

Eventually his sobs subsided enough for him to calm down but he still remained in his brother's arms. "I supposed I should tell you the rest of the story..."

"There's more?!"

Regulus nodded.

"After that happened I was so distraught, hurt, confused, embarrassed, feelings you couldn't even imagine, ones I'd never felt before it felt terrible, I feel disgusting, filthy and used, I was a virgin too so that only made it all the more worse I felt so violated like I'm nothing, I still do, I wonder if anyone will ever want me after this, I've been used and abused I'm damaged goods and I've got a baby in my tummy and he or she will need caring for when they're born there's no way I'll ever find love again I felt this way even before I found out about my pregnancy, long before even"

"Regulus that is not true somebody will love you romantically, I love you as a brother and I always will even if I did run away I had to get out of there, Reg, I hope you understand that but I'll always be here for you whenever you need me I'll listen, I'll advise and I'll help you in any way I can please don't ever hide things like this from me if you can't trust anyone else you can always trust me, I might be the bad son, the heart breaker of his mother and the Gryffindor but I am still Siri and you're still Reggie" he smiled gently hoping it would lift Regulus' spirits a little.

"Nobody will ever love me that way again, I just know it" Regulus sighed.

"You may feel that way now but you're young, you're fifteen years old going on sixteen in a few months, you're going to be okay Reg I promise" Sirius smiled.

"I know the most important thing right now is my baby, not me, not my future possible loves, not anything or anyone but my baby"

"That's not entirely true, you are just as important, do your friends know about this?" Sirius asked worriedly.

Regulus averted his identical eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"I can't hear you, Reg" Sirius frowned leaning closer.

Regulus closed his eyes in a long slow blink, he may as well get this over with now. "I think it most likely to be one of them who raped me but I have no idea who"

The cutting anger that shot through Sirius was enough to make him tremble with rage, he closed his eyes trying to keep his cool, trying to fight these powerful emotions back for Regulus' sake.

"People like that are not your friends" he almost growled.

"I know but until I find out who did it, what else am I supposed to do? If I suddenly desert them I may never know who has done this that was my plan from the beginning, eventually get someone to open up and say something, come forward or even let something slip so I can know who did this and I can destroy them" Regulus said sternly.

"I will help you" Sirius said seriously as he gently cupped his little brother's pretty face. "In any way I can we will get through this together, we will find out who did this to you and we will destroy them I promise you that, Regulus"

Regulus gave a small nod.

"Okay let's talk some more about the baby" Sirius said quickly changing the subject thinking it best no to upset Regulus any further and to gain all of the information on this so he was fully informed.

"What do you need to know?" Regulus blinked.

"How far along are you?" Sirius smiled gently.

"Eight weeks today- here!" Regulus said pulling a scan photo from two weeks ago out of his pocket and showing it to his brother.

Sirius took the picture and stared at it smiling sweetly. "Aw, when was this taken, when did you find out?"

"I found out two weeks ago when I was six weeks pregnant, that's when Madame Pomfrey did the scan and printed me a picture the baby has changed a bit since then I have a book I've been reading all about pregnancy and the images it showed are a bit different by eight weeks the baby looks much more human" Regulus explained, he felt better from talking to his brother and he felt so good about talking about his little baby.

"Oh my goodness, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sirius breathed.

"Because I was so scared I thought if I told anyone... I don't know I'd have to come forward about the rape and I'm so frightened, Sirius, so very frightened I wanted to tell someone but I felt I had to keep it a secret" Regulus admitted.

"You don't ever need to keep a secret from me, I promise to always be here for you, you can trust me" Sirius smiled brushing some of Regulus' hair back out of his face. "I just want to protect you"

"All I ask for is trust, kindness and honesty" said Regulus.

"We've known each other all our lives, Regulus, I may have been a dick and I may have said bad things to you in the past, made people hate you and think you evil but you're still my little brother and I will always love you but there is one thing I must ask"

Regulus frowned in confusion. "What is it?"

"Don't get upset, but have you joined the death eaters?"

Regulus looked completely taken aback. "No, I'm too young I'm only fifteen!"

"Regulus you aren't thinking of-"

"I was... until I fell pregnant" Regulus admitted. "I just want to prove my purity, to show people what it means to be a pureblood and have us in charge, we can do this we can show the Wizarding world for what it really is, the muggle borns are a threat to us, Sirius and we need to-"

"Regulus stop"

Regulus blinked.

"Nobody is a threat to the Wizarding race apart from Voldemort, do NOT join him you WILL die do you understand me?" Sirius said in a very serious tone.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going through with it for sure anyway I was only considering it... but I'm not going to I swear it" he said resting his hand over his heart. "I will not join Voldemort I have a baby to take care of I can't risk anything"

Sirius' face softened, Regulus' eyes were full of honesty.

"I was drawn in by the ideas and the power of it, that's all, I promise I won't join, do you believe me?" Regulus was being entirely truthful he had thought about it but ever since the end of the summer he'd been feeling on unsteady ground about the whole think, thankful he had more time to think about it, now he was sure he had chosen the right path. "I wasn't going to join even before you said anything"

"I believe you" Sirius smiled. "Come here let me hug you" he reached out and pulled Regulus carefully into his arms. "Now we've got a few things sorted out, do you feel better? Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Regulus sighed happily. "I feel much better now there's more than myself, Madame Pomfrey and Slughorn knowing about the baby, it is so hard dealing with this alone I feel isolated like I've been picked up and put on a little island where I can still see everyone and they can see me but I can't get away or see them, I feel so alone"

"You aren't alone, you have me, and surely there is someone else you can trust" Sirius said.

"Yeah I do have a good friend but he knows nothing" Regulus swallowed nervously, he'd been thinking so much about Evan recently, he couldn't understand why he was feeling so strongly for the boy, so opposed to him kissing Avery, so strange when he thought about him and his kindness, that beautiful warm hearted smile. Was this something a tiny bit more than friendship? Regulus shook the thoughts from his head, now wasn't the time to be mulling his over.

"Maybe it's time to tell him if you are sure you can trust him enough"

Regulus chewed on his bottom lip a moment, he could trust Evan and he knew he could probably trust him with the pregnancy. "It's not that it's that it's the whole context of this thing, it's not something little or pathetic a childish secret in other words it's a real human life and I don't want anybody to think of me as a monster for being a pregnant boy"

"Nobody is going to think you're a monster"

Regulus quirked a fine dark eyebrow sarcastically.

"Maybe some people won't agree with it, but you know seeing as you slept with another man, gay people are accepted in the Wizarding world" Sirius pointed. "It's okay they won't think less of you for that"

"But I was... raped..." Regulus struggled to get that word out, it didn't become any easier the more times he said it.

"People don't need to know about that, you're having a baby, even your rapist may not know it is there's you could have slept with someone after, logically the chances of that are extremely slim to nothing but they still might think that" Sirius said.

"I haven't slept with anyone else, I don't want to disgrace myself further" Regulus said bluntly.

"Look this isn't your fault and you know that somewhere deep down, Reg" Sirius smiled.

"I know it was just so horrible Siri" Regulus breathed closing his eyes he could feel tears prickling in the backs of his eyes, he was too tired to cry, too drained emotionally for any of this right now.

"You don't have to deal with this anymore, not alone" Sirius smiled. "That disgusting excuse for a human being has to live with this for the rest of their life knowing they did something so foul and evil to an innocent person, you should hold your head up high and fight it, prove you aren't destroyed by this, prove to them you are stronger and a much better person than they are because they don't deserve the same air as you, Regulus"

Regulus couldn't help but smile at his brother Sirius was so inspirational and strong, he had such a firm mind and he made him feel so much more alive, much better than he had in weeks, the only thing that could make it better is if Evan was there with them giving his own support and advice.

"Thank you" he whispered leaning forward and resting his head on his brothers shoulder closing his misty grey eyes.

He'd been sitting there a good few minutes his mind wandering away slowly further and further into the distance as he began to doze off.

"It's alright" he heard Sirius whisper as he felt himself being gently lowered onto his side down onto the super soft pillows. Regulus didn't care if it wasn't his bed it looked new it smelled new and fresh and he was so tired.

"Sirius..." he managed.

"I'm here, Reg, I'll stay with you I promise" the Gryffindor said flopping down beside his brother drawing patterns on the back of Regulus' left hand resting against the pillow by his face.

Regulus sighed feeling Sirius' warm lips brush against his temple, moments later and he was sleeping peacefully finally free of some of those dark bounds that held him captive, he was becoming free once again.

A couple of hours passed and Regulus woke feeling disorientated but refreshed. His eyes fluttered opened meeting those familiar grey ones identical to his own.

"Hey you're up" Sirius' voice was light and airy and for a moment Regulus thought he might still be dreaming, had all of what happened earlier really been said?

"Mm?" Regulus frowned confusedly.

Sirius laughed. "Are you always this confused when you wake up?"

"No?" Regulus tried stretching himself out like a cat.

"Same old, Regulus" Sirius chuckled running his fingers through his little brother's hair. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, sorry I fell asleep" Regulus yawned.

"It's alright I did too, only woke up a few minutes before you did"

"Sirius about everything I told you earlier..." Regulus said awkwardly.

"Regulus you know I won't tell a soul about any of this, it's your business and although I want to hunt down the person that did this to you I won't breathe a word to anybody about the rape or the baby, I'm your brother when you can't trust anyone else you can always rely on family" Sirius said calmly.

Regulus shot him a grateful smile.

"Which reminds me, have you told mum and dad yet?"

Regulus' face dropped. "Uh, no"

"You need to" Sirius said awkwardly.

"I know I'm going home for Christmas if they say that's okay and I'll tell them both then, I've already asked I didn't want to say anything in case they throw me out or send me a howler and the whole school found out I can't cope with that so I want to do it face to face away from the school environment where I can explain everything to them properly and just get away, have a break from all of this" Regulus explained.

"Okay well Regulus don't chicken out, okay? They need to know even if they are insufferable twats, they still have to know so they can help you" Sirius replied.

"I know I won't chicken out I need to tell them I just hope they can help me" Regulus sighed. "Despite everything I love this baby I don't know if you can understand or not but it's different when it's your own and a rare side effect of a potion? I really feel like this was meant to happen no matter if it isn't very ideal at all, I want to have this baby" Regulus breathed.

"I know, Reg" Sirius smiled pulling his brother in for another hug.

By the time dinner came around, Sirius had snuck out and fetched a whole picnic basket full of food for them to share. They sat and ate, drank and talked casually about things just catching up. Regulus knew he missed having his brother around he just didn't realise quite how much he missed him

"You still haven't told me what happened earlier" Sirius said randomly.

Regulus stared at his brother a moment before he sighed. "The other day I went to my friends dorm for a party, they were playing spin the bottle and they asked if I was virgin and it upset me, they made Avery and Evan make out and it made me really uncomfortable and weird they weren't welcoming of me from the start because I've been apparently acting weird for weeks now which I know I have but they call me an attention seeker they think I'm a fake so I stormed out and they've been funny with me since" Regulus began. Taking a deep breath he continued some more. "I didn't spend much time with them and they told me to fuck off yesterday I got sick of being alone so when they came into the common room earlier and tried to make me move I wouldn't budge, they went to walk away but I grabbed Avery's arm, he turned around and back handed me across the face so I ran before I got hurt any further"

Sirius' teeth were gritted his eyes burning with anger. "He did what to you?!"

"Backhanded me across the face" Regulus said pointing to the bruise on his cheek. "Sirius please don't get upset" he whined seeing the look of pure loathing on his brother's face.

"How can you expect me to stay calm after all of this and that dick hits you? No I need to have words with him..." Sirius sniffed angrily.

"Sirius..."

"No buts Regulus you're pregnant they may not know or understand that and they may not care for your safety but I do and before you ask no I won't tell them about the baby" he said quickly.

"Thanks"

"My pleasure" Sirius smiled.

"I guess we should be heading back now it's pretty late" Regulus sighed.

"We can stay here tonight if you want" Sirius shrugged casually. "Gives you a break"

Regulus thought quickly for a moment, thank god he carried his potion around with him during the day in case he needed some extra. "Okay" he nodded with a smile.

"Cool" Sirius grinned he hopped off of the bed and stripped down into his underwear before climbing under the soft warm covers. "Not getting in?" he asked turning to Regulus.

Regulus blushed awkwardly before he followed suit, stripped down and got into bed.

"Let's see your tummy" Sirius grinned pulling back the covers revealing a tiny amount of swelling around Regulus' navel. "Aw you'll be big before you know it"

"Please don't say that" Regulus chuckled as his brother ran his fingers over his skin, he had actually gained a little more weight this week.

"It's sweet" Sirius smiled before tucking himself under the covers.

Regulus reached into his bag and pulled out his potion and wrapped clean goblet, filling it he downed the sparkling blue liquid.

He snuggled down shifting closer to his brother he felt so much more comfort with Sirius being there they were alone together in the room of requirement, he was safe and Sirius would protect him from any potential danger if it should occur, he wouldn't have to go back to his friends tonight.

The two boys talked for a while longer before sleep became too imminent and they drifted off peacefully together.

It was the early hours of the morning when Regulus woke in a happy dream-like state, he felt so relaxed so relieved and he wondered momentarily why he actually felt so good.

Yawning he rolled onto his back and stretched-

OH!

Peeking under the covers he saw a puddle of cooling thick white liquid soaking through his boxers onto his tummy. Feeling utterly ashamed he was just about to slip out from under the covers when-

"Morning, Reg" Sirius smiled turning over.

Regulus dropped the covers his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Morning"

"Everything okay? You look kind of... worried"

"No everything is fine" Regulus said awkwardly.

"Regulus... I know when you're lying"

Regulus sighed closing his eyes to hide from his shame. "I've had a wet dream"

Sirius blinked.

"Sorry I couldn't help it, I don't masturbate any more so I get them" Regulus had never felt so embarrassed in his life, he was utterly disgusted with himself the one night he really didn't want one was the one night he got one.

Sucks to be a teenager.

"It's fine don't be so embarrassed it's normal like" Sirius said.

"It's still embarrassing"

"Better in front of me than someone else, don't worry about it I'm sure you've seen your dorm mates naked or with morning glory before" Sirius shrugged. "We all have"

"Yeah..."

"Then why be embarrassed about it it's not like you did it on purpose or could control it" Sirius laughed.

Regulus smiled a little, trust Sirius to be so good about all of this. "I'm gonna clean this up" he said slipping out of bed and hurrying through the door just a few feet away hoping Sirius didn't actually see the mess all over him.

He reappeared just a few short minutes later feeling clean and refreshed.

"Better?" Sirius smirked lounging on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Much" Regulus chuckled. "So embarrassing though"

"Nah I've done worse to be honest" Sirius grinned.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not"

"We should probably get dressed and go get something to eat" Regulus replied glancing at the time on his pocket watch.

"Yeah you need to keep your strength up and that, I don't know much about babies but I know they need food to grow nice and healthily" Sirius said hopping out of bed and pulling on his clothes.

They washed and dressed quickly, gathering their things they left the room of requirement watching the wall seal itself back over. Nobody would know they'd even been there.

They made their way down to the great hall, Regulus felt so much better but he couldn't help but feel nervous about what his so called friends would say.

No, he simply wouldn't sit with them.

"You okay?" Sirius asked frowning with concern at his little brother.

"I'm fine" the younger boy sighed. "Just a little worried about confrontation"

"Don't be, I'm gonna sort it for you"

"Oh no Sirius please don't start a fight..." Regulus whined.

"I won't start a fight I'll just make sure those dick holes understand they can't get away with harming my little baby brother especially seeing as he's carrying my little baby niece or nephew inside of him" Sirius grinned a hint of malice flickered through his eyes.

Regulus shot him a worried glance just as they made their way into the great hall.

Just when he thought he may have gotten away with it, his so called 'friends' looked up, spotting him they began talking amongst themselves.

Regulus went to sit down alone beside a group of Seventh years but Sirius grabbed his arm. "Wait" he said slowly.

Before Regulus could protest he was being marched towards them.

"You, stand up!" Sirius snapped pointing to Avery with a sharp upward thrust of his finger.

Avery stared at him a moment, glancing to Regulus before getting slowly to his feet. The other's were watching with anticipation.

"So I hear it was you that hurt my little brother yesterday" Sirius began tossing his hair out of his eyes in that way that made all the girls swoon.

"And it was an accident, I didn't mean anything I haven't had a chance to apologise cause he ran off" Avery argued.

Sirius chuckled looking down he shook his head.

His next move was entirely unpredictable, he lashed out grabbing Avery by the front of his robes pulling him close so their faces were barely an inch apart. "Listen you, you and your little cronies might think it's funny to pick on someone half your size who clearly couldn't fight back but I have other ideas, you wanna do shit to Regulus again? Next time pick on me because I'm more than a match for the likes of you" he glowered around at the rest of the Slytherin's. He released his grip on Avery and the boy took a confused step back.

"If any of you so much as lay a finger on Regulus then so help me god I am coming after you with an axe, do I make myself clear? You are not to touch him, I can't tell you why but you are to be extremely kind and gentle with him he's in no condition for rough housing of any kind, so much as a peep and he will tell me I will come after you all and so will my friends" Sirius snarled dangerously. "Be warned"

He shot them each a vile glare before turning and smiling at Regulus then wandering off back to the Gryffindor table.

There was an awkward silence as Regulus stood there staring at his nervous friends. Swallowing the lump that appeared in his throat he turned and walked away back to where he was going to sit originally.

Over the next few days nobody spoke to Regulus, and that was okay! He spent his spare time resting in his dormitory or hanging out with his brother, he'd even been invited to sit with him and his friends at lunch a couple of times. On the weekend he'd hung out with Sirius and done homework alone in the library.

The start of the new week was much easier this time, Regulus was feeling better in himself, Sirius was helping a lot with that. He may not be completely better or reassured but Sirius soothed him and offered him a lot of support and guidance, he knew he could get through this with his brother by his side.

On Tuesday evening, now in his ninth week of pregnancy, Regulus made his way up to the library to get some homework done. He fancied going out for a bit and just being alone he needed space to think.

His potion was still working but he was having to deal with frequent urination especially in the night, he was still having wet dreams and would wake up feeling disgusted with himself and alone and his friends were not speaking to him but that was okay.

He made his way winding through the rows of shelves to the back where he normally sat in the private little corner, nobody was ever there probably because they normally came with their friends or would sit actually at some of the bookshelves, most came here because they had to not because they wanted to unlike Regulus.

This evening however he was surprised when he walked through the last shelves to find somebody already sitting at his table. The boy looked up and smiled.

"Hello" it was Evan.

"Hi" Regulus said dumbfounded that Evan would be here sitting purposely in his spot.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Evan asked indicating to the seat right beside him.

"Sure" Regulus said, he moved around and dropped into the seat beside his friend, he'd hardly spoken to Evan since the incident with the kiss at the party and was still feeling upset over it, he really liked Evan, far more than he was supposed to.

Was that natural?

"So listen, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry I haven't spoken to you much this week I've been overloaded with homework this year is going to be really hard with exams, I just sense it" Evan said resting his quill down on his book and stretching his arms up over his head revealing more of that slender body.

Regulus swallowed. "Yeah it's okay I agree" he said forcing his eyes to wander back up to his friend's face. _Snap out of it, Reg! He's your friend not some toy-boy in a saucy magazine! _

Evan studied the younger boy's face a moment. "I know you've been really upset about what happened with Avery and I completely understand that"

"You do?"

Evan nodded. "Who wouldn't be? Look, I feel really bad about it I should have spoken to you sooner, I wanted to but I had so much to do and I was already in trouble for late work-"

Regulus couldn't help but smile. "It's alright, no big deal"

"You sure?"

Regulus nodded. "I am"

"Good because I care about you, Regulus I feel like we have an understanding, you know what I mean? Maybe I'm just being silly but I feel like I connect with you really well"

Regulus' heart was doing somersaults in his chest, his smile morphed very quickly into a grin.

"You're smiling again" Evan smiled back. "It's nice to see you smile"

Regulus felt a light blush scatter across his cheeks and he looked away awkwardly trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't look embarrassed about it, it's great you don't smile often" Evan said.

"Thanks, well, you're being very... flattering?" Regulus gave a small light laugh.

"Regulus my friend there's one thing you need to learn about life" Evan said instructively. "Flattery... gets you everywhere" he finished with a wink making Regulus' blush flare almost violently.

_What is wrong with me why am I so hot and flustered over this, Evan is a friend, a FRIEND! He's messing around, he might be sweet, and cute and funny but he is not interested! Oh shit! Am I really interested in Evan?! _

"You alright? You look like you're arguing with yourself" Evan asked tilting his head playfully to one side as though he knew exactly what Regulus was thinking.

"I umm, yes actually"

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

"You're going all red and blotchy" Evan chuckled. "Something's really getting you all hot and bothered"

Why oh why did he have to use those words?

"I don't know what came over me" Regulus laughed nervously trying desperately to calm himself down. Hormones, maybe it was his hormones or something going haywire tonight.

Haywire the moment he clapped eyes on Evan Rosier.

"Maybe you need to have a lie down" Evan smiled. "Or some fresh air" he suggested checking the time on his pocket watch. "Hey how about we go for a little walk his evening?"

A walk? In the dark? With Evan?! Maybe it would hide his awful blush...

"Yes let's go!" Regulus said enthusiastically getting to his feet fully aware he was probably making a complete fool of himself and he must look completely stupid, red and sweaty.

Evan laughed again, packed up his things and got up.

The two boys made their way out of the library into the corridor and out onto the staircases heading down for the entrance hall.

"I can't believe it's November already, how time flies" Evan said as they passed down into the entrance hall.

"I know, doesn't seem that long ago since we were on the train here" Regulus swallowed.

"Yeah, truth be told I'm already looking forward to going home for Christmas"

"You're going home?" Regulus looked up.

"Mm just don't fancy being in the castle this year, don't know why, just don't" Evan replied.

"I know what you mean..." Regulus muttered. "I'm going home too, my parents have been really worried about me they sent me a letter this morning but I haven't read it yet" Regulus said patting his cloak pocket where he'd hidden his letter.

They pushed open the doors and headed out into the stone courtyard, the air was chilly but refreshing.

"Why not read it now?" Evan suggested stopping under the light of a flame torch.

"Uhh, sure" Regulus said pulling it from the pocket, he tore it open, unfolded the parchment and began to read.

_Regulus; _

_Thank goodness you've actually replied for once we have been so worried about you. Of course you can come home for Christmas we are dying to see you and make sure you really are as okay as you say you are. I expect a reply to this letter young man! _

_We were originally planning on perhaps having family over at Christmas but if you really insist upon it being the three of us for whatever you say is so important then that is fine. Kreacher says he misses you too and will clean your room up nicely for when you get home, we will meet you at Kings Cross as normal. _

_How are your lessons? I hope you're doing well and studying plenty this is an important year your father and I expect to see some very good results at the end of it, no more disappointments for this family! _

_Write soon, all our love. _

_Mum and Dad xx_

"Who's Kreacher again?" Evan asked curiously.

"House elf" Regulus said.

"Ah yeah, him" Evan chuckled. "I have a very vague recollection of him"

"Probably not a good one, most people's aren't" Regulus chuckled. "He is alright when you get to know him though it's not his fault he's just a little batty"

"A lot of house elves are" Evan grinned watching Regulus fold up his letter and shove it into his bag this time. "You want to keep walking a bit further?"

"Yeah it's a nice evening" Regulus sighed.

They walked out into the middle of the courtyard everything had been closed over this evening for some reason the gated were drawn down and heavily bolted preventing any of the students from heading out into the grounds.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I love the nights sky" Regulus breathed gazing up at the navy and black washed sky, thousands of tiny stars were plastering in their patterned waves, the odd wispy cloud dotted here and there like a lazy painting, the moon shone bright and full overhead illuminating most of the grounds with a faint silvery glow it looked almost eerily, almost romantic.

"That's another reason why I love it here at the castle" Evan said. "Everything seems so pure and beautiful, the grounds, the forest even though it's filled with dark creatures, the lake, the sunshine casting across the windows, everything is perfect, more perfect than at home or in the Muggle world"

Regulus nodded. "I love it here, but I do like going home to my family and comfort"

"Me too"

They stood gazing up at the sky for what seemed like an eternity before Evan gasped making Regulus jump.

"A shooting star" he pointed up to the ray of light that shot overhead. "Make a wish!" he grinned turning to Regulus.

Regulus smiled back and slowly closed his eyes.

Slowly he opened them again and turned to look up at Evan who was doing the same thing. The two boy's grinned to one another a moment before Regulus shivered.

"Cold?"

Regulus nodded quickly.

"Let's go back inside"

They headed back into the entrance hall and this time went straight down into the dungeons not stopping until they reached the common room. When they walked in their friends stared at them, Regulus automatically tensed up.

Oh no.

"Regulus is welcome to sit with us for a bit isn't he?" Evan said bluntly if not a little forcefully to the other's.

They all exchanged wary looks before nodding.

"Oh yes of course" Severus said almost sarcastically. Evan glared.

"No thank you I'm okay" Regulus said a tiny crease appearing between his eyebrows with concern. "I'm just gonna go to bed" he turned for the dormitory.

"Yeah I think I'll go too" Evan yawned. He followed Regulus out of the common room and up the dormitory stairs, he actually walked Regulus right to his door.

"I had a really nice time tonight" Regulus smiled then blushed realising what he'd just said made it sound like they were on a date.

"Me too, let's hang out again soon" Evan nodded.

"Definitely"

The was a moment's silence.

"I hope you're feeling better after everything's that's happened"

"It's fine don't worry about it" Regulus shook his head.

"I'm just... worried is all"

"Don't be everything's gonna be alright, I don't really need them anyway" Regulus sighed.

Evan's eyebrows rose in doubt. "Well... okay, remember I'm still here to talk"

Regulus nodded. "I know"

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Regulus"

"Goodnight, Evan"

Evan reached out and gently touched Regulus' arm with the palm of his hand in such a supportive, friendly gesture it made Regulus smile. He watched his friend turn and head into his own dormitory stopping to glance back over his shoulder at the younger boy. The smiled at one another before heading into their own respective dorms.

Regulus got ready for bed, took his potion and slipped in under the covers behind his safe curtains. Tonight had gone from mediocre to amazing, he'd actually made a wish on a shooting star and hung out with Evan for quite a while, they were getting so close, Regulus could feel it.

Every time he thought about that handsome, sweet, if a little crazy boy he would get butterflies dancing madly in his tummy, he was sure of this because it was way too early to feel the baby yet, he was only nine weeks!

Regulus was almost a sleep when a sudden thought hit him.

He fancied Evan, he was actually crushing on another boy.

Was it normal? Was it natural? Was it wrong?

How could something be wrong if it just felt so _right?_

With this thought in mind, Regulus drifted off into a blissful sleep, the best sleep he'd had in a long time.

A couple more days drifted by and Regulus was slowly improving. It was towards the end of the week when Professor Slughorn held him back again after lesson.

"Regulus could I please have a word with you for a moment?" he asked just as Regulus got up to leave class.

"Okay"

Slughorn beckoned him over to his desk where Regulus sat himself down in front of the kind old man.

"I was just wondering how you were getting on if everything was still alright, I know we haven't spoken this week" Slughorn began his eyes studying Regulus closely.

"I'm doing better" Regulus nodded. "I told my brother about..." he glanced over his shoulder to make sure there was nobody there. "The baby" he said.

Slughorn nodded once in understanding. "And how did he take it?"

"Very well actually we've been meeting up on a regular basis and talking a lot too, he's so supportive much better than I thought he would be, he never used to be so good about things or even so nice to me" Regulus replied.

"It sounds like he's being a good brother to you, I know you two have had your problems in the past, your differences but I'm very glad everything has worked out for you" Slughorn smiled. "What about your parents?"

"I still haven't told them..."

"Ah"

"But I plan to, at Christmas when I go home so I can do it face to face, I figured they can't disown me if I'm there and my mum can't send me a howler cause if she did everybody would find out about the baby and I really don't want that" Regulus winced a little.

"Well I do hope that goes well for you, still not told your friends?"

Regulus shook his head.

"I see, it is your choice of course but in the next few weeks it may be wise to start making some choices how far alone are you now?"

"Nine weeks"

"Yes it won't be long before you begin to show and-"

"I've gained just a little bit of weight already round my stomach" Regulus said.

"They're going to start asking questions when you start gaining weight especially only round your stomach they probably won't assume you're pregnant but I would still be cautious you can't hide forever" Slughorn warned.

Regulus nodded slowly, he knew what his Professor was saying was true but he still didn't want to have to face up to something like this. At least not so soon. "They're going to start asking questions when they do know and they'll badger me about it like who the father is, I'm no closer to finding out really and people might start taking the- making fun of me"

"If they do then they're not really your friends" Slughorn said gently.

Regulus swallowed and nodded.

"Right well you had better get going to your next lesson otherwise you're going to be late, we'll talk again in a few days and remember if you need anything just come to my office and I will gladly help you" Slughorn smiled.

"Thank you Professor, I appreciate your kindness"

"Don't mention it my boy, take care of yourself"

Regulus smiled one last time before leaving the classroom, he liked Professor Slughorn he was always so good and kind to his students, not a typical Slytherin he didn't seem prejudice either which Regulus didn't care for because he was prejudice.

That evening Regulus was sitting in the dark corner of the common room by the window, the giant squid couldn't be seen very well in the darkness even if it did decide to swim right up against the windows and terrify the first years every so often.

He wasn't doing anything, not reading, writing or talking to anybody. His so called friends were all sitting and laughing by the fire play fighting with each other except Evan he wasn't with them tonight.

Regulus had been thinking more and more about the boy increasingly so in the past few days.

He'd come to terms with fancying Evan as his boyfriend, he knew it was only natural to like somebody, even if it was a boy. Regulus knew being gay was different, but it was still beautiful. Why should it matter if you fall for a man or woman? Love was love and Regulus felt proud of that even if he knew Evan wouldn't like him back.

So he'd come to the decision not to say anything and let things run their natural course.

Why would Evan Rosier want a disgusting, damaged, sexually impure little faggot like himself? He was a great looking boy, with good grades, he was a pureblood, Regulus wasn't sure about anything sexual with the boy as it hadn't come up in conversation and thankfully Evan hadn't asked anything about Regulus' sexual encounter aka rape.

Maybe he was too polite to say anything. Maybe he just didn't care.

"What'cha doing?"

Regulus looked up an instant smile washed over his face. "Sitting"

"Mind if I join you?" Evan smiled that heart-warming smile.

Regulus nodded. There go the butterflies again!

Evan sat down making himself comfortable along the ledge beside Regulus so they were facing one another.

"So, how are you?" Evan asked politely.

"Fine thanks and you?"

"I'm alright, Reg" Evan smiled. "Did you write back to your parents?"

Regulus nodded quickly. "Yeah just told them about school work and stuff, everything pretty mediocre to be honest, I don't know what to say to them over letters, after all this shit that's gone down this year so far I don't wanna worry them or have them take me out of school, I need school just to feel normal"

Evan frowned in confusion. "You surely don't class these petty rows as 'all that shit' do you?"

Regulus shook his head. "You don't know half of it, a quarter even"

Evan stared at the boy his eyes almost popping out of his head. "I know things have been tough and strange recently, well, all year but I still don't understand I know it's none of my business and I don't expect you to tell me right now"

Regulus took a deep breath. "I'll tell you when the time is right, I'm not a coward but I'm certainly no Gryffindor on the side of bravery either, I've come to terms with my problems mostly but talking about them is so hard you have no idea and I don't want to end up sectioned again, I'm not unstable"

"I know you aren't, you're normal but you do have some issues with things you seem better this week though" Evan pointed out.

"I feel a bit better it gets easier, just a little easier every day"

"Maybe the Christmas holiday's in a few weeks will do you some good"

"I hope so" Regulus took several deep breaths.

"You okay?"

Regulus shook his head slowly moving to sit forward a little gripping the edges of the ledge.

"Reg?" Evan asked worriedly.

"I just feel really sick..."

"Come on let's get you to the toilet" Evan said getting quickly to his feet. He gently used Regulus' arm to guide the boy to his feet and led him upstairs into Regulus' dormitory bathroom, he locked the door behind them and watched Regulus go and sit on the cold floor by the toilet his head in his hands.

"Maybe something you've eaten?"

Regulus shook his head slowly. "A few weeks ago Madame Pomfrey gave me this potion it helps with my sickness, I felt so much better I thought I'd stop taking it today and see but no, I used to throw up throughout the day sometimes but mostly in the morning" he said leaning forward a little a horrible churning in his stomach.

"Like a stomach bug?"

"Not exactly, and don't worry you can't catch it"

Evan walked across the room and knelt down beside Regulus rested a hand between his shoulder blades.

Regulus' stomach lurched and he threw himself forward vomiting into the toilet basin. Evan's hand began rubbing circles soothing him, and it did make him feel so much better.

"Get it all up"

Regulus spat the horrid taste of bile into the toilet before wiping off his mouth and breathing in slow, deep breaths. "I'm so stupid, why did I think I'd get away with not taking it?" he breathed.

"You're not stupid, any other normal person would have done the same thing" Evan said.

"Maybe" Regulus mumbled when a sudden realisation hit him. He was alone in the bathroom, locked in the bathroom, with Evan Rosier, another boy. A shiver ran down his spine, nobody was in the dormitory.

But Regulus didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable or worried with Evan's presence. He felt relaxed and cared for because he could trust Evan.

Turning his head he looked up into those familiar green eyes and smiled weakly. "Thanks for helping me"

"Don't worry about it and hey I'm not done helping yet until you get better" he grinned playfully.

"I don't think I'm going to be sick again, I just need my potion" Regulus said.

"Right well, hang on" Evan said moving over to the sink, he rinsed out the cup marked with Regulus' name and filled it with mouth wash then headed back to the boy's side handing him the cup.

"Here, rinse your mouth out and I'll help you get into bed if that's alright with you?"

Regulus nodded slowly. "That's very kind of you" he gulped the mouthwash into his mouth, rinsing round quickly he tried not to gag on the taste before spitting it into the toilet. Evan took the cup as the by flushed the toilet and headed over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Right, better?"

"A little…."

Evan gently took Regulus' arm making him laugh, he unlocked the door and took him into the dormitory, leading him over to his bed, Regulus sat down and poured himself some potion.

"These your pyjamas?" Evan asked pointing to the fresh stack of clothing on Regulus' bedside table. "Duh, obvious question" he chuckled picking them up.

Regulus tried not to laugh as he sipped at his potion, the amazing relief was kicking in quickly, he only felt minorly sick. Evan handed him over the pyjamas and turned around covering his eyes.

"I'm not looking!"

Regulus laughed nervously as he finished his potion resting the goblet back on his bedside table. Would it really be okay to change in front of Evan even if the boy wasn't looking?

He got up slowly and stripped down into his underwear yanking on his pyjama bottoms he eyed the door warily in case someone came in. Quickly he pulled the baggy t-shirt on the soft material brushing against his nipples and he gasped loudly.

Evan whirled around a look of panic on his face. "What, what's happening, are you okay?"

Regulus nodded slowly the blush firing into his cheeks as he straightened his top out. That felt good, really good. Who knew his nipples were so sensitive?

Regulus had a sneaking suspicion is was due to the changes in them and his entire body because of his pregnancy.

He turned around trying to hide his shame, why did these things always have to happen to him?

Evan was there in a flash lifting back his crisp cool duvet. Regulus got into bed lying down on his side slowly so he was facing Evan. The boy placed the covers back over him up to his chin and tucked him in like a child making him blush even more.

"There, shall I stay with you for a bit or do you want me to go?" Evan asked his eyes twinkling as he dimmed the lights.

"Stay for a bit, I hate being sick alone" Regulus said at almost a whisper as he gazed up into his friends face. Why did Evan have to be so cute? Why, just why to everything he could possibly think of involving Evan.

"Alright" Evan smiled. "You look really warm under there like that" he laughed as Regulus peeked out from under his covers and smiled brightly.

"I am"

"You feeling better now?"

"Quite a bit actually I haven't felt very well all day" Regulus sighed.

"Aw well maybe an early night will do you some good" Evan said warmly.

"Yeah, will you stay with me until I sleep?"

"Of course"

Evan slowly reached out, resting his hand on Regulus' hair gently stroking his fingers through it. He watched after a couple of minutes passed the boys eyelids grew heavy until eventually he fell asleep.

Evan sighed with a smile, he gently stroked the side of Regulus' face before pulling his curtains closed and leaving the dormitory.

Just a couple short more days flew by and Regulus felt better again, having learned his lesson the hard way, he'd promised himself to be very careful to take his potion, and enough of it!

It was the start of yet another new week and Regulus' tenth week of pregnancy, he was feeling so much better and quite a bit happier, he'd hung around with Evan a couple more times since the other day, in the library, the common room, Regulus' dorm and outside of lessons. They'd been growing closer.

That morning when he woke up he drank his potion quickly and made his way into the bathroom for a quick morning wash. As his pregnancy progressed he found he was slowly starting to feel much better, not just in himself but about everything.

He washed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and went back into his dormitory. Picking up his clean clothes he shed his pyjamas and pulled on his trousers, then frowned.

Looking down he sighed, he couldn't get the top button on his trousers done up anymore, the trousers seemed to be shrinking for the past two weeks but now not only was the button an issue, the zipper was too. If he left them like this he would end up with his bits hanging out the front.

Sighing he reached into his trunk and pulled out a pair of elasticated, warm, comfy jogging bottoms and pulled them on smiling with comfort. He'd make an excuse for them if anybody noticed, thankfully they were black so he had no worries.

Regulus couldn't help but smile to himself, he shuffled over to the mirror and lifted up his school shirt gazing at his little bump growing under the skin. He really was having a baby and the fact he just got to see his bump properly made his day...

"It's so blatant he fancies Evan" Avery commented watching the two boys having lunch just a little way down the table seeing as they still weren't on speaking terms with Regulus and Evan didn't want him to eat alone all the time, he felt really bad about what had happened.

"I know look at him, it's painful to watch" Snape said wrinkling his nose with disgust.

"Evan aint gay" Mulciber said.

They all looked at him.

"You sure? I always thought he may have swung that way he's a little... soft, for a guy" Avery frowned.

"Dunno just my assumption" Mulciber shrugged. "They seem to be getting along though"

"Yeah but Black is gonna end up really hurt when he finds out Rosier isn't interested" Severus smirked.

"How do you know he isn't interested, have you asked him?" Wilkes asked quickly.

Severus shook his head. "No but put it this way, if he was interested would he not have done something by now like asked him out, made a comment or even started acting the way Regulus does, Black fancies him there's no doubt in my mind about that but whether Rosier feels the same or not I don't think so"

"How very insightful..." Avery said sarcastically.

"It wouldn't be nice to see him hurt, maybe someone should let him down gently..." Wilkes said.

"Isn't that Evan's job?" Avery asked.

"Straight from the Hippogriff's mouth" Snape added.

"I don't know maybe someone should just drop a hint to him or tell him Evan doesn't do guys then he won't feel so embarrassed if he asks Evan out and he says no, it would be really awkward between them" Mulciber wrinkled his nose.

"I still don't think it's our job" Snape said gruffly. "Let him figure it out on his own"

"I second that" Avery said.

"Third!" it was Barty.

"I agree with Mulciber actually, someone should let him down gently" Wilkes said.

"Let's just leave it and see where it goes, Regulus is a little attention seeker and he's fucking annoying, if we do anything to upset him he will tell his brother and I can't be bothered to deal with those Gryffindor scum they don't deserve the oxygen they waste" Mulciber replied.

"Too right" Avery chuckled.

They looked off down the table to where the boys were sitting and watched Regulus look down at his plate then flutter his eyelashes just a little, a subconscious yet flirty gesture. Whether Evan noticed or not they were unsure of. They watched and waited a little longer as Evan was obviously telling jokes, Regulus sat and laughed at every one gazing at the older boy almost in admiration, nobody else seemed to have noticed the couple of course apart from Evan's friends.

"You know something?" it was Avery.

"What?"

"Let's just see how this plays out and where it goes, I don't really like Regulus any more than an of you do"

"In other words, let him make a fool of himself just to be sure he gets everything he deserves" Severus smirked nastily.

"Exactly my point"

"I feel a bit bad for him though, if Evan really doesn't like him imagine how hurt he's going to be" Wilkes said worriedly.

"Who gives a crap it's only Regulus, not like it's anyone important or worth it" Snape said.

After lunch, Evan walked Regulus back to the common room seeing as he had a free period.

"What do you have next?" Regulus asked sitting himself down by the fire bringing his legs up and tucking them underneath himself.

"Nothing I'm free because I don't do flying" Evan chuckled.

"Any particular reason for that?"

"I get kinda sick on heights, I'm a good flier and I'll do it if I have to but I'd rather not" Evan said sitting down beside the dark haired boy.

"Fair enough" Regulus nodded.

"Alright if I hang with you for a while?"

"Yeah sounds like fun"

The two boys sat talking for half an hour before they decided to have a game of wizards chess. They sat on a small table directly opposite one another. Regulus fidgeted nervously and blushed every time their legs accidentally brushed together under the table, he hoped Evan hadn't noticed this.

Every so often the older boy would look up and smile making those butterflies dance in Regulus' stomach, he struggled to concentrate on the game being in such close proximity to the boy made him feel so warm and fuzzy inside.

He didn't mind that he'd lost three games in a row, being close to Evan was reward enough.

After lunch Regulus headed to his Divination lesson, after being showered in that familiar scented stick, he sat reading through his text book and gazing out of the window for the rest of the lesson. Nobody spoke or sat next to him in any of his lessons now, not even Wilkes he'd gone as far to get up and change seat, even people that didn't know Regulus very well completely avoided him like he was diseased.

It hurt but he didn't really care all that much, he could hang about with Evan and Sirius and that made him happier than he'd felt in a long time.

It was just after dinner that evening where Regulus had sat alone, telling Evan he should sit with his friends so they didn't get pissed off and shun him just like they'd done to Regulus. He cared about the boy and although he was wary, if not a little frightened of the other's, he still didn't want them to treat Evan the same way as they treated him, partly because he didn't want Evan to blame him when they did and stop hanging out with Regulus.

He cared for the boy so much, it hurt him that they weren't together but he couldn't ask Evan out. There was no way Evan would want him, he was pregnant that didn't help him either. A raped, pregnant, ugly, dick who everyone thought was a lying attention seeker.

"Who would ever want me?" Regulus whispered sadly.

He needed to talk to someone about this, he needed advice. His feelings were not quelling or halting, they were getting stronger all the time, he had to tell somebody he couldn't hold this in.

If he couldn't and wasn't ready to tell Evan about how he felt, he'd just have to tell somebody.

Sirius.

Regulus looked up in time to spot his brother talking and laughing with his three friends as they left the great hall. He downed his drink and got quickly to his feet following after them out into the entrance hall.

"Sirius! Sirius wait!" he called.

Sirius whirled around grinning madly at his little brother as he stopped in front of him.

"Alright, Reggie?" he asked cheekily.

"Sirius I really need to talk to you about something..."

Sirius' face dropped. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes it's fine but I need to talk to you about something important, can we go somewhere? Room of requirement maybe?" Regulus asked his eyes filled with worry.

Sirius' face softened and he nodded. "See you guys back in the common room" he said before hurrying off up the stairs with Regulus.

They didn't stop until they were outside the wall, closing their eyes they waited until they heard a faint rumble and the door appeared in front of them.

Checking the coast was clear they slipped through it and watched as that familiar door melted away.

This time Regulus went to sit on the rug, Sirius wasted no time hurrying after him and dropping down with him.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sirius could bare it no longer.

"Regulus what is wrong?"

Regulus closed his eyes in a long slow blink.

"Is it the baby? Are you hurt, what about those cunts you call friends?"

Regulus shook his head. "It's nothing like that everything is fine"

"Then what is it?" Sirius asked worriedly searching his brother's face for some hint of what was wrong with him. He'd been very worried about his brother ever since he came forward about the pregnancy.

"Sirius... I've been having these... _feelings_" Regulus began.

Confused, Sirius slowly nodded his head. "Okay? Regulus please just tell me what's wrong"

Regulus took a deep breath.

"I'm falling in love" he said...


	6. Close

"Regulus..." Sirius breathed unsure of what else to say. Why did Regulus insist upon springing information on him like this without prior warning?

"I'm falling in love, Sirius" Regulus breathed again.

Sirius studied his little brother closely he looked worried, frightened but above all else he looked happy. Could this really be what it would take to get his little brother on the right path? Love? Was he even ready for something like that after everything that had happened and that he's still pregnant? A thousand things raced through Sirius' mind at that very moment but the one that surfaces first was. "With who?"

Regulus flushed and looked away.

"Reg... who are you falling for?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Evan Rosier" Regulus smiled up into his brother's handsome face.

"Evan Rosier?!"

Regulus nodded his smile spreading into a grin.

"Regulus are you _serious?!_"

"I think you answered your own question there" Regulus rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Ha ha name jokes very funny Reg, but are you being serious about falling for Evan Rosier of all people?!" Sirius frowned with concern. Why did Regulus always seem to get himself into these situations, sure there are much worse people out there but why would he fall for somebody like that?

"Yes I am" Regulus said.

"But why?" Sirius blinked shaking his head in utter bewilderment. He couldn't understand why Regulus would go for someone like him.

"Because he's so kind and he's sweet, funny, clever, he's been there for me, he's a really good friend to me, he's charming and he's just so nice and handsome too" Regulus admitted shyly feeling the blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

"Regulus the guy's a creep" Sirius suddenly turned serious.

"No he isn't!" Regulus was immediately on the defence. "He's not how you think he is, he portrays himself as someone he's not he really isn't bad when you get to know him!"

"That guy is off his bleeding nut, what are you thinking?!" Sirius argued.

"I'm not thinking anything I'm just falling... in love with him" Regulus swallowed. Each time the words came out of his mouth his heart gave an excitable flutter. He was so new to this whole love thing, it felt so strange, so foreign and dangerous... but he liked it.

Sirius sighed closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I am not hearing this"

"He makes me smile, he makes me laugh, he takes care of me and I trust him" Regulus said calmly.

"How do you know he wasn't the one who raped you?" Sirius shot back.

Regulus looked hurt but shook it off. "I know he wasn't"

"How can you be sure of that? You said yourself you had no idea who did it" Sirius challenged.

"Evan wouldn't do something like that, he just wouldn't, he's not that kind of person!" Regulus insisted.

"You're ten weeks pregnant, you're tired, emotional and vulnerable how do you know that in a couple of weeks this won't just blow over?"

"Because I just know I can feel it, I'm falling for him and there's nothing I can do about it" Regulus breathed.

Sirius sighed. There was no point in arguing this, Regulus' mind was set and he wouldn't change it. "Have you told him?"

"No"

"Alright, are you going to?" Sirius asked worriedly. At least if Regulus did confess to Evan about liking him and they went out Sirius could keep an eye on it and make sure his brother was safe and okay, that he wouldn't get hurt by this boy if it didn't then he would have an amazing excuse to batter the living day lights out of those slippery little snakes.

"No" Regulus swallowed.

"Why not?" Now Sirius was confused.

"Because I know he won't like me too"

"He might" Sirius pointed out.

"Yeah but he also might not, I don't think he likes boys anyway I'm sure he doesn't" Regulus said. "I don't want to make a fool of myself and end up getting hurt"

"Why don't you ask somebody else about it or get somebody to ask him if he's gay if you can't do it yourself" Sirius suggested.

"Maybe"

"Look Reg, I'm not over the moon about this but if you really want to be with him then you should go for it just be prepared in case he say's no though I don't want you hurt because of this guy, if he says no it's his loss, alright?"

Regulus nodded slowly. "I'll think about it"

"Okay, well, how are you feeling?"

"Not so bad actually my tummy has grown, see? I'm wearing jogging bottoms because my trousers are too tiny" Regulus chuckled pulling his cloak open some more so Sirius could see the thick black fabric.

Sirius threw his head back and barked a laugh. "Aww Reg let me see your bump"

"It's not that much of a bump yet..." he said getting onto his knees and lifting up his top. Pulling his bottoms down a little he shuffled to the side and showed Sirius the little bump forming there.

"It's so cute!"

"I know now I really feel pregnant" Regulus smiled.

Sirius smiled gazing at his brother's tummy, he wasn't sure how to feel about it he accepted his brother's homosexuality and his pregnancy but he could he accept the idea of Evan Rosier? They weren't even together so what should it matter maybe Evan wouldn't want to be with Regulus and that would put an end to this whole sticky scenario he just didn't want to see his brother get hurt.

Regulus moved around to sit back down with his legs crossed in front of Sirius grinning at him happily.

"Regulus I don't want to upset you by saying this but..."

"What is it, Sirius?" Regulus asked worriedly.

Sirius took a deep breath, may as well take the plunge. "What if he wants to have anal sex with you?"

Regulus froze and swallowed audibly. His eyes averted and he fell silent. "We're not even together and you ask me about this..."

"What if he or some other guy does want to date you and they want to have sex with you?" Sirius asked gently.

Regulus said nothing he seemed very indecisive.

"You were raped, Regulus wasn't that painful, didn't it cause you physical pain?"

"Yes a lot"

"Then don't tell me you'd do it again" Sirius frowned.

"I would maybe if the time was right and everything was okay again, sex isn't supposed to be painful it's supposed to be between two people who love each other and want to prove that love" Regulus said quietly still not meeting his brother's eye.

"I admire you for this, Regulus, I really do" Sirius said honestly.

"Thanks" Regulus flushed finally meeting his brother's worried eye.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt is all"

"I need to live my life, we're talking about sex and relationships hypothetically I'm single and I'm alone and I will probably stay that way for the rest of my life who is going to want a pregnant, damaged, teenage boy? Get real here, Sirius stop worrying over nothing"

"Anybody would be lucky to date you"

"That has to be one of the most used cheer up lines in the world" Regulus rolled his eyes.

"It's true though you're handsome, sweet and clever there is someone out there for you even if you don't know who they are yet and if you've already met them then good for you" Sirius smiled. "I think there's someone out there for everyone to be honest but it's pure luck whether you find them, they may not be in the same country as you and you may never meet them but they're there"

"I guess you're right" Regulus sighed. "I can't help falling for him though"

"If you really want him go for it but if you want you could always drop hints or wait and see if he comes to you just be careful and prepared, okay?"

Regulus nodded. "Thanks Siri"

"Come here let me hug you" Sirius smiled pulling his little brother into his arms, even though Regulus was growing up so fast Sirius still saw him as his baby brother.

They stayed that way for a long time before finally they decided to move.

"We should really go to bed" Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah I'm exhausted" Regulus breathed.

"Do you wanna stay here again?"

"If I've got my potion" Regulus said pulling his bag round. "Umm..." he said opening it. "Yes I have it here" he smiled pulling the bright blue sparkling potion out and showing it to Sirius.

Sirius chuckled. "Come on then let's get some sleep" he leaned in and pecked his brother on the cheek.

They stripped into their underwear, Regulus ran his hands over his tiny bump before climbing into the large four poster bed next to his brother. He didn't mind sleeping next to Sirius at all.

By the time Regulus appeared at breakfast the next morning he was earning some very curious stares.

He'd just tucked into his fruit toast when someone came up to him.

"Hey you okay? Didn't see you come back to Slytherin last night" Evan said. Regulus looked up and smiled flushing lightly.

"Oh yeah I was with Sirius"

Evan nodded. "I saw you with him running off yesterday I assumed you'd be okay I was a little worried though, you know, after everything that's happened"

"You don't need to worry about me" Regulus smiled. "I'm okay but it's very kind of you"

Evan smiled warmly. "Fancy going for a walk this afternoon in free period?"

Regulus nodded eagerly. "Definitely"

"Cool, meet me by the viaduct" Evan nodded.

"See you then" Regulus blushed. He watched Evan go and sit back with his friends all of them glaring at Regulus in a very disapproving manner but Regulus really didn't mind, Evan was the innocent in this he wasn't doing anything wrong. Regulus really admired the boy for being so kind.

He finished eating and headed up to Charms feeling much brighter in himself.

By the time lunch had finished Regulus was growing extremely excited about meeting Evan. Maybe he would get the chance to talk to him properly after all, if he had the courage.

When Regulus turned and made his way into the Viaduct entrance he smiled upon seeing Evan leaning back against the wall opposite his hair flopping in front of his eyes making him look so hot.

He looked up and grinned brightly. "Hey, Regulus" his voice was so light and airy. Why did he have to be so perfect? Regulus blushed a little walking up to the older boy trying to look as calm as possible. Evan was just so fit.

"Hi"

"You wanna go outside for a bit? It's a nice day, not too cold" Evan grinned excitably.

"Sure" Regulus said a little too enthusiastically then cursed himself for it. Thankfully Evan hadn't noticed anything.

They headed off on their walk and Evan kicked off the conversation first.

"How was your morning?"

"Draining" Regulus said. "I had Charms and Ancient Runes"

"Wow that is bad" Evan laughed.

"What about you?"

"Oh I had Herbology and Potions, your brother was really playing up in Potions this morning" Evan said.

"What did he do?" Regulus was curious now.

"Harassing Snape again, throwing things, he was even staring at me half the time he wasn't misbehaving it was creeping me out" Evan frowned.

Regulus looked down and swallowed.

"I have no idea why he was staring at me I hope he isn't going to start on me next" Evan frowned.

Regulus knew exactly why Sirius was staring but he knew Sirius wouldn't dare start as it would upset him. "I don't think he'll start on you, I told him we're really good friends" he looked up and smiled.

Saved.

"Oh well that's a relief" Evan smiled. "I was worried for a minute there"

"Don't be" Regulus chuckled. "Sirius is really a big softie"

Evan quirked an eyebrow and smirked sarcastically. "You sure?"

Regulus nodded. "Yeah he's always hugging me and kissing my cheeks"

"Aw sounds like your brother loves you"

"He does" Regulus grinned.

They walked in silence for a few moments just enjoying each other's company.

"So" Regulus began nervously. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Evan looked up and smiled at the younger boy. "No I don't have a girlfriend, what about you?"

Regulus blushed a little and shook his head still smiling. "Single"

"Cool, there's this one girl who really fancies me she asked me out yesterday" Evan said casually.

Regulus' heart froze in his chest. "Oh?"

"But I said no of course" Evan chuckled.

Now Regulus was curious. "Why did you do that?" he blinked innocently up at his friend.

"Because she's not my type, that's not my thing ya know?" Evan shrugged. "I just wasn't interested in her I made that very clear of course I've had a couple of her friends come up to me and have a go or ask why I said no but that's personal and I wasn't horrible to her over it"

"It's only fair" Regulus said. "Why would they have a go at you?"

They headed outside into the cool grounds, the sun was hidden behind the dark clouds as usual. It would probably rain soon.

"Just to tell me I'd be crazy not to go out with her, she's a pureblood, she's interested, her family are very wealthy and she's got quite a few offers from guys" Evan explained. "I guess I must be crazy then" he chuckled.

"I don't think you're crazy I think you're nice" Regulus smiled.

"Thanks, Reg" Evan grinned. "Besides she's not the only pureblood in this school, I know someone else who is much better looking, much nicer and so much more fun to be around"

Now Regulus felt awkward. Maybe he wouldn't say anything to Evan after all.

They finished their walk and headed back to the common room for a couple of games of chess before dinner.

It was later on that evening when Regulus was sitting in the common room by the fire for argument's sake the other's were sitting by the windows talking and laughing loudly they still wouldn't go anywhere near Regulus.

Evan on the other hand had been coming up to him frequently to talk and mess around with him for a bit so he wasn't leaving Regulus out.

Eventually they went to bed leaving Regulus down there alone reading quite happily through his book. He'd wait plenty enough for the other boys to be in bed and sleeping before he went up.

About half an hour passed and Regulus was so deeply absorbed into his book he didn't head the dormitory door click open.

The warmth of the fire was so relaxing and comfortable he could have drifted off to sleep. Closing the book over he lay it into his lap and rested his head back against the sofa closing his eyes.

"Good evening, Black"

Regulus' eyes opened and he turned quickly to see Snape strolling casually around the sofa.

"Hello Severus" he said coolly.

"Let's get straight off the beaters bat on this one then shall we?" Severus smirked nastily. "I know exactly what you're doing so don't try it"

Regulus blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me" he hissed. "I know that you fancy Evan Rosier and before you try to deny it I've seen the way you look at him, swoon around him and fill his head with all of your messed up rubbish"

Regulus stared at the older boy's hard face in completely surprise. How could Severus have known, was he really that obvious? "I have no-"

"Listen to me and listen good you little brat" Severus snarled. "Rosier isn't gay, Regulus, he doesn't like boys, he doesn't want cock and he certainly doesn't want you!"

Regulus' heart sank in his chest. Did Evan put Snape up to this? He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish several times before finally being able to speak. "I know"

Severus looked taken aback.

"I know he doesn't fancy me and I know he doesn't like boys" Regulus said calmly. It hurt to even say those words but after what happened earlier combined with this, there was no way Evan was gay or at the very least bisexual.

"Too right he doesn't, he's not a disgusting faggot like you" Severus growled.

"I don't know why you're getting upset over this, he doesn't like boys and you said yourself he doesn't like me and that's fine"

"Yeah? But it still won't stop you trying to flirt with him, trying to force him gay"

Regulus shook his head. "I'm not doing anything to him, in fact, for your information Severus, Evan fancies someone else, I don't know who but he likes them so why don't you go and see who that is and give them this little pep talk?"

A mixture of expressions crossed Severus' face as though he was trying to decipher what to say or do next.

"I'm going back to my dormitory I will not be speaking to you again and neither will the others" Severus said coldly before marching off back up to his dormitory again.

As soon as the door closed Regulus' face crumpled as he fought back the hurt, angry tears. So this is what it felt like to be in love with someone who didn't love you back.

A couple of days went by and Regulus couldn't get what happened with Severus out of his mind.

"Regulus are you alright?" Evan asked dropping down beside the younger boy making him jump.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you"

"Are you sure? You've seemed a bit... quiet all week" Evan frowned with concern.

Regulus smiled and shook his head. "It's okay I'm fine"

They were sitting in the library on Friday evening hidden behind the bookshelves. Regulus had spent every evening here and returned back to the common room late so he didn't have to face the others, namingly, Snape.

"So" Evan said shifting much closer and draping his arm across the back of Regulus' chair making the younger boy's face go up in flames. "You fancy coming flying this weekend with the rest of us then?"

Regulus' heart sank a little. "Oh I'd love to go but I can't..."

Evan's face fell a little. "Why not?"

"Because I, uh, can't fly a broomstick anymore" Regulus said. It was true he couldn't because one small slip or accident and he could hurt or even kill his little baby and he'd rather not take that risk.

"Why can't you fly a broom?" Evan asked looking utterly confused. Regulus had always ridden a broom before, in fact, he was supposed to be on the Slytherin team. "I thought you still practiced with the others, December's the first house match you're seeker"

Regulus shrugged. "It's too dangerous I might get really hurt"

Evan blinked. "But Regulus you're like one of the best players in the school you're an amazing flyer don't tell me you're giving this up..."

Regulus nodded slowly.

"Oh Reg, why?"

"I can't tell you" it was almost a whisper.

Evan sighed shaking his head. He couldn't believe what Regulus was saying, why would he give up his amazing talent and his entertainment and fame as part of the Slytherin team for absolutely no reason. That's when a thought struck him. "This isn't something to do with the other's and how they've been treating you is it?" he asked his brows knitting together with worry.

Regulus shook his head quickly. "Oh no nothing to do with them" he smiled.

"Then what is it, why can't you tell me?" Evan almost pleaded.

Regulus looked him straight in the eyes and sighed. "Because if I do I know you won't want to be my friend anymore"

Evan seemed very taken aback. "Regulus what is it? I'd never stop being your friend I really like you you're great"

Regulus' heart gave a tiny flutter in his chest and he blushed bright crimson again. Now Evan was complimenting him, great.

Evan sighed rolling his eyes. He rocked back against his chair a moment chewing on the end of his pencil thoughtfully. "Tell you what, if I can guess it correctly you'll tell me right?" his eyes flickered to the younger boy curiously.

Regulus hesitated a moment but nodded anyway. There was not a chance in hell that Evan would guess he's going to have a baby and that's the reason why he couldn't fly, no way would he ever think he was pregnant, not in a million years.

"You have vertigo" Evan said. Regulus shook his head and the older boy sighed. "Umm what about... developed a fear of heights?"

Regulus chuckled. "Nope"

"Your parents have told you they don't want you playing for the house team anymore?" Evan tried but Regulus shook his head.

"I doubt they'd have ever said that before, they're really proud of me for that, they even made me get someone to talk loads of photo's so they could have them printed and mounted as a little shrine in the house"

Evan laughed. "Okay, well, what about you just don't like Quidditch anymore?"

Regulus shook his head.

"Okay" Evan sat there for a little while looking very deep in thought before finally an idea hit him. "Is it because you don't want to smash up that pretty face of yours?"

Now Regulus' face was throbbing with blood, he could feel the embarrassment radiating off of him and was surprised it wasn't strong enough to knock the book cases down. "You think I'm pretty?"

"You're very pretty for a boy" Evan shrugged so casually.

"Thank you" Regulus squeaked out.

Evan let out a small chuckle. "So is that the reason then?"

"Not exactly"

"Damn it"

After that Evan gave up apparently finding it much too difficult to guess why Regulus wasn't going to play Slytherin seeker anymore and they actually started doing their homework.

When it was the library closing time, the two boys headed back down into the Slytherin dungeons. Regulus felt exhausted he was so glad it was the weekend now so he could lay in for an extra few hours and sleep all this pregnant tiredness off.

As soon as they walked into the common room the other's were sitting there staring at them falling silent the split second they laid eyes on Regulus.

"I'm going up to bed I'll see you tomorrow or something" he said quickly.

"Okay, night" Evan smiled.

Regulus wasted no time hurrying off up the stairs not wanting to catch the nasty, angry things they said about him to Evan when his back was turned. Even though Sirius' threat still lingered it didn't stop them from talking or back stabbing him when he wasn't looking. Not that he even cared anymore they weren't his friends and they probably never were. They were just nasty, untrustworthy people he wanted nothing more to do with.

He sighed making his way into the dormitory bathroom to have a wash and brush his teeth.

Evan thought he was pretty. Was that really a good thing? Was he really mocking Regulus' appearance? Regulus knew he used to be quite handsome, not as handsome as his brother Sirius as most people pointed out, but he was alright, better than most average people. But now he felt disgusting, hideous and utterly repulsive. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror, he did look a little better than he did but nothing to be called 'pretty' over.

Regulus dried his face on his clean towel and stormed back into his dormitory throwing it on top of his trunk. He stripped into his boxers giving his bump a few gentle strokes before drinking his potion and snuggling down into bed.

Maybe things would look brighter in the morning.

The next day Regulus woke at almost lunch time. He had gotten up several hours before hand to drink his potion but now it was almost time for lunch and he was only just crawling out of bed feeling tired but refreshed after all that. He'd slept for about twelve hours and thankfully nobody had bothered to come and wake him up.

Sighing he had a wash, brushed his teeth and pulled on some clean clothes. He couldn't really be bothered to dress in his usual fashion even though he couldn't get his jeans on so he pulled a pair of clean jogging bottoms on, a t-shirt and a plain black hoodie that disguised his bump very well, he was warm and comfortable in them too.

Stretching his arms above his head he made his way down through the half-empty common room and out into the dungeon corridor. He made his way into the packed great hall and sat down by the door where there was a spare seat alone. He wasn't about to even attempt to join the others after everything that had happened even if eating lunch alone most days was pretty lonely.

"Hey mind if I sit with you?"

It was Evan, Regulus' heart took off at a gallop. "Yeah sure" he grinned eagerly.

Evan sank down beside him and began piling fried chicken onto his plate stuffing it down hungrily. "Missed you at breakfast, haven't seen much of you so far today, where've you been?"

"Oh I was sleeping" Regulus said nibbling his own food delicately not wanting to look like a pig going wild at the trough.

"Bloody hell you sleep a lot" Evan frowned.

"Yeah just still not feeling too good"

"Have you been back to Madame Pomfrey?"

"Going again in two weeks but she said everything's fine" Regulus smiled gently. He was talking about the baby.

"Just for a check-up?"

Regulus nodded. "Yeah to be on the safe side but for now there's nothing wrong with me"

"Brilliant" Evan said sipping at his drink.

After lunch they were heading back to the common room when a burly seventh year boy came charging over to Regulus with two of his friends in tow. They were from the house Quidditch team and Regulus knew exactly what they'd come about.

"Alright there, Black?" the captain said shaking Regulus firmly by the hand, Regulus wasn't sure why but the boy always greeted people like that as though he had never met them before. Couldn't he just be casual for once?

Regulus just nodded quickly. "Fine thanks"

"Great so we've been missing you at Quidditch practice, why haven't you been showing up? You know we automatically put you on the team this year you were great last year" the boy said gazing down at Regulus through his piercing dark brown eyes.

Regulus swallowed nervously. He was hoping this conversation would never come.

"Because I-uhh..."

"Because what? We've got the first match against Gryffindor in just two short weeks and we need you to practice immediately we can't afford to lose to those freaks"

Regulus took a deep breath. "I can't play for the house team anymore"

The captain took a small step back with surprise. The two boys beside him, one with enormous shaggy, curly blonde hair that looked an utter mess, the other had cut short dark brown hair, both looked equally as surprised as their captain did.

The captain seemed to regain some composure. "What do you mean you aren't playing for the house team, of course you are!"

Regulus glanced nervously to Evan who was beginning to look worried now himself.

"No I'm not playing" Regulus said firmly.

"Listen to me, Black, you have no choice, this is a big game and if you want us to win the final and the house cup this year then you'd better fucking play or we're coming after you, we've got no fucking time to replace you there isn't anybody good enough to even replace you with" the captain snarled.

Now Regulus was terrified. "You don't understand-"

"No, YOU don't understand that this game is extremely important and whatever pathetic little excuse you have to try and weasel your way out of it is not going to be good enough, you are to turn up for practice or at least play in two weeks and that is final" The captain said. He straightened up, nodding over his shoulder at the two other large boys before walking away leaving Regulus feeling utterly terrified.

"I need to go to Professor Slughorn" Regulus swallowed nervously.

"Shall I come with you?" Evan asked quickly.

Regulus nodded. "Please"

They hurried off down the dungeon corridor stopping in front of the potion's masters office. Evan rapped loudly on the door glancing at Regulus' paling, frightened face. Whatever was wrong with him, the reason he refused to play Quidditch anymore must be extremely serious.

"Come in" Slughorn called merrily through the door.

They went in, Evan shut the door behind them watching Regulus wringing his hands nervously.

"Ah boys, is everything alright?" the older man asked looking between them his eyes dropping to Regulus' nervous hands.

"No Professor" Regulus said. Slughorn eyed him warily before gesturing to the seats in front of his desk.

They sat down and Regulus took several deep breaths. "The captain of the Quidditch team says I have to play in the game in two weeks against Gryffindor otherwise he and his friends are going to come and get me, I told them I can't play but I couldn't give them the reason obviously and now I'm really scared" he breathed.

"Right well we can safely say it is much too dangerous for you to be anywhere near a broomstick in your current condition let alone play in a game" Slughorn said.

Evan looked at Regulus very curiously. Slughorn seemed to have noticed this gesture and thought it best not to say anything about the pregnancy in front of him just in case he didn't know.

"What am I going to do, Professor?" Regulus swallowed his eyes full of fear.

"I will have a word with those boys and explain that you can't play in that game for health and safety, medical reasons do not worry about that and they will not be coming after you I will make it very clear to them they are to leave you alone" Slughorn smiled. "Please don't look so worried my boy, everything is going to be just fine"

"I hope you're right, Professor" Regulus said quietly.

"I will speak with them today and make it very clear to them that you aren't going to be joining in with the rest of the team this year but I will ask them to leave your slot open in case you want to play again next year if you have the time to practice"

Regulus nodded. "Thank you, sir" he said.

"Very good and is that all?"

Regulus nodded getting to his feet with Evan looking even more curious, by his side.

"I will see you soon, Regulus"

"Thank you, oh and can you make sure you don't actually mention the real reason why I can't play? It's just... I'm not ready for people to know about that yet" the young boy said.

"You have my word" Slughorn nodded.

"Thanks" Regulus smiled. He was truly grateful to Slughorn for this.

They turned and left the office heading straight for the common room. A thousand questions were on Evan's mind and he was just itching to ask Regulus about all of the things Slughorn had mentioned. Was there something seriously wrong with him? Did he have some sort of health condition? Why would he be able to play next year if he had the time and not this year? Why was he needing to take a year out of this?

They made their way into the empty common room and sat down by the fire, Regulus pulled his legs up under himself getting comfortable as he gazed at the fireplace.

"I suppose there are a lot of things you want to ask me about after all that" Regulus said slowly without looking at Evan's face. He knew the boy would be curious it was only natural but he still didn't feel ready for the boy he loved to know about his pregnancy, if he stood any chance at all and he admitted his chances were extremely slim, he didn't want to squash them entirely.

"Well yes of course I am but if you really aren't ready for me to know then that's fine I understand it seems like it's something really big" Evan explained.

Regulus sighed and closed his eyes. He would have to tell Evan something. "Look Evan I really like you and I feel it's only fair that I tell you something about what happened to me, so how about we go up to my dormitory where it's private and we can talk with nobody overhear or disturb us?" he offered finally looking up into Evan's worried face.

"Okay" Evan nodded.

They got up and walked very slowly up into Regulus' dormitory. He shut the door tightly behind them, unable to look at Evan he crossed the room and sat down on his bed leaning the pillows up against the headboard he rested back on it and patted the space beside him.

Evan headed over. Kicking off his shoes he sank down nervously beside Regulus. Nervous and curious to find out what was going on.

They sat in silence for a few minutes giving Regulus the chance to pluck up his nerves. "Okay" he said finally. "Okay I'm ready"

"Take your time" Evan smiled.

"You remember at the start of term on the first night after the feast there was that party?" Regulus began.

Evan nodded. "Sure"

"And I went to bed early because I'm not a huge fan of parties?"

Evan nodded again. He seemed a little nervous.

"Well I went upstairs and got ready for bed, I was in the bathroom when I heard something in my dorm so I looked out assuming one of my friends had come back but nobody was there" he explained. "I finished up and had a drink, there was this stabbing pain in my stomach after I'd finished it, it only lasted a few minutes but it was awful" Regulus wrinkled his nose with distaste.

"Anyway, I got into bed and everything was fine, I was almost asleep when I heard a weird noise again, I called out to someone the dormitory was really dark I couldn't see anything so I just assumed it was my imagination or something carrying up from the noise downstairs" Regulus' voice began to break.

"Go on" Evan said slowly.

"It wasn't long after that I was just lying in bed when someone lay down next to me and before I could do anything they grabbed me and yanked me out of bed slamming me into the wall" Regulus began to whimper tears brimming in his eyes.

"The next thing I knew was I was stripped, touched, gagged and he..."

"Reg?" Evan almost whispered watching the tears trickle silently down Regulus' face.

"He raped me... twice..." Regulus' voice broke entirely the tears were now streaming down his face and he began to sob loudly covering his face with his sleeves.

"Regulus... god I feel really sick" Evan said sitting himself upright taking several deep breaths. Regulus was raped, twice by a sick-o. No wonder he wasn't himself, no wonder he was so upset all the time, he'd been traumatised by this.

"I only told you because I really trust you" Regulus cried.

Evan took several deep calming breaths. "I'm gonna be sick" he said leaping from the bed, he dived into the bathroom and heaved up violently into the toilet. This was enough to make anybody sick.

He breathed deeply before wiping off his mouth and flushing the toilet.

He rinsed his mouth round a few times before heading back into the dormitory to find Regulus crumpled on the floor sobbing his heart out. The younger boy looked up at him when he stopped just a few feet into the room his face filled with fear and pain, he looked utterly heartbroken. It made Evan want to be sick again.

"Please…." He croaked. "Please don't tell anyone"

Evan swallowed and moved over to Regulus kneeling down in front of him he gently brushed his damp, sticky hair from his face. "I won't tell anyone I swear on it"

The Regulus did something that surprised both of them. He leapt forward into Evan's arms burying his face in the older boy's neck tears still trickling down his cheeks. Evan carefully wrapped his arms back around the younger, crying boy hoping to comfort and sooth him a little.

Regulus didn't deserve what happened to him, he didn't deserve any of the way people were treating him at all. They just didn't understand what he'd been through. He wasn't a psychopath, he wasn't an attention seeker and he wasn't a liar, he was broken and he was hurting and he was doing this all alone. Now Evan could understand why he was the way he was.

Because he'd lost faith.

"Thank you so, so much" Regulus whispered into his ear.

"You needn't thank me, just let me help you" Evan whispered.

Although this really did not explain why Regulus couldn't play for the Slytherin team, this really helped Evan come to terms with things and understand it all, understand Regulus a lot better. He really cared for the younger boy, he really just wanted to baby him and care for him and-

"Don't let go" Regulus sniffled.

"I won't, it's okay, let it all out" Evan whispered.

They remained that way for over an hour as Regulus slowly began to settle back down again. Very slowly he drew back looking Evan in the eye for the first time his beautiful green eyes.

"Are you crying?" Regulus whispered.

Evan sniffed hard wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeves. "Yeah just a little"

"We should really try to clean ourselves up it's dinner soon" Regulus sniffed hard.

"Yeah come on let's get some cold water on your face it's very red" Evan smiled gently.

He helped Regulus to his feet then into the bathroom. Running the cold tap he dabbed a cool flannel against the boy's face hoping it would help to make him look like he hadn't been sobbing his eyes out for ages.

"I suppose you think I'm some disgusting, dirty, damaged waste of space don't you" Regulus said quietly.

Evan stopped what he was doing to stare at him in disbelief. "Of course not! Why would you even think such a thing?"

"Most people would be repulsed by that, they wouldn't want to touch me in case they caught something, I'm not diseased though!" he said quickly.

"I know you aren't" Evan said dabbing at Regulus' little face again.

"Why are you being so kind to me? I don't deserve anyone's kindness..."

"Regulus you deserve anything and everything you want in life, what happened to you is disgusting and awful but it is not your fault, you are a sweet, wonderful person and good things will happen to you" Evan smiled. "You deserve kindness"

"You, the teachers and my brother are the only people who are actually nice to me everybody else treats me as an attention seeking piece of scum" Regulus replied.

"You aren't though, I knew you weren't before but I understand it now" Evan said.

"People just really hate me I'm not sure why, I know I can be an arse sometimes but they don't understand anything, most of all they don't understand me"

"You've just answered your own question there" Evan chuckled. "They simply do not understand everything you've been going through, they can't see how much of a fun, nice, great person you are because they aren't very mature and just want to cause shit for you. Completely unfair I know but it happens and you just have to hold your head high and don't respond to any of it, they want to see you hurt and upset because they're sad and aren't fulfilled enough with their own lives and have to try and ruin somebody else's, well you're better than this I know you are" Evan said firmly.

Regulus couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Evan was the most amazing person he'd ever met. If Sirius could see what he'd done for Regulus today then he would most definitely have a change of heart about the Slytherin.

"Thank you so much, Evan I really appreciate how much of a good friend you are"

"Don't mention it, Regulus" Evan smiled.

He shut off the tap and wrung the flannel out before replacing it with Regulus' things. "Shall we go down and get something to eat? I'll sit with you of course"

"I'd like that" Regulus nodded.

They left the dormitory, Evan immediately struck up normal conversation about Ancient Runes and Regulus was incredibly grateful for his ability to pursue normality during this difficult time. After everything that had gone down in the past few hours that afternoon Regulus was glad of something normal to do, something that wouldn't make him feel inadequate or disturbed in his mind as usual.

They dropped down in their seats at the Slytherin table, Regulus glanced up to see his brother eyeing him and Evan closely obviously curious to see if anything happens between them. Regulus flashed him a smile before continuing his conversation with Evan as they piled their plates.

The others walked in only about two or three minutes later shooting their usual glares at Regulus. Sirius was on his feet instantly glaring them down as nastily as he could with Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew at his side. Even though they weren't exactly Regulus' best friends he was grateful for their support. He would take anyone's right now, the more the better in his opinion.

"So what is your favourite colour?" Evan asked happily.

Regulus laughed. "My favourite colour?" Evan nodded eagerly. "Well it's black"

"Black's not a colour it's a shade" Evan winked.

"Shh I know that but to me it's a colour" Regulus grinned. "What about yours?"

"To be honest I like black as well" Evan grinned. "I also like green and purple"

"Awesome" Regulus chuckled. "Black is my surname so I have to like it" he teased.

"Regulus Black, hmm, any middle names?"

"Arcturus" Regulus nodded. "After my grandfather or something, I'm not too sure"

"That's a bit of a mouthful" Evan chuckled.

"Everybody says that but it's alright"

"Well then Mister 'Regulus Arcturus Black' what is your favourite instrument and can you play any?" Evan asked curiously. This was fun just some light chatter between friends it made them both feel really relaxed and normal after everything that went down earlier on today. Normality was essential in this case.

"I love the harp and the piano, there's also this muggle instrument called the Ukulele that I like the sound of" Regulus chuckled. "Everyone in my family has to learn to play an instrument, if they can play then great, for example my mother tried to make Sirius and I play the piano cause there's one set up in the living room at Grimmauld place but I struggled with it I'm not too bad but I'm not good either, and Sirius? Well he's just Sirius you can imagine what he did" Regulus sighed. "Take Narcissa for instance, she plays the-"

"Flute" Evan grinned. "She's my cousin too, remember?"

Regulus laughed. "Yeah so what about you? Play or like any instruments?"

"He plays with his cock most nights!" Avery shouted down the table catching the attention of a group of very upset people.

Regulus wrinkled his nose and Evan tutted frowning angrily at them. "I played with your mums last night!" Evan shouted back. "They must be able to hear us just ignore them they're being sad, disgusting and pathetic" he said to Regulus who nodded quickly.

"Anyway, carry on" Evan said.

"Okay umm what instruments do you like and can you play any?" Regulus said again trying to remove the mental image of Evan stroking himself from his mind, maybe he would save that picture to think about later.

"I also like the piano, I've never heard of the Ukulele you'll have to get one and show me sometime, but I do like the harp and the flute and the rhythm guitar" Evan replied. "I did learn to play guitar when I was younger I still play sometimes when I'm at home but I don't play seriously"

"Maybe you'll have to show me sometime" Regulus said in a low voice.

"Well maybe I will" Evan grinned.

After dinner they went back to the common room still chatting away as they had a few games of chess.

"So how many people have you kissed" Evan asked curiously watching as Regulus carefully made his move on the chess board.

Regulus flushed with shame and embarrassment. "None, you?"

"You've really never kissed anyone before?" Evan blinked in confusion.

Regulus shook his head. "No"

"Aw that's cute, I've kissed two" Evan explained.

"Including Avery?"

"Yes including Avery" Evan laughed turning a little pink. "Kissing him was so awkward but it was funny, it was only a dare though so ya know" he shrugged taking one of Regulus' knight's.

"Damn it" Regulus muttered. "Yeah it was a little difficult to watch" no lie there.

"I remember when you dated that blonde girl for a while in second year" Regulus said.

"A while? More like a week" Evan chuckled. "Yeah I decided that sort of thing wasn't for me, ya know? She wasn't my type at all"

"Neither was that girl who asked you out the other day, was she blonde too?"

"No she was a redhead" Evan said. "Not my thing at all I hate gingers" he cringed a little.

"So what do you like?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Ooh I love me some long dark hair contrasted with pale skin" Evan grinned excitedly. "So sexy"

Regulus fought back the blush, in reality he knew Evan wasn't really talking about him but he had dark hair and white skin, maybe Evan found him attractive.

"I'll tell you what else I love, a nice soft, round arse" Evan grinned his eyes twinkling excitedly.

"Not a boob man?" Regulus teased.

"Hell no, oh no" Evan said quickly.

Regulus looked at him slightly surprised but shook his head and carried on playing.

"I'm a bum man, yeah I also love them a bit shorter than me too with pale slender legs" he continued making Regulus blush a little on the apples of his rounded cheeks.

"So tell me, Regulus Arcturus Black, what tickles your fancy?" Evan smirked gazing over at Regulus making him very nervous.

"I-I-" he stammered nervously. Should he really tell Evan about his sexual preferences? Well after everything that happened today it couldn't hurt this was nothing compared to rape. "I'm gay" he said simply.

"Oh"

"Sorry if that offends you or anything..." Regulus said nervously.

"It doesn't offend me at all it doesn't bother me" Evan smiled warmly.

Regulus could not believe his luck. Why was today working out so well? This was amazing, Evan was a brilliant person.

"So what kind of guys are you into?" Evan asked with a smirk.

Regulus shrugged. "Slim, slender, handsome, longish pretty straight hair, pretty light eyes I like them to be smart, funny, witty and just easy to be around, someone I can fall in love with you know? Not someone who just wants dirty stuff because I can't handle that not after everything that's happened"

"A lot of guys just want sex, Reg, you're a guy too remember"

"I know but I don't even masturbate anymore"

Evan blinked. "You don't masturbate?"

Regulus shook his head. "No"

"Why?" Evan asked shaking his head in confusion.

"Because I'm too disgusted with myself I feel like... I don't know, sort of like I don't deserve it and if I touch myself I'm just asking for _it _to happen again, I used to pleasure myself" he flushed. "But not anymore, I just couldn't do that to myself I'm too dirty and used to deserve it and besides I did try once but it gave me these horrific flashbacks so I stopped and haven't tried since" he swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat.

"Regulus it won't happen to you again, if you want to touch yourself do it, it doesn't make you dirty or tainted or anything every teenage boy pleasures himself it's perfectly normal but it's your choice if you don't want to then don't" Evan smiled. "Try it again whenever you are ready"

Regulus smiled back. "Maybe I will sometime"

"Cool" Evan grinned.

That night when Regulus said goodbye to Evan and thanked him once again he lay awake in bed gazing up at the canopy above his head stroking his little bump gently. Just over a week and he would have his next scan, a few weeks and he would be going home to his family to break the news to them. He sighed and smiled to himself. At least today had changed and gotten much better.

Evan was so understanding, gentle and kind. He was a much more caring, sweet person that Regulus could ever have understood. Sure in the past he had done a few things that were completely bat shit crazy, but that was Evan and he couldn't help who he was. Like with the problems some of the members of Regulus' family had including Sirius, it was probably from inbreeding but he didn't mind, nor did he think anything bad of Evan especially not for something trivial like that. Evan was an absolutely amazingly, kind, nice person. Regulus felt that familiar pang in his chest knowing that Evan would never be his.

The rest of the weekend passed and on Monday morning the captain of the Quidditch team approached Regulus.

"I've had a word with Professor Slughorn" he said simply.

"Oh?" Regulus swallowed nervously.

"He's written a note and you are excused from Quidditch this year for some kind of health and safety, medical whatever, but next year I expect to see you back and on top form, you have really let your fucking team down this time, Black and I am sick of this shit from you, everything everybody has been saying is true you're just a pathetic attention seeking cunt that runs crying to the teachers for help because you can't face up to your own fucking problems!" he spat nastily catching the attention of some of the passing students.

Regulus didn't say anything and they just stood staring angrily at one another for a few moments.

"Later then, dick head" the captain spat marching right past Regulus muttering under his breath.

Regulus sighed. Well at least that went better than expected.

He headed off to lessons on the start of his eleventh week of pregnancy feeling much better.

Divination was a quiet peaceful subject that Regulus thoroughly enjoyed, partly because he could kick back and relax there and just think about the baby. The teacher had caught him lounging around in her lessons but had only nodded and waved that horrible smoking stick around his head some more. She didn't seem to mind if he bunked off in lessons, Regulus just guessed she understood it must be hard for him being pregnant.

He'd wrapped his pregnancy book up in brown paper so nobody could see the front of it, he'd done that with some of his other text books to stop it looking suspicious, leaned back against his armchair facing out into the class with the window behind him so nobody could possibly see what he was reading, and began to read his book.

It was really helping settle his nerves and confusion about his pregnancy.

He'd been experiencing headaches for the past two nights and was thankful to know it was a pretty normal occurrence during pregnancy, as with the morning sickness still happening and the tiredness. He was thankful though for the fact his frequent urination was cutting down drastically and he wasn't having to get up three times a lesson to go to the toilet making him look like he had some form on on-going diarrhoea. What was worse? Everybody thinking he was pregnant or that he had a bad upset stomach?

He was pleasantly surprised to find out his baby measured just over two inches this week and the baby's vital organs were formed, he was at a much lower risk of miscarriage as well as defects with the baby as the outside influences were no longer having such a good effect on him.

Regulus read down a little and smiled. The baby's testes and ovaries would be formed now depending on what he was having. A small surge of excitement shot through him when he read that it would be another seven weeks and the baby's genitalia could be seen properly so he would know what he was having.

Boy or a girl, girl or a boy? Regulus sighed musing on the thought. What would he name him or her? What would he or she look like? What would their personality be?

Smiling to himself he tucked the book back in his bag at the end of the lesson and headed for Transfiguration.

The rest of the day dragged on by and by the end of it, Regulus was feeling wiped. He decided to go and meet Sirius in the entrance hall for a little while for a chat.

When he arrived his brother was already there and that made him smile brightly.

"Hey Reg" Sirius greeted him with a one armed hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Sirius" Regulus grinned.

"So how was your weekend? Sorry we didn't really hang out but I can't bung my friends off every five minutes not hat I'd like to sometimes but I had promised to spend the weekend with them otherwise I'd have come and found you"

"It's fine" Regulus waved him off.

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"So I told Evan about the…. That I was... you know... raped" he whispered.

Sirius' mouth fell open. "Oh Merlin's saggy left bollock! What happened?!"

"He supported me, he hugged me and was just really kind to me he also swore he wouldn't tell anybody about it" Regulus smiled.

"Has he kept that promise?" Sirius asked warily. He hadn't noticed anybody walking around going on about Regulus' rape incident so that must be a good sign.

Regulus shook his head excitedly. "No not at all" he grinned. "He's such a great friend"

"Whom with you're in love" Sirius pointed out.

Regulus sighed. "Yes I do really love him I'm falling so hard for him I just don't want to crash at the bottom"

"You'll be okay, Regulus, have you told him yet?" Sirius asked worriedly but his brother just shook his head.

"No but I said I'm gay"

"How did he take that?"

"He just said he's fine with it that it doesn't actually bother him" Regulus smiled warmly. "That has to be a good thing, right?"

"Yeah well I guess so" Sirius shrugged. "Did you tell him about the baby?"

"Ah- no"

"Why not?" Sirius blinked.

"Because... because it just wasn't the right time, I don't know, I just didn't want to spring so much crap onto him in one go I didn't really think it would be fair to burden him with it all and if I do even have the tiniest chance with him then I want it to go smoothly and not like some stupid fucked up game, I'll tell him when the time is right but not just yet" Regulus said slowly.

"I understand that" Sirius nodded. Regulus was being very mature and sensible about this. "Just don't get hurt, okay?"

"I'll try" Regulus sighed.

They talked for a good two hours before hugging and heading back to their own common rooms. Regulus had of course told Sirius about what went on with the Quidditch captain and Sirius warned him to let him know if there was any slight trouble from that then he was to go straight to Sirius whom would 'take matters into his own hands' in other words, Sirius wanted to pound on them or hex their bollocks off.

He headed into his dormitory bathroom with his friends completely ignoring him as usual, wiped the bath round and filled it with warm soapy water before climbing in. He sighed happily sinking beneath the soothing water.

Now his bump had grown a little more this week he was starting to become worried someone would notice his weight gain or the fact his nipples were swollen, pink and looked huge. They were so sensitive the slightest brush of material or a cool breeze and they reacted well.

"Just another symptom of pregnancy" Regulus breathed. "I wonder what my family will think of me"

Regulus knew his mother would be very upset and disappointed with him for getting pregnant at such a young age but it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help what had happened he was only fifteen and he had been raped by one of his so called friends it wasn't like he'd chosen for this to happen he and the baby were innocent in all of this how was he supposed to know he could fall pregnant to begin with and if he did know that was a possibility what were the chances of it happening? Pretty much nothing in his opinion. But that didn't matter now he was pregnant with a real little baby that he loved despite everything and just wanted to make things right for.

After washing his hair he got out of the bath, dried off and pulled on his clean nightshirt. Brushing his teeth he headed into the dormitory, drank his potion and climbed into bed behind his drawn curtains without so much as a goodnight from the other's. In fact, they completely ignored him, even Wilkes wasn't speaking to him anymore it felt uncomfortable and lonely in his dormitory even though there were other people in there.

The minute Regulus' head hit the pillow he was sound asleep.

The next morning Regulus made his way down for breakfast feeling better than usual. Dropping into his seat he piled his plate and began eating hungrily. He'd noticed he was becoming hungrier as the days passed, he didn't mind of course and the book said it was a perfectly normal, good sign of pregnancy, even if he was only a teenage boy being pregnant at a school for magic he would like to feel as normal as possible in this situation.

He'd almost finished eating when somebody called to him.

"Oi Black"

He looked up. It was a fourth year boy with long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes frowning angrily at him.

"Hi" he said nervously.

"Heard you quit the house team, gonna earn us some serious losses there mate" he said loudly enough for the other's to overhear. They all turned to stare at him, even Evan who looked concerned to say the least about this.

"Yes but I have good reason" Regulus said. "Professor Slughorn has excused me and if you don't believe me go and ask him yourself"

The boy straightened up glaring at Regulus.

"Oi Black" This time it was Mulciber.

"What?"

"Do you find this amusing, pissing everybody off like?" he asked angrily.

"I'm not trying to piss anyone off I'm doing it for my own good" Regulus replied. He wasn't going to take this lying down he wanted to get his point across. Like Evan said, they just didn't understand him or any of this.

"Oh really? Since the start of term you've been nothing but a cunt to everyone and now this? You're turning your back on the house team for some pathetic little cry-baby nonsense you've told Slughorn, well I'm sick of this and I'm sick of you" Mulciber snarled.

"Yeah you're just a pathetic little liar I don't go back on what I said you're an attention seeker" Snape said.

"I'm not you just don't understand!" Regulus whined with frustration. What could he say to them to make them realise without giving everything away about his rape and pregnancy he wasn't ready for them to know yet.

"Don't understand what?" Wilkes snapped.

"That you're a pathetic piece of shit that doesn't deserve any friends" Avery said.

"Leave him alone!" Evan butted in. "He hasn't done anything wrong just leave him the fuck alone" he snarled.

The other's looked shocked and taken aback by this outburst from him. All except-

"Hmph, so he's really got you wrapped around his little finger has he? How sad, we thought better of you, Rosier" Snape scoffed. "Can't you see that he's just seeking attention? Desperate little freak…."

"He is not doing his for attention nor is he a desperate freak, leave him the fuck alone as he said, you just don't understand anything this is not his fault!" Evan said angrily.

"Whose fault is it then?" Avery challenged.

Evan shook his head. "I'm not listening to this, if you don't like him don't bother talking to him it's as simple as that"

"We try not to but he always does things to piss everybody off, why is he even here why doesn't he just leave and go home? Nobody wants him here anyway" Mulciber said nastily.

Regulus was glad for the fact he'd finished eating, downing the rest of his drink he got up and left the great hall without looking back. Maybe he should just go home at Christmas and not come back, if he really was that unwelcome here and his only friends were the boy he'd fallen in love with and his disowned brother then he was in trouble. Everybody was angry with him for one reason or the next and he just wanted to curl up in bed, his own bed at Grimmauld place, and cry.

He could on the other hand just tell them all about the rape and his pregnancy, he could prove that to them, that it had happened and maybe they would start treating him nicer. But was he really ready to do something as drastic as that? Was he really going to withdraw his last resort card?

Maybe he'd better just stick it out for a few more weeks and see if anything changed, if not he would return home and not come back.

"Regulus wait!"

Regulus whirled around coming face to face with Evan.

"I'll walk you to lesson I'm sick of those bastard's being horrible to you" he said.

"That's very kind of you" Regulus smiled.

They made their way chatting as normal down the dungeon corridor and stopped outside Regulus' classroom.

"Look try not to get too upset over those guys, they're just pissed even if they are being nasty you have more than enough reason to be the way you are, Reg, you're being mature and sensible and that's all anybody could ever ask from a situation like this" Evan smiled.

"Thanks" Regulus nodded.

Professor Slughorn came down the corridor and unlocked the classroom.

"Listen I'll see you at lunch?" Evan asked raising his eyebrows hopefully.

"Yes see you at lunch" Regulus flashed him a grin.

Professor Slughorn eyed the two of them suspiciously as Evan gently touched Regulus' arm for just a brief moment and then walked away to his own lesson.

Regulus filed into the classroom feeling a little better about his situation. Evan really knew how to make him feel better.

For the rest of the day (and the rest of the week) wherever Regulus went Slytherin house mates were horrible to him.

"Retard"

"Fucking selfish prat"

"Loser"

A group of girls snarled to him on the stairs as he passed.

"Oi Black do you want us to lose to Gryffindor?" an older Seventh year boy shouted at him.

On Tuesday afternoon someone had walked up behind him and poured an iced drink all over him leaving him humiliated and shivering in the corridor.

"That's for quitting the team and letting the whole house down you attention seeker!" the pretty brunette girl snarled as she stalked past with her friends in tow all shooting vicious glares over their shoulders at him earning a round of applause from Regulus' ex friends.

He'd hurried back to his dorm, ripped off his clothes and jumped in the bath to wash the drink from his hair and to try and warm himself up again after that effectively making him late for his next lesson.

By the time the weekend rolled around Regulus was feeling very down. Nobody would speak to him except Sirius and Evan, Sirius had even gotten detention for starting an argument with a boy that had been yelling abuse at his little brother within earshot.

People everywhere shouted abuse at Regulus but he figured he would just have to get used to this.

By the time Monday morning arrived he was beginning to feel much more optimistic.

It was the morning of his twelve week scan, the thing he had been looking forward to for so many weeks now. What would the baby look like? Would he or she be pretty? What about healthy? What if there were complications or the baby had some serious problems.

He couldn't help but feel nervous and worried as he sipped at his potion in bed that morning. Checking the time he sighed, half an hour until the scan he could only hope things would run smoothly and his baby would be alright. If not, well, he couldn't even think about that outcome.

Getting up he rested his empty goblet back on the nightstand and slipped out from under the covers. His ex friend's were up and dressing themselves or mucking around as usual and he sighed thankful for not being part of that side of things.

He pulled on his fresh uniform with his back turned so they couldn't see his nicely forming bump or his nipples that seemed to be growing forever more sensitive. Pulling on his dark jogging bottoms he wrapped himself up in his cloak and made for the bathroom.

"You gonna be long in there?" Wilkes asked sharply rapping on the door.

"Just brushing my teeth" Regulus replied. He hated the way they would talk to him he was frankly very surprised that even Wilkes could be so cold to him now after they'd been good friends before. Regulus just figured he wasn't a very strong person and was easily warped by what the others were saying about him. That wasn't a true friend.

He rinsed out his mouth one final time before replacing everything and heading out of the bathroom. When the opened the door Wilkes just went straight past and in slamming the door shut in Regulus' face without so much as looking him in the eye.

Shaking his head, Regulus downed a goblet of cool water, slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the dormitory.

Regulus headed out into the cool entrance hall yawning and stretching his arms above his head. It was too early for anyone really to be out. Making his way up the staircases he headed for the hospital wing alone.

Walking along the corridor he became very nervous, worried that something might be wrong with his little baby. He stopped outside the door, shifted nervously from one foot to the other plucking up enough courage to go in.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and entered the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey looked up from where she was sitting as the door closed behind a nervous Regulus.

"Oh good morning Mister Black you're here for your twelve week scan I presume?" she asked brightly getting to her feet and straightening up her nurses robes.

"Yes" Regulus said quietly projecting a small smile but inside he was quivering like a leaf.

"Very well, everything is set up for you behind the curtain if you could just go and make yourself comfortable I will be through in a moment" the nurse smiled warmly.

Regulus nodded and crossed the room, slipping behind the long, white drawn medical curtain he rested his bag on the floor and hopped up to sit nervously on the edge of the bed.

He wasn't waiting long however before Madame Pomfrey appeared.

"Right then shall we get started? If you could just lie back against the pillows for me and expose your tummy-"

Regulus did as he was told, he shifted around and tugged his jogging bottoms down a little exposing his tummy. He blushed awkwardly as he noticed the nurse staring at them. "I've got a little bump and I couldn't fit into my normal trousers anymore"

"Well that's a good thing, weight gain is a very normal part of pregnancy and you will continue to gain weight the more you grow" Madame Pomfrey explained. She reached into the front of her apron and pulled out a tube of gel.

"Are there any questions or concerns you have about this pregnancy?" she asked as she gently spread the gel across Regulus' navel with her gloves fingers.

"When will my morning sickness stop? I have got my potion but I would like to know when I can stop taking it" he said quietly.

"I should stop anytime within the next two weeks but it may come back at some point later on due to your hormone levels changing but that's not all that common" the nurse explained. "Try lessening the amount you take or cutting it out once and day and see if you're any better"

"Okay" Regulus smiled. "How can I stop feeling so ridiculously tired all the time?"

"Are you getting plenty or rest and food?"

Regulus nodded.

"Well there's not a lot you can do really, in the next few weeks the majority of people find it wears off by itself in the second trimester" Madame Pomfrey said. "Just keep doing what you're doing and you should be fine"

"Okay thanks" Regulus smiled. He watched as the nurse pushed the ultra sound machine closer to the bed, pulling out her wand she tapped it against the top three times and it whirred into life. Picking up the scanner end she moved closer to Regulus holding it just above his tummy.

"Are you ready?" she smiled gently.

Regulus took a deep breath and nodded excitedly. "I'm ready"

She pressed it down onto his stomach, shifting it around a little Regulus' eyes turned to the monitor screen as the picture came into focus and he gasped.

There in the middle of the screen was his little baby moving and flickering around inside of him. "Oh my goodness..." he breathed. "The baby is so much bigger and more human-like than before"

Madame Pomfrey gave a soft chuckle. "yes quite, your baby now measures just over to and a half inches this week"

"Really? My book said he or she would be about two inches last week" Regulus said excitedly unable to look away from the screen.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Yes from now on the baby will start to grow rapidly, half an inch in a week is a very good amount and by the looks of things this baby is very healthy and a perfect size you must be taking very good care of yourself"

"I've been trying my best" Regulus breathed. He just couldn't move his eyes from the screen, seeing his baby after all these weeks was amazing he just couldn't believe he amount it had changed and grown in such a short space of time.

"Everything looks fine, you might be interested to know that the baby is practicing swallowing this week by swallowing a small amount of the amniotic fluid he or she is surrounded in" Madame Pomfrey explained with a smile on her face.

"Is that serious?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"Oh no that's perfectly normal and safe, all babies do this" she reassured him.

Regulus breathed a sigh of relief.

"I would also say the baby weighs about half an ounce, still tiny but when you think about it it's rather amazing" the nurse said. "Baby's intestines will also be dangling in the umbilical cord at the moment which is perfectly normal, the vital organs are in place but the other's need to form properly yet your book will give you more information" she said and Regulus nodded quickly with understanding. "Also the eyes are now facing forward and in their proper position ready but they are still sealed shut"

Regulus smiled. "I'm so happy"

"That's good" the nurse smiled back. "Well everything looks fine in there no problems what so ever" she said removing the scanner and tapping her wand against the side of the machine and it whirred loudly again. Handing him a tissue he began to wipe himself clean very carefully.

"Now your next scan will take place at sixteen weeks then I will give you a one off mid-month scan at eighteen if you would like to find out the sex of the baby then" Pomfrey said calmly.

Regulus' head shot up. "Really? Wow yes please" he grinned. He felt so excited and cheerful it was amazing something like this could just perk him up so well.

The nurse gave a soft chuckle. "Very well, is there anything you want to ask me?"

Regulus shook his head watching her pick three pieces of paper out of the bottom of the tray and hand them over to him.

Regulus' grin spread even further as he gazed down at the perfect little images of his baby moving and flickering before his eyes.

"Now any slight problems or concerns you are more than welcome to come back and see me, after everything that has been going on be sure you keep a good eye on yourself now and Regulus?"

He looked up.

"You have told the other father about the baby, haven't you?"

Regulus' face fell a little. "Oh, not exactly" he didn't even know who he other father was.

"Well please tell him soon this is his baby too and he does have a right to know" she spoke seriously but a smile was still on her face.

"I will" he nodded quickly. Why didn't he just lie to her?

"Okay well anything you're worried about come back and see me if not I will see you in a month's time for your sixteen week scan, good luck and take care of yourself" she smiled.

"Thanks for the scan" he said tucking the pictures into his pocket and straightening out his clothes. "I will" he nodded as he hopped off of the bed and slung his bag over his shoulder. He hurried out of the hospital wing as quickly as possible not wanting her to decide to change her mind and keep him locked up again like she did before.

Outside the hospital wing Regulus felt so much better. He heaved a sigh of relief and happiness rolled into one and set off down the corridor towards his potions lesson.

Down in the dungeons when he arrived he was surprised to see his ex-friends and Evan all standing chatting away loitering in the corridor just a few feet away from his class. Perhaps they had a free period or something?

Regulus sighed and moved to stand closer to them hoping to get Evan's attention more than anything.

Leaning back against the wall he focused his eyes on a particularly interesting spot on his nails as he listened in on their conversation.

"Today's the day then, Rosier" Avery grinned madly. "You said you were going to ask out that little hottie you've had your eye on"

"To put it a nicer way than that, yes I am going to ask the person I really care about out today" Evan said.

Regulus' heart sank in his chest.

"What if they say no?" Mulciber asked.

"If they say no there's not a lot I can do apart from try again or something" Evan said his brows creasing together with concern. "I would be really disappointed though..." he added with a sigh.

Avery looked up his eyes settled on Regulus and he frowned grumpily. "Oh great, Black's here" he muttered.

Regulus clenched his teeth. Please not another fight.

Evan turned around quickly and flashed him a bright lopsided grin. "Hey Reg can you come over here a second, please?" he asked so sweetly.

Regulus swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat. Evan would never be his. He nodded anyway and closed the small distance between them so he stood only a little behind Evan feeling thoroughly awkward and uncomfortable about being round the other boys. Shit even Snape was there.

"So are when are you going to ask that person you really fancy out?" Avery asked curiously completely ignoring Regulus' presence.

"Now" Evan grinned.

He did the most surprising thing Regulus had ever seen. He turned around to face the younger boy a warm caring smile on his face and said.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Regulus' heart skipped a beat and then instantly fluttered in his chest, his lips parted with surprise as a smile curled in the corners of his mouth. Was he hearing that?

Unable to speak he nodded eagerly up into his now boyfriend's face. "Yes!" he breathed.

Evan's handsome face spread into a smile, Regulus couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy long enough to look at the faces filled with anger and hatred behind him, he didn't want to see them now anyway.

"Amazing" Evan grinned happily, he seemed genuinely happy.

Regulus thought for a moment he may actually be dreaming but when Slughorn unlocked the classroom door behind him he was brought back to reality.

"Hey listen I'm gonna have to go to lessons now but I'll come meet you outside your lesson for lunch, okay?" he smiled warmly.

"Sounds good to me" Regulus grinned.

Gently, Evan reached out and pulled Regulus into his arms. The smaller boy buried his face in the crook of his neck closing his eyes and inhaling his warm scent.

All too soon they drew apart and flashing him on last smile, Evan headed off down the corridor with the others in tow their faces completely stunned.

Smiling to himself, Regulus made his way into the classroom ignoring Slughorn's watchful eye.

He took his seat his head was whirling with a million thoughts, his heart was fluttering in his chest and butterflies were dancing in his tummy. He couldn't believe his luck! Evan liked him back.

One thing Regulus was certain of was he could not wait until lunch...


	7. The Sickening End To A Perfect Day

For the remainder of his lesson Regulus sat checking the time every five minutes shaking his leg impatiently. Why did this waiting have to drag on forever? He just wanted to go and meet his-

Boyfriend.

Regulus blushed madly at the word he could feel Wilkes' eyes burning on him constantly obviously hoping for him to turn around so he could question him about it. But Regulus didn't and he wouldn't, he knew his ex-friend would only try to upset him or make up some excuse that Evan wasn't feeling himself and what not.

By the time Slughorn let them go, Regulus was eager to get to his next lesson. He got up and hurried out of the classroom making his way to Charms with a smile on his face. He was just rounding the corridor to get to the classroom when he spotted his brother leaning back against the wall talking casually and laughing with his friends, Regulus' face lit up and he hurried towards him.

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned and flashed one of those dazzling smiles Regulus could only dream of being able to perform. He knew he wasn't as handsome as his brother but he always hoped he might change a little so people would stop calling him 'leftovers'.

"Hey Reg, what's up?" Sirius asked merrily.

"He asked me out" Regulus blurted out at practically a squeal. He didn't care if he sounded like an excitable twelve year old girl right now he was just so happy about this.

"Really?!" Sirius' face was struck with surprise. "The one you wanted?"

Regulus nodded with another grin. "Evan, yes!"

Sirius blinked at his little brother a moment a mixture of emotions swirling around in his pretty grey eyes before he smiled. He wasn't entirely happy about this but he could at least be happy for Regulus finally getting who he wanted as a lover. "Wow that's excellent news little brother, when did this all happen?"

"This morning" Regulus beamed. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes sparkled and his cheeks were flushed with a giddy rosy glow. He just looked so happy, Sirius had no intention of raining all over it right now he was pleased for his brother finally getting some good news.

"I never knew he was gay" Sirius chuckled.

"Neither did I he always seemed straight and Snape told me he really wasn't into guys... they somehow worked out that I like him and Snape came to give me a mouthful a while ago" Regulus admitted shyly.

Anger flickered across Sirius' face. "Snape?"

Regulus nodded slowly. "But that doesn't matter now" he said quickly trying to avert the conversation he knew could turn ugly as soon as Severus' name was mentioned in anything, even the best of things. "Point is I got him"

"You're going out with Evan, Evan Rosier?" James asked quirking an eyebrow.

Regulus nodded eagerly.

Sirius quickly looked back over his shoulder and shot James a look warning him not to say anything upsetting.

"Sirius can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Regulus asked.

"Course"

They walked a little distance away, just far enough for the other boys not to be able to overhear them before Regulus pulled one of the little squares of paper out of his pocket and handed it over to Sirius. "I'm twelve weeks today I just had my first scan, it's December!" he said excitedly.

Sirius' face split into a smile that could light an entire room, there on the little moving, flickering photo was his niece or nephew wriggling and kicking its legs inside of his brother. "Oh wow Reg... this is incredible"

"I know everything is perfectly fine too, Madame Pomfrey says I've been taking good care of myself and baby is a great length and weight, measured just over two and a half inches now"

"That's so sweet" Sirius smiled handing the picture back to Regulus watching him tuck it away in his pocket where nobody could find it. "Soo tell me, have you and Rosier kissed yet?" he smirked playfully watching the blush fire up in Regulus' face.

"Uhh... no" Regulus said shyly.

"Don't you plan to?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah but he kind of asked me out publically in front of people and my entire potions classroom" Regulus quickly explained what happened and watched Sirius smile broadly.

"That was surprisingly sweet of him"

"Yeah and besides I've never actually kissed anyone before so he will be my first"

"Aw well make sure you don't pucker like little kids do" Sirius chuckled.

"I wasn't planning to" Regulus chuckled.

"I'm so happy for you, Regulus, everything is working out perfectly with Evan and the baby see I told you you'd get what you want out of life because you deserve this, always remember that" Sirius grinned. "Have you told him that you're pregnant?"

Regulus shook his head. "No... at least... not yet"

"You need to sometime soon because he hasn't a clue that a baby is in the picture, who's to say it's his kid? Did he rape you? We don't know so we can assume that it isn't" Sirius said warily.

"I know"

"It's wrong to keep a secret like this from him"

"I won't keep it a secret I know he's a teenager too but I want him to at least consider dating a pregnant person I can't help being pregnant it isn't my fault" Regulus muttered.

"I know it isn't however you are pregnant and you need to really care for yourself" Sirius smiled. "Hey come on you have to go to your next lesson now" he said wrapping his arms around his little brother.

"I'm meeting him for lunch I can't wait!" Regulus beamed burying his face in his brother's warm chest inhaling his familiar scent deep into his lungs. Sirius was so comforting.

"Great I'll be watching out for you, if he tries anything inappropriate let me know and I'll hex his bollocks blue, okay?"

Regulus laughed. "You won't be doing any such thing!"

"If he starts trying to touch up my little brother then I bloody well will" Sirius flashed a grin as they pulled apart.

"See you later, Sirius" Regulus smiled.

"Bye Reg"

He headed off to lesson that same smile playing on his face. Even as he sat down alone in Charms he felt amazing, much better than he had done in weeks, months in fact. He could not believe his luck he had Evan Rosier all to himself, they were together now, dating, _boyfriends. _Regulus blushed at the word. He had a boyfriend, a real life boyfriend, somebody who he really cared about that cared about him too.

By the time the end of the lesson eventually arrived, Regulus had packed up his things and headed for the door. As soon as he was outside his face spread into a warm smile.

There was Evan standing leaning back against the wall smiling at him his green eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Hey babe" he smiled moving forward to greet Regulus with a gentle hug.

"Hey Evan" Regulus blushed.

"You ready to get something to eat?" the older boy asked kindly.

"Definitely I'm starving" Regulus chuckled.

Evan flashed him a warm smile before gently lacing his fingers through Regulus' own making the younger boy's heart flutter in his chest.

Evan couldn't believe it, Regulus had said yes to him despite everything, he still wanted to date him and be with him. He felt like he understood Regulus so well, he could relate to him and get on with him easily. Not to mention he was handsome, kind and incredibly sweet. He also loved the way Regulus was incredibly innocent in everything he did, even just a simple smile screamed innocence. Evan had to admit he had fallen hard for the younger boy.

"So how were your lessons this morning?" Regulus asked.

"They were pretty good thanks I've been thinking about you all morning" Evan smiled.

Regulus blushed madly. "Oh? Good things I hope"

"I'd never think bad of you" Evan breathed.

"Good because I've been thinking about you too" Regulus admitted shyly. This was all just so great!

"Mm bet you were surprised this morning when I asked you out" Evan chuckled his eyes fixated on Regulus as they headed down the last staircase.

"Just a tad" Regulus beamed raising his eyebrows playfully. "I never expected you to like me like this"

"I'm just full of surprises" Evan grinned.

"Sounds like fun" Regulus chuckled. "I'd like to get to know more about these surprises"

"And you will" Evan smirked.

They headed into the great hall and sat down right up the stair end close to the high table where the teachers were sitting. This time they sat opposite so they could face one another and talk properly, like they were actually on a lunch date. They began piling their plates, Regulus couldn't help but feel a little nervous and excitable, he and Evan were on a whole new level of their relationship and he'd never felt so good about himself or his life. He was pregnant and he'd found love, if only the two could mix. He'd decided he would tell Evan before they went home for the holiday's in almost two weeks. Yes, that's what he would do it was only fair.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Evan asked curiously as they tucked into lunch.

"I'm gonna go home to see my parents, you?" Regulus smiled.

"I'm going home too to see my family and that, mum says my little brother is missing me" Evan chuckled.

"You have a brother?" Regulus asked slightly surprised, Evan had never mentioned him before.

Evan nodded quickly. "Yeah"

"You never said" Regulus chuckled. "How old is he, younger I presume?"

Evan nodded. "Yeah" he grinned. "He's three"

"Aww so he's still like a baby then?" Regulus beamed his eyes twinkling slightly in the light. If Evan had a baby brother he would be used to children.

"Yeah he's adorable every time I'm at home he always wants me to play with him, he toddles round after me and constantly wants me to hold him he even wants to sleep in my room and cries when dad takes him away" Evan chuckled.

"Sounds cute, what's his name?"

"Ike" Evan laughed.

"Ike? That's an unusual name, in this country anyway" Regulus mused. "It's nice though"

"Yeah it suits him, he's always laughing" Evan chuckled.

"So you like children then?"

"Love them" Evan smiled. "I don't like it when people have them out and they're screeching and yelling and running around all gross and stuff that really hacks me off" he wrinkled his nose with distaste.

"I know normally just Mudblood's and trash let them behave that way" Regulus replied. He could not believe his luck. Evan liked kids too!

"Mudbloods? You'll make me lose my lunch" Evan grinned.

For the rest of lunch the two boys sat and talked, once they finished eating Evan got to his feet and walked around the table to take Regulus' hand ignoring the people staring. Regulus spared a swift glance in the direction of the Gryffindor table to where his brother was sitting watching them closely, he flashed him a smile before they set of out of the great hall.

They went down to the common room and spent the rest of lunch talking and playing chess in the warmth. It was now December and far too cold to be spending much time outdoors even if the snow was well on its way and the grounds would be utterly stunning as usual. In Regulus' opinion, they still wouldn't be as stunning as Evan.

When it came time for lessons, Evan walked Regulus to Divination and gave him a gentle hug before heading off to his own classes for the day. Regulus sighed watching his boyfriend wandering off down the corridor, he hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

The rest of the day passed, people seemed on edge about talking to Regulus about dating Evan, they seemed to want to talk to him about it and ask questions but they were still worried about him and he had overheard someone calling him 'crazy Regulus'. He didn't care though, he had Evan and that's all that mattered.

After dinner the two boys headed back to their common room hand in hand ignoring the stares they'd been getting all day. People were whispering about them and the usual buzz of excitement surrounding Earth shattering gossip hung heavily in the air around them. Regulus did not care for once, he just didn't give two shakes about what people were saying about him today, the odd couple of girls did glare at him in envy but apart from that everything was fine. Evan's friends didn't seem to have had the chance to harass him about it yet and hopefully they wouldn't upset him. As long as he didn't change his mind and break up with Reg, all is well.

They sank down onto one of the sofa's by the fire side by side gazing at the pretty crackling flames. Slowly Evan scooted closer gently wrapping an arm around Regulus pulling him in.

Regulus' breath caught in his throat. Evan was cuddling with him, this was a couple of steps above hugging! He loved being so close to the boy. Sighing happily he rested his head against Evan's shoulder inhaling his warm, soft scent deep into his lungs. He smelled absolutely amazing.

"So how about I take you on a real date this weekend?" Evan offered.

Regulus looked up into his handsome face. "I'd really like that"

"Great so how about we go to Hogsmeade on Saturday and have a few drinks in the Three Broomsticks?" the older boy suggested a sweet smile playing on his face.

"Yes that sounds good to me" Regulus flashed a shy grin.

"So are you looking forward to Christmas?" Evan asked brightly.

"Yes I always look forward to it, I'm just happy to take a break from school work I really need it after everything that's happened in the past short three months I am desperate to have some time to kick back and relax" Regulus sighed. "You?"

"I love Christmas, I just love everything festive which reminds me we'll get to see the decorations in Hogsmeade this weekend they're always beautiful" said Evan. "The tree is stunning"

"I know I absolutely adore going there in winter" Regulus smiled.

"Mm well I'd love to have a romantic date there with you" Evan breathed.

Regulus smiled to himself, how could he possibly keep the pregnancy a secret from Evan it just wasn't fair on him. He closed his eyes in a long slow blink. Evan would probably break up with him over this but it was better to get it done and over with quickly before they became too deeply attached to one another and Regulus got extremely hurt.

"Evan there's something I really have to tell you, I don't want there to be any secrets between us, not after everything and I don't think it's fair to keep this a secret from you" Regulus said quickly.

Evan stared at the young boy curiously. What did Regulus have to hide? He glanced over his shoulder to where his friends were all sitting together. "Come on let's go upstairs and talk" he said.

Regulus nodded. They got to their feet, took hands and headed up the dormitory stairs ignoring the other boys staring after them. Regulus lead Evan to his own dorm shaking with nerves. Evan seemed to sense his discomfort and was eying him worriedly.

Once inside Regulus' dormitory he closed the door and headed over to his bed shrugging off his cloak so he was in his school jumper and kicked off his shoes. He looked a little silly in thick black jogging bottoms and half his school uniform but he didn't really care.

Sitting himself cross legged on his bed he beckoned Evan over emitting several shaky breaths trying to calm himself. He had to do this it really was cruel if he didn't, he couldn't keep the boy he loved in the dark. He wasn't willing to risk their relationship but it was better to do it sooner rather than later, he didn't just have to think of himself here he had to think of his baby and his boyfriend's feelings over this. Whatever would happen, would happen and hopefully it would be a good thing that came out at the end.

Evan made his way over to Regulus, pulling off his cloak and kicking off his shoes he climbed up into the bed and sat in front of him feeling very unnerved.

There was a silence.

"Okay, I'm ready" Regulus breathed. "I've got something extremely important to tell you and I figured it is better to tell you now than to tell you later and both of us ending up really hurt" he began.

"Regulus what's wrong?" Evan asked frowning with serious concern. Regulus was trembling all over, his beautiful eyes were filled with fear, his skin was paling and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"I just want to say that I really, _really _have fallen for you and I don't ever want to hurt you or keep anything from you but there was something the other day that I wasn't entirely honest with you about"

Now Evan felt really worried. "What's that?"

Regulus didn't reply.

"Regulus whatever it is I'm sure it's going to be okay, if you've done something or something has happened I will help you through it" he said gently trying to coax it out of his new lover.

"I'm telling you this because I trust you so much" Regulus looked up into his boyfriend's eyes and the intensity of his gaze made Evan's heart skip a beat.

Taking a deep breath Regulus closed his eyes and reached into his trouser pocket pulling out one of the little scan photo's he stared at it a few moments before passing it over to Evan.

Evan took the piece of paper and stared at it in shock and confusion. Until finally something registered. "You've gotten somebody pregnant?"

Regulus shook his head quickly. "No, I _am _pregnant"

It took all of a millisecond for Evan to register what Regulus had just said.

Regulus watched the look of horror was over his probably now ex-boyfriend's face, his perfect lips parted with shock an unreadable expression in his eyes. "W-what? How could you be pregnant you're a boy?" his voice was shaky and uncertain.

Regulus continued anyway. "You remember when I told you that on the first night of term during that party that I was raped?" he didn't wait for an answer. "Well on that night someone spiked the drink I left in here with a potion that I found out from Madame Pomfrey is called the Trenceptous potion, it made this entrance like a woman's thing appear behind my balls, I was fucked there and the guy obviously came and-" Regulus' eyes filled with tears. "I had no idea for a while until I started having symptoms, when I passed out that day I went to Madame Pomfrey she did a blood test and an ultrasound and that's when I found out I'm pregnant, male pregnancies are rare with this potion but I managed to conceive and I hope you don't hate me for not telling you sooner" Regulus sniffled sadly.

For a few minutes Evan didn't say anything and Regulus began to cry.

It was over, all over, they hadn't even lasted one day.

He jumped when he felt Evan's arms gently wrap around him pulling him close against his body. "Shh it's fine everything's okay"

"It's not okay! Don't you understand? I'm pregnant I'm going to have a baby, why would you want me?" Regulus sobbed.

"Reg look at me"

Hesitantly Regulus looked up anticipating the very worst. He gazed into those beautiful green eyes as Evan began to speak.

"I am not going to break up with you" he said sincerely.

Shock washed over Regulus, what? Did he hear that right? "Y-you're not?"

Evan shook his head and swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat. "I'm not going to break up with you I promise" he breathed.

"You don't mind that I'm up the duff and I don't know who the father is?"

Evan swallowed audibly and shook his head. "No I don't, it's fine I will stand by your side"

Regulus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Evan was really going to stand by him through this? He still cared for him and wanted him even though he was a pregnant teenage boy with a baby? Evan really was the most amazing person on the face of the Earth, he was an absolute angel in Regulus' eyes.

"Reg I know this isn't ideal and I cannot imagine how you must be feeling or coping with this, but I want to say that if you'd like me to I'll be there for you and I'll be a father for your baby too" he smiled warmly.

Regulus threw himself forward into Evan's arms burying his face in his warm neck tears trickling down his cheeks but for once not of sadness, these were his first tears of joy. "I'd love that so much"

Evan's arms very gently snaked around Regulus' waist and he held the boy carefully but comfortingly as though he was afraid of breaking him.

After some time they drew apart slowly and sat closely gazing at one another.

"So this would make you...?"

"Three months pregnant" Regulus said quietly.

Evan nodded. "When how far gone were you when you found out about the baby?"

"About six weeks" Regulus smiled weakly.

"Six weeks?! You've been keeping this a secret for a bloody good while now" Evan said in utter surprise.

Regulus nodded slowly.

"Oh Regulus I had no idea" Evan breathed. He slowly lifted up the scan photo to gaze at the little baby moving and flickering in the photograph. "Do you have a bump?" he asked excitedly.

Regulus smiled and nodded down at his tummy showing just a little way through his top.

"Wow can I see it?" Evan asked hopefully.

Regulus flushed a tiny bit and nodded. He shifted up onto his knees turning to the side he lifted up his jumper and shirt exposing his little rounded bump to his boyfriend who smiled warmly.

"Aww!" he beamed reaching out to stroke it.

"I'm surprised you're being so good about this I was expecting you to dump me and hate me, I mean, who would want a pregnant boy?" he said quietly as he allowed Evan to keep stroking his tummy.

"I'm not a regular guy, besides I love kids and I love you" he smiled.

"You love me?" Regulus gasped. Evan smiled and nodded a light rosy glow highlighting his high cheekbones.

"I just wanted to let you know, I've been really falling for you, Regulus, you're an amazing wonderful person and I know it sounds early but it just feels right you know" Evan smiled his blush deepening.

"Evan... I love you too" Regulus breathed gazing into his boyfriend's eyes. He dropped his t-shirt and moved to cuddle up against his boyfriend feeling far more confident this evening that he had before.

After some time, Regulus yawned his eyes falling a little heavy.

"Sleepy?"

The younger boy nodded slowly.

"Do you wanna get ready for bed then?" Evan asked gently and Regulus nodded again pulling back a little. "Okay shall I go then?"

"No stay" Regulus pulled back and flushed a little. "I'm just gonna wash up and brush my teeth" he smiled getting up off the bed.

"Okay" Evan nodded. He watched Regulus head into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Inside the bathroom Regulus' face spread into an enormous grin. He wanted to run to the top of the Astronomy tower and scream to the heavens, to cry, and laugh and dance with joy. Evan loved him, he wanted him- Regulus and his baby- he wasn't a cunt, he wasn't using him he was being a generous, lovely person who did really care for Regulus.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve this" Regulus whispered to himself a smile playing on his lips as he rinsed his hands and brushed his teeth. Maybe Sirius was right, he would get everything he deserved out of life with no set-backs. Maybe this really was a good thing.

He quickly finished up in the bathroom before heading back into the dormitory. Evan was still there and greeted him with a graceful smile. Regulus smiled back and walked over to his bed pulling his clean pyjamas out.

Nervously he pulled off his jumper shortly followed by his tie. He began undoing the buttons on his shirt swallowing nervously. He turned his back to Evan reaching behind him fumbling for his pyjama top.

"Why don't you want me to see your front?" Evan blinked picking up Regulus' pyjama top.

Regulus muttered something.

"Hmm?"

"My nipples look weird and huge" Regulus repeated a little louder.

"I'm sure they're fine it's probably just your hormones" the older boy smiled. "Why don't you show me?"

Regulus sighed. After everything Evan had said and was doing for him, why would it hurt for him to see his pregnancy chest? It wasn't like he was growing a huge pair of breasts, thank Salazar!

Taking a deep nervous breath. Regulus turned and smiled at his lover revealing his pink, swollen nipples.

Evan got to his feet and grinned. "Cute!"

Regulus went red to the tips of his ears. "They're huge and crazy sensitive"

Evan chuckled and stepped closer. Slowly he reached up and stroked his thumb over Regulus' nipple watching the younger boy gasp and shudder. He looked up into Evan's eyes and smiled. He knew he'd made so much progress, he'd allowed his boyfriend to touch him in a very minorly sexual way, this was a huge step for Regulus.

"They're nice" Evan breathed helping Regulus into his pyjama top watching the smaller boy button the front of it before dropping his jogging bottoms and yanking on his pyjama bottoms very quickly.

"Thank you" Regulus flushed.

"Mind if I use your toilet?"

Regulus shook his head. "No go ahead" he nodded towards the bathroom door.

"Thanks"

Evan disappeared into the bathroom and Regulus smiled brightly to himself. He hadn't felt this happy in a ridiculously long time –no- ever. Lifting back his covers he slipped beneath the cool sheets and snuggled up leaving some space in the bed. He faced the door and watched as Evan reappeared looking fresh and happy.

He made his way over to the bed and Regulus chuckled. "Why don't you undress a little and get comfy"

Evan looked at him sceptically a moment.

"I trust you" Regulus said.

That was all the conformation Evan needed, and with that. He pulled off his uniform stripping into his boxers as Regulus lifted back the covers for him to climb in. He settled down in front of his lover gazing at him lovingly. "I'll stay here until you sleep, okay?"

A saddened expression washed over Regulus' face. "I was hoping you might stay all night"

"And sleep here with you?" Evan's eyebrows rose excitedly. Regulus sank his teeth into his bottom lip and nodded his eyes twinkling in the light of the dormitory. "Okay then sounds like fun, our first sleepover" he chuckled playfully.

Regulus reached up and yanked on the curtain pull, the drapes falling closed around the bed. He was fully alone with Evan. He knew the boy wouldn't hurt him or do anything wrong to him. He could really trust him he knew Evan's heart was in the exact, perfect position.

"I'm guessing you want to keep the baby a secret for a while" Evan spoke slowly.

"Please"

"You have my word" the older boy nodded.

They curled up around each other, Regulus buried his face in Evan's chest feeling ecstatic but drained. Today had taken so much out of him, he just could not believe his luck. This all had to be a dream, a very amazing dream.

"Goodnight babe" Evan whispered.

"Goodnight Evan"

And with that the two boys drifted off to sleep in each other's arms for the first time dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning Evan was the first to wake. Cracking his eyes open he sighed as he blinked them into focus. Reaching up he rubbed his tired eyes as the memories from last night came flooding back. He looked down and there was Regulus lying sprawled on his back his left hand on the pillow between them his head tilted to the side facing Evan, apparently Evan had been sleeping on his stomach facing Regulus in return. He couldn't help but smile at just how pretty Regulus looked whilst he was sleeping, so innocent and adorable. He curled back around the younger boy gazing into his face watching him sleep for quite some time before Regulus began to stir.

He waited and watched as Regulus' eyes opened slowly and he looked right into Evan's handsome face.

"Morning beautiful!" Evan said merrily watching the smile curl in the corners of Regulus' mouth.

"You stayed" he breathed.

"Of course I did" Evan chuckled. "I wouldn't leave unless you asked me to"

"I'd never ask that" said Regulus.

"Wanna cuddle?"

Regulus nodded rolling onto his side he shifted and curled up in Evan's arms burying his face in his bare chest. "So warm" he breathed.

"The others will not be happy with me today" Evan sighed. "They'll want to know where I was, what I was doing and such"

"You are with me" Regulus breathed. "To be honest I don't care what they say anymore I've fallen for you and I won't let them spoil things with their vicious remarks"

"I really admire you, Reg, you're so pure and innocent and sharp" Evan breathed. "I don't really care what they say either they won't change my mind about you"

"That makes me very happy" Regulus smiled.

"Good" Evan smiled back. "We should probably get up now if we want some breakfast I know baby shouldn't be kept watching" he whispered gently touching Regulus' bump under the covers. "Boy or a girl?"

"I don't know yet it's too early I won't find out for another six weeks" Regulus smiled. "I have a scan in another four, you could come with me if you like?" he offered his eyes twinkling hopefully.

"I'd like that" Evan smiled back.

Evan reached up and tugged on the curtain pull and the drapes fell open around the bed. Regulus yawned sitting himself upright and-

"Whoa..." it was Wilkes standing with the other boys from Regulus' dormitory gawking at them shock written across their faces.

Both Evan and Regulus turned pink with nerves.

"Evan did you just sleep with him?" Wilkes asked his eyes flickering to the older boy.

"Well yeah I slept with him but I didn't sleep with him, sleep with him" he said calmly.

"Thank Salazar for that" Wilkes muttered.

"Excuse me?" Evan growled angrily. Wilkes just shrugged. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you might catch something if you fuck that" Wilkes said.

"I'm not having that!" Evan snarled. "You start treating Regulus with some respect, he's done nothing wrong to you, you're just following the rest of the crowd like a pack animal"

"Just because you're crazy enough to date him doesn't make him a saint"

"He pretty much is one because he hasn't actually done anything what so ever wrong, I won't have you or anyone else speaking to him like that" Evan spoke through gritted teeth.

Regulus knew Evan was doing this partly out of pure love for him, partly because they were together and partly because he knew it wouldn't be good for Regulus to be stressed out whilst pregnant it could upset or hurt the baby. He couldn't believe Evan had actually stayed there with him and was so willing to protect him and his bastard child.

"Whatever, just let him keep brainwashing you" Wilkes sighed rolling his eyes.

"Ignore him let's get ready and get some breakfast" Evan said. Regulus gave a nod and they climbed out of bed dressing quickly, Evan went into the bathroom and came out moments later to sit on the bed and pack their things up that were scattered on the floor from last night.

"The other guys are going to be so pissed with you, Rosier" Wilkes said.

"I don't care"

When Regulus returned he eyed the others warily before heading back over to the bed. Evan hopped to his feet and handed him his bag. "Ready to go get some food?"

Regulus nodded, eager to get away from the prying, accusing, hateful stares of his dorm mates. He just wished they would lay off him a bit and let him have some peace from all the awkward tension and discomfort. He was after all having a baby and he didn't need the stress of it.

They headed down into the common room hand in hand, Regulus still couldn't believe he was actually dating Evan Rosier! And they were public and everything was working out so well it wasn't even a game or a joke, Evan was truly going to stick by him and look after not only him but his baby too!

"Well, well, well" Mulciber said getting slowly to his feet and folding his arms across his chest.

Regulus shifted a tiny bit closer to Evan out of pure nerves.

"What?" it was Evan.

"Didn't bother coming back to the dorm last night? We assumed you were coming in late but instead-"

"You were fucking that!" Avery interjected stabbing an accusing finger in Regulus' direction.

"Whoa, first of all we did not have sex, secondly you don't talk to or about Regulus like that it's disgusting and completely inappropriate" Evan growled his eyes flashing dangerous.

Snape laughed. "Who are you to tell any of us what to do?"

"Shut up you filthy little half-blood" Evan spat. Snape went quiet and sat scowling at him.

"Least I'm not queer..."

"Grow up and leave us alone" Evan rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell would you ditch us for that?" Crouch said glaring at Regulus. He didn't normally join in on the conversations.

"I'm not ditching you and I do love him so I'm not going to dump him or tell him to fuck off just to hang around with you, you're still my mates but treat him with respect he hasn't actually done anything wrong to you!"

"We're sick of his lies!" Mulciber exasperated. "He's a lying little scum bag that has you wrapped right around his little finger"

"He is NOT a liar!" Evan shouted.

"Prove it then, why isn't he a liar? What's wrong with him?" Snape jumped back in his cold dark eyes fixated on Evan's face as though he were challenging him.

"Like I'm going to tell you personal information!" Evan said quickly. "It's none of your business, if it were he would have told you"

"You're making a huge mistake, he will ruin you" Avery said shaking his head.

"I'm not going to hurt Evan and I'm not a liar or anything else, call me what you like but leave him out of this he's done no wrong" Regulus piped up suddenly. They all stared at him.

"Fuck off you pathetic little attention seeker, nobody likes you and nobody believes the utter crap you come out with" Mulciber snapped. The dormitory stairs door opened as Wilkes and the others appeared. Their eyes darted between them all assessing the situation quickly.

"He stayed in our dorm last night with Black"

"I think we've established that" Evan said. "Not like it's illegal or anything to sleep in the same bed"

"Legal or not we don't give a shit about that we just don't want to see you lose your mind and your normality by hanging around with that" Mulciber replied nodding towards Regulus without even sparing him a glance.

"You people are being so disgustingly unfair to him, keep chatting your vile shit, keep telling lies we don't care you won't change my opinion of Regulus and you won't make me leave him, I know for a fact he's innocent and he is not a liar or an attention seeker, tell all the crap you want but you will never understand him!" Evan snarled. "Come on Reg" he said turning to Regulus giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

They turned and left the common room the stares of the other boys burning on their backs as the wall slid shut and they disappeared into the dungeon corridor.

The rest of the day went by with the two boys meeting at lunch and after last lesson to spend some time together, Regulus could feel watchful eyes burning on him during lessons and when he walked anywhere near the others but he didn't care, Evan was so worth it.

"You having any trouble with people today?" Evan asked during dinner.

"Not really nobody will talk to me" Regulus said. "You?"

"A few snide remarks but they'll get over it" Evan smiled. "How were your classes?"

"They weren't too bad actually, tiring as usual but they were informative, you?"

"Boring as fuck" Evan chuckled. "Least you had a little fun though"

Regulus looked up as someone stopped right at the end of the table closest to the door where they were sitting.

"Hey Reg!" it was Sirius looking curious and a bit too friendly.

"Hi Sirius" Regulus frowned in confusion, it was rare when his brother ever came over to see him at the dinner table. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh no everything's cool I just came over to see how you're doing and so you can give me a proper introduction to your boyfriend" his eyes twinkled.

Regulus shot him a suspicious glance before he smiled. "This is Evan Rosier but you know that already, Evan, my brother Sirius" he said looking between the two.

"Pleasure" Sirius said holding out his hand, as Evan placed his in his palm Sirius gripped it very tightly and shook.

"Sirius..." Regulus warned.

"That's a firm handshake you have there, Black" Evan smirked. He could give just as good as he got.

"Likewise" Sirius' eyebrows rose sharply and he released his grip on Evan's hand. Regulus glanced up the table and saw the other's staring at them with excitement and anticipation as though hoping a fight may break out. That would only give them more ammunition to fight with the Gryffindor's again.

"Your brother is a lovely person, such a kind one too" Evan smiled watching Sirius closely.

"I know" Sirius said sitting down beside Regulus. "My little _baby_ brother is great, I just don't want to see him get hurt"

"Rest assured that I will not hurt him, I find it a privilege to date him" Evan nodded his face filled with honesty. This irritated Sirius a little.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Regulus held up his hand to silence him. "He knows about the baby, Sirius" he muttered so nobody else could hear.

Sirius stared at Regulus in disbelief before his head turned and shot on Rosier hoping to catch some glimmer of fear or disgust, but there was none, he still looked happy and calm. "And?"

"I said I'd stick by him, I love children" said Evan.

Sirius looked completely taken aback, he'd gone over there to start a fight but couldn't manage to kick things off no matter what. Maybe Regulus was right, maybe Evan really was a good person after all even if he was still a cunning little Slytherin. He stared at Evan suspiciously waiting for some flicker or dishonesty or doubt to cross his face but nothing happened, he remained exactly the same. Sirius hated to admit it but he was sure Evan was being completely honest with him about this.

"You're actually happy to go along with this and treat Regulus and his plus one right?" Sirius asked slowly his eyes boring holes in Evan's face trying to weasel anything out of him.

Evan nodded. "I'm positive, I really do care about both of them I was shocked by it to say the least but I am perfectly happy about this, I won't go back on my word it is not in my nature"

"You're a Slytherin, I struggle to find reason to trust you"

"Regulus is a Slytherin" Evan's eyes flickered to the younger boy a moment smiling at him warmly.

Sirius stiffened. "He's my little brother I know him well"

"Then shouldn't you respect him by showing some civility to his choice of partner?" Evan quirked an eyebrow. "Look I know we aren't the best of friends, we don't know each other that well and there is so much hostility between our houses but I think that whatever you feel towards me we should just put aside and do what's best for Regulus"

Sirius didn't want to admit it but Evan was being very mature about this. He glanced to Regulus whom was smiling at him hopefully and sighed. "Alright I'm willing to give this a go but if you even think about hurting him I'll-"

"I will not under any circumstances hurt your brother" Evan said calmly.

Sirius eyed him a moment before nodding and getting slowly to his feet. "I'll leave you to it then, see you later Reg, Evan" he smiled before walking away.

"So, are we still on for our date on Saturday?"

Regulus nodded eagerly. "Definitely, I wouldn't miss it"

"Good I look forward to it" Evan chuckled.

The day passed quickly and by the time dinner was over, the boys had, had quite a day.

"Any more problems?" Regulus asked as they headed up to his dormitory. He's invited Evan to stay with him a while and Evan had agreed to it happily saying it would not just be nice but it would probably be a clever idea seeing as they were having problems with the others he didn't want to leave Regulus alone with them now. He wanted to make sure he was safe and protect the younger boy well.

They changed quickly before the others came back, Evan had brought a heap of his things with him and left no explanation behind to the other guys in his dormitory but he knew for sure they would not be happy.

Regulus flushed when he turned round and saw Evan in his nightshirt looking thoroughly dishevelled and handsome clad in the black fabric that hung to about two inches below his boxer short line it was still fairly short. Regulus was in his own nightshirt, his green one.

"Everything okay?" Evan asked worriedly.

"Great thanks, you look nice" he blushed trying to cover his face awkwardly.

"Aww thank you, so do you, that colour suits you"

Regulus blushed even further. "Thanks" he muttered shyly. He climbed into bed and snuggled down under the covers, he was trying to cut back on his potion like Madame Pomfrey had advised to see if it works and see if or when his morning sickness was wearing off. So far, so good he hadn't been nearly as bad as he was before although he did occasionally feel a tiny bit sick on and off throughout the day but usually closer to meal times when he was getting hungry again anyway so he didn't really count it.

Evan slipped in beside him and pulled the drapes closed around Regulus' bed. They settled down, Regulus was feeling just so good now everything was settled once again, he couldn't believe his luck that everything was going so well at the moment.

It wasn't long before they were fast asleep in each other's arms.

A good few hours later, Regulus woke feeling a little rough. He sat up quickly taking a few slow, deep breaths brushing his hair back out of his face.

"Mm?" Evan groaned shifting around under the covers beside him, his arm slung lazily across Regulus' thighs as his eyes opened slowly.

"Hmm? Reg?" he breathed.

"It's alright" Regulus whispered. "Go back to sleep"

Evan sat up slowly staring at Regulus worriedly in the dim light. "Everything okay?" his eyes deeply searched the younger boys face for some sign of, well, anything.

"Yeah I just feel a little sick" Regulus smiled gently. "Go back to bed I'll be okay in a minute"

"No I'll stay up, is it okay if I touch you?" he asked worriedly knowing sometimes it wasn't nice to be touched when one felt unwell.

Regulus nodded quickly. Evan's arm draped across his shoulders massaging between his shoulder blades slowly, the movement was thoroughly soothing for Reg.

"Could you pass me my potion please?" Regulus asked.

"Sure" Evan reached over and grabbed the bottle and goblet quickly from the nightstand and handed them over to Regulus. He watched the boy rest the goblet between his thighs and pour himself a decent amount before re-corking it and resting it on his own beside table stand. He sat and sipped at the potion for a few minutes, Evan's hand returned to massage between his shoulder blades before he finished the potion and sighed smacking his lips together.

"Better?"

"Quite a bit" Regulus chuckled. "The potion always works"

"You perhaps ate something a little funny?" Evan asked.

"No it's morning sickness it can come on any time in the day or just suddenly" Regulus smiled.

"Oh" Evan mused gently placing a hand on Regulus' tummy. "You look bloated"

"It's all bump" Regulus chuckled quietly thankful that he could still hear the breathing and soft snores of his dorm mates.

"Aww, you're actually quite curvy as well for a guy"

"Yeah my body has to change a little to accommodate" Regulus said awkwardly, he was feeling a little self-conscious about his appearance but thankfully only Evan had noticed any change with it.

"Well I think you look nice" Evan smiled.

"Thank you" Regulus breathed.

Evan flopped down against the pillows lying flat on his stomach again smiling up at Regulus. The younger boy giggled slightly before sinking down to lie on his side facing him.

"Goodnight! or should I say, good morning!" Evan chuckled.

"Good morning or night or sleep or whatever" Regulus grinned.

They settled down and once again within minutes were sound asleep.

A few days passed and on Friday afternoon, Professor Slughorn called Regulus back at the end of lesson.

"Could I speak to you a moment please?"

"Okay" Regulus said nervously, as far as he was aware he hadn't done anything wrong.

Slughorn waited for the last student to file out before he began speaking, Regulus hoped he wouldn't keep him too long as Evan would be waiting out in the dungeon corridor for him.

"Yes Professor?"

"How are you feeling? You seem rather a lot better this week my boy" Slughorn began setting things off lightly.

"I feel okay now, much better than I was" Regulus said slowly.

"No problems with the other students? I've noticed you aren't hanging around with your friends any more, is there a reason for that?" the potions master asked curiously trying to pry information from his student. Regulus could see right through it but kept his mouth closed anyway and swallowed.

"We just had an argument and stuff, nothing to worry about they just think I'm a lying attention seeker" Regulus shrugged casually. "I don't care to be honest I have bigger things to worry about" he gently rested his left hand on his tummy emphasising his little bump which seemed to have grown a fraction in the past couple of days.

"If there's anything you need to talk to me about or you need me to have a word with them then I shall do so" Slughorn said carefully.

"Thank you Professor I'll make sure of that" Regulus replied.

"Oh and before you go I couldn't help noticing you and... Evan Rosier looking rather cosy together... forgive me but are you two...?"

Regulus smiled and nodded. "Yes we are" his lips spread into a grin, every time he thought of himself or confirmed he was Evan's boyfriend it made him smile like a giddy school girl, or sometimes a maniac.

"Well I'm very happy for you" the teacher smiled.

"Thanks, Professor is it alright if I go now because he's standing outside and he'll be wondering where I am"

"Of course, we'll talk soon, take care" Slughorn nodded with a smile.

Regulus hurried out and sure enough there was Evan standing smiling at him as soon as he went out the door.

"What took you so long?" he asked embracing Regulus in his arms.

"Had to talk to Slughorn, he asked about you and I" Regulus breathed inhaling that intoxicating scent deep into his lungs.

"Oh?" Evan tilted his head to one side curiously.

"I said yes were are together and he seemed pleased for us, he knows about the baby of course just nothing else" Regulus grinned. "It feels great to have another person on our side for once and if any trouble starts or the others upset us I have to report it and he will sort them out, isn't that great?"

Evan pulled back and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes definitely!"

"Shall we go for some dinner now?"

Evan nodded, taking Regulus by the hand they set off down the corridor and out into the entrance hallway. Although they'd only been together a few days people were still staring at them and talking about them at every opportunity. It wasn't because they were gay, it was because it was the hot Evan Rosier with the crazy Regulus Black, or so they said. Regulus didn't care though he was just happy to have Evan all to himself.

They hadn't really gone very far at all in their relationship, hand holding and cuddles were as far as it went, alright they were sleeping in the same bed, but what was that between lovers?

Although Regulus had to wonder, would he ever get his first kiss?

"Something on your mind?" Evan asked as they strolled leisurely into the great hall.

"No I'm okay"

"Sure?" Evan asked as they sat down opposite as usual.

"I'm fine" Regulus smiled.

They finished their dinner and headed up to Regulus' dormitory to sit and do some homework together.

"So are you looking forward to our date tomorrow?" Evan began as they scribbled on their parchment.

"Yes I am, I've never been on a date before, what about you?" he asked looking up and tossing his hair back out of his eyes.

"That's sweet and yeah I definitely am, I'm looking forward to actually going on a proper date with you, out somewhere for a day out, I think it'll be good for both of us to just get out the castle for a little while" Evan grinned excitedly.

"Mm that sounds nice" Regulus breathed flopping back against the pillows.

"You're ready to sleep aren't you?"

"I'm always ready to sleep, but I can't help it"

"You have a good excuse" Evan chuckled clearing away their homework.

"Mm"

"You planning on sleeping in your clothes?"

"No" Regulus mumbled. "But I'm so sleepy"

"Then just sleep in your underwear" Evan shrugged.

Regulus' eyes opened, was he really ready to do that?

"Don't worry you can trust me you know" Evan breathed.

"I do trust you" Regulus said, slowly he sat up and began to undress quickly as Evan looked away giving him his privacy. Once he was in his underwear he cleaned up his hands and buried himself under the covers.

"Just going toilet" Evan got up and headed into the bathroom. He didn't keep Regulus waiting long before he was slipping under the crisp, cool covers beside his boyfriend and snuggling up to him.

"Hi" Regulus giggled playfully.

"Well hello there" Evan grinned entangling their legs under the covers. Regulus' soft thighs brushing against his own, even if he couldn't see them, were enough to send goose bumps shuddering across his skin.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Reg" Evan smiled warmly.

It wasn't long before they were sound asleep wrapped in each other's arms, both eagerly anticipating their date tomorrow.

The next morning Evan woke bright and early, sitting up he rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. He was excited before he'd even fully woken.

He yawned again and rolled over to gaze at Regulus' sleeping form, the boy was so beautiful when he slept. "So cute" he breathed watching Regulus' chest rise and fall rhythmically. The covers had fallen to the younger boys ribs exposing his swollen, thoroughly pink nipples. Evan bit his bottom lip staring at them, he so wanted to run a hand slowly up Regulus' smooth thigh whilst playing with those mounds, he so wanted to bring h pleasure but he knew if he started touching Regulus and he woke up being touched, that would scare the living daylights out of him.

It was probably time they woke up now anyway. Smiling, Evan started to gently shake Regulus. "Regulus time to get up now, Reg"

Regulus groaned and furrowed his dark eyebrows.

"Come on we need to get up and have some breakfast so we can go to Hogsmeade"

Regulus yawned and slowly opened his eyes gazing at his boyfriend, he smiled.

"Morning"

"Morning babe" Evan said. "Sleep well?"

Regulus nodded. "You?"

"Of course"

Evan propped himself up on his elbow, his hand resting on his cheek as he gazed down into Regulus' sweet face. He gently reached up to stroke the side of his face for a couple of minutes before his hand slipped down his neck brushing over his shoulders to smooth on his chest, he wanted to touch the younger boy so badly but he was afraid of Regulus' bad reaction.

"Do you know how attractive you are?" Evan breathed, he glanced down his eyes hovering on Regulus' nipples a moment before flickering back up to his eyes. Regulus seemed to get the message but just lay gazing at Evan.

Very slowly, Evan's fingers moved brushing lightly over his skin they made their way down until finally they brushed over the sensitive skin of Reg's right nipple. The sharp intake of breath didn't stop him, the look in Regulus' eyes wasn't of anger or upset, he seemed okay with it.

Slowly Evan gently rolled Regulus' swollen nipple between his fingers watching his boyfriend's breathing grow heavier, it seemed to be turning him on.

Regulus let out the softest moan relaxing back into the pillows his eyes falling closed and lips parting, he looked like an angel his inky black hair bleeding into the snow white pillow.

Evan continued to play with the younger boy's hard nipple until suddenly Regulus' eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright a look of panic over his face.

"Is everything okay?" Evan frowned worriedly pulling back his hand.

Regulus shook his head. "Please don't play with me" he breathed.

"Why not you seemed to be enjoying it?" Evan asked confusedly.

"I was..."

"Then why do you want me to stop?"

"Because it's turning me on" Regulus said slowly.

Evan blinked. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Regulus shook his head slowly. "No because it makes me feel really dirty"

"There's nothing wrong with feeling horny, all guys get horny" Evan said softly.

"Yeah but not me, I don't let myself"

"Why?"

"Because I feel if I'm horny I deserved what I got, I was horny before then I got raped so if I get horny now it will happen to me again because I'm getting what I asked for, what I deserve" Regulus breathed.

"Oh Regulus..." Evan moved forward and pulled Regulus into his arms holding him carefully, he felt the younger boy bury his face in his neck. "Don't ever say things like that, you didn't deserve what happened to you and it will NEVER happen to you again I promise, please don't feel like that about yourself you're amazing and if you aren't ready for things like that you aren't ready, maybe one day you'll decide you want to be a little intimate but until then we can wait as long as you want"

"You mean it?" Regulus asked pulling back to search his boyfriend's face.

"Of course I do, I just want you happy and safe" Evan smiled. "That's my main priority, it doesn't matter about me as long as you are okay"

"You're important too" Regulus said quickly.

"But Reg I'm not the one who has been raped and I'm not the one who is pregnant and has been dealing with this pretty much alone for weeks now"

"You really do understand me..."

"Yes I do" Evan smiled. "Shall we get up and get ready for our date then?" he asked tilting his head to one side in that way that always made Regulus smile.

"Definitely, let's get up" Regulus breathed.

They got out of bed and pulled on their casual clothes, Regulus in his jogging bottoms and hoodie pulling his cloak and Slytherin scarf around himself. He looked up to see Evan in his jeans and cloak also wearing his scarf.

"You want the bathroom first?" he asked.

Regulus nodded quickly. "Yeah I need to pee really bad"

Ten minutes later and they were heading down to the great hall hand in hand. People stared, but they ignored them.

After breakfast they made their way out of the castle and through the grounds towards the gates, Evan held his arm around Regulus supporting him a little worried he might slip and fall on the ice.

They stood at the gates amongst the waiting, chattering crowd quite a few students had taken the option to walk into the village, it didn't take very long and the scenery was beautiful.

"You're not cold are you?" Evan asked pulling Regulus close paying no attention to the people that turned to stare at them.

"I'm absolutely fine" Regulus smiled.

"Alright everyone can I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall called over the heads of the crowd. "Now the times for returning here are the same with the carriages and if you do not want to walk back I suggest you be on time or they will leave regardless, any student caught after curfew will receive detention, a few of the other Professor's and I will remain in the Three Broomsticks for you to drop in and see us does everybody understand?"

"Yes Professor"

"Any questions?"

Nobody said anything.

"Good, now have a nice time" she called waving her arm towards the carriages. The students began to file in. Evan quickly opened the door and helped Regulus inside before climbing in and snapping it shut behind them, they sank onto the seats together watching out of the window waiting to go.

A few minutes later and the carriage began to trundle along the little pathway towards the village.

"It's pretty cold outside the snow should be here any day now" Regulus said.

"I love this time of year when the snow starts to fall everything is so beautiful and absolutely perfect"

"That's the thing about going home for Christmas is we won't fully see the beautiful grounds on Christmas morning or spend the time in the common room by the roaring fire, it may not be snowing in London it may just be bitterly cold and the ground covered in black ice you fall and break your neck on" Regulus sighed.

"I agree with you there" Evan said. "But at least we'll see our families"

The carriage stopped at the village gates, Evan got out first and held out his hand helping Regulus gracefully from the carriage and safely to the ground. Their fingers entwined as they turned and headed through the gates and along the cobbled pathway towards the Three Broomsticks.

They hurried inside Regulus shuddered as the warmth from the fire caught the cold skin on his face, it felt nice to be in the warm.

"Why don't you go and get us a table and I will get the drinks" Evan smiled.

"Okay" Regulus flushed nervously as Evan winked at him and turned to head for the bar.

Regulus hurried over to the back private corner beneath the stairs where it was most private, he leaned to the right a little so Evan could just see him from the bar on his way back as the younger Slytherin sat down nervously.

He had no idea what to do he was on the first date of his life, how should he act? He knew he should just be himself but it was still nerve wracking, Evan knew what he was like and Regulus knew Evan well but actually being on a real first date seemed so much... different than hanging out in the common room for a few hours.

Barely a few minutes passed before Evan reappeared carrying two tankards of Butterbeer resting one down in front of Regulus as he sank into the chair opposite smiling warmly at him.

Regulus eyed the drink suspiciously. "Is that safe to drink whilst I'm... you know... pregnant?"

Evan nodded quickly sipping at his own. "Perfectly fine babe, I checked in that little book of yours it's for Witches and that says it's fine to consume reasonably"

"Oh" Regulus' eyebrows rose with surprise. "Well in that case..." he took a swig of the warm creamy liquid. "Nice!" He reached into his pocket grabbing a few coins he handed them over to Evan.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" he shook his head rapidly. "No money I'm buying"

"You sure?"

Evan nodded. "I'm taking you out on a date aren't I?" he chuckled. "So seeing as this is a first date, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself that I don't already know" he fluttered his eyelashes a little making Regulus laughed.

"You're crazy"

"And you love it" Evan winked playfully.

"Well, as you know I'm pregnant, I love the colour Black, I'm a pureblood, I love books, Quidditch as a player, being at school but most importantly of all I love you" Regulus smiled. "So what about you?"

"Well first off I want to say that I love you too, Reg" Evan breathed reaching across the table and taking Regulus' hand in his own making the younger boys heart flutter in his chest. "I love reading, I love taking walks, I love romance, kids and music"

"So what attracted you to me in the first place?" Regulus asked his eyes dropping nervously to their hands.

"Hmm I thought you were cute, sweet, funny, kind and you're so easy to get along with it's unreal, you're fun to be around, smart, you're innocent no matter what you say everything you do is just pure innocence and it's fucking adorable and you're handsome" Evan smiled. "What about me?"

"Pretty much the same stuff only you're handsome, smart, witty, you feel safe and easy to be around I know you'd never hurt me and being able to trust you means a hell of a lot to me" Regulus explained. "I mean, trust is important in any relationship but to me it's vital and I don't ever want there to be any secrets between us no matter what it is I don't care what you've done or what's happened as long as you tell me what it is maybe I can help, in my eyes you could do no wrong"

Evan swallowed and looked down at the table. "Okay I understand that"

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Evan smiled. "Another round?"

"Sounds good to me" Regulus smiled.

Two more rounds later (Regulus had Pumpkin juice to be on the safe side) and they were heading outside once again for some fresh air hand in hand.

"How about we go and see what's behind these shops, apparently there are more but I've never been round there before" Evan said.

Regulus grinned and nodded eagerly, they hurried off down the cobbled street and around into the next one which true enough, was lined with plenty of little house-like shops.

"Robes shop, potions ingredients, trinket shops and... oh Merlin! Is that a baby shop?!" Evan said excitedly as they stopped quite a way down. Set back and apart from the others was a little cottage decorated with Christmas cheer, the window display full of beautiful, perfect baby things from clothes to toys, books to cots.

"Wow it looks amazing" Regulus breathed into the cold winter air.

"Shall we go and have a look inside?"

Regulus nodded quickly.

They made their way inside the shop a bell rang alerting the keeper that people were in. Regulus couldn't help but smile as they looked at all the things for sale, the walls were lined with sections aging up until about four years old from newborn, there were even a few things for premature or really tiny babies.

"This is amazing..." Regulus breathed.

"Can I help you with anything boys?" a kindly middle aged woman with soft, wavy brown hair asked brightly.

They turned to face her.

"We're just looking" Evan smiled.

"A present for your mother or sister perhaps?"

The two boys glanced warily at each other.

"Well actually no it's kind of... for us" Evan said nervously, he watched the woman's eyebrow quirk. Quickly he explained what happened trying to ignore the shocked expressions washing repeatedly over her little heart shaped face.

"Well I must say that is quite the predicament" she breathed. "Never the less congratulations, how far along are you?" she smiled sweetly.

"Almost thirteen weeks now" Regulus smiled back resting a hand on his little bump through his thick layers of clothing.

"Hmm too early to know the sex but there are plenty of neutral coloured things, what are you hoping for?" she spoke beckoning them to follow her over to the newborn section.

"I don't really mind to be honest but a little boy would be nice" Regulus breathed. "But if it's a girl that's just as good if not better"

"How sweet, if you need anything I'll be at the counter, my name is Annabelle by the way" she added with a smile.

"Thank you" said Evan watching her wander away.

"Oh my goodness look at these little baby grows" Regulus beamed picking up a little packet of them on hangers, there were four, a grey-silver one, a beige one, a yellow one and a green one. "We have to get them, perfect for a boy or a girl"

"If you're getting something then I'll buy something for the baby too" Evan smiled picking up a cute, stuffed cream coloured bear.

"You don't need to do that" Regulus winced a little, Evan really didn't need to spend money on a child that wasn't his.

"I want to" he smiled. "Let's go pay" he nodded behind him over to the counter.

Regulus took his hand and smiled, Evan was the kindest person he'd met.

They paid and left the shop.

"Where to now?" Regulus asked.

"Honeydukes and get some sweets?"

"Mm yes please" the younger boy grinned.

The rest of the day they spend pigging out on chocolate, sweets, gum and all kinds of things they bought from the sweet shop. They had another round in the Three Broomsticks and went to see the shrieking shack before finally they decided to head home with the last of the teachers. Evan opened the carriage door and helped Regulus in before he clambered in behind him snapping it shut.

As the carriage trundled back along the road to the castle, Regulus rested his head against Evan's shoulder and gazed out into the fading sunset washing the horizon with a beautiful warm glow. It would be a clear night showing the stars meaning it would be freezing cold too. Nevertheless it was beautiful and Regulus felt absolutely amazing about today it had been the best of his life. Their first date.

Up at the castle they headed straight through the main doors and into the great hall hungry for their dinner even though they'd been stuffing their faces pretty much all day it was nice to have something proper to eat.

As they tucked into their dinner, Regulus glanced over to the Gryffindor table where his brother was sitting watching him and Evan closely, he had glimpsed Sirius in Hogsmeade earlier in the day but apparently Sirius had chosen not to interrupt them having a drink together he must have realised they were out on a date.

"What's your favourite animal?" Evan asked out of the blue.

"Hmm an owl I think" Regulus mused. "You?"

"A mouse" Evan chuckled.

"A mouse?!" Regulus grinned. "That's cute"

"Yeah they're so tiny and sweet and innocent and they can't hurt you, they're fun to watch too" Evan chuckled.

"I like them too, I don't like cats very much though"

Evan shook his head. "Neither do I" he laughed.

After dinner and dessert they headed back to their dormitory to drop off the bags before taking off their cloaks and heading for the common room. Students were tired after the long day in the village full of excitement and were heading off to bed.

It was just after ten when finally the two boys had the place to themselves and were sitting on the sofa side by side. Regulus shifted closer nervously as he curled up against his lover.

"Did you have a nice time today?" Evan spoke softly as he stroked his fingers lovingly through Regulus' hair.

"Very much so, you?" the younger boy breathed closing his eyes in a long slow blink, he felt so happy.

"It was amazing" Evan smiled. "Really amazing"

They sat in silence for a few minutes watching the flames dancing in front of the fire. It was now or never, Regulus knew what he wanted to do, what he'd been wanting to do for weeks now and never had the courage to do so, If Evan wouldn't make the first move then he would.

Regulus knew what he had to do.

Very slowly he shifted to sit upright his breathing shaky with nerves. Evan frowned in confusion as Regulus turned towards him a little looking worried and frightened.

"Can I- Can I kiss you?" he asked gently.

Evan's face spread into a warm smile and he nodded. "Yes"

Regulus had no idea how to do this or what he should be doing but very slowly he began to lean in parting his lips a tiny amount. His breath caught in his throat as Evan moved in closer too his hand moving up to cup the side of Regulus' pretty face. Regulus could feel his boyfriend's breath on his lips as his eyes fell shut.

It was like magic, pure magic. Their lips met and the fireworks went off behind Regulus' eyes, he felt a sudden wave of intensity. This was his first kiss and it felt just so right, so incredible and pure.

All too soon they drew apart slowly, Evan rested his forehead against Regulus' smiling and gazing into his eyes.

"I love you" he breathed.

"I love you too" Regulus whispered. "I'm so glad we can be so open and honest with each other, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, I trust you with everything and I know you'd never hurt me"

Evan swallowed and pulled back a little. "Listen, Reg, there is something I haven't been entirely honest with you about" a frown creased between his eyebrows.

Regulus sat back the serious intensity of those green eyes worried him. "Then just tell me"

"Not here just in case, come up to my dorm the others aren't back yet" he said getting to his feet slowly and offering Regulus his hand. The younger boy took it and rose following after a nervous and very tense Evan up the stairs.

He didn't say a word even as he shut the dormitory door behind them, now Regulus was really worried as he watched Evan put his head in his hands.

Time passed and nothing happened until slowly Evan made his way over to Regulus and led him onto the bed pulling him into his arms and kissing him on the cheek.

"Evan..."

"Regulus what I'm about to tell you I know will upset you a lot, I know it will change the way you see me and I know I can't keep this a secret any longer, not from you, it hurts so much, it makes my heart ache every time I see your little face I can't keep lying to you" he began his voice whimpering with despair. Regulus drew back a little looking up into his lover's face, tears in those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Evan what's wrong I'm sure whatever it is I can handle-"

"It was me"

Regulus stared.

"I raped you"

Regulus felt his entire world collapse around him with pure shock and horror. This was not even close to what he had been expecting to hear right now, not from his perfect Evan...


	8. Regulus' Decision

The shock-horror look in Regulus' eyes and that expression of pure terror washing over his face made Evan want to be violently sick.

Regulus' heart was beating a tattoo in his chest, he leaned back automatically, stunned, unable to think, feel, react, he didn't know what to do everything was coming to a horrifying screeching halt in front of him. A massive collision, a supernova. He couldn't believe this was happening, not now, not to him, not Evan.

"R-Reg?"

Regulus leapt back off the bed with automatic motions.

Evan was on his feet tears streaming down his face in the seconds it took for Regulus' own to well.

"Please- I wasn't myself at the time, the Imperius curse!"

Regulus shook his head backing away in horror, frightened if he turned at this proximity Evan may grab him. His feet shuffled rapidly across the floor, Evan continued to approach him steadily his hands held out in a submissive gesture.

"Please Reg you have to listen to me, you have to believe me, someone put me under the curse I couldn't stop what was happening I didn't want to do this to you, please believe me!" Evan cried.

"N-no" Regulus whispered as the tears overflowed and fell down his cheeks. He turned and before Evan could do anything, bolted from the room slamming the door behind him.

"Reg please!" Evan sobbed thumping his arms against the back of the door but it was too late, Regulus was in his own dormitory gasping for breath, blinded by the burning tears his wand pointed to the door.

Everything was ruined, RUINED! He'd been betrayed by the one person he loved the most, he'd fallen in love with and even shared his first kiss with the evil, sick human being that defiled him in such a disgusting way. His stomach churned angrily and he thought he might be sick for a moment. He'd been sharing the same bed as his rapist, sharing his life, his baby, his everything he'd shared with someone who'd kept this a secret from him for so long and allowed him to live in the darkness.

What would Sirius say when he found out about this? He would surely kill him.

But a strange part of Regulus' mind and body did not want that, he didn't want to hurt Evan, he didn't want to make him feel how he felt. It wasn't that he couldn't feel hatred or anger towards another human being it was that he just couldn't feel it towards Evan.

He flopped down on his side on the bed hugging his pillow and sobbing his heart out into it.

His whole life, he was building his life around Evan and his baby-

That's when it hit him.

It wasn't just his baby it was _their _baby, Evan was the father, it was his baby too.

And that's when the second thought struck. Evan had known from the moment Regulus told him this was his child, he'd known he was the father and that was probably partly why he didn't react badly over it, it was his child he was protecting.

This was one horrible mess, one sick, disgusting mess and Regulus knew he had some serious decisions to make. But for now another thought was swirling around in his mind like a pensieve. Evan had been put under the Imperius curse, someone had cursed him, used an unforgivable one at that against him to make him do this. In reality it wasn't Evan's fault, no way could a teenage boy resist this, even the most powerful of wizards would struggle to resist something so powerful, someone else was behind this and that only meant somebody else knew of the rape, someone besides Regulus and Evan.

"He's innocent" Regulus whispered.

Now he knew what he had to do...

Evan lay behind closed curtains sobbing his heart out loudly, he didn't care if the others came back and heard him crying. He hurt so much, his heart felt like it had been shattered.

It was over, all over, he'd ruined everything but at least he knew he'd done the right thing it would have been wrong to keep it from Regulus.

Regulus slowly pushed open the dormitory door creeping across the landing area he carefully opened the door to Evan's dormitory and peeked his head inside. Evan was lying behind closed drapes sobbing loudly. It hurt Regulus to just hear him, he'd done that, he'd made Evan cry.

He closed the door silently and padded across the room over to the side of the bed, taking a deep breath he brushed back the curtain enough to poke himself through.

Evan sniffed hard and looked up staring at Regulus in confusion tears still streaming down his face.

"Regulus?"

Regulus said nothing, very slowly he tugged open the belt to his dressing gown and allowed it to fall with a soft plump to the floor pooling around his ankles.

Evan gasped. Regulus was completely naked beneath it.

Regulus lifted back the covers and climbed in pulling the curtains closed. He peeked under the duvet, Evan (like Regulus) must have had a quick wash and stripped into his underwear. "Take them off" he whispered nodding to the dark navy fabric.

Evan obeyed feeling ridiculously confused tossing his underwear to the end of the bed.

Regulus said nothing but turned and lay with his back to Evan pressing his bottom into his boyfriend's hips and that's when finally it clicked.

Evan wrapped his arms around Regulus burying his face in his pale warm neck holding him close. Regulus wasn't doing this in a sexual way, he was showing Evan something the boy had expected to never receive again, trust. He was trusting his rapist with his body in such a submissive, intimate position that he wouldn't hurt, rape or attempt to hurt him whilst he slept. Regulus was trusting him knowing Evan could so easily take advantage and really hurt him again, but he wouldn't, he'd never do that to Reg again.

"Does this mean we're still together?" Evan breathed pressing kisses to the top of Regulus' shoulder.

"Yes" Regulus whispered.

"Oh Merlin, thank you, Reg" Evan breathed pressing heavy kisses all over his lover's shoulder and neck, he couldn't believe he was actually being given a chance, that Regulus still loved him and would still date him even after he knew about this, this was so much more than he could ever dreamed to have from the boy. The overwhelming surge of happiness and pride washed over him bringing fresh tears to his eyes. "I love you so much, you know I'd never actually want to hurt you, I didn't want to do that to you and I would never have done it but someone placed me under the Imperius curse and there was no way I could fight it, every time I think about it I feel sick and I know I should never expect forgiveness and there's no excuse on my feelings after what you've been through"

"I understand, you've proved yourself by lying next to me wearing little clothing and sleeping for days without so much as doing anything remotely bad to me, you've protected me from other people and their vile words and you've stayed with me against your friends, I know you aren't a bad person and I do forgive you because I don't feel I can honestly blame you for what happened, the only person I can blame is the disgusting human being that made you do this to me"

"I-I don't know who did it" Evan whispered.

"Shh enough for tonight, let's talk about this tomorrow we've got all day" Regulus breathed.

"Okay and umm, Reg?"

"Hmm?"

"I just want to remind you that I'm a guy and I might wake up with a... umm…. Erection so if you wake up and feel it poking you I'm not doing anything it's doing that itself" Evan flushed awkwardly.

"That's okay, I'll probably have one too" Regulus chuckled lightly.

"I love you" Evan breathed.

"I love you too" Regulus smiled.

It wasn't long before they were snuggled up fast asleep, even if today hadn't been completely perfect, Regulus was so glad Evan could tell him the truth about what happened to him and actually regretted everything, Regulus knew his story now and although he couldn't deny he was upset, he couldn't blame Evan for what happened it wasn't his fault it was the fault of whoever had cursed him, the outside person that did this, that knew what Regulus had been through and was taking enjoyment from it, that made Regulus sick to his stomach but he knew he was the better off person and when it came down to it, he was glad it was Evan who took his virginity and not somebody else.

Regulus slept well during the night he didn't wake once, he felt at peace knowing the true story, this went deeper than he thought but he was so pleased Evan could be that honest with him and show so much remorse and hurt over what he'd done, he truly and obviously regretted it and didn't want to do it as much as Regulus didn't want it to happen. This meant so much to the younger Slytherin, he understood life now, he understood what had happened and what needed to be done, he knew they had to find out who it was who put the curse on him and make them pay for ruining not one life but two.

The next morning Regulus woke first, yawning he rubbed his tired eyes the events of last night hadn't left so they couldn't flood back. He rolled over lying face to face with Evan watching the older boy sleep, all the stress and upset from last night had washed away in the night and he looked at ease and peaceful, just the way Regulus wanted to see him. It felt good.

Regulus smiled and began to gently and slowly stroke the side of Evan's face, he couldn't believe how handsome he looked this morning, nor how honest he had been last night. He knew it must have taken a serious amount of courage to risk everything against the odds of telling Regulus the truth, Evan had risked everything they had together and exposure to admit what really happened and to Regulus that was an exceeding brave, kind thing to do, it showed just how much Evan really cared and he couldn't live keeping a secret from his lover.

Evan began to stir a little while later a small crease line appearing between his brown eyebrows and he groaned softly. Opening his eyes they slowly wavered into focus and he was surprised to see Regulus awake first lying there gazing at him with a smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful" Evan breathed snuggling closer, he felt really good, so warm, relaxed and happy, that had definitely been the best sleep all week. Now he had this load off he could rest easy knowing Regulus was his and he didn't have to hide such a disgusting, shameful secret anymore from the person he loved.

"Good morning" Regulus sounded rather bright.

"Mm" Evan smiled shuffling closer and burying his face in Regulus' neck inhaling his warm scent deeply. "Smells so good, you smell of sleep"

"Isn't that a bad thing to smell like?" Regulus chuckled quirking an eyebrow.

"No, you know when you leave a piece of fabric sitting in the sun for a while and you pick it up and smell it and it smells all warm and like sunshine?"

Regulus nodded.

"That's what you smell like every morning and whenever you've been sleeping" Evan smiled into that warm neck.

Regulus blushed frantically and leaned forward giving Evan a smell and surprisingly enough, he was right! Perhaps Regulus just couldn't smell it off himself? "Gods you're right you smell of it too" he breathed. "So warm and sexy"

Realising what he said, Regulus' cheeks reddened and he closed away as Evan looked up at him.

"Sexy?" he smirked.

"Am I not allowed to think that?" Regulus asked nervously.

"You're allowed to think whatever you want as long as I am" Evan chuckled as Reg opened his eyes to meet his boyfriend's gaze.

"Deal" Regulus smiled.

"Look Reg about last night..."

"Evan I understand everything, I am so proud of you and happy you told me I'm not mad and being under the Imperius curse I know you couldn't resist it, you were crying you didn't want to lose me and you showed me so much remorse and care I know you would never have meant to hurt me if you could help it and for that I really do thank you and to be honest... I'm glad it was you that took my virginity because then at least it went to the right person because I love you and if I could have given it to you properly I would have one day but seeing as that chance has passed maybe sometime when we both feel ready we could do it properly, really make love and that would count as our first time" Regulus said slowly.

"Is that what you want?" Evan asked his eyebrows risen with surprise.

"Yes, what about you? How do you feel?" Regulus asked curiously.

"I feel the same but I don't want sex until we're ready and until you're sure you want to make love and just to get this out there, if you don't want to bottom then I'm happy to let you have me" Evan smiled tenderly.

"Are you serious?" Regulus spoke in shocked disbelief.

"I am very serious" Evan said. "I want to show you how much you mean to me"

"I love you so much" Regulus swallowed fighting back the tears.

"I love you too, may I kiss you?"

"You don't need my permission" Regulus whispered closing his eyes as Evan flew down and captured his lips in his own in a beautiful kiss, Regulus' second proper kiss and it felt just as good as his first.

When they pulled apart, Regulus settled back against the pillows that's when he realised he wasn't in his own bed, he'd been in Evan's all night and by now he could hear the soft snores of some of his dorm mates and someone's feet padding across the floor and heading into the bathroom.

"Shit, what are they going to say when they see me?" Regulus whispered.

"I don't care" Evan smiled. "They won't do anything to you, I won't let them"

That's when a thought hit Regulus. "Who was it that cursed you?"

Evan blinked then sighed. "I'm not too sure to be honest I don't actually know who it was" he winced a little hoping this wouldn't upset his lover too badly.

"Really?"

Evan nodded.

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help" Evan said awkwardly.

"It's alright we'll find out who it was but I can't help but think maybe it was somebody in this very room..."

"Reg please don't upset yourself you're safe with me I'll never let anything happen to you" Evan's hand slipped beneath the covers to rest on his little growing bump. "Either of you"

"That's so sweet, umm, last night I didn't exactly ask permission to climb into your bed naked, do you mind?"

"Of course not, I couldn't have cared less what you were wearing or, not wearing for that matter even if you do look really hot" Evan chuckled nervously.

"Thanks you're not exactly bad yourself" Regulus blushed glancing over what he could see of his boyfriend's frame. "You know I really don't blame you for what's happened and before you say anything I can see it in your eyes, you're worried I'll go back on my word and change my mind well I won't so please don't worry I'm going to" he said. "I'm not afraid of you I know you won't hurt me"

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Evan breathed shaking his head with disbelief.

"Because it was the person who cursed you that made you do this to me, some coward, someone who wasn't big enough to face me alone, they used you to hurt me because they were too afraid to do it themselves, I've read up on the unforgivable curses and someone acting under Imperio has no choice and no sense of shame or fear they just do it because all their worries about what could happen are suppressed and they're cursed they can't stop themselves from doing what they've done, some don't even remember it but if they do they regret it later"

"Reg seeing you like that makes my stomach clench and turn I can't get the images out of my head and never want to see you in that kind of pain again"

"You aren't leave me are you?" Regulus asked suddenly frightened.

"Of course not!" Evan breathed pulling the younger boy into his arms. "It wasn't my choice to rape you but I assure you I hated every minute of it and I hate myself for doing it"

"Don't it really isn't your fault, if I were to blame you for it then I would be the one in the wrong, please stop with the self-hatred over this I'm fine and look we've made a beautiful little baby together" he took Evan's hands and rested them on his tummy.

"It really is my baby isn't it?" Evan smiled gazing at Regulus' little bump.

"Yes he or she is yours, I haven't been with anyone else" Regulus breathed.

"I love babies" Evan breathed gently stroking his fingers over his boyfriend's bump. "Now I get to have one of my own and you haven't opted to take it away from me do you understand how happy that makes me?"

"I could probably guess, I'd die if someone tried to take it from me" Regulus said.

"Nobody will ever do that, Reg"

"I know" Regulus smiled. "And nobody will take him or her away from you either" he breathed gently taking Evan's hands in his own.

"You're amazing"

"No I'm really not"

"Yes Reg, you really are" Evan smiled warmly. "Now can we get back under the covers and have a proper cuddle?"

Regulus' eyes twinkled. "I'd love that". They slipped beneath the bedding curling up against one another their bodies fitting together perfectly.

"So how many people have you ever fallen in love with?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Just the one, you"

"Really?"

Evan nodded. "Why, how many have you?"

"Just you, I'm surprised you haven't ever loved someone before and I'm really surprised about your lack of relationships" Regulus said. Evan chuckled. "I don't mean it in a bad way, Evan, but I'm surprised you spend so much time single"

"I'm not single anymore and to be honest I can't be bothered with casual relationships, shagging around, building myself a bad reputation when I don't want one, I've got people enough calling me for shit and making up rumours, I'd rather have arms holding me and someone telling me they love me than a warm place to put it that's probably sharing at space with many other guys" Evan replied.

"I have some serious respect for you about that" Regulus said.

"And I'm not overly sexual, sure I get horny and I think about stuff but I'm a guy and I would never do anything to hurt you, not again, I have respect for you as a person and I wouldn't start touching you or anything without permission, see, I proved that, sex doesn't make a relationship and after everything you've been through I'd be surprised if you wanted to ever have sex again" Evan explained.

Regulus was quiet a moment. "As I said earlier, sometime I would like to sleep with you again when the time is right, sex hurt me so much before and that is my view on it, the amount of pain it caused me for days afterwards it's imprinted in my mind"

"I am so, so sorry"

"Don't be" Regulus shook his head. "It really isn't your fault"

"If there is ever anything, anything at all that will let me make this up to you please tell me I'll do anything to make this up to you, anything at all" Evan said. "I know it doesn't excuse what I did and it never will, nothing could make up for what you went through but I want you to know I'll do anything for you, especially with the baby because this is my responsibility too and you're carrying him or her and have been for three months now, I want this to be comfortable for you I just want everything to be as close as perfect as can be"

"Evan, all I want from you is your love, honesty and trust, I need your security I don't want you to make it up to me because although you were the physical being behind it, it wasn't your fault you couldn't help it you were cursed" Regulus replied. "Everything is fine" he smiled. "It's fine"

"Why can I hear voices?" Mulciber said across the room. Footsteps approached the bed and the drapes were yanked apart at the bottom, Mulciber and Avery stood with their mouths hanging open staring at the two boys.

"Do you mind?" Evan snapped.

"Yes we bloody well do actually" Mulciber growled. "He's been here all night has he?"

"What?!" Snape almost shouted. "I've been sharing the same oxygen as him all night without even knowing it?!"

Now Regulus was really uncomfortable.

"Give it a rest, Snape" Evan snarled.

"I can't believe you've had him here all night, been having sex with him right under out noses!" Mulciber said angrily.

"We did NOT have sex, grow up, he hasn't caused any trouble or done anything wrong has he? No so get over yourselves!"

Mulciber pursed his lips and shook his head.

"I can't believe you, honestly, we thought you were our friend" Avery said.

"You know what? I don't care if you see me as a friend or not, Regulus is my boyfriend you just don't understand anything, he's such a kind, sweet person but you wouldn't know that because you treat him so badly" Evan spat. "He hasn't done anything to you and if you knew him like I do then you would say the same"

"Whatever, by the time we get back we'd better not see you up here" Mulciber said shaking his head. He released the curtains and after some hushed angry words later, the rest of them strolled out of the room leaving the two boys alone.

"We should probably get up and dressed now, maybe get some food I'm kinda hungry" Regulus said reaching over the side of the bed and picking up his dressing gown.

"They haven't upset you have they?" Evan frowned.

"No I'm fine" Regulus smiled. "Hey it's a week today that we go home for Christmas!"

"So it is" Evan laughed.

"Maybe you'd like to come and see me at my house and meet my family properly?" Regulus offered shyly as he slipped out from under the covers and wrapped himself up in his dressing gown giving Evan a bit of an eyeful of penis in the process.

"I'd really love that" Evan smiled. "Are your parents picking you up from Kings Cross?"

Regulus nodded.

"Mine too so maybe you could meet my parents too, I'm sure they'd be dying to meet you" Evan grinned excitedly.

"My parents have already met you, kind of and I know they'd love to meet you again but what do we tell them about the baby?"

Evan was quiet for a moment before he took a deep breath. "We tell them the truth, about everything"

Regulus swallowed the lump in his throat. "Are you sure you want them to know about it all?"

Evan nodded. "Yes, I'm sure"

"Then I respect that"

They got out of bed and after brushing his teeth, having a wash and pulling on some clean clothes, Evan followed Regulus into his own dormitory to watch him do the same before they headed down for breakfast.

The great hall was busy as usual and as they sat down things felt perfectly normal, like nothing had happened last night. They ate and drank. As Regulus exchanged smiles with Sirius, Evan decided to speak.

"Are you going to tell your brother?"

"Not right now let's let the dust settle first" Regulus smiled. "Sometime though but not right now"

"That's perfectly fair" Evan nodded. "I'd like to be there when you do decide to tell him though"

Regulus shot him a sceptical look. "Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure I think it's only right" Evan said.

The rest of the day passed and the two boys spent it mostly in the library doing work and hanging out going for a walk doing perfectly normal things.

That evening after dinner they decided to go outside for some fresh air. They headed out into the courtyard and stood gazing up at the sky, there were clouds washing the navy sky this evening and the air was bitterly cold.

"Even though it's cold I love this weather" Regulus commented as Evan pulled him into his arms.

"Me too, snow is well on its way, I hope we have a white Christmas" Evan said.

"It wouldn't be Christmas without snow" Regulus chuckled.

"To think, this time next year we'll have a little baby and it'll be his or her first Christmas, just think of how different things will be in one mere year" Evan breathed. "It's amazing how quickly life can change I never expected any of this to happen"

"Neither did I but I'm actually in some ways glad it did, although the rape was horrific and it will haunt me for life I won't go a day without thinking of it but things do get better I understand that now, at the start of the year I was in a really dark place I'd even considered taking my own life because of this, I felt alone and disgusting but now I feel much better, I feel like there's too much to live for and I couldn't bare to be without you" Regulus breathed gazing up into his lover's face. "Now I feel like I've got a purpose in life, if I had the choice before hand I wouldn't have gotten pregnant as a boy at sixteen but male pregnancy is rare it takes a special person to conceive even using that potion and I feel so in tune with this, I feel like it was meant to be" he added then blushed furiously. "Sorry I'm rambling I just get carried away with things sometimes..."

"No you aren't it's perfectly alright I like hearing these things from you it makes me feel like you really trust me and I love you but taking your own life? Regulus please don't scare me with things like that" Evan said seriously his eyes filled with worry.

"Don't upset yourself over it, please don't I told you because I do trust you and I wanted you to know more about me and how I feel, right now I feel calm and happy, I know the truth now, the proper truth and that's something we can work on in time, finding out who cursed you and who really did this to me" Regulus said.

"We _will _find him , Reg, and when we do I will make him suffer, I will make him pay, I will destroy him then take the remaining pieces in a little paper bag and hand them over to your brother and let him have his way with them, I won't let ANYONE get away with doing this to you" Evan said through firmly gritted teeth his eyes flashing in anger. Regulus knew he was being serious and for that he snuggled even closer to Evan, he felt so safe and secure in his arms even after what happened because he knew Evan's real and true side and not the side that was forced upon him, the false one.

Evan's lips curled into a warm smile as he gazed down into that pretty little face, his hand moved to cup and slowly caress the side of Regulus' face, he was so incredibly lucky to have him, he had never expected Regulus to stay with him after what he'd done and what he told Regulus was the truth, he had been cursed and some piece of scum that put him under the Imperius curse had almost caused Regulus to kill himself.

Slowly he leaned in his eyes falling half lidded their faces drawing closer together when a large white flake fell from the sky and landed on the very tip of Regulus' nose. Both boys opened their eyes fully and stared at it watching as it melted into fine water from the heat of Regulus' skin. Evan couldn't help but laugh.

"That's cute!"

Regulus flushed despite the cold air. "M'not cute..."

"Even cuter!" Evan grinned. Leaning forward he brought their lips together in an all together powerful kill, their lips moved slowly and softly together in repeated tender kisses, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest so loud he was sure Regulus could hear it too, he felt warm all over, he felt perfect and happy and nothing could possibly ruin this moment for he, Evan Rosier, was the luckiest man on Earth.

Very slowly they drew apart and Regulus began to shiver.

"You're cold let's go inside and get warm by the fire" Evan smiled.

"Yeah and maybe take a warm relaxing bath afterwards I could do with a wash, are you staying with me tonight?" he asked brightly.

"Forever" Evan breathed kissing him once again.

They headed back into the castle, the warmth washing over them as they entered the usually fairly cool entrance hall, sometimes the castle could get really draughty but when it was cold outside it still felt warm to walk in.

They headed down into the dungeons and straight into the common room dropping down in front of the fire ignoring the fact that Wilkes, Avery and Snape were sitting opposite glaring at them whilst their friends sat back at the table doing homework together.

"Come here" Evan said pulling Regulus into his arms, the smaller boy rested his head on Evan's cool chest sighing with happiness, he couldn't care even if they started on him right now because nothing mattered more than those perfect moments he had with Evan, every moment was complete perfection.

They were sitting there for quite some time enjoying each others company, eventually the other Slytherin's had resumed conversation shooting them the occasional dirty look though, and everything seemed better.

Regulus sat up slowly enough to come face to face with Evan as he'd been lying across his body.

"What?" Evan smiled.

"Time for kisses" Regulus breathed, without any hesitation he leaned in and locked their lips together, he could feel the other's eyes burning on them but he didn't give a shit about that, he was in his element here even if he didn't have much experience with kissing, he just wanted to feel Evan's lips against his own.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt Evan's lips part a little further than normal, his tongue gently stroking over his bottom lip asking for entrance, he'd never kissed like this before. Nervously Regulus opened his mouth just enough and his boyfriend's tongue was straight in probing and rolling against his own, he emitted a soft, involuntary, uncontrollable moan. Who knew kissing could feel so good?

"Love you" Evan whispered against his mouth without breaking the kiss, something Regulus didn't know was possible.

"I love you too" he whispered back, this was easier than he'd thought, he just hoped he was doing it right, well, Evan seemed to be enjoying it so he must be doing something right at least.

"Get a fucking room" said Avery.

Regulus' eyes cracked open and he struggled to contain a laugh as Evan lifted up his hand and stuck his middle finger up to his so called friend.

"Fuck off you little cunt" Snape snarled.

Evan broke the kiss smiling into Regulus' face. "Shall we go upstairs and get away from this?" Regulus nodded quickly all too eager to stay out of a fight for the three of their sakes.

They got up and went straight to Regulus' dormitory, they were barely inside before Evan had kicked the door shut and pulled him into a soft kiss. "Mm beautiful lips" the older boy groaned smiling against his lover's mouth.

"Not as nice as yours" Regulus chuckled. "I don't have much experience kissing"

"Neither do I, I've hardly done any myself, certainly no tonguing" Evan replied.

"Wha- REALLY?!" Regulus gasped pulling back to look up into the older boy's face in pure and utter shock.

Evan threw his head back and barked a laugh. "Yes really and you don't need to look so surprised" he grinned his eyes twinkling with pleasure making Regulus' face go up in blazing flames.

"I really like you" Regulus smiled.

"Well I really like you too" Evan chuckled.

"I think it's time for a bath" Regulus yawned. "Would you like to join me?" he blushed a little averting his eyes shyly in such a way it shocked Evan to the point he blushed himself.

"You want me to get in the bath with you?" he blinked.

"You don't have to it was just an idea..."

"No I want to are you sure about it?"

"I do trust you, Evan" Regulus smiled up at him. "I know you aren't going to hurt me"

"Of course I won't and sure let's go have a bath then" Evan said eagerly. They headed into the bathroom, Regulus watched Evan take change in rinsing round the bath, plugging it and turning on the taps filling the bathing pool with warm water and bubbles, many of which floated into the air around them, they were beautiful. He locked the door before moving over to Regulus' side standing nervously beside him facing him.

"Should we... undress?" he said nervously.

Regulus nodded and slowly he pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt in one movement before kicking off his shoes and slowly pushing his jogging bottoms to the floor, he glanced at Evan who now stood in his underwear before heading over to the bath and turning off the taps.

"Come here" he smiled holding out his arms.

Regulus smiled back and made his way over to his boyfriend stopping in front of him as they took hands lacing their fingers together in the once again perfect fit.

Very slowly, Evan reached out hooking his fingers into the waist band of Regulus' boxer shorts. Regulus seemed to take a hint and returned the gesture staring up nervously into his boyfriend's face. Although they had been naked together this morning it was still a nervous, big step in their relationship.

Slowly Evan pushed down Regulus' underwear it fell in a pool around his skinny ankles and he stepped out of it before repeating the gesture with Evan.

Curiosity got the better of Evan and he peeked down resting his forehead against Regulus' gazing at his soft, velvet penis hanging straight between his legs. "Oh that's a surprise!" he said.

"Huh?" Regulus blinked in confusion suddenly feeling worried there might be something wrong with his genitals.

"I figured you'd be circumcised" Evan smiled.

Relief washed over Regulus and he actually laughed about it. "Why would you think that? You still have a foreskin" he nodded down to Evan's increasingly attractive soft member hanging between his legs, a small nest of brown hairs growing around it.

"I don't know I just thought you would have been" Evan shrugged.

"Is that a problem for you?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"No of course not, intact is sexy" Evan grinned.

"Mm well that's good then, yours is pretty hot" Regulus couldn't believe how easy he found it to say such nice things to Evan, normally he would be blushing like mad and stammering but he felt so comfortable around him and he loved watching his gorgeous green eyes light up with happiness whenever he complimented him, like now for instance.

"Thanks, shall we get in?" Evan nodded to the bath.

"Yes" Regulus breathed. He wasn't surprised when Evan hopped in first up to his chest in the water and his shoulders in the bubbles. He held out his arms taking Regulus gently, he helped him into the warm, soothing water.

Regulus sighed with happiness as he pressed up against Evan's warm naked body. He felt comfortable being exposed in front of the boy, the more he did this and the more he was naked around Evan the more he knew he could trust the boy, after what happened he still felt horrifyingly disgusted with his own sick, nasty body and he was sure Evan wasn't overly keen on it either but he wanted to prove his love and trust for him. He wasn't ready for sexual relations yet, but he was sure enough ready to show Evan his body, it was after all only his skin, even if it was horrible and ugly he wanted Evan to see him fully in the light.

"I feel so close to you today" Regulus breathed burying his face in Evan's neck.

"I know how you feel, I feel like suddenly we've raced a hundred miles on a broomstick together or side by side, we've come a long way in the past twenty four hours since I told you the truth and I promise never to hide anything from you again, I get the impression you saw me confessing as closure to what happened and now you know you feel better about yourself"

"I still feel disgusting and ashamed of myself, I still hate myself and feel revolted at the thought of my own used body but right now I don't care if I'm standing here naked in the flesh in front of you, I do feel that was closure and I feel so close to you because I know for a fact you wouldn't hurt me, not many people can be sure about their girlfriend or boyfriend whether they can actually be safe around hem but it's not like that with you it feels so intense and amazing I can't even describe it, it's like we're meant to be together and I don't care what anyone thinks I'm past caring now" Regulus explained in a soft tone of voice.

"There is nothing disgusting or embarrassing about you, you're beautiful and you've got a little bump too" Evan breathed. "To me you're absolutely gorgeous and I know that intense feeling because I feel the same, I feel so connected with you it's on another level, I knew we would have a great relationship before we got together but I had no idea it would be so strong so quickly"

"I know"

They moved to sit on the ledge around the outside talking and laughing casually for a little while, Regulus growing more comfortable with his appearance. After a wash and rinsing their hair they got out of the bath, dried and went into the dormitory and pulled on some fresh, clean pyjamas.

They had a drink and got into bed snuggling up together, they didn't need to speak as they gazed into one another's faces, their eyes spoke a thousand words. What Evan had done for his boyfriend was the most incredibly brave thing Regulus had ever known.

By the time the others arrived back they were both fast asleep.

Tuesday arrived in the blink of an eye and it was only three days until the end of term, the school was buzzing with excitement, the Christmas decorations were all up, banners and garlands, trees and tinsel, baubles and lights, ornaments whizzing around people's heads, the whole castle looks absolutely amazing and best of all the snow had settled in a thick white blanket on the grounds, covering their in their virgin beauty.

Regulus was now in his thirteenth week of pregnancy, his bump had grown a little more this week and he looked extremely bloated. He was still in his jogging bottoms but all of his clothes seemed to be shrinking around him. True he wasn't huge or had an enormous bump yet but he was starting to show more and it wouldn't be too much longer before he had a proper bump to contend with.

He was however feeling so much better in himself, he was just on the verge of entering his second trimester, the worries were pretty much over and his baby was growing normally, fit and well inside of him.

Regulus and Evan were sitting behind closed bed curtains that evening as Regulus was reading through his pregnancy book, Evan doing his homework.

"Oh listen to this" Regulus sat sitting up excitedly. "Baby is little over three inches in length, weighs around twenty grams, the bones are solidifying, the ribs will be here soon and he or she can really suck their thumb properly" he squeaked.

Evan put down his text book and leaned over to look at the little diagram of a pregnant woman, the whole inside of her womb was shown as well as an image of what the baby would look like, definitely much more human than the earliest picture Regulus had shown him.

"Also baby's intestines are finally in the tummy where they're supposed to be and not in the umbilical cord, the eyelids are fused shut to protect the eyes and the vocal cords are all completed now along with the larynx" Regulus added quickly.

"This is all so amazing I never knew there was so much detail in pregnancy, I saw my mum when she was pregnant with my brother and she went through a lot but I didn't understand how fast the baby grew or what it caused until this past week with you" Evan chuckled. "Hey look it says the tooth sockets are ready for long after birth when the teeth come through, what's that? Six to seven months after?!"

"I know it really is planning ahead" Regulus laughed leaning back against the fluffed pillows.

Evan carefully tugged up his top and ran his fingers over the soft skin of Regulus' tummy.

"It also says that women would have large cleavage by now" Regulus said looking down at his chest. "Well I won't have that but I do have very large, very pink sensitive nipples and the area around them is quite tender they've gotten huge since my hormones started going bananas"

"Well you're still a boy" Evan chuckled.

"I know, thank fuck" Regulus grinned.

"Mm so you like being pregnant?" Evan asked curiously.

"Actually yes I do" Regulus laughed. "Even if it isn't ideal and I am only fifteen but I'll be sixteen when the baby arrives and I will do my best for my son or daughter and I will always love them, I know this for a fact I'm not silly"

"I know and I know you'll love this baby and I will too, we've got a lot of decisions to make before the baby arrives and we've got a lot of people to make out explanations to, lots of people we'll need to be careful with how we deal with everything, and our families" Evan said.

"We can tell then when we get home, that was my original plan anyway" Regulus said. "I have no idea how my parents will take this but I am going to tell them the truth and hope they are less disappointed in my than I anticipate"

"Reg, they won't be disappointed in you they love you to pieces anyone can see that" Evan smiled taking Regulus' hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Whatever they say I will be here to support you"

"Thank you and I'll be here for you when you tell yours" Regulus breathed.

"My parents will be upset with me but I can handle it just fine, my parents are those pretty cool sort of parents and they're going to really like you I'll introduce you at the station and we'll tell our parents when we get home, definitely write to me immediately and let me know what they say" Evan smiled.

"I will I promise" Regulus breathed. "Fingers crossed we're both in luck"

Evan laughed. "Fingers crossed!"

The next morning after breakfast, Evan walked Regulus to his potions classroom. It was Wednesday and Evan had barely spoken to his friends all week long they'd been acting very off with Evan.

"I'll come get you at lunch, okay?"

Regulus nodded as Evan leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips in full view of the rest of the class. "See you later" he smiled when they pulled apart. Regulus watched his boyfriend heading off down the corridor and sighed to himself, he just felt so happy right now.

Slughorn let them into the classroom, flashing Regulus a small smile before the boy took his seat alone as usual. Nothing had changed with the others and to be honest he didn't expect it to.

Meanwhile Evan went into Charms with the rest of the class, moving across he sat a table away from his friends worried if he sat with them they would start on him or tell him to get up and move.

"Hello I'll sit next to you today"

Evan looked up into Sirius' face and swallowed. Hopefully Black wouldn't start today either. "Sure have a seat" Evan graced trying to be as polite as possible, he didn't want any reason for Sirius to think he was bad for his brother, he did not want to deal with that fight or see Regulus upset over it. He knew what Sirius could be like sometimes with his filthy temper and habit of getting carried away with things.

"Alright class I want you to finish your essay's and hand them in to me at the end of the lesson" Professor Flitwick called over the heads of the class. Peter was sitting with Remus and James with Lily.

"Perfect, now we can have a little chat" Sirius said enthusiastically as he flipped open his text book.

"What about?"

"I just want to make sure you're treating my brother right, he's been through a lot and I don't want you to hurt him he's fragile" Sirius said looking Evan straight in the eye.

"I would never do anything to hurt Regulus, he knows that"

"Good and what about his baby, have you put any thought into that?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I stand by what I said before, I will always be there for him and our baby" Evan smiled.

Sirius stared at him a moment. "For some reason I am beginning to like you"

Evan couldn't help but smile a little, well this was good progress.

"Now I don't want you trying any funny business with Reg, he's just a baby himself and I will always protect him, if you do anything he doesn't like he will come and tell me and I will break your legs, understood?"

Evan nodded. "I wouldn't try anything with him unless he wanted me to, he asked me to join him in the bath the other night and I kept my hands to myself then"

A vein throbbed in Sirius' temple. "He said it was okay, did he? You didn't ask to join him, he asked you?"

Evan nodded quickly. "Ask him about it if you don't believe me, he trusts me"

"I know he does that is why I'm giving you the big brother talk, he's innocent and he's my little brother I will always protect him no matter what but if I'm honest he could do a lot worse than you so that's why I'm going to ask you, how do you really feel about my brother?" Sirius asked seriously.

"I love him so much, he's so gentle and kind, cute and funny, he's clever, witty, brilliant, handsome, easy to be around, he's just great even if we aren't doing anything just being around him is fun he's a great person and I'm so lucky to have him" the words were flowing from Evan's mouth instantly with such smooth ease it shocked Sirius, he wasn't expecting something like this he was expecting a vague few grunts about Regulus being hot and nice or something. "He's so cuddly as well"

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"Yes"

Sirius nodded slowly with understanding. "I know it was his first you made sure it was special for him didn't you?"

"Of course, in fact he asked to kiss me" Evan smiled. "I wouldn't just grab him and steal it from him or anything you know, I'm not the sort of guy you seem to think I am"

"Unfortunately you are proving yourself to be a nice boyfriend" Sirius sighed. "To tell you the truth I was kind of hoping you would say something wrong or turn out to be an absolute prick then I would have an excuse to kick your arse but apparently not"

"I thought you might" Evan chuckled. "Rest assured your brother is in good hands"

"My brother is fucking amazing" Sirius said proudly.

"I know he is and that's why I love him" Evan replied.

After that lesson, Sirius seemed to have gained some new found respect for the Slytherin and left the classroom following him down to potions where he once again sat beside him. Slughorn thought it best to keep a close eye on them just in case anything kicked off like it had in the past.

"So are you planning to have sex with my brother, because if you are-"

"No I'm not, at least, not yet" Evan replied. "We have talked and we've said we're waiting until we both feel right and the time is right to do it"

"Okay so I'm going to need to give him the sex talk then?"

"No if you want to you can but we won't be having sex for a good while yet" Evan said quickly.

"As much as I dislike the thought somebody rubbing up against and humping my brother I'm fairly glad he's found someone alright to do it with" Sirius said calmly. "Do it when he's ready, if you're ready before that then wait for him to come to you and tell you he wants it, he was raped, he's delicate"

"I know he is and I wouldn't do anything to hurt or upset him"

"When he's ready, not when you're ready, you make sure you take it slow and it's nice for him" said Sirius.

"I will please stop worrying because I'm not going to hurt him or do him any wrong" Evan said gently

"Good"

At the end of the lesson, Evan went to meet Regulus for lunch. They sat in their usual spot by the door in the great hall piling their plates with food and chatting.

"So your brother sat next to me in Charms and Potions this morning" Evan began.

Regulus looked up at him worriedly.

"Oh no don't worry everything was fine he was giving me a 'talk' about treating you right and a bit of a sex talk" Evan said. "He wasn't horrible or anything"

"Oh well that's good" Regulus sighed with relief. "I had a feeling he would try and talk to you soon"

"What gives you that impression?" Evan frowned.

"Remember when I said I was talking to him after my third lesson on Monday?"

Evan nodded.

"Well he was just asking how things were going and he seemed to be trying to probe a little deeper with his questioning, getting a bit involved, we talked and he said as long as I'm happy it's fine" said Regulus.

"Did you tell him we're sleeping in the same bed?"

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" Regulus asked quickly.

"No course not, to be honest I had a feeling you might've said something to him that's why he suddenly decided to be so nice and talk to me" Evan chuckled.

The rest of the day flew by in the blink of an eye. It was Thursday evening and they were up in the dormitory packing their things ready to go home.

"I'm only leaving out the things I'll be using from now until Sunday, I think I'll just travel in my muggle clothing I can't fit into anything else" Regulus sighed.

"Would you like to go on a date to Hogsmeade again this Saturday? Seeing as we're leaving on Sunday we won't be able to go on a proper date for a while" Evan replied.

"I'd love that, oh plus the village will be all covered in snow like a perfect little greetings card" Regulus said excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"Me neither" Evan grinned helping lay out the things Regulus still needed on the end of his trunk.

"I hope you're planning to come and see me during the holiday's, it's going to be so hard being away from you especially at night" Regulus said sadly. Evan gently draped his arms around the younger boy holding him close for a cuddle.

"Hey I know it will, I'll miss you too but we can write every single day, send me as much as you want and I'll send you lots of letters too" said Evan.

"I'll take you up on that" Regulus nodded. "I hope my parents are okay with the baby it's just so much to worry about"

"Everything's gonna be okay, Reg"

"I really hope so I've barely spoken to my parents I can't handle it, I know I seem better and I am quite a lot better but I still feel the same inside, after everything's that's happened this year I can't wait for the new year maybe it will bring a new start and now I've got you my life is headed in the right direction, I'm really scared of the past and what the future holds for us, I know we'll make it through together but everything is just so fucking hard, maybe it's my hormones or the fact I'm a whining little cunt but I still struggle every day"

"I understand and it's fine I'm here to help you and so is Sirius and I'm sure your parents will be on your side. Honesty is always the best policy and you need to be strong right now, you've come through all of this with your head held high, I haven't seen you muttering to yourself or acting strangely in a while now"

"Just because I don't do it doesn't mean I don't feel like it"

"Reg please tell me if there's a way I can make all of this up to you, everything I did, anything I will do ANYTHING for you" Evan breathed.

"I know you will and that means so much, it's not just the sensitivity over what happened, it's the unknown, it's the fact someone else knows besides you and me, please it wasn't your fault, in my mind it wasn't you that did it, it was forced, false and cruel to both of us, I cannot blame you for any of this, Evan, I love you and you make me feel so special and safe I feel so much better now partly because I can talk to you, I've got somebody I can trust and tell these things to who won't judge me and that means the world to me, there is still so much going on, somebody else knows, somebody else made you do this to me on purpose to hurt me, to hurt both of us and we will find out who they are one day and we will make them hurt, make them feel this small" he held made a tiny shape less than an inch in size between his index finger and thumb holding it up for Evan to see. "And we'll make sure they know what it's like to go through hell, some days I felt so low, some days I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up, I still feel worthless, disgusting, ugly, used, abused, dirty, like damaged goods and like the whole world is against me, I don't think anybody but you could ever understand how I feel, I've got so many emotions inside me right now it's hard to keep up and it's exhausting" he sighed. "I'm sorry I'm pushing all of this onto you"

"No you talk an I'll listen and give what advice I can, I love hearing you tell me how you feel and what you want it makes me feel so important and special, I'll help you in any way I can, I'm your boyfriend and I'm always on your side I understand what you're going through and I understand you need as much support as you can get so please just keep talking and get it all off your chest, every word you breathe stays with me and me alone I would never tell anybody anything you tell me" Evan smiled warmly.

"You are my boyfriend and you do an amazing job of it I'm so lucky to have you, you've made me feel alive for just over a week now when before I felt like the undead, I was nothing, I felt like I was drifting along with nothing, the days bleeding in back to back, nothing was going to go well for me but you came along and you changed that" Regulus smiled warmly. "I want you to know that you're amazing and you've made me feel so much better about everything, you've put me back on track and now I can start to, not forget, but recover from everything because I know the truth now. For months I was living in the dark but now I'm moving towards the light again with you by my side and finally I feel like I can breathe"

"You've been through a lot this year and no doubt next year will be no different, we'll have a real little tiny baby to care for and love and this little baby" Evan rested his hand on Regulus' tummy. "Doesn't care if you're ugly, if you're mean, if you're fat or thin, if you have done bad or good things in life, all he or she cares about are their two parents loving and caring for both the baby and each other" Evan smiled warmly. "That's something you should always remember"

"I never actually thought about it at all let alone like that" said Regulus. "I never thought properly that the baby would actually love me when it's born"

"It probably loves you now"

"I hope you're right" Regulus smiled his eyes twinkling with giddy pleasure, he really honestly hadn't thought of it like that at all, he never really knew babies could love like that he just thought they knew food and sleep for a while, he didn't know it would actually love him.

"The baby will love you for who you are unconditionally and visa-versa, he or she won't care what you look like, work as, don't work as, who you're friends with, he or she will love you for the person you are and that's their daddy" Evan placed a sweet kiss to the tip of Regulus' nose.

"Thank you so much"

"Don't thank me for telling you the truth" Evan breathed leaning in and bringing their lips together in the tenderest of kisses that left Regulus utterly breathless.

"God you're such a good kisser" Regulus gasped for breath after their lips parted, it wasn't even with tongues and he felt out of breath.

"So are you, do you feel what I feel when we kiss?" Evan whispered his eyes heavily lidded.

"If it' unbridle joy, intense waves of love, passion and just shockwaves of power when we kiss then yes"

"You described it perfectly" Evan whispered kissing Regulus softly on the cheek. "I've never felt this way about anyone before"

"Neither have I" Regulus breathed. "It's new, exciting, dangerous, thrilling and I love every second of it"

"Me too" Evan whispered leaning in for another kiss.

Friday finally arrived and the entire school was buzzing with the sheer excitement of the end of term. It would be Christmas in less than a week, just a matter of days from now until they would be opening their presents with their families and loved ones, eating Turkey around a crackling fire, laughing and singing with people they cared about and it was pure magical.

That morning Regulus woke feeling better than ever, he lay on his back gazing at Evan as he woke smiling into his lover's eyes.

"You look so amazing today" Evan whispered.

"You say that every morning" Regulus chuckled, embarrassed.

"But today you really look extra amazing, your skin is like glowing" Evan breathed.

Regulus flushed fluttering his eyelashes a little. "I read something in my book about this thing called a pregnancy glow, it's a little early to have a proper one yet but normally around this time people start to look a little better than normal it's just hormones" he mumbled.

"You mean it gets better?!"

"It's supposed to" Regulus said quietly.

"I'll have to keep my wand in hand all the time in case somebody tries to snatch you away from under my nose" Evan chuckled shuffling closer to stroke Regulus' face.

"Nobody could take me away from you"

"Too right they won't" Evan smiled. "I'll fight a herd of wild Hippogriff's for you"

"That's so sweet" Regulus laughed.

"Mm it's true, you're very handsome this morning" Evan smiled.

"You're making me all red and blotchy" Regulus breathed resting a hand on the exposed area of his chest trying to cover it or at least calm it down and cool it a little bit but nothing seemed to be working.

"Adorable" Evan grinned.

"Thank you" said Regulus. "How about we get up and get something to eat? I'm starving"

"Sounds like a good idea to me"

Fifteen minutes later and they were washed, dressed and heading down to the great hall for breakfast.

"You know I think we should tell Sirius today about what actually happened, I feel really bad for keeping this from him he's been so good to me he deserves to know" Regulus said.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Evan asked.

"Yes, why don't you want to?" Regulus frowned.

"I want to, can't say I'm not worried about it but I do actually want to tell him I agree with you on that part so how about we tell him after breakfast seeing as we have some spare time I'm sure he does too" Evan suggested.

"Okay sounds good to me" Regulus nodded.

They went into the great hall and sat down in their normal seats for breakfast. Regulus kept glancing towards the door as they ate waiting for his brother to come through. Sure enough only a couple of minutes later he came strolling in laughing his head off with his friends. Regulus waved him over.

"Hey what's up, Reg?" he asked brightly.

"Sirius we really need to talk to you so can we meet you somewhere after breakfast?" Regulus asked nervously.

Sirius seemed to sense something was wrong and nodded slowly shooting them both suspicious glances. "What's this about, can't you tell me here?"

"No" Regulus said simply.

"Has he hurt you?" he asked pointing the accusing finger at Evan.

"No he hasn't just meet us at the room of requirement after breakfast and we'll explain there, come alone"

"Alright" Sirius nodded his face creased with worry. "See you in a bit" he walked away looking back over his shoulder obviously trying to decipher what Regulus may want to speak with him about, what they both wanted to speak to him for.

They finished eating and left the great hall and headed up the staircases, they'd seen Sirius wolfing down his food before hurrying out about five minutes before they did so they knew he'd be there waiting for them.

"I'm really nervous" Regulus' voice shook as they headed along the corridor.

"Me too but we'll be alright we just need to explain things carefully, he does have a right to know as your brother after all" Evan swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat. He wanted to appear as calm as possible for Regulus' sake more than his own.

Turning the corner they headed along, spotting Sirius standing by the wall leading to the room of requirement they exchanged nervous glances before hurrying over to him.

Nobody said a word as they went inside, waiting until the door sank and disappeared into the wall.

They turned, the room had transformed into the usual spot for Sirius and Regulus including the bed and the little sitting area. Kicking off his shoes Sirius ran and jumped on the bed watching the other two expectantly.

They kicked off their shoes and made their way slowly up onto the bed sitting in front of Sirius, side by side. They took hands smiling weakly to one another before turning their attention on Sirius.

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sirius asked rather briskly.

"Well... Regulus began, we've got something really important we need to tell you and we don't know how you'll take it"

"We want to ask you to please not react or do anything drastic until you've heard us out fully"

Sirius stared at them looking from Regulus to Evan and back again, this was serious he could feel it. The looks on their faces worried him a lot, now he was starting to feel very uncomfortable. "Okay... what is it? Why did you ask me here?"

Regulus and Evan remained silent for a moment, Regulus chewing nervously on his bottom lip before looking up to Evan.

"It's okay, I'll tell him" he breathed. Taking a deep breath Evan looked Sirius straight in the eye and said.

"It was me who raped Regulus"

In the split second after he said that several things happened. Before anyone could predict what happened, or anyone could stop it, Sirius lashed out tackling Evan backwards on the bed, pinning him down he began pounding him in the face with his fist, snarling, cursing and swearing at him.

"YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed. "You deserve to die for what you've done, I hate you!"

"Sirius NO!" Regulus shouted seizing a hold of his brother and trying to pull him back. "Listen, you don't understand!"

"He raped you, Reg, he forced himself inside you and defiled you in such a disgusting way!" Sirius bellowed.

Thank Merlin nobody would be able to hear them.

"He was cursed!" Regulus shouted giving a powerful heave and managing to pull Sirius backward off of Evan who lay dazed and covered in blood. "Someone put him under the Imperius curse and forced him to do it!" he said clearly.

Sirius stared up into his brother's innocent face, tears were welling in his eyes, he was panting heavily his cheeks hot and reddened with rage.

"He was curse..." Regulus repeated holding Sirius' shoulders down as he gazed down from above him into his older brother's face.

Very slowly he released his grip on Sirius before diving over to see if Evan was alright, he helped him sit up. "Are you alright? Do you need that seen to?" he asked softly as he examined Evan's bruised nose and bloody cut lip.

"Nah I'm alright" Evan said shaking with shock.

Sirius propped himself up staring at the two of them, he couldn't believe it. Regulus was dating his rapist, he was actually in love with the person who had forced him to have sex, stolen his virginity and made a mockery of him. This was not happening, it just wasn't happening.

"Are you sure? It looks painful, I don't think anything is broken" Regulus breathed gently feeling over Evan's nose watching him wince and hiss in pain.

"I'm fine this is more important" Evan smiled weakly leaning forward to hold his face. Regulus carefully stroked his fingers through his hair and kissed him on the cheek before they shuffled closer to Sirius again.

"How can you sit there and touch him, how can you love him and care for him after what he did to you?" he asked shaking his head in utter disbelief.

"Because he's innocent!" Regulus protested.

"Reg he raped you he isn't innocent!"

"Yes he is he was put under the Imperius curse, he was under complete subjection and control he couldn't help it, he didn't want to do it" Regulus argued.

"It's true" Evan said quickly looking up into Sirius' eyes, his own filled with pure honesty. "I didn't want to rape him, was forced, someone- I don't know who- put me under the Imperius curse, someone in Slytherin and made me do it, I didn't want to rape him and I never, EVER would do it, I love him so much I couldn't live with myself if I kept it a secret from him"

Sirius' eyes widened, he didn't like to admit it but the burning intensity of Evan's shockingly green eyes spoke pure honesty.

"I was saving this piece of information for when we told you, Regulus doesn't even know this yet" Evan continued.

Regulus stared at Evan in confusion.

"I was a virgin when I was forced to rape him" Evan admitted shyly. "I know what I did was wrong and even though I couldn't help it and it was beyond my control, I swear I would never have done it if I could have helped it, I'm only sixteen there was no chance of me resisting a curse like that" Evan said.

Regulus' mouth fell open with shock, Evan was a virgin too?! Leaning in he pulled his lover into his arms smothering him with kisses in such a way that startled Sirius. He had never seen this side of his brother before.

Regulus couldn't believe it, not only did Evan have his virginity he had Evan's, even if they were stolen from both boy's n such a disgusting manner, at least they had each other's.

"I really truly do care for Regulus, I would never hurt him, we share the same bed, we've slept naked together and bathed together and I didn't do anything even remotely bad to him and I never would, I haven't tried it on with him or anything I know what he's been through and now he's pregnant with my baby I need to care for him"

Sirius' eyes widened. Of course, this meant Evan would be the child's biological father too. He must have known from the moment Regulus told him.

"Sirius please... say something..." Regulus pleaded.

Sirius shook his head slowly. "I just... don't know what to say, I can't believe any of this has happened, I can't believe he is so... so nice..." he said pointing to Evan.

"He's amazing, Sirius and I love him so much, please don't tell anyone about this" Regulus asked softly.

"What are you going to tell mum and dad"

"The truth" said Evan. "We are going to tell our parents the truth"

"I suppose that is the best policy" Sirius nodded. "You won't be in trouble anyway because technically you are right, it wasn't your fault you raped him and as much as I would love to tear you to shreds right now I have to agree with both of you, this wasn't your fault"

Both Evan and Regulus breathed a hefty sigh of relief.

"Thank you" said Evan.

Regulus extended an arm and smiled when Sirius moved closer to hug him, and surprisingly enough he hugged Evan too.

The three boys sat locked in the embrace for quite some time before they slowly all drew apart.

"Sirius I'm happy" Regulus smiled. "I've got an amazing brother, an amazing boyfriend and a lovely little baby in my tummy"

"I know you do" Sirius smiled before turning his attention on Evan. "You treat my baby brother right because he's special and he deserves to be treated like royalty, if I find out you've done anything to hurt him I will hunt you down and destroy you" Sirius said very seriously.

"I promise I will do him no wrong"

"He already treats me like royalty" Regulus chuckled looking up into Evan's handsome, sore face.

"He better"

"Oh and Sirius could you please keep this whole thing a secret still? We don't want anyone to know about the rape or the baby, okay? We'll tell them I'm pregnant when the time is right but not now" Regulus smiled.

"Your secrets are safe with me" Sirius nodded. "Speaking of secrets there's something I need to tell you"

Regulus stared at Sirius curiously.

"I'm seeing someone" Sirius smiled.

Regulus' eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Who?" he asked eagerly.

"It's Remus Lupin" Sirius smiled.

"Your friend, Remus?" Evan frowned slightly.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Sirius' eyes flashed with a challenge.

"Not at all I was only clarifying" Evan shook his head.

"Sirius that's wonderful news" even if Remus was a half-blood it didn't matter to Regulus right now, if his brother was happy who was he to get involved?

"I know I'm really pleased" Sirius admitted. "I've never been with a guy before, I've kissed girls and dated them and that but never a guy"

"Have you slept with him?" Regulus asked curiously.

Sirius barked a laugh. "No it's too early for that, I haven't been shagging around with anyone else either before you ask"

"I wasn't going to say anything" Regulus chuckled.

They sat talking for another hour, the tension decreased dramatically and they actually became rather comfortable around one another.

"I reckon we'll have to go to lessons soon even if it is the last day" Sirius sighed checking the time on his pocket watch.

"Yeah you're right" Regulus sighed. "I look forward to the end of term but Sirius please don't say anything to anyone"

"I'm not going to, relax" the older boy chuckled. "But Reg, when we find out who has done this to you I will not hesitate to ruin them"

"I second that" Evan said.

"You take care of him now and Reg make sure you see me before you go home so I can say goodbye to you" Sirius smiled.

"Of course I will, Siri" the younger Slytherin smiled.

They headed out of the room and giving Regulus another hug and a kiss on the cheek, Sirius sauntered off to lessons a million thoughts going through his head.

"Well that went better than expected" said Evan.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to look at your face? It looks pretty sore..." Regulus said.

"I'm fine, all I need is you, now how about we enjoy the rest of our last day and tomorrow's date before we head off home on the train Sunday?" he smiled wrapping his arms around Regulus.

"I'd like that very much"

"I love you so much, Regulus" Evan breathed.

"I love you too, Evan" Regulus smiled.

They kissed and it was just as amazing and powerful as every other before it. They were together, stronger than ever and couldn't wait to see what the next few weeks and months had in store for them.

The next biggest step now was getting home and telling their parents about the baby...


	9. Journey

By the time the end of the day rolled around, both boys were feeling happy and drained.

"Good afternoon, Mister Black" Evan said cheerfully lifting Regulus' hand and pressing his lips softly to the back of it in front of Regulus' class as they filed out of the classroom.

Regulus flushed and batted his eyelashes shyly. When in love he could act so much like a girl. "Hi Evan" he breathed as the boy carefully laced their fingers through one another.

"How about we sit in the common room for a little while, get some dinner and have a nice bath then an early night?" Evan offered.

"Sounds magical" Regulus flashed a grin.

They headed back to the Slytherin common room hand in hand, dropping onto the sofa they curled up round one another smiling happily stroking each other's hands and pressing soft kisses to each other's faces every so often.

"So how was your day?" Evan asked genuinely interested.

"It was quite decent actually I've been feeling really good since this morning when we told Sirius about what happened, I just feel like we're free to do whatever we want together and nothing can stop us, I don't know if it's my hormones or something but I've been feeling so happy this afternoon" he sighed a smile playing on his handsome face. "How about you, what's your day been like?" he asked curiously looking up into those pooling green eyes.

"I feel good, and honest, I am really glad we told Sirius even if he did make a go of my face I've had people asking me all day what's happened" Evan sighed smoothing his fingers over his bruised cheek and nose.

Regulus made a small groan and leaned forward lightly trailing kisses along the bruised pathway. "What did you tell them?"

"I just made up some stupid excuse" Evan grinned.

Regulus chuckled. "I hope you didn't use the same one as me when my face was battered at the start of term that you fell down the stairs" he grinned cheekily.

Evan however was not laughing, he closed his eyes and swallowed. He remembered what he'd done to Reg, he remembered seeing his swollen, sore little face full of hurt and pain. He'd done that to him, how could Regulus just sit and joke about it now?

"Please don't look sad, I don't like it when you're sad" Regulus sighed.

"I just can't believe I did that to your beautiful little face" Evan breathed reaching up and gently stroking over Regulus' sweet, rounded cheeks. He really was pretty for a boy.

"It doesn't matter now" Regulus smiled. "I'm fine, it healed, you weren't you when it happened and I understand that"

"How can you be so good about this?" Evan whispered gazing lovingly into those lovely grey eyes.

"Because I know the truth and I love you so much, I know although it was you at the same time it wasn't and I refuse to blame you for that, if I did that would be nonsensical and illogical and that's not how I work, I'm not going to lash out and blame the first poor person that comes along because that would be so unfair and it would make me feel terrible" Regulus explained curling up so closely to Evan.

"I understand" Evan whispered tilting so their faces were together. "I love you"

"I love you too" Regulus breathed. "Don't leave me"

"I swear I wouldn't do that, you know it" Evan smiled.

Regulus' lips curled into a warm smile and he leaned in for a sweet kiss on the lips.

It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of the many good and hard times ahead.

The next morning they were up and dressed early, heading down for breakfast Regulus felt bright and airy.

"You seem very happy this morning" Evan chuckled watching Regulus shovelling down his fruit salad.

"I am, I feel so good right now partly because of you but the rest I don't know why, I just feel excellent" Regulus smiled.

"Maybe it's because you get to see your family tomorrow" Evan pointed out.

Of course, the train journey home to their parents. Regulus was looking forward to seeing them but every time he thought about what he had to tell them, the looks on their faces and possibly risk being disowned it set his stomach on edge. He hated disappointing his family, he hated seeing his mother and father upset but he had to tell them, they deserved to know their first grandchild was on the way. Nevertheless…. "Yes I'm very excited about seeing them even if I am very nervous and worried about what they'll say and think of me, you?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing my family of course I am, and my little brother in particular but I'm scared shitless of what they're going to say about this" Evan cringed a little.

"We'll get through this" Regulus breathed reaching across the table to take Evan's hand in his own.

Eva smiled and laced their fingers together stroking his thumb over the back of Regulus' hand. "I know, we always will"

After breakfast they headed out into the entrance hall where they spotted Madame Pomfrey heading for the stairs.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Evan shouted waving drastically to her.

Regulus stared at his lover in absolute confusion. Was he sick?

The nurse turned around looking rather surprised to see them. She made her way over quickly immediately looking to Regulus worriedly.

"Hello is everything alright?" he asked looking between them her face washed with concern. Obviously she thought something may be wrong with the baby.

"Yes it is but I was just wondering if it was entirely safe for Regulus to travel home tomorrow after all it is quite a few hours by train" Evan said a crease folding between his neat eyebrows.

"Oh yes of course it is, he'll be fine" she smiled. "Pregnant women travel all the time even up until their due date he's not a high risk pregnancy or far enough along for any birth concern" Madame Pomfrey added.

Evan and Regulus both sighed with relief.

"Thank you that's a load off" Evan chuckled.

"Are there any other issues concerning either of you?" she asked.

Regulus and Evan exchanged looks and shook their heads. "Nope"

"Very well, have a wonderful Christmas I'll see you again in the New Year for the sixteen week scan, take care of yourselves" she said.

"Well will, thank you" Regulus smiled.

"Merry Christmas" said Evan.

They wasted no time in watching her go before they headed out of the main doors and walked very carefully down through the grounds, Evan supporting Regulus' back taking it slowly being sure he wasn't going to fall on any ice or have any accidents that could not only hurt himself, but the baby too.

Outside the gates they stopped as Professor McGonagall called for their attention.

"I know some of the others have gone down to walk to Hogsmeade but I wanted to remind you all that the carriages will be leaving here today at five thirty so we are back for dinner, you may however get one back at any time or walk, any student caught here after six will be severely punished as I have taken a count and so has Professor Flitwick" she called loudly over their heads. "Now, enjoy yourselves and be careful" she said waving towards the carriages finally letting them all in.

Evan rushed and grabbed a carriage, opening the door he helped Regulus in first before hopping in behind him. A few seconds later the door opened again much to their surprise and both Sirius and Remus clambered in shutting it again. They sat on the little seat opposite, Sirius smiling brightly at them.

"Hello, Reg, Evan" he nodded looking to them both in turn.

"Hi Sirius" Regulus smiled.

"Going on a date?" Sirius asked them as the carriage set off down the path to the village.

"Yes we are, last one before Christmas and all, you?" Regulus said taking Evan's hand in his own.

"Actually" Sirius smiled carefully laying his arm around Remus' shoulders. "Yes we are" he smiled.

Remus blushed a tiny bit from nerves but smiled and nodded anyway. Regulus had always thought of Lupin as a shy boy.

"That's really cool, so where are you headed?" Regulus asked with a grin.

"We're gonna have a few drinks, get some sweets and pig out then head back" Sirius chuckled looking to Remus who smiled.

"Yeah we're staying in the castle for Christmas so to us it doesn't matter how long we're there for" Remus said.

"That's cool" Evan nodded. "We're off home tomorrow so it's our last day together until we see each other in Christmas and then come back in New Year"

"I still don't understand how you can call that hell hole home" Sirius said shaking his head with dismay. "You do understand what they may do to you when they find out you're-" Sirius caught himself before he said anything in front of Remus.

Regulus looked down at his lap. Sirius was lying to Remus for their sake, he was lying to his new boyfriend about the baby and Remus would get hurt. Even if he was only a half-blood, Regulus knew that if the roles were reversed he'd be very hurt that someone did that. Taking a deep breath he said "Pregnant, yes"

Remus' eyes widened and his head snapped to stare at Sirius in utter confusion. Sirius swallowed and smiled to him.

"I'll explain later but you have to keep this a secret" he said calmly and Remus nodded seriously.

Evan was sitting staring at Regulus thoroughly confused, that's when it hit him. He was doing this for Sirius not himself.

"As long as he can keep it a secret not matter what then I don't mind him knowing" Regulus said.

"I will I swear" Remus said quietly, unable to keep his eyes from drifting down towards Regulus' stomach.

Regulus sighed inwardly. He may as well get used to this because when the rest of the school found out they would give him exactly the same treatment.

They talked casually for the remainder of the short journey and when they arrived. Remus and Sirius jumped out first before Evan helped Regulus out very carefully and they made their way as a foursome down the snow covered cobbled path into the busy village.

"I guess we'll see you guys later then" Evan smiled as Sirius and Remus headed for the Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah have fun, see you later" Sirius nodded.

"Bye" Remus called for good measure.

"Bye" Regulus smiled.

For the entire day there they ate, they drank and they messed around in shops. They even went back to the baby shop and bought a new blanket, some socks and a pack of neutral coloured baby grows. By the time it was dark and the last carriages were leaving, Evan helped Regulus inside and they made their way back up to the castle curled up around each other.

They hadn't even gone yet and Regulus was already feeling uncomfortable and missing Evan, it would be so hard being away from him even for a short period of time but they would write and they would see each other.

When they arrived back they headed straight to the great hall even with their bags and sat down for some dinner. Regulus was actually feeling very hungry this evening even if he'd been pigging out on sweets and crap for most of the day, he was pregnant after all.

"You're eating very well tonight" Evan chuckled watching Regulus scarf down his fourth helping of dessert.

"I don't know what has come over me today all of a sudden I feel hungry and like I can't stop eating" he chuckled.

"Because you're knocked up" Evan said quietly a smile playing on his handsome face. "Better than morning sickness, right?"

"Way better" Regulus nodded eagerly.

They finished eating and sat in the common room for a little while before heading up to the dormitory.

"Right I'm going to back these things away and just leave out my travel clothes for the morning, my parents won't be too happy about the Muggle outfits they never are but they'll have to understand I can't fit into anything else" Regulus sighed folding his jogging bottoms, t-shirt and hoodie over the bed along with his scarf.

"You could always put your cloak on over the top" Evan pointed.

"I will" Regulus smiled stripping into his underwear. "Mind if I sleep like this tonight? I can put my pyjamas away otherwise"

"That's fine, Reg, I don't mind at all in fact it's not a bad idea" Evan smiled shoving his own in his trunk he'd put against the wall on the other side of their bedside table.

They packed away their things only leaving out travelling clothes and their essential toiletries before washing and climbing into bed together.

"I am going to miss you so fucking much" Evan breathed stroking his fingers down the side of Regulus' face.

"I'll miss you too, it feels so weird we'll be apart for days" he sighed sadly.

"I know but we will see each other during the holiday's and who knows, I might even be able to spend New Year with you, we'll manage somehow" he grinned.

"I hope you're right I'll absolutely die without you" Regulus groaned.

"Please don't, then baby would die too" Evan said sadly.

"Baby won't die I'm being extra sure to take care of him or her" Regulus smiled warmly.

"That's good, you wanna get some sleep now? We've got a long day of travelling ahead tomorrow"

Regulus nodded. "I love you so fucking much" he breathed.

"I love you too, baby" Evan whispered bringing their lips together in a powerful, perfect kiss.

They curled up together and moments later were fast asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning when they woke, the dormitory was already in mayhem. Apparently the other's hadn't quite manage to pack anything at all and were running around like headless chickens trying to get everything sorted and in their trunks ready to go.

Regulus and Evan on the other hand were snuggled in bed together, Regulus' hand resting against Evan's cheek kissing him playfully on the lips.

"Mm so nice" Evan growled playfully. "But we should really get up, dressed and get our things down so they can be taken and loaded onto the train"

"I guess you're right" Regulus said sadly. "Hopefully it won't be look long before we can wake up in each other's arms again"

"I know what you mean, this is going to be a strain" Evan breathed.

Slowly and reluctantly they kissed one more time before getting out of bed and pulling on their clothes, making the bed up they headed in for a wash before packing their trunks with their last things.

"I'll get that" Evan said grabbing hold of both his own and Regulus' trunks before Regulus could.

"Really it's okay I can manage"

"You might be able to manage but I don't want you to, I don't want to put you under any stress" Evan smiled tenderly. "Seriously just let me handle the trunks you get our travel bags they're pretty light"

Regulus rolled his eyes and pecked Evan on the cheek, the whole scene earned some very suspicious stares from the other's in the room but right now Regulus could care less.

They headed down to the entrance hall, Evan dragging the trunks along with Regulus holding the travel bags, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the way Evan's jeans perfectly hugged his backside, he flushed biting his bottom lip as Evan dumped their trunks in the entrance hall and pulled him into his arms pressing a playful cheeky kiss to Regulus' lips.

"Now let's get some food in us and then head off to get the train" Evan said.

"Good idea" Regulus nodded.

The great hall was packed and buzzing even more than usual. People everywhere were saying their goodbye's, the odd person or two were crying and most friends were hugging and chatting loudly.

Evan's friends on the other hand were completely ignoring Regulus as they sat down and piled their plates with food.

"I really am going to miss you it doesn't really hit home until it's here does it?" Regulus sighed.

"I'm really gonna miss you too and no it doesn't it feels so strange but we've got like a six maybe seven hour train journey to go and we'll be together for the whole time there"

"I know at least we've got hours left" Regulus smiled weakly.

They finished eating and headed out into the entrance hall where Evan dipped and kissed him. Someone had been shipping the trunks off to the carriages and theirs had already gone.

"I guess we'd better get going..." Regulus sighed.

"Yeah I guess we had" Evan said draping an arm around Regulus' lower back. They were just about to set off when someone called them back.

"Regulus!"

Regulus whirled around, Sirius was standing a good few feet away beside Remus, James and Peter had just finished saying their goodbyes and were on their way to the door. "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Regulus shook his head before he and Evan hurried over to the two Gryffindor's, smiles playing on their faces.

"Listen Reg it's not too late to change your mind and stay" Sirius said quickly.

"I know but I need to go home to mum and dad" Regulus swallowed.

Sirius sighed, he may as well just give up now. There was no point trying to argue with him and try to make him stay when his mind was already so firmly set. "Alright well try and have yourself a nice time, be really careful, make sure you eat and sleep properly, if mum and dad kick you out you can always come back, the Knight bus will pick you up if they do" Sirius explained. "Have you got everything?"

Regulus couldn't help but laugh. "Sirius you're mothering me too much I'm fine and yes I've got everything, I'll be okay, trust me" he smiled weakly.

"Well alright, here" he said reaching into his school bag and pulling out two lumpy parcels, he handed one to Regulus and one to Evan much to the Slytherin's surprise.

"What-"

"They're your Christmas presents, don't open them until Christmas day, I thought I should really get you something seeing as you're dating my brother and you've knocked him up and all" Sirius said turning to face Evan.

"Thank you very much, I was going to send you one I'll send it by owl though" Evan nodded.

"Thank you" Sirius nodded.

"Sirius you really didn't need to get anything" Regulus smiled. "But thank you, I'll send you yours in time for Christmas" he nodded shoving the present into his travel bag the same way Evan did.

"Don't worry about it" the older boy waved. "Now come here and give me a hug" he grinned.

Regulus fell into Sirius' arms burying his face in his chest, he felt so sad leaving him behind and that he wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with his brother but he had to go home, he had to face this and deal with it no matter how much it terrified him, he had to grow up and be mature about this situation and deal with his problems. His parents HAD to know.

When they finally drew apart after some time, Regulus' face was wet with a few tears, he wiped them away quickly and laughed. "Hormones" before reaching over and shaking Remus' hand unsure if hugging him would be a little inappropriate seeing as they didn't know each other too well.

Regulus was surprised when Sirius and Evan very awkwardly wrapped their arms around one another, holding the hug for a moment, Regulus could see the other Slytherin boys, his ex-scum bag-friends standing staring at them with disgust and confusion written across every one of their faces. They were all heading home for the holidays too.

They drew apart and Evan shook hands with Remus offering him a smile.

"We should get going if we want to get a compartment to ourselves" Regulus said quietly. Evan nodded once and adjusted his bag over his shoulder.

"See you in the new year"

"Yes see you" Remus smiled. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas both of you, have fun" Regulus smiled.

"Merry Christmas Reg and you too Evan" Sirius nodded. "Love you, Reg" he breathed giving his little brother one final hug.

"Bye" Regulus smiled before taking hands with Evan again. They turned and made their way out of the main doors, a pang in Regulus' heart. Even though they'd only be gone about two weeks if that, he still felt sad to not be spending it with his brother.

They made their way down to the carriages which took them to the station through Hogsmeade. Regulus watched as trunks, owls and other things were loaded onto the train.

"Let's get on so we can get a proper seat" Evan said quickly. Pushing past the people using himself as a barrier to protect Regulus, he helped his pregnant lover onto the train. They made their way through the corridor right further down the train until they were about mid-way.

"Here's an empty one" said Evan pulling open the compartment door. A group of first years eyed it carefully as though they were going to follow them in. "Nice and secluded perfect for making out the whole way!" Evan said loudly earning some disgusted stares, apparently it was enough to put the eleven year olds off as they continued walking to find another one. The two boys went inside, Evan shut the door properly and put their bags up on the overhead compartments before sitting down beside Regulus wrapping his arms around him.

"Well, we're finally on the train" he sighed.

"Yup" Regulus nodded. "Heading into oblivion" he said gently stroking his fingers over his little bump through his clothing.

"Don't say that" said Evan. "We'll be fine, you can finally meet my parents or my mum whoever decides to pick me up and I can meet yours properly too"

"I remember vaguely seeing your parents before at a family gathering but they didn't really have much to do with mine" Regulus mused.

"That's because they're sort of distant relatives by marriage" Evan chuckled. "At least we can safely say that our little one isn't an inbred"

Regulus threw his head back and laughed. "True!"

They curled up together as the train began to move, they could just about see the castle in the distance and Regulus sighed. He really did regret not staying now but what good would that do him? His true rapist might come forward without Evan there to protect him. Regulus shuddered.

"Something wrong?" Evan asked worriedly.

"No I just had a horrible thought"

"Oh?"

Regulus sighed. "It was about the person who actually raped me, I was thinking if I'd have stayed and you went home if they stayed too they might come and get me"

Evan's lips flattened into a grim line. "Reg nobody is going to come and get you, nobody, do you understand? You're safe, you've got me, and Sirius and possibly even that strange, sickly Lupin boy to look out for you, nobody is going to ever hurt you again"

"I know but I still have fears, being raped sticks you know?" Regulus said. "I still think about it every day I don't think it will ever go but it gets easier, and now I have you I feel like I'm on the right track, the right path and I'm ready to deal with my life"

"I'm so proud of you" Evan smiled.

"And I you" Regulus breathed kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips.

They sat and watched the snow covered countryside go by, through the mountainous areas of Northern Scotland slowly descending down into the high North of England.

"It really is beautiful isn't it? All the wide open spaces of nothing but forest, mountains, wild animals" Regulus breathed watching a heard of goats clambering their way up the side of a rocky hill.

"I know, almost as beautiful as Hogwarts itself" Evan said. "It seems weird to be going back to London, with all the Muggle mayhem, the noise, the people, everything is just pandemonium there, why can't we live somewhere in the peaceful countryside, a lovely house by a beach, in the mountains, just in the countryside, beautiful and peaceful with lots of land" he mused.

"Maybe someday we will" Regulus smiled up into his face. "I honestly don't know why my parents chose a house in Islington..." he sighed shaking his head.

"Because it's one of the most desirable places to live in London and it's a house of ancestry" Evan pointed out.

"Yeah but they could have given it to Alphard, or Cyngus and let them live there, our cousins could have had it"

"Yes but you forget my aunt is a Rosier she isn't a full black like your parents are, your mother is in the direct line she's the heir to that home"

"She's very proud of it" Regulus said. "But still it's worth a lot of money and it's right between two Muggle houses, Muggle's surround us there I don't understand why that particular area is for a Wizarding family"

"Beats the hell out of me" Evan laughed. "My family and I live in the Chelsea area, near Wellington square, it's in one of those long terraced white houses, very much like yours it isn't visible only it isn't marked onto the street by number so everything is labelled correctly it's really hard to find"

"That's a beautiful place to live, kind of busy though" Regulus breathed. "Almost a two hour walk from Grimmauld place" he chuckled.

"Yes and you'd need to go directly through the mayhem of central London to get there" Evan chuckled. "You need to come to my house over Christmas no matter what, your parents can bring you here they can apparate with you"

"And you are welcome to my house, I hope my parents approve and are okay with the baby and all" Regulus sighed.

"I'm sure they will Reg" Evan smiled.

For the next few hours, the sun moved overhead even if it wasn't visible behind the snow clouds. The countryside flew by, small villages and towns as the train made its way past the midlands of England.

A small tap on the compartment door was enough to wake Evan from his dozy sleep.

"Anything from the trolley?" an elderly witch asked with a smile.

Evan looked down to where Regulus' head was resting in his lap he was fast asleep and had been for a good hour or so. He nodded beckoning her in. She poked her head through the door as Evan handed her a galleon. "Just give us some bits to eat" he whispered nodding down to Regulus.

She nodded and disappeared a moment only to return with two warm pumpkin pasties and a large bag of sweets, handing them over Evan muttered his thanks and she disappeared closing the door again.

Regulus groaned furrowing his eyebrows he sat up slowly and yawned.

"Good afternoon, beautiful" Evan smiled.

"How long was I asleep?"

"An hour or so" Evan chuckled. "Here" he said handing the pasty over to his lover.

Regulus took it his eyes lighting up a little and he grinned. "Great I'm starving!"

They ate quickly shovelling down all of the sweets and drinks before snuggling up together again gently rubbing their noses against one another.

A couple more hours passed and the daylight began to fade, three hours later and the train began to slow down a little.

"I think we're just about here" Evan breathed between passionate kisses.

Regulus groaned pressing his tongue further into Evan's mouth, he felt so hungry for him, he didn't ever want to let go of his boyfriend, he wanted to be with him forever and curl up in bed with him tonight.

Eventually thirty minutes later the train came to a stop much to both of their dismay.

"Damn it..." Evan muttered sadly.

Regulus sighed. "Well we knew the train journey would come to an end sooner or later"

"Yeah, shame though but I guess we'll see each other in just a few short days" Evan smiled optimistically.

"True and I really look forward to it!" Regulus said briskly.

The noise and clatter of compartment doors opening and slamming shut again caught their attention. They got up and picked up their bags.

"You get off I'm just going to grab the owls before they get thrown onto the floor and almost trampled, that's what happened last time my owl escapes and shrieked the place down with fright" Evan chuckled.

"Oh damn" Regulus winced a little. They kissed one another before Evan hurried off down the train towards the back where the owls were being held.

Stepping forward Regulus took a nervous deep breath closing his eyes in a long slow blink. The train door opened as he opened his eyes and there standing only a few feet away holding each other and looking thoroughly concerned, were his parents.

Regulus watched his mother's lips part as she stared at her son, there was obviously something different about him, not just emotionally but physically she could see he was much different to than when he left for school back in September.

"Regulus..."

Regulus smiled weakly and stepped off the train, his parents made their way towards him when Evan came hurrying off the train behind him grinning madly his eyes sparkling with delight.

"Here's your owl" he grinned handing Regulus the cage. His owl gave an eager hoot upon seeing him ruffling her dark grey feathers excitedly.

"Hello" Regulus laughed.

Mister and Misses Black stood and watched speechless as Evan embraced Regulus carefully into his arms, it wasn't a hug of friendship they could see that, it was romantic.

"Evan!" a female voice rang out.

Both boys drew apart and Evan turned to look over his shoulder, his face spreading into a smile as his mother came hurrying towards him her arms outstretched.

Regulus' first impression was that she was a very pretty woman, still fairly young, probably in her thirties with soft blonde hair falling past her shoulders in light waves, her eyes were a startling green colour just like Evan's and her skin pale and free of any blemishes. He watched as she embraced her son, only vaguely aware that his confused, worried parents had stopped beside him.

"I've been so worried about you!" she breathed hugging her son tightly. "You've been acting so strangely for months now"

"I'm fine mum stop embarrassing me" Evan laughed as his father came strolling up behind her. He wasn't a particularly tall man, a nice build, fairly thin with dark brown eyes and the exact shade of brown hair Evan had, they looked alike in build and hair but Evan's features resembled more of his mother.

Misses Rosier's eyes flickered to Regulus a moment and she smiled sweetly. Evan seemed to catch on and flashed her a dazzling grin putting his arm around Regulus' lower back and pulling him into full view.

"Mum, dad I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Regulus Black" he said proudly.

Misses and Mister Black's mouths almost hit the floor, Regulus tried not to look at them as Misses Rosier's face washed with momentary shock before she smiled and reached out to hug Regulus.

"Hello Regulus it's nice to meet you!"

"Hello Misses Rosier" he flushed politely, he always felt awkward when it came to other people's parents.

"Please call me Sylvia" she said kindly taking the young boys hands in her own.

"And this is my dad-"

"Martyn Rosier, pleasure to meet you Mister Black" he pushed through shaking Regulus' hand vigorously. Regulus got the impression he could be rather loud and possibly the 'in your face' type.

"Nice to meet you" Regulus said quietly his eyes flickering to his own parents. "Mum, dad!" he grinned excitedly.

"Regulus... why didn't you-"

"This is my boyfriend, Evan" he said awkwardly.

Evan held out his hand and shook Regulus' rather dumbfounded father's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you properly" Evan said politely.

"Young man" Mister Black nodded straightening himself up.

"And Misses Black" Evan smiled offering her his hand.

She stared at it a moment before smiling and shaking it nicely. "Charmed" when she released his hand she turned to Regulus and threw her arms around him. "We have been worried to death about you, we thought something awful must have happened, we were terrified for you, is this what you were worried about telling us?" she breathed.

"Partly" Regulus said quietly.

His mother drew back and searched his face, he could see his father greeting Evan's mother rather graciously behind her and nodding to his father. Evan was grinning like a Cheshire cat beside him, loving the fact everybody seemed to be getting along even if there was an air of devastation hanging over them.

"Where's Ike?" Evan frowned.

"He's at home, Narcissa and that fiancé of hers are watching him" Misses Rosier said.

"Oh, I wanted him to meet Regulus"

"Well Regulus can come round whenever he wants we shall have to organise something and he can meet your brother then" his mother smiled again.

Walburga and Orion both straightened up, a haughty but worried look crossing their faces they really weren't sure what to make of this whole situation. Their second born was not only gay but in a relationship with someone they'd hardly met before.

"I suppose we'd ought to get going seeing as everyone else's families are leaving" Walburga said calmly.

Sadness washed over Regulus, he'd have to say goodbye to Evan now, he'd been absolutely dreading this bit...

As Mister Rosier and Misses Black hurried off to get the trunks, Regulus turned to hug Evan burying his face in his chest not wanting Evan and their families to see him cry, it hurt so much to be away from Evan for just a few nights.

"Shh it's okay" Evan breathed fighting back tears of his own, he really didn't want to go home without Reg. "We'll see each other soon"

"It feels like you're leaving me" Regulus sniffled.

"I swore to you I'd never do that and I'll never go back on my word" Evan breathed. "I love you so much I'd die without you babe"

"I love you too" Regulus breathed.

Evan straightened them both up, reached two fingers under Regulus' chin tilting it up he leaned in slowly just as their parents came back and kissed Regulus tenderly on the lips. A few moments later and they drew apart sniffing their hands still laced together.

Their mothers picked up the owl cages and they headed through the barrier, through the station, their parents not caring for the fact they were wearing full Wizarding robes in front of a station full of Muggles as they marched outside.

"We'll be apparating around the back" said Misses Black.

"We're going to walk just a little way around the road before we go" said Mister Rosier.

"Time to say goodbye for now, boys" said Walburga.

Regulus and Evan embraced and kissed one last time, declaring their love for one another and promising to write before they parted. Regulus followed his parents around the back watching Evan standing staring after him with his mother and father by his side. With one last look, Regulus disappeared around the corner, his mother held out her arm taking his father's hand. Regulus sighed and took it, he was used to apparating.

They disappeared with a small crack.

Evan's head drooped and he sighed as his father rested his hand on his shoulder. "Time we were off"

"Yeah...okay…." he missed Regulus already.

A small crack broke the nights air as Regulus and his parents appeared in the park across from the row of expensive, terraced houses.

With a glance around making sure nobody was watching, the house slowly formed pushing its way through number eleven and thirteen. Regulus watched in amazement, he'd always found it amazing since he was a little boy, even though he lived there it wasn't something he'd seen too often his parents never really let their children out to play, frightened they might get involved with Muggles.

"Home" said Orion striding up to the house and using his wand to unlock the magically sealed door. The house had been provided with all manner of protective charms and as the door opened that familiar scent of home washed over Regulus, he couldn't help but smile.

They headed inside, Walburga closing the door slowly. Mister Black dumped Regulus' trunk at the foot of the stairs and shrugged off his travelling cloak. As Regulus and his mother did the same, nobody spoke.

"Kreacher should have gotten dinner started, I'm going to check on him" said Orion.

"I'll come with you" his mother said, obviously determined to get out of the room with her son, not wanting to face up to what they all knew was coming.

"Mum, dad?"

They stopped and turned to look at their son.

"After dinner there's something really serious I need to tell you..." Regulus let out a shaky nervous breath fidgeting his hands.

"I think we already know" said Orion.

Regulus' eyes widened momentarily.

"You're a homosexual, you're gay and you have a boyfriend" said his mother.

Regulus shook his head. "No there's more, so much more than you have no idea about and it's really serious I've been keeping this locked up for weeks now" he breathed.

"Regulus honey, you can tell us anything we're your parents you're our only son we care about you a lot" Walburga's voice was disturbingly gentle. Regulus shivered.

"I will but right now isn't the right time, we need to sit down and talk about this properly" Regulus said before turning and heading off up the stairs.

"Don't you even want to say hello to Kreacher?" Orion asked, confused.

"I'll see him at dinner" Regulus called, he was already halfway to the third floor.

Regulus almost ran across the landing, threw open his bedroom door and slammed it shut behind him leaning back against his closing his eyes and taking slow deep breaths. This was torture, being away from Evan, those unreadable, plain looks on his parent's faces and their cold eyes. They were disappointed, but they hadn't disowned him over his sexuality, Regulus could only hope they didn't when it came to the baby...

Straightening up he moved to sit on his bed, the wall lamps turning themselves on, a fiery glow illuminating his silver and emerald bedroom, dozens of photographs were tacked to a large board over his desk, pictures of himself with his now ex-friends, even one with just himself and Evan, pictures of him flying in the middle of a game, holding the Snitch and at the very bottom one of himself and Sirius standing side by side smiling for the camera. It had been taken a few years ago last summer.

Sighing, Regulus flopped down against his comfortable, familiar pillows. He was tired. Tired of the stress, tired of the fear, tired after the train journey home.

Minutes later and Regulus was fast asleep.

He was woken some time later by a knock at the door. He rolled over blinking slowly as it was pushed open and Kreacher appeared.

"Welcome home Master Regulus, dinner is served and waiting for you" he said in that familiar rough voice.

"Thank you, Kreacher" Regulus smiled sitting himself up slowly before getting to his feet and stretching.

"I trust you had an enjoyable first term at school?" the elf asked.

Regulus winced and shrugged. "Meh" He followed the little elf out of his bedroom and down the stairs through into the kitchen. His mother and father were already seated at one end of the table and like always, Kreacher lead Regulus up to sit next to them. His mother sat on the end, his father sitting opposite him.

Regulus sat down looking between them nervously.

They ate in silence, both dinner and dessert and Regulus had to admit it was very nice food. Once Kreacher had picked up the plates and was about to leave, Regulus spoke up.

"I think we all need to talk I've got something extremely important to tell you both... Kreacher too..."

They all stared, Kreacher stumbled struggling to hold onto the plates with surprise.

"Wait for me in the living room I'll be along in a few minutes" he said quietly, getting to his feet and hurrying out of the kitchen.

Orion and Walburga exchanged worried glances. Something very serious was going on here.

Regulus didn't stop until he reached the bathroom on the first floor, shutting the door behind him he went to the toilet and then to the sink, washing his hands he splashed cold water on his face and gazed at his reflection on the mirror. Was this really happening?

After several minutes, Regulus finally mustered enough courage to get up and head downstairs. He stopped momentarily outside the living room door his hand hovering nervously over the handle before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and went inside.

His mother and father were sitting on one of the two sofa's opposite, their hands were held and they looked worried. Kreacher was there too, standing a short distance away from the sofa. Regulus swallowed nervously as he made his way slowly across the room to sit alone on the sofa opposite. He really wished Evan were here right now. Was he going through the same thing?

They sat in silence for a few moments, Regulus debating on how to start this. How exactly does one teenage boy tell his parents that he's going to have a baby?

Taking a deep breath he exhaled slowly.

"I- I've got something important I need to tell the three of you and before you ask, no I'm not seriously ill"

A look of relief crossed his parent's faces.

"But I'm in trouble..." Regulus swallowed.

"Regulus whatever it is you have done-"

Regulus cut his father short by holding up his hand. "This is really hard for me and I hope you still love me afterwards..."

Regulus swallowed nervously, closing his eyes in a long slow blink he said. "I'm pregnant"

The silence that hung in the air for those long seconds that ticked by was almost unbearable. Regulus closed his eyes chewing on his bottom lip. It was a while before anybody said anything.

"Is this some sort of joke?" his mother asked.

Regulus opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Regulus, son, are you absolutely sure? You are a boy after all" his father tried exchanging confused glances with his mother.

Regulus nodded and reached into his pocket pulling out a scan photo, he fidgeted with it a moment before handing it over and sitting himself back down watching his parent's faces turn to shock-horror. He'd better say something to save himself, and fast.

"I accidentally took this potion, it was in my drink and I didn't know at the start of term, I drank it and it hurt so much it created this opening behind my-" Regulus gestured to his crotch blushing furiously at having to say this to his parents "Balls" and I had intercourse there and it's rare, really rare but I conceived using it and now I'm going to have a baby"

His mother and father's faces had only gone further, Regulus wished he were anywhere but here right now. They were so angry, so disappointed, so hurt by their son...

"Regulus..." his mother breathed. "Wha-"

"There's something else I need to come clean about as well" Regulus began. "At the start of term when I took the potion, my drink had been spiked, I was in the bathroom there was a party going on but I don't like parties so I went upstairs, anyway when the stomach pains passed I got into bed, I kept thinking there was someone there but I couldn't see anything it was so dark and-" Regulus' voice was cracking as tears welled up in his eyes, brimming so quickly and so much. He sniffed loudly trying to fight them back but the second he blinked they were trailing down his pale, pretty face.

"Regulus come here" his mother said moving up a little and opening her arms for her son.

Regulus got up trying to fight back the sobs that were causing him to tremble all over. He moved over and sat beside them facing his mother, the look on his father's face was too much to handle. "He raped me..." the sobs finally broke loose, tears were streaming down Regulus' face.

"Oh Merlin..." his mother breathed tears prickling in her own eyes, he gently wrapped her arms around her son, his father just sat staring from Regulus to the scan photo, his own eyes were pink and filled with tears but he said nothing.

"He raped my twice" Regulus sniffed hard. "The first time was in the place that potion created, the second time was..." he didn't even need to finish that sentence.

Orion and Walburga exchanged looks, worry, fear, hurt, sadness, sickening guilt.

"Who has done this to you?" Walburga said her voice laced with venom. She was so angry, some vile creature had done this to her little boy, someone had defiled him in sickening ways and impregnated him. A member of the Noble House of Black as well, her precious little boy had been destroyed.

Regulus shook his head.

"You don't know?"

"No I mean, if I tell you promise me you won't go mad, or hurt me, or hurt him or do anything you shouldn't?" Regulus pleaded pulling back to finally look his mother in the face.

"Regulus this must be reported-"

"NO, I won't tell you if you're going to Dumbledore or the Ministry there is more to this than you understand right now!" he snapped tears still streaming down his face.

Walburga sighed, sniffing hard she looked her son in the eye. "Alright"

"It was Evan" Regulus breathed.

Another wave of shock, that horrible overhang of darkness, disappointment, hurt, discomfort and anger weighed heavily over the four of them. Both Kreacher and his father had said nothing.

At first the woman wasn't sure she had heard him right, her shock and disbelief turned into anger and confusion. "Are you sure?"

Regulus nodded slowly. "He admitted to it but before you get upset, he was under the Imperius curse, someone cursed him and forced him to do it to me, he didn't want to but he had no choice!"

"Rape is rape"

"NO! Evan never meant to hurt me, he's sixteen there was no way he could have stopped that curse or resisted it, it was too strong, he's a teenager and someone made him do this to get to me, to hurt me, Evan would never hurt me, NEVER" Regulus argued. "Promise me you won't tell anyone, you can't breathe a word of this to anyone this isn't his fault he's innocent"

"Regulus even if I did tell someone about this Evan would not get into trouble, being put under the Imperius curse is a very dangerous, powerful thing, it makes people act of another person's accord and do their bidding without worry or regret at that time whilst they remain in that state, he wouldn't be in trouble"

"I still don't want anyone to know!"

"Who was it that cursed him?" his mother asked worriedly.

Regulus sighed. "We don't know..."

Misses Black sighed shaking her head and sniffling quietly.

Regulus thought he'd ought to say something to try and save this. "The baby is a pureblood"

"Yes we know, the Rosier family are all pure" Walburga said quietly. "If it were a half you understand you would be gone, right?"

Regulus nodded. "I'd never sleep with a filthy half-blood" he momentarily thought of Sirius and Remus together, Remus was only half but that didn't matter. Especially not to Sirius seeing as he was already disowned. Mind you, disowned or not it wouldn't stop him.

"How far along are you?"

"Tomorrow I'll be fourteen weeks" Regulus sniffed tears still trickling down his face.

"Three and a half months" Walburga said.

"Mum I'm so scared" Regulus sobbed burying his face in her shoulder. The gesture was a little odd and foreign to Misses Black but nevertheless she gently wrapped her arms around her son's back stroking it gently as he cried. She looked to her husband Orion looked rather like he was going to be sick. He turned his head away refusing to look at Regulus.

"He's your son!" she mouthed as Regulus slowly sat back up. He turned to look up into his dads face.

"Dad?"

Orion said nothing instead he just shook his head. "I'm sorry" he said getting to his feet and crossing the room. He left without saying anything else.

Regulus' heart broke all over again as he continued to cry, his father's footsteps dying away up the stairs. Everything seemed so much harder when he was alone, he was terrified without Evan here to comfort and help him and now his dad couldn't even bear to look at him for what had happened.

"This boy has been supporting you has he? He's being good to you?"

Regulus nodded quickly drawing back to put a little space between them so they could talk properly. "Only the best, he does everything for me, he won't let me walk outside in the snow without him supporting me in case I fall"

His mother swallowed and nodded slowly with understanding, she could be surprisingly reasonable when she wanted especially when it came to Regulus.

"He's also so sorry for what happened he truly regrets it, he feels awful and he really doesn't know who cursed him, I believe him, he's also telling his parents the proper story probably right now in fact, just like I've told you, you can ask his parents, ask him, can he come and stay with us for a few days? I really want to see him" Regulus rambled.

"Yes…. Yes I think that would be very appropriate, your father and I do need to talk about this situation and we do need to speak with his family as well, if this boy is to be deemed worthy for a member of the House of Black then we are to get to know him, if you love him and you trust him and you think he is good enough then we are willing to accept him"

"Thank you mother"

"Now Regulus you must abide by our family honour, have you thought about any other options other than having the baby?"

Regulus shook his head vigorously. "I could never destroy it no matter what..."

"Good because you shall carry this child to full term and we will have a beautiful new face to add to the family tree, you will bring this family honour with the birth of another pureblood child"

"So... does this mean I have your support?"

His mother nodded once. "I will talk to your father, we will do what we can to help you, Regulus, I can't begin to imagine what you're going through, you're our only little baby and now you'll honour your pureblood name with another"

Regulus said nothing. "You aren't disappointed in me?"

"I am a little, you're fifteen years old but this is a rarity and the baby is pure, you're a sweet, responsible boy, Regulus, you can handle this" she said calmly. "I will be writing to Evan's mother and we will need to come together on this, we cannot have word leaking out of disgrace to the family, our family tree must be pruned and cared for to keep it beautiful and pure, the Rosier family are much the same"

Regulus took a deep soothing breath and nodded. "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with"

"I understand that, but you will pull through and we will find the disgusting abomination who cursed your little boyfriend and we will destroy him or her" Walburga smiled that familiar flash of insanity darted through her pale eyes. Regulus swallowed, he knew his mother would stop at nothing once she found out who it was, she would be hell-bent on their destruction, especially if it was a lesser blood.

"Now go on up to bed, I'm sure Kreacher will bring you a snack that is if your morning sickness has gone, goodnight" she said gently touching the side of her sons face before getting up and leaving the room silently.

Regulus sighed putting his head in his hands, this was the hardest thing he had ever had to deal with he could only hope his dad came around. It was a blow to the whole family and it was so much for everyone to cope with right now.

"Master Regulus?" Kreacher's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, Kreacher?" he sniffed looking up.

"Kreacher would like to congratulate you on your conception and offer his blessing for his new unborn master or mistress" the elf bowed very low.

"Thank you" Regulus said quietly.

"If you would like to proceed to your bedroom I will bring you a tray of supper most appropriate"

"Very well, thank you, Kreacher" Regulus said getting slowly to his feet. Kreacher bowed again but he ignored him for once in his life, leaving the room he headed up the stairs, passing the first floor he could hear the hushed voices of his parents talking excessively in their bedroom, but he passed. He had to write to Evan.

Up in his room he pulled out some fresh parchment and a quill, setting up his desk he immediately began writing.

_Dear Evan; _

_I miss you, I love you._

_I told them, this evening right after dinner. They seemed to take it well, I told them about everything. Dad got up and left he couldn't even look at me but my mother says I am honouring the house of Black by having our pure little baby. They say they want to speak with your parents and you, they want to get to know you, my mother in particular. _

_She's angry, not with you, with the person that cursed you. I think she actually feels bad about what happened, although I can't quite tell she can be rather a cold person at times. _

_Your parents seem very nice by the way, have you told them? How did they react? I really hope we see each other soon I'm missing you so much already, it hurts to be away from you. Write back soon. _

_I love you; Regulus xx_

Quickly he folded it into an envelope, scrawled Evan's name and address on the front and handed the letter to his owl whom was sitting perched on the closed window sill waiting to go out. She ruffled her feathers and gave a hoot as Regulus stroked her pretty back.

"Take it to Evan" he said quietly as he opened the window. Thank goodness no Muggles could see the house, nor Regulus. It was really dark outside now, the sky was overcast and the air bitter. He watched as the owl took off and soared into the distance, she would probably be back by morning if not sooner.

Sighing he closed the window, rubbed his hands together and changed into some fresh pyjamas. His father had apparently brought his trunk up whilst he was talking with his mother so all of his school things were still there. Maybe he should get started on some homework?

No, not tonight.

Just as he sat down on the bet there was a small tap at the door and it was pushed open again by Kreacher.

"Kreacher has brought Master Regulus his supper and hopes he enjoys it thoroughly" the little elf said resting the tray carefully on Regulus' bedside table.

"Thank you, Kreacher, goodnight" Regulus nodded shuffling over to it.

"Kreacher bids Master Regulus a good sleep" snapping his fingers he disappeared with a crack.

Regulus sighed, even though he wouldn't normally do this, he dropped two sugar cubes in his tea and stirred it. He never normally drank much tea, most people didn't and when he did he never took sugar but today had exhausted him and he wanted to keep his energy levels up. No point waking up in the middle of the night feeling shaky and sick, was there?

The little tray held an array of ham sandwiches, a bowl of grapes and a small stack of biscuits. He shovelled them down hungrily, sipped his tea and clapped off the wall lamps before settling into bed pulling his pillow close to his body wrapping his arms around it. If he squeezed his eyes shut and thought of Evan, it was like he was really there lying beside him with his happy smiling face and beautiful subtle yet masculine scent. Regulus only hoped Evan was as lucky as he was.

Regulus wasn't sure what time it was when he woke to a loud tapping on the pains of his bedroom window. Rolling over in his messy nest of blankets he groaned sitting up. Blinking his eyes into focus he rubbed them lazily and yawned gazing over to the window where his owl was standing tapping her beak impatiently against the glass.

His breath caught in his throat. Evan's letter.

Throwing back the covers he hopped out of bed and threw open the window, the owl hopped inside ruffling her feathers from the cold. Regulus took the letter from her beak and made his way to his trunk fishing out some owl treats he handed her a couple and shut the window. Her cage was sitting in the corner, clean and ready for her to sit in for a rest.

Regulus turned and made his way back to bed climbing in under the warm covers he turned the letter over in his hands his heart beating nervously in his chest. What would Evan say? What had happened, maybe he hadn't told them?

With shaking fingers he tore open the envelope and began to read.

_Dear beautiful; _

_I miss you too it was horrible last night in bed without you I felt so lonely I couldn't stop thinking of you. I love you too. _

Regulus' face lit up with a smile as he read on.

_That's wonderful news I'm glad your parents are okay with this, that is a relief because mine are too. Well they asked a lot of questions, my mum cried and my dad was disappointed in me but they accepted and understood. I explained how much I love you and I told them about us and how we feel, I said we plan on keeping the baby and they do want us all to have dinner together again on Wednesday evening so Christmas Eve, my mum has sent your mum a letter this morning too so that has all the details, basically come round about three and we can spend some time together too. I'm really excited, I hope your dad comes round. _

_All my love; Evan xxxx_

_P.S. Are you feeling okay? How's the baby? Did you sleep okay last night? I'm worried about you..._

Regulus' smile turned into a grin and he hugged the letter to his chest. Immediately he went to his desk to write another, he just couldn't bear to keep Evan waiting.

Half an hour later right after Regulus had sent his next letter, his mother called him down for breakfast. Reluctantly he pulled on some long black robes from his wardrobe, thankfully they still fit even if they were becoming a little small in the waist. He headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

His mother was sitting at the table already, Kreacher had laid out the plates and was serving warm Croissants, with a small side bowl of butter and a goblet of pumpkin juice each.

"Good morning" she greeted straightening the front of her lilac robes as she carefully sliced open a croissant.

"Good morning mother" Regulus greeted formally as he sat down opposite her.

"How are you feeling this morning? No sickness?"

Regulus shook his head. "No it's passing now, I get a little nauseous sometimes but I have a potion to correct it"

"I see, I remember having terrible morning sickness when I had you"

"Yes it was awful in the first few weeks until I found out but Professor Slughorn gave me something to help and it really works" Regulus said. "I'm fourteen weeks gone today"

"So you'll be due in late May, early June?"

Regulus nodded.

"I see, a little baby just in time to come home for the summer" she mused a small smile on her face. "How exciting, our first grandchild, have you thought of any names?"

Regulus opened his mouth to speak as his father came in the room dressed in his casual robes, he wasn't going into work today.

"Morning" he greeted stiffly sitting himself down beside his wife, he spared Regulus a glance but didn't say anything.

"Uhh, no I haven't I don't know what it is yet" he said quietly. "I find out in two weeks"

"Do remember to let me know what it is and if you can send us a scan photograph, when I had you even the Wizarding world didn't have such good facilities as they do now" Walburga said. "Do you mind what you have?"

Regulus shook his head and smiled. "As long as he or she is healthy"

"It would have been nice to have a girl" his mother mused. "Maybe you will have one"

"He already is one..." Orion muttered but it was well within earshot of his wife.

Her face twisted horribly and Regulus looked down, he hated it when this happened.

"He is our son!"

"He's pregnant"

"I'm still a boy dad" Regulus spoke up, he wasn't going to have someone strip him of his sexuality just because he was gay and pregnant did not make him any less of a man, nor did it degrade a woman. "I'm still fully intact, I am still male just because I have a boyfriend, I'm no less of a man and just because women get pregnant does not make them any lesser than you!"

Orion stared at his son in surprise. "I wasn't saying anything against women, you have to understand this is difficult for any parents to come to terms with if they have a daughter, but imagine if you had a son and he was pregnant at fifteen, how would you feel?"

Regulus swallowed. His father had a point. "I would still love him and treat him the same as I always did, you can't contradict me and say I'm too young to understand, but there is a baby of my own inside of me and I love it"

His father searched his face with pleading eyes and sighed. "You're right"

The uncomfortable air in the room was annoying Regulus, more than it should have done but he blamed hormones for that. Just as he was about to say something back Kreacher appeared.

"Mistress there is a letter here for you" he said happily scurrying over to her in a way he had never done with Regulus' father.

"Thank you, Kreacher" she said in a voice that for her was gentle. She took the letter and tore it open carelessly, pulling out the parchment she unfolded it and began to read.

"It's from the Rosier's"

Regulus' heart rate quickened.

"They want us round for dinner on Christmas Eve where we can talk properly about... everything" Walburga said calmly.

"Isn't that cosy" said Orion sipping at his juice and opening the newspaper.

"We have talked about this" his wife said her voice borderline angry.

"I know and I told you I need to get used to this"

Regulus finished eating and drinking quickly. Getting up he smiled. "I'm going up to my room for a while" he said resting his hand subconsciously on his little bump.

His mother's eyes flickered down and she smiled. "Let's see your tummy then"

Regulus flushed a little with nerves, he opened the front of his robes thankful he had trousers on, exposing his tummy he turned to the side. He looked extremely bloated and like he'd had a very big lunch, still didn't had an enormous bump but he definitely had something noticeable going on there.

"Merlin you really are growing" his mother said her voice unusually light and airy.

"Yes he definitely has a baby bump even if it's only small" said his father.

Regulus cringed a little and straightened out his clothing. "Are we going to Evan's house then?"

His mother nodded once. "Yes I shall write back to his family now"

"I'm going up to my room" Regulus said, he spared one last look at his father before heading off up the stairs.

If the last twenty four hours hadn't been an emotional rollercoaster he had no idea what would be. Sighing he closed his bedroom door and headed over to his desk. He'd write to Sirius and tell him how everything went no doubt his brother would be sick with worry over this maybe he even thought that Regulus would be decapitated by the elderly house elves, a family tradition.

"Charming" Regulus said wrinkling his nose with distaste. At least his family were accepting of this, Evan's too. He sure as hell couldn't wait to see his lover again in just two short days, he was more excited for that than for Christmas Day.

As Regulus wrote he couldn't help but hope that things would improve with his father...


	10. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

For the rest of that day, Regulus spent it up in his room only coming down for his meals, he had been writing back and forth with Evan and taking naps there wasn't really much else to do especially alone. Sirius wasn't even here to have fun with or talk to. It wasn't much better with his dad either, eye contact was uncomfortable and he didn't seem to really want to speak with Regulus making the boy feel even worse.

By the time Tuesday arrived it was the day before Christmas Eve and Regulus was looking forward to seeing Evan again tomorrow, two days without him and he was going stir crazy thankfully he brought a couple of photo's he could sit and look at and Evan was only just across London, but it felt like they were separated by the world.

That afternoon he was sitting at his desk reading when a familiar owl fluttered down onto the snowy window ledge and began pecking loudly on the window panes. Regulus looked up, placed his book down and pushed open the window. The owl ruffled her feathers as he took the envelope from her beak, much to his surprise she flew into his warm room and landed beside his own owl which was having a rest from delivery this afternoon and sleeping peacefully, she gulped some water and watched Regulus expectantly.

He closed the window and sat back down turning the envelope over in his hands he tore it open and unfolded a note.

_Regulus; _

_Hope you're alright, how did mum and dad take it? Did they kill you? I hope not…. How is the baby have you been looking after him/her? It's really boring and strange here without you feels kinda like it did in first year before you came to Hogwarts only we're closer now so that makes it worse. _

_I'm really worried about you, write back soon, can you also feed my owl when she arrives? Hope to hear from you soon, if I don't hear from you before then Merry Christmas little bro. _

_-Sirius x_

Regulus smiled to himself and pulled out a fresh envelope and some parchment, he scrawled a letter explaining about how his parents had taken the baby news, how much he misses Evan, about the meeting on Christmas Eve and about how he also missed his brother before sealing it. Apparently Sirius' owl was done eating and hopped back onto the window ledge staring at him expectantly before he tied the letter to her leg and opened the window. The owl took off immediately soaring into the distance and Regulus sighed closing the window. At least people really did care for him.

"Regulus could you come here a minute please?" he heard his mother's voice call up the stairs to him from somewhere below.

"Coming!" he shouted back and sighed. He left his room and headed off down the stairs hoping this wouldn't be about some ridiculously uncomfortable talk. He headed down the stairs arriving on the floor below he stopped in the door way to the master bedroom, his parent's room.

"There you are" she said putting clothes away in the wardrobe. "I just wanted to talk to you about how you're feeling"

"Oh, well I feel fine" Regulus shrugged a little. "I feel pregnant"

"I remember when I had you, sometimes I could hardly get out of bed I felt so sick" his mother replied. "But you seem very healthy"

"I've got potion but I feel alright anyway" said Regulus. "Hard to explain but I just feel pregnant, that pregnant feeling" he sighed resting his hand on his little tummy again.

"I know what you mean, I've been expecting twice" she replied with a smile. "Having a baby is real hard work, Regulus and I want to make sure you're well educated in what to do because you won't be alone you will have Evan and your family but this is your child and you need to know how to look after him or her" she replied. "Raise them as a proud heir to the Black family, he or she will be a very worthy child, especially when they grow up, there aren't too many pure families around and it's very fortunate a boy managed to conceive as it really helps, people often have more boys than girls, it would be nice for you to have a little girl as well but if it's a boy that will be just as lovely" she actually smiled at her son.

"I find out in a few weeks" said Regulus. "What it is, Evan wants to know too"

"I thought you were going to be a girl to be honest but you surprised us" Walburga said quietly.

"Disappointed?" Regulus winced a little.

"Of course not! You're my son and I do love you, we both do, I have three nieces so there are ladies in the family, when the baby is born that unconditional love you will feel for it is the most precious thing on the face of the Earth and beyond, and the fact you will experience that makes you very special"

"I already feel unconditional love" Regulus breathed gazing down at himself.

"Yes but when you give birth and as you grow you will feel it more, when you see your baby you will hold it and realise it really is yours" she replied. "Now what are you planning to wear tomorrow?" she asked looking him up and down in his robes that were shrinking around his waist.

"Oh I dunno, everything is getting quite small" he replied with a sigh.

"We'll have to go to the shops later on then, no apparition though so we will have to floo to Diagon Alley" she replied.

"Okay mother"

"Now I want to ask you some serious questions" she said turning to look him straight in the eye. Regulus swallowed nervously suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "Have you been sleeping with Evan since he... defiled you?" she said through partially gritted teeth.

Regulus' eyes widened and he blushed but shook his head. "No"

"Do you plan to?"

Regulus shifted from one foot to the other very nervously. "Well... when we both feel ready, it's a big step and we don't need to be sleeping together a lot to show we love each other" he said warily. This was not a conversation he wanted to be having with his mother of all people. "Not ready yet" he mumbled.

She nodded, seeming to understand. "I know it's very difficult for boys your age to resist such urges and I know you are in a relationship now and you are not the type to sleep around, I fully understand that at some point you two will start doing these things and I want to make sure you're ready for it and you understand it will bring you very close together, you're pregnant now and you're carrying his baby, I wouldn't expect you to sleep in separate beds and not do things, you're growing up now and soon you will have a child of your own your father and I understand that" she smiled gently.

"Dad doesn't seem to get me or even like me at all right now..." Regulus said quietly as he averted his silver eyes.

"Your dad loves you he is just very shocked and finding this difficult to come to terms with at the moment, I think you should spend some time with his this evening and show him how you really need him, his paternal instincts will tell him he needs to protect you" she said.

Regulus nodded slowly and swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat. Damn hormones.

"Now go and get yourself ready, we'll be leaving in ten minutes" she replied gently touching the side of his face.

Half an hour later and Regulus arrived at the Leaky Cauldron by his mother's side. They didn't even pause in the grotty little pub as they passed through to the back, Mrs Black withdrew her wand and tapped the brick combination before they moved aside revealing Diagon Alley to them, Regulus smiled, it looked so festive with all the twinkling lights with REAL fairies, the tinsel, icicles, snow, carol singers. It reminded him somewhat of Hogsmeade.

They made their way through the crowds of late Christmas shoppers. Regulus followed his mother right through with his hand on his bump through his thick cloak, gazing in the shop windows and at all the beautiful decorations as they passed. They finally arrived at the robes shop, heading inside the bell rang out alerting the shop owners they were there, it was fairly busy so they didn't react straight away.

Mrs Black cleared her throat to the woman who was standing measuring a young girl, the family were obviously half-blood and the woman quickly rifled off the size to them before hurrying over to Mrs Black.

"Good afternoon, what can I help you with?" she smiled very politely.

"My son needs some nice new clothes, we're going out tomorrow night and I want him to look wonderful" said Mrs Black. "Preferably something stretchy"

The woman looked at her oddly for a moment before staring at Regulus. "He's a very handsome young man" she smiled. "Follow me" she beckoned for him, he climbed up to stand on a low stool as she flicked her wand and the tape measure started measuring him all by itself, this had always amused Regulus ever since he was little.

"What size do you normally take, dear?" she asked flipping through the racks around the sides of the room.

"Extra small" said Regulus.

"Be careful around his tummy and the clothes need to be stretchy" Mrs Black said quickly.

The woman looked at her strangely again. "Is everything okay?"

Mrs Black glanced around the shop before leaning closer to her, Regulus could see his mother's lips moving and he could read she was telling the woman about his pregnancy he knew this woman wouldn't tell a soul, she wouldn't dare defy or betray Mrs Black.

"I see, well congratulations" she smiled sweetly at him. "I'll make sure I help you to find only the finest of fabrics"

"Very good" said Mrs Black walking back over to Regulus.

Half an hour later and they were leaving the shop with a mountain of expensive clothing for Regulus, he felt very well treated.

"Would you like anything else?" she asked her son nicely. "Can I get some more parchment and envelopes?"

"Of course" she said.

They spent another two hours shopping, Mrs Black even bought Regulus a new book to occupy his time seeing as he's been speed reading through all of his other's waiting for tomorrow night, he'd lived in that house for years and had read pretty much everything there so it was definitely time for some new stock.

When they arrived back at the house, Regulus went straight for a bath and to wash his hair, he put on his pyjamas before he was called down to dinner by Kreacher.

Sitting at the table, it was not very comfortable, they ate pretty much in silence apart from asking Regulus how school was going, how he'd been getting on with his friends, pretty much everything but about the baby whenever the baby was mentioned however, Orion tensed and remained silent.

After dinner and dessert, Regulus went into the living room to sit with a warm drink tucked up on the sofa just thinking for a bit. He looked up when the door opened slowly and his father appeared, he said nothing.

Orion walked over and sat down beside Regulus his hands in his lap staring straight ahead at the window which could not be seen from the outside but from the inside they could see out, the snow covered ground, the Muggle street lamps and the small centre park in front of the house just across the road.

They sat in silence for quite some time, it was now or never, Regulus had to break this awkward silence, he had to do something to sort this out between him and his father, it wasn't nice or right but it was still better than what he had originally expected. Slowly he shuffled across the sofa, resting his head against his dad's shoulder he hugged him around the middle just like he did when he was a little boy in bed at night frightened, Sirius would sometimes laugh at him but he knew his older brother would just do the same in the privacy of his own room just across the landing.

Orion stiffened but very slowly he wrapped his arms gently around his son, he didn't want to fight, he didn't want this tension, he also wished his son hadn't been defiled and impregnated like this, it wasn't how things were supposed to work out but what is done is done and he would have to get used to this news.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Do you hate me?" Regulus' voice was so small and innocent, he was like a little child again. The little baby boy Orion had held in his arms and tickled his tiny feet and enjoyed reading stories with him, bathing him and cuddling him. Regulus was fifteen now, turning sixteen in a few months and he was having a family of his own even if it was with a rapist whom he had fallen in love with. He would have a little son or daughter of his own to cuddle and play with the same way Orion did, Regulus wasn't his little baby any more but he still needed his dad.

"Of course I don't hate you" his father said quietly. "I'm just surprised at you, I don't blame you for what has happened, I have mixed emotions about what went on and you're my son I do care about you even if I'm not very good at showing it, I want to be proud of you and you will honour our family name by delivering a healthy pure baby and raising him or her with our values and our family promises"

"I will" Regulus breathed closing his eyes. He craved the closeness with his dad, he craved being close to people, having that help and support, it was hard being pregnant at his age but he knew he could pull through it.

After some time the door creaked open and Mrs Black appeared with Kreacher by her side. She smiled when she laid eyes on them, they glanced to her and smiled still hugging. She pulled back and closed the door leaving them to it, at least that was one more problem on its way to resolution.

Time passed, what seemed like hours but it was only one hour, when Orion looked down Regulus was fast asleep, he carefully picked his son up under his back and through the bend of the back of his legs, he carefully carried him all the way upstairs, pushing open his son's bedroom door he lay him down carefully in his bed and tucked him in. Orion made his way to the door and turned to stare back at Regulus a small smile on his face before he shut the door leaving him to sleep peacefully.

When morning broke, Regulus woke in his own bed, confused. He sat up slowly blinking and rubbing his tired eyes before it suddenly hit him.

"Christmas Eve" he whispered his eyes widening and a grin spreading across his face. It wasn't just Christmas Eve and that wasn't why he was excited, he was more interested in the fact he would have a few hours with Evan later on, in Evan's home with his family, their families would meet, he would see his boyfriend's little brother for the first time, the boy he spoke so fondly of Ike.

He yawned lazily getting to his feet and making his bed before pulling on some fresh clothes and having a drink of water he assumed Kreacher must have left during the night as he normally did. Regulus made his way down to the bathroom on the second floor and washed before going down and having warm croissants and butter with cereal and crispy bacon for breakfast.

"We'll be apparating to the Rosier's house, so we'll be leaving around five to three be sure you're ready by then" said Mrs Black at the breakfast table as Regulus flipped through a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I will" said Regulus sipping at his pumpkin juice.

After breakfast, Regulus headed upstairs, opening his new bags of clothes he laid some of them down on his bed staring at them. He wanted to look nice for Evan and his family, he wanted to look expensive, he wanted to look masculine but cosy and soft and most importantly of all, he wanted to look sexy. He wanted Evan's eyes to be unable to leave him, he wanted some more of those beautiful perfect kisses, he wanted his love and he wanted to take Evan's breath away and with the money his mother spent on these beautiful clothes, he was sure even he could be attractive in them. He sighed and selected the perfect outfit, even new shiny shoes and socks, he wanted this to be a perfect pureblood impression.

He sighed and sat down at his desk writing a letter to Evan telling him how excited he was before he sent it off and went down for another bath.

Regulus locked the door behind him and drew the bath not adding any bubbles so he could wash his hair again. He stared at his reflection in the mirror as he undressed, turning to the side he sighed and stared at his growing little baby bump.

"I can't believe this is all happening inside me" Regulus breathed resting his hands on his bump. "Fourteen weeks" he whispered. He would take his pregnancy book to Evan's house so maybe they could read it together. Regulus smiled, this was all so perfect and in just two weeks he would be four months gone, he would have his baby scan, and in four he would get to find out what he is having, a little boy or a girl, Regulus didn't mind as long as it was healthy, he hated calling his baby it but there wasn't much he could do about it now.

As he sank into the expensive bath tub, he sighed again, what would they name it? Would they be picking out names for a girl or a boy? What would Evan choose for a name?

Regulus relaxed and closed his eyes smiling to himself, they had so much to look forward to together.

Forty minutes later and he climbed easily out of the bath, drained it and headed wrapped in a towel up to his bedroom. Pulling on his socks and underwear he pulled a pair of pyjama bottoms on, dried his hair off and climbed into bed snuggling down under his covers. He may as well take a nap now as he wouldn't be able to this evening.

It wasn't long before Regulus drifted into a warm, comfortable sleep.

Regulus woke around two hours later, it was half one and he sat up, climbing out of bed he rubbed his eyes before reaching for his clothes, he should probably get ready, have some lunch and wait downstairs until it was time to go. He sighed and smiled to himself gazing at the tinsel wrapped around the foot board of his expensive wooden bed frame. It was Christmas, he had a boyfriend, he was carrying a baby and his family was okay with it. He gazed across the room to where the tiny tree sat on one of his chests of drawers with the presents from Sirius underneath it, this Christmas would be a good one.

Picking up his black elasticated waist trousers, he pulled the fine fabric on the perfect crease down the middle complimented his legs making them look longer, he reached for his black pressed shirt and put it on carefully, there had been a charm to prevent creasing placed on it and he straightened up gazing at his reflection in the mirror. Around the buttons, the shirt had small dark green metallic flecks of stitching, there was some very light ruffling near the collar and it rested over his baby bump very nicely making him look masculine but at the same time complimenting his pregnant frame.

He put on his white gold cufflinks and pulled on his fine cashmere black jumper pulling the collar over it before he slipped his feet into his dark shiny formal shoes and pulled on his long, deep green hooded cloak. He smiled to his reflection in the mirror, he looked lovely and very Slytherin. Making his way downstairs he went to the toilet, ran a comb through his hair several million times and washed his face patting it dry before going down into the dining room for lunch.

"Oh you're here" said Mrs Black as Kreacher stood serving up some cooked pheasant, sauce and potatoes.

"Yes I fell asleep" Regulus explained pulling up his usual chair and sitting down. Kreacher moved around and served him his food with his head bowed in respect. "Thank you" said Regulus when Kreacher was done and moved onto his father.

"Kreacher lives to serve the Noble house of Black" the elf muttered as he passed.

Regulus ate listening to his parents discussing what they would say to Evan's family, the good news was that they seemed to respect them as a real part of the Wizarding world.

When he was done and had some strawberry gateau for dessert, Regulus went into the living room to sit and wait with a Quidditch magazine, he missed playing but he missed Evan more.

At half two, his mother came down wearing long deep royal blue robes, a diamond brooch of a green and clear serpent with deep red eyes attached to her breast, her hair was pinned and teased to perfection and she had on her very best jewellery she only wore on special occasions, some of it Regulus knew his father had bought her as anniversary gifts and for her birthday.

"You look nice, mum" he said as she sat down opposite him waiting for her husband to hurry up in the bathroom.

"Thank you, you are very handsome yourself" she smiled with a small, proud nod.

Twenty minutes later and Orion appeared wearing a strong but expensive aftershave, his best robes almost like a suit in a deep navy to be somewhat matching his wife, a small amount of plastic holly pinned to the front of his tie. He nodded to them when he stuck his head through the door. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes, Regulus?"

"Ready" he breathed the nerves fluttering like butterflies in his tummy, he was really going to Evan's house for the first time and he couldn't fucking wait.

He got up and followed his mother and father to the front door flexing his hands nervously. "Bye Kreacher" he smiled to the elf as he passed outside.

"Goodbye master's and mistress, enjoy your evening" he nodded watching them close the door behind them.

Orion glanced up and down the street before holding out his arm, his wife rested his manicured hand onto the sleeve of his robes and Regulus took a deep breath and did the same thing.

In a flash they were whirling around being pulled before they hit the ground, Regulus handed and staggered back into his dad, everything was fine though he just felt a little dizzy.

"We're here" said Mrs Black straightening her clothes up and twisting her expensive rings back into the correct position.

Regulus looked up, they were in the small secluded front garden in the Chelsea area of London right in front of the enormous white houses, their expensive windows and short gardens were beautiful if not a little romantic. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly trying to calm himself as he followed his mother and father up the stone path stopping on the doorstep. Mr Black reached up and rapped on the knocker.

Moments passed until finally the door opened and Mr and Mrs Rosier appeared smiling warmly at them in greeting.

"Good afternoon" said Mrs Rosier brightly, her pretty face seemed to shine with delight, her eyes dropped to Regulus who stood smiling at them nervously before she was practically shoved out of the way by Evan launching himself through the door at Regulus. His arms wrapped around his boyfriend' waist, his face burying in his long hair by his neck inhaling his scent and cuddling him. Regulus' face spread into an enormous ecstatic grin and he wrapped his arms tightly around Evan closing his eyes. He barely even heard the chuckle from their parents.

"Why don't you come in?" Mrs Rosier offered with a smile moving aside and gently taking her son by the hips guiding him back, he flat out refused to let go of Regulus and walked him into the house as well. Mrs and Mrs Black followed still staring at the two hugging boys with a mixture of expressions on their faces, the Rosier couple just looked awkward.

"Would you like to come through to the sitting room?" Mr Rosier offered with one of those winning smiles.

"Please" Mrs Black nodded and followed through.

Evan drew back when their parents laughter could be heard just inside the room and Regulus finally got a glimpse of Evan's enormous, posh house. It was all finely decorated with sculptures, paintings, carpets and flooring, it was a much brighter more modern version of Grimmauld place.

"I missed you so fucking much" Evan whispered gently stroking the side of Regulus' pretty face.

Regulus felt giddy with pleasure. "I fucking missed you too" he breathed. "So much, I've been so excited to see you"

"I know, I got your owl" Evan chuckled. "Can I kiss you?"

Regulus' eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. "Please"

And with that, Evan leaned down and brought their lips together in a shockingly powerful, tender, passionate, head rushing kiss that made Regulus gasp, he moaned softly and clutched at the front of Evan's clothes tighter his eyebrows furrowing with pleasure.

"Evan!" a small child's voice called out.

Both boys pulled apart and Evan swung round his face spreading into a little smile. There standing just a few feet away from them was Evan's little brother.

"Ike" Evan smiled crouching down and holding out his arms to the toddler. The little boy grinned and rushed forward into his brother's arms, Evan scooped him up and turned to face Regulus. "Ike this is my boyfriend, Regulus" he said softly.

Ike turned his large green eyes on Regulus and the Slytherin was shocked at just how much the two boys looked alike. He was a very cute child with floppy brunette straight locks, big green eyes, pale skin, rosy cheeks and little tufty childish eyebrows, a bright little smile on his face.

"Hello" Regulus smiled a little nervously.

"Hi!"

"Say hi, Regulus" Evan said to his little brother.

"Hi... Regoolass!" he beamed.

Regulus chuckled, how sweet.

"No, no" Evan laughed. "Reg- you- luss" he sounded out slowly.

Ike looked very thoughtful for a moment before he said. "Regulus!"

"Well done!" Evan grinned kissing his little brother on the cheek. "Listen, Regulus has a little baby in his tummy so in a few months you will be an uncle" he said sweetly.

"Your baby?" Ike asked jabbing a finger into Evan's chest.

"Yes my baby" Evan smiled.

"How?"

"Regulus is a very special boy" Evan explained glancing to Regulus. "We used magic to make a baby" he grinned excitedly to his little brother who started to laugh.

"I love magic!"

"Yes I know you do, come on, let's go and see mum" Evan grinned, he reached out with his spare hand and laced his fingers through Regulus' pulling him towards and through the door. The four adults in the sitting room turned to stare at them.

"Mummy!" Ike said excitedly.

Evan smiled and pulled Regulus over to where their parents were sitting talking, he handed Ike over to his mother before sitting down beside Regulus. The boy instantly leaned against his and Evan draped an arm around him. The adults continued to watch them.

"Hello" Mr Rosier smiled to Regulus making him even more nervous. Evan's sitting room was beautiful long red and white patterned walls with floral print, a deep red carpet with cream and red lined sofas and chairs, the furniture was a deep, dark oak and a large fire crackled by the chairs, a huge expensive rug sat on the floor, the room was immaculate rather like Grimmauld place. There was a light, musky, rose scent in the air somewhat like incense was burning somewhere in the house and the smell was wafting around all over the place, it was very pleasant. The room was decorated with beautiful garlands, red and silver bows, a huge thoroughly decorated Christmas tree with bright tinsel and twinkling lights, candles were lit and burning and the wall torches were on blazing merrily.

"So boys, how is everything, how are you feeling Regulus?" Mrs Rosier asked in a soft voice.

"I feel really well, thank you" Regulus smiled calmly.

"Evan has of course told us everything that has happened between you and the incident..." she said again rather awkwardly. Mrs and Mr Black tensed noticeably but said nothing.

Regulus nodded slowly unsure of what else to say so he let her keep talking.

"I am very sorry for what happened to you, both of you, but this has happened now and there is a child involved" she continued. "You're fourteen weeks along now aren't you?" she asked quirking an eyebrow to Regulus.

The boy nodded quickly. "Yes, from yesterday"

"Three and a half months..." she said quietly.

There was a silence and Regulus was thankful when it was broken by Ike getting down from his mother's lap and hurrying back over to see Evan who smiled and picked him up resting him down to sit on his lap.

They sat for a while listening to the adults talking, Ike seemed to be enjoying himself, he cuddled up to his brother smiling.

"You're good with children" Regulus said quietly. "It's a really good thing"

Evan smiled and leaned over kissing him softly on the cheek. "I love children" he said glancing down at Regulus' tummy. "Especially my own"

"Santa is coming tonight" Ike said brightly. "He's gonna bring me lots and lots of presents and Evan and mummy and daddy too" he said.

Regulus smiled, he was such a cute little boy.

"Okay do you two boys want to head off upstairs or Evan could do a tour? You don't want to sit here all afternoon listening to us talk" Mrs Rosier smiled.

"Yeah alright" Evan said eagerly, he and Regulus got to their feet he passed his little brother over to his dad.

"No I wanna play with Evan!" the little boy protested pouting up sadly at his brother.

"No come on let Evan and Regulus play with each other" said Mr Rosier. The look on his wife and the Black's faces and flushed slightly cringing. "I didn't mean it that way..."

"We know dear" Mrs Rosier said quickly.

"Okay so we'll see you in a bit..." Evan said staring at his dad his eyes wide.

"We'll call you when dinner is ready" said Mrs Rosier.

"Thanks mum"

Evan guided Regulus out of the room shutting the door behind them. He led Regulus up the winding grand staircases all the way to the third floor, he led Regulus down the corridor stopping outside a door he grinned. "This is my room"

Regulus smiled as his boyfriend pushed the door open and took him inside the wall torches burning brightly upon entry blazing into life.

"Wow it's really nice" Regulus smiled, Evan's bedroom was large, a huge four poster bed sat beside the door with long dark blue drapes and over fluffed pillows, his floor was cream carpet and the walls a dark shade of blue with interesting pieces of art, posters of Evan's choice and photograph's from school adorning them. He had the normal bedroom furniture like a chair, desk, armchair, wardrobe and dressers with a mirror and a window, even a perch for his owl which was sitting ruffling its feathers, apparently they had woken it up. There was even a small four foot fat Christmas tree sitting on the floor twinkling merrily bringing an entire Christmas feel to the room.

Evan kicked the door shut and all the desperation, need, emotions and desire Regulus had been feeling for the past two days had just let rip. He threw himself at his boyfriend crushing their lips together passionately his arms around his neck his tongue pushing its way down Evan's throat before he could do anything else.

A small noise of shock escaped the older boys throat but he melted into the fierce kiss, his arms snaking around Regulus' waist as he fought back with his lips. Regulus' thigh slid up his leg, bent at the knee to rest on Evan's hip and his eyes opened wide with surprise. This was so unlike Regulus but at the same time he understood what it was, what it meant and why his lover was behaving this way.

Regulus moaned softly against his boyfriend's lips, he began walking Evan around so he had to boy going backwards until his bottom hit the side of the bed and Regulus pushed him back so he fell onto it breaking the kiss a moment for air, Evan shuffled so he was lying with his head on the pillows as Regulus kicked off his shoes and before Evan could speak, Regulus was on top of him again smothering him with passionate kisses.

"You're really lusty tonight" Evan breathed when he could move his lips enough to speak.

Regulus groaned softly pressing Evan further into his bed. He pulled back after some minutes finally taking in what his lover was wearing, a dark green shirt, smart black trousers and black socks, he looked extremely handsome and it only made Regulus more needy and desperate for him, he knew what he wanted and that was to feel some skin on skin contact. Slowly he reached forward and began opening the front of Evan's shirt, he felt his lover's pulse and breathing quicken under him and sank his teeth into his bottom lip, his sudden surge of confidence shocked him, he felt alive, he felt real and he felt so attracted to Evan, he just wanted their bodies to touch. When the shirt was open he pushed it over his lover's shoulders and placed it beside them his eyes scanning Evan's bare, slender and lightly toned torso, he was so fit Regulus' eyes were practically bulging at the sight of him.

"Regulus..." Evan breathed gazing up at his boyfriend as he traced the lines and curves of his chest his fingers brushing lightly over his nipples sending a prickle of goose bumps over his hot, pale skin.

Swallowing nervously, Evan reached forward and carefully pulled Regulus' jumper up over his head, he assumed it would be okay considering Regulus was very happy to strip him. He slowly set to work opening the buttons on the front of Regulus' fine silk shirt, as his chest was revealed, Evan pushed the shirt away throwing it to the end of the bed where it landed with a soft thump. He moaned gazing at Regulus' body, his lover's face was on fire and he seemed nervous but Evan couldn't take his eyes off of his slender figure, a little more curvaceous than most boys, his little baby bump, higher up to where those gorgeous, large rosy nipples were waiting perking a little more with the temperature change (even if it was warm in there).

"You're really beautiful" Evan breathed. "Can I flip us?" he asked softly.

Regulus nodded and smiled as Evan carefully turned them over switching their places so he was on top hovering plenty above the bump. He smiled gazing lovingly into Regulus' eyes before bowing his head and leaning down, slowly he pressed his lips to Regulus' chest kissing his way to his right nipple he gently plucked at it with his lips and flicked his tongue over it. Much to his surprise, Regulus moaned rather loudly relaxing very comfortably into the bed.

He lay back against the pillows as Evan delved down again and began to tease at his nipples in turn, they had swollen and were throbbing slightly, fully hard and begging to be touched.

"So fucking horny" Regulus breathed.

Evan stopped.

Regulus froze his eyes widening, what the fuck had he just done?

Evan lifted his head to gaze into Regulus' eyes. "Horny?" he whispered.

Regulus swallowed and nodded very slowly his heart hammering in his chest. "Yes"

A smile spread across his boyfriend's face. "You want to... do stuff?" he asked quietly.

Regulus was quiet a moment before he nodded slowly.

Evan bowed his head slowly. "Tell me to stop if ever you feel uncomfortable" he whispered his lips pressing down against an unprotected nipple again.

_Thank pregnancy _Regulus thought as he moaned softly, the sensitive little mounds had become so much worse now he was knocked up, and so much bigger as well.

Regulus lay moaning softly for some time as slowly Evan's fingers trailed down his tummy, he started to become nervous but he had been nude in front of his boyfriend before and he trusted him.

He smiled as he felt Evan push his trousers down gently, past his knees and over his feet resting them on the bed behind them he smiled down at Regulus' white baggy boxers.

"Virginal white" Evan chuckled making Regulus blush.

"I'm not a virgin though..." Regulus said quietly.

"I know you aren't but you didn't lose it properly on your first time and neither did I so when the time is right and we're both ready we can do it"

"Yes" Regulus breathed. "But for tonight I just want to do a little exploration, can I-" Regulus cut himself off.

"Hm?"

"Can I explore you as well?" he asked shyly.

"Course you can" Evan whispered leaning in for another kiss. Very slowly he pulled his own trousers off tossing them aside before he reached and tugged Regulus' underwear down humming very slightly trying to make this casual for the boy.

Regulus lay there in all his naked glory gazing up lovingly at his boyfriend, Evan's eyes roamed over his body and he moaned loudly tugging his own underwear off and tossing it aside so Regulus could see his large erection.

"You're turned on by me" he whispered his silver eyes still focused on it.

"Of course I am" Evan chuckled lightly. "You're really sexy, seductive and your hormones have been making me a little crazy to be honest" he blushed moving to lay down beside his boyfriend. Regulus rolled over and smiled.

"My hormones?"

"Yeah it's like, I don't know, I can smell them or something or maybe sense them, no idea but as soon as I get close enough to you I start getting really horny especially if I smell your skin sometimes it's an instant boner that just won't quit" Evan breathed shuffling closer.

Regulus' cheeks were burning but he wasn't embarrassed, he was enjoying this it was giving him confidence and helping him a lot. It was Christmas after all and they were making the most of their time together, they still had a few hours until dinner whilst their parents were chatting away downstairs about the baby and all other kinds of blah things. They should have a little festive fun...

"Just won't quit, eh?" Regulus laughed a little.

"You know how it is you're a bloke" Evan flushed some more.

"Yeah I know" Regulus smiled his fingers trailing circles on Evan's tummy slowly delving lower. He looked between them gazing down at his boyfriend's erection, he could feel Evan's breathing speed up as he very slowly reached his fingers out to touch it. Evan convulsed a little on contact but lay still gazing at a curious Regulus he moaned softly when his boyfriend's fingers curled around it and he gave a tentative stroke.

"Feels good" he breathed.

Regulus smiled and stroked him again, it was kind of like when he used to pleasure himself, same method really just using it on his boyfriend. He stroked Evan again picking up a small rhythm smiling to himself watching the expressions of surprise and pleasure wash over Evan's face, he probably wasn't expecting this to happen today. Regulus watched as Evan's foreskin slipped back and forth over the tip of his penis, a small amount of clear pre-cum leaking out.

Evan moaned as Regulus gained confidence and picked up his pace masturbating him more vigorously.

"You're big" Regulus whispered shuffling closer to Evan so their lips were barely an inch apart. He watched Evan flush a little but smile anyway.

"Not so small yourself" he winked.

"Nice thick cock..." Regulus breathed gazing at it lovingly.

"Touché" Evan chuckled and moaned when Regulus picked up his pace. "I'm imagining doing really dirty things with you" he whispered.

"Like what?" Regulus purred out of lust and the fact this would bring Evan off nicely.

"Like pressing our bodies together, inhaling your hormonal scent that makes me so fucking hard, I'd press my lips all over your gorgeous body, kissing and licking every inch of it then I'd kiss your nipples..." Evan whispered.

Regulus moaned softly, this was fuelling his arousal even more. "What else?" he breathed.

"I'd start pleasuring you, touching you, playing with you, I'd put my fucking lips around you" he moaned softly into Regulus' ear. The boy convulsed and let out a soft whimper of delight. "I'd lick you and suck you" Evan moaned his breathing quickening along with Regulus' fist.

"Wanna know what I'd do to you?" Regulus whispered.

"What?" Evan panted.

"Cum deep inside you" Regulus breathed.

And with that Evan came hard moaning Regulus' name loudly as his hot white semen spilled down the sides of his cock and all over Regulus' hand. Regulus' eyes widened when Evan didn't stop ejaculating straight away, he continued to pump his fist gently on his boyfriend milking him for every drop until finally what seemed like an eternity later he stopped and slumped against the pillows breathing heavily, his green eyes were closed.

After a few minutes, Evan's breathing returned to normal, he reached over for some tissues cleaning the cum off Regulus' hand and his own cock before tossing them aside into the bin. He pulled Regulus into a tender, loving kiss.

Just when Regulus was beginning to worry Evan may have forgotten his needs, a hand curled around his throbbing erection, the fingers nudged back his foreskin and his thumb gently teased his leaking, hot slit.

Regulus' eyes widened and he shuddered a loud moan his cheeks staining a familiar pink, Evan was pleasuring him, finally for the first time in their relationship, he was giving and receiving sexual pleasure.

"You look so sexy I could just devour you" Evan breathed huskily his free hand coming up to tease Regulus' nipples again. "I could easily show you my love for you like I'm doing now only more, I could pleasure you all night long, bring you to a screaming orgasm hundreds of times, I'd make sure you felt such intensity and delight when I touch and caress you all over"

Regulus moaned loudly, if Evan kept talking like this he wouldn't last long.

"You like that?" Evan purred. "You like when I talk dirty to you?"

"Yes" Regulus moaned. "I want to belong to you"

"You already do, and I belong to you" Evan whispered. "Would you moan when I touch your erection?"

Regulus gave a real moan.

"Would you hiss if I played with your balls? Touched your nipples? Gently caressed your arse, slip my fingers between your cheeks and caress your hole?"

Regulus tensed a little but moaned anyway. Touching his arse was beginning to sound really nice...

Evan quickened his pace fisting Regulus' cock quickly, from the look in his eyes he was approaching orgasm already. "You're so beautiful, so hot, so sexy" he purred pressing his lips to the pulse point of Regulus' neck earning a soft groan.

"I'm close" Regulus panted desperately.

One final time and Evan picked up his pace pulling Regulus in for a passionate kiss before-

"Evan!" Regulus gasped out his eyes widening and he moaned as he came hard all over Evan's hand, the boy didn't stop fisting him until he was twitching and over sensitive.

Evan cleaned up the mess and snuggled up to Regulus pulling the bed covers up over both of them entangling their legs beneath them. "I love you so much" he whispered pressing a delicate kiss to Regulus' lips.

"I love you too" Regulus smiled warmly.

"I can't believe we just did that" the older boy chuckled softly his eyes twinkling like lights on a Christmas tree with pure delight.

"Neither can I" Regulus breathed. "I got so overly horny and I just missed you so much I needed to touch you"

"I'm glad you did" Evan smiled.

"So am I" Regulus laughed back.

They spent the next three hours rolling around under the bed covers making out and touching one another, not sexually just caresses and to explore each other. Regulus was vastly getting used to Evan's hands touching him in intimate places although he did steer clear of his bottom for the moment, not wanting to frighten him or cause a setback especially seeing how far the boy had come.

"Boys!" Mrs Rosier called from outside the door.

"Yeah?" Evan poked his head up out of the covers.

"Dinner is ready, come on down" she called.

"Okay mum" Evan said back, they heard her footsteps die away down the corridor and Evan turned to Regulus grinning, he laughed and dipped down to kiss him softly on the lips. "Come on, let's get dressed and have some food"

Regulus nodded eagerly, he was starting to get very hungry.

They got up, dressed straightening out their clothes, Evan brushed their hair for them before they left the bedroom shutting the door behind them and heading into the lovely bathroom to wash up.

Regulus gazed at his lightly flushed expression in the mirror, his lips were very red as were Evan's and swollen, he looked very thoroughly kissed.

They made their way hand in hand back downstairs, Evan winked at Regulus guiding him through to the kitchen. When they opened the door everybody turned to stare at them, they were all sitting at the table as two house elves served up a beautiful Christmas dinner. The table was decorated with a long flowing red and gold table cloth, beautiful candles, decorations, the finest silver cutlery and dishes and plates piled high with food.

They took their seats side by side and accepted the food they were given.

"Been kissing" Mr Rosier commented with a smile watching both boys faces go up in flames as the glanced to one another and continued eating trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"So you two, Evan will be coming to stay at your house for the rest of the holiday's from the twenty seventh, we'll bring him round and come visit a couple of times or you both can come back here and we'll see you again before you go back to school" said Sylvia.

Evan and Regulus looked to one another very excitedly.

"Thanks Mr and Mrs Black" Evan said politely.

"Don't mention it" Mrs Black smiled gently.

Regulus couldn't help but wonder what his parents thought of Evan and his family now.

They ate listening to the adults talking and exchanging conversation themselves. Regulus was incredibly happy, the food was delicious and immaculate like the rest of the house. After the main course of Turkey, beef, gammon and various potatoes and vegetables with every kind of sauce and trimming, they tucked into Christmas cake with warm custard and whipped cream. After that they moved into the living room for mince pies and warm drinks or alcohol.

"Would you put Ike to bed for me please, Evan? Regulus can help if he likes" said Mrs Rosier as her husband began playing the piano and the Christmas carols were being sung.

"Yeah sure, come on, Reg" Evan smiled.

Regulus followed Evan carrying his sleepy little brother up the stairs and along the corridor into his bedroom. It was once again rather a large room decorated with stars and children's toys, even a hovering broomstick. He stood watching as Evan wrestled Ike into his pyjamas and picked him up lying him in his low soft bed tucking him in and kissing him on the forehead.

"Night Ike"

"Good night Evan" he said.

Regulus couldn't help but smile, he knew Evan was going to be a great dad. Ike drifted off only a couple of minutes later and they snuck out clapping the light off quietly before closing the door behind them.

"He's not normally that well behaved" Evan explained. "He's terrible whenever mum and dad try to put him to bed sometimes"

"He must really love you" said Regulus staring at Ike's door.

"Oh yeah he does, I love him too but he can be a bit annoying at times" Evan chuckled.

"Shall we go back downstairs?" Regulus smiled.

"Yes" Evan grinned.

Back down in the living room, their parents were singing Carols, a house elf was placing snacks on the coffee table and pruning the Christmas tree's slightly tilted decorations to perfection, when they entered she bowed low and muttered her pleasure to serve them.

They sat down lounging on the sofa, draped around each other both boys feeling warm and sleepy and very full of food. They watched their parents drinking and singing, Mrs Black and Rosier managed to keep their consumption low and Regulus assumed she would be apparating them home again later on.

The house elf came back with a little silver tray platter with a tall glass of champagne on it and a hot mug of hot chocolate, Evan lifted them off passing the chocolate to Regulus.

"Mm smells so nice" Regulus breathed inhaling its rich scent.

"You're very well fed tonight" Evan chuckled.

"I know, I'll have stored up enough food for a month" Regulus laughed. He drank his drink slowly watching Evan drink his champagne, his whole demeanour seemed to become lighter and happier, by the time they were done he was convinced Evan was a little tipsy.

"You're so funny" Regulus laughed pecking him on the cheek.

Sylvia appeared with a camera holding it up to them. "Smile you two" she grinned.

Evan shifted even closer grinning brightly at the camera, Regulus flushed a little but smiled as she snapped a shot of them. "Okay and another one..." she said. Just as she was about to press the shutter, Evan pulled Regulus into a soft kiss on the lips and released when the picture was taken, still smiling.

"Aw sweet" she smiled heading over to take some pictures of other people. Mrs and Mrs Black were smiling over at them, that was definitely a good sign.

"It's really nice you know, sitting by the Christmas tree, relaxing by the fire on Christmas Eve" Regulus mused.

"I know it is" Evan grinned. "I can't wait to come to your house in three days, I'm seriously looking forward to it"

Regulus chuckled. "Speaking of serious things, have you opened your present from Sirius yet?"

"Nope, doing as he says" Evan grinned. "You?"

"Nah" Regulus laughed shaking his head. "It'll be something nice though, he's good at stuff like that"

"Well wait and see what I got for you, it will be under your tree tomorrow morning" Evan winked.

"Same for you" Regulus smirked playfully.

A couple of hours later and the carols were over, the drinking was falling short and everyone was growing tired.

"I think we had better head home now before it gets much later" Walburga said checking the time on her eight hundred galleon pocket watch, a ridiculous price to pay to be honest.

"Yeah, Christmas in the morning" Mrs Rosier yawned. "Martyn let's show them out" she nodded to her husband.

Regulus and Evan got up sadly, they made their way into the hall pulling on shoes and coats before Regulus threw himself into Evan's arms hugging him tight to his body. "I love you" he breathed.

"I love you too, Reg, so bloody much" Evan said into his hear, he didn't care if their parents could hear he just wanted Regulus.

The adults shook hands smiling and nodding wishing one another a merry Christmas before standing and watching Regulus and Evan cuddling. Regulus pulled back a little and leaned in kissing Evan softly on the lips, their lips motioned together with varying pressure, so attractive the kiss was beautiful, Regulus sighed with happiness as Evan's tongue slipped into his mouth.

After some minutes somebody cleared their throat and very slowly the boys pulled apart resting their foreheads together blushing furiously.

"I'll write" Evan said.

"Me too, have a lovely Christmas I'll see you in three days" Regulus whispered back.

"You too gorgeous" Evan smiled warmly before pulling Regulus into one last kiss. He watched as Regulus' parents guided him to the door, both boys were looking incredibly sad as the Black family headed down the path into the bushes, there was a small crack and they disappeared.

Evan sighed, he couldn't wait to see Regulus again.

Outside Grimmauld place, they arrived precisely on the doorstep and slipped into the house unnoticed. Once inside they closed and locked it, Kreacher was there immediately to greet them, helping clear away cloaks and scarves.

"I'm going up to my room now" Regulus said, he felt so sad about leaving but in just three days Evan would be here and that would make everything right again.

"Okay, Merry Christmas" said Mrs Black.

"Merry Christmas, mum and dad" Regulus said before traipsing off up the stairs to his bedroom. Once inside he shut the door and sighed, hurrying over to his desk he wrote a quick letter and gave it to his owl practically throwing it out of the window. "Evan" he said and the owl shot off into the distance.

He really missed him so much already.

He undressed and pulled on his pyjamas, slipping into bed he had a small amount of potion considering how much he'd eaten today he didn't want to risk anything. A few minutes later and he was fast asleep.

The next morning Regulus was woken by a loud tapping noise, he sat up, yawning he gazed around blinking until his eyes settled on his owl rapping impatiently on the window pane.

"Alright I'm coming" he mumbled getting out of bed and opening the window. The owl dropped the letter in his hands before swooping over to the perch. Regulus shut the window and opened the letter, he began to read;

_Reg; _

_I love you so much last night was amazing you were incredible and you looked gorgeous, I miss you too, really looking forward to going to your house. I was a little tipsy last night and had to go to bed right away but I'm up this morning and I miss you. Going to open up your presents soon I'm excited. _

_Lots of love, Evan x_

_P.S. look under your tree, Merry Christmas beautiful. _

Regulus hugged the letter to his chest and smiled. Sighing he rested it down on his bed before heading over to the little tree in his room where he'd left Sirius' presents sitting waiting there for him to open. He smiled to himself and tore off the wrapping paper, inside was a beautiful, chunky black knitted scarf with green metallic flecks, underneath was a book on teenage pregnancy and beneath that a soft pale green baby blanket.

Regulus grinned, he' write a letter of thanks to Sirius later on when he wrote to Evan. Smiling to himself, he left his bedroom and headed downstairs without even bothering to get dressed.

"Good morning, merry Christmas" Walburga greeted Regulus as he opened the living room door with a silly grin on his face.

"Merry Christmas" he greeted allowing his mother to hug him.

His father nodded over to the tree where a load of presents lay. "All yours, we've done ours" he said.

Regulus grinned and rushed over to them, dropping to his knees he snatched up the first present he could reach. 'To Regulus, love Evan x' He couldn't wait and tore off the shiny pink wrapping paper revealing a two books, one on labour and birth, the other for general reading. He rested them down before snatching up the next matching present from his boyfriend, inside was a photo frame with a picture of them both inside the words engraved above read _Forever and always, _in gorgeous italics. Regulussmiled to himself watching at Evan's and his own face grinned and gazed back at him through the photograph. The third present was extremely useful, it was for later pregnancy, a pillow for back support whilst he slept and the fourth present were some dark maternity jeans and baggy clothes even a new pair of satin pyjamas which looked very expensive so he actually had something proper to put on and not just jogging bottoms all the time.

_Meanwhile at Evan's house..._

He eagerly tore off the green wrapping paper over the presents Regulus had sent for him grinning excitedly. The first was a new pair of slippers, the second three reading books one being about fathering a child and how to cope with a pregnant lover, the third a large box of chocolates, the fifth a gift card for Honeydukes.

Once Regulus was done opening his presents he headed into the kitchen for breakfast, his mum and dad had bought him new clothes, given him money, books, gift vouchers for sweets and books and a few odd dummies, blankets and socks for the baby with a rattle too. He sighed sitting down and helping himself to fruit toast and pumpkin juice.

"Did you like your presents?" his father asked looking up from his plate.

"Yes they were very nice thank you" Regulus nodded pleased he and his father were getting along so well now.

"Evan seems like such a nice boy all things considered" said Walburga. "He really cares about you, and finding someone, a boy in particular, to really care for you is rare and special, I know what happened was terrible but it's brought you two together and given you a little miracle baby" she continued. "I just want to say that I approve of him as your boyfriend" she finished with a smile.

"I give my approval too" Orion nodded with a smile. "His family are most appropriate, have a beautiful home and a nice life not to mention their high aristocratic purity, another rare factor"

"Evan has always been lovely..." Regulus said quietly. "It's in his nature"

"Has he any life plans?" Orion asked quickly.

Regulus blinked then shrugged. "He's sixteen, dad"

"So what?" Walburga replied. "His new duty is to provide for you and your baby when he or she arrives, he is a wealthy boy of a wealthy family"

"I'd still love him even if he were poor and a lesser person" Regulus replied.

Walburga and Orion exchanged dark looks.

After breakfast, Regulus went up to his room to get dressed, tidy up and write back to Evan telling him about how much he adored his gifts, how his parents approved of their relationship and how he was grateful for such lovely gifts. He also wrote to his brother explaining everything that happened, that was going on and how much he liked his gifts. Once the owls were sent, Regulus was spent and done, laying back on his bed he yawned and pulled out one of his new books, there wasn't much else to do.

The rest of Christmas day passed in much the same fashion, note sending between the two houses happened and at dinner time Regulus went to enjoy another roast turkey dinner with his parents. They ate, drank and were merry. When he went to bed that night Regulus was happy and desperately looking forward to the twenty seventh...

Boxing day passed and his cousins decided to stop by to see them baring some gifts, Narcissa had bought him his own walking cane much like her lover's, Bellatrix had bought him a long flowing black set of robes he kindly thanked her for but shot evil looks to his mother warning her not to make a huge fuss about the baby right just now. By the time they had gone it was late afternoon and Regulus could hardly concentrate on anything but tomorrow.

That night he slept easily knowing he would get to see his lover in the morning.

The morning of the twenty seventh, Regulus was awake early, he had bathed, was dressed and had eaten and sat agitatedly waiting in the sitting room for that knock on the door. The Rosier family knew how to make 12 Grimmauld place appear, it wasn't their first time there really but they weren't exactly common guests.

Regulus sat reading and every two minutes glancing at the clock and groaning, it seemed to be ticking by at an unbearably slow rate. How was this fair!?

When Regulus finally heard that tapping at the door he leapt from the sofa and hurried from the room almost knocking his father over in the process, he unbolted the heavy door and threw it open grinning madly.

There on the doorstep with his parents was Evan.

A squeal of delight escaped Regulus' throat as he dragged his boyfriend into the house smothering his cheeks in sweet kisses. Evan was in fits of laughter, Regulus could be so adorable.

"I missed you" Regulus breathed hearing vaguely as his parents invited Evan's inside, his mother was carrying Ike bundled in her arms.

"I missed you too babe" Evan breathed. "Gods we get to spend the rest of the holiday together!" he beamed his eyes shining brightly.

"I know I couldn't sleep I was so excited I've been up early" Regulus grinned.

"Well I'm here now so you should probably take a nap this afternoon" Evan chuckled.

"As long as you stay by my side and promise not to leave" Regulus breathed burying his face in Evan's neck nuzzling him playfully.

"You know you can trust me" Evan breathed kissing the top of his head gently.

Their parents disappeared into the kitchen for drinks as Regulus took Evan up the stairs showing him to his bedroom.

"Wow you're lucky you're only three and a half months gone, imagine if you were eight or nine trekking up these bloody stairs" Evan chuckled. "That would be a nightmare"

"Yeah well for now I'm still small and fit enough to do it, I guess the exercise is good I read that it is" Regulus grinned. "By the way, what did my brother buy for you?"

Evan smiled. "Some socks, some fudge sweets, they were very nice" he mused. "Oh and he bought me charmed tiny broom that whizzes around the room" he added quickly.

"Nice!" Regulus laughed. "He got me some baby stuff including a book and a scarf" he grinned as they walked along the corridor to his bedroom. "Here we are" he said.

Evan briefly read the 'do not enter' sign and chuckled. "Well Mr Regulus Arcturus Black, let's go inside" he teased.

Regulus blushed but pushed open the door revealing his bedroom to his boyfriend. They went inside and Evan stood gazing around smiling. "Very nice"

"The family crest is on my headboard" said Regulus moving to sit on his big bed. Evan joined him pulling him into a hug.

"Your room is very nice" he smiled warmly. "You're very nice"

Regulus smiled and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. "What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm..." Evan said thoughtfully. "How about we have a cuddle, a catch up and read some pregnancy stuff?"

"Sounds like good fun to me" Regulus sighed.

A couple of hours passed of making out after reading brief sections of Regulus' new book from Sirius before they were called down to say goodbye to Evan's parents.

"Okay now you'll be okay won't you? If you need anything you can write, you and Regulus will come back to see us for a few hours New Year's Eve then you'll be back here all night" said Sylvia.

"Okay mum" Evan grinned.

"Happy now?"

"Yes mum!"

"Good, we'll see you in a few days" she smiled kissing him on the cheek. "Say goodbye, Ike"

"Bye big brother, bye Regulus!" he waved sadly.

"Aww, bye Ike" Evan smiled cuddling his brother and kissing his fluffy head before handing him back to his father. "Bye dad" he nodded.

"Bye Evan"

They watched as his parents left and his dad shut and bolted the door down behind them.

"Can Kreacher get master's anything to eat or drink?" Kreacher asked looking up at Evan and Regulus who were now draped around each other.

"No thank you" Evan smiled.

"I'm okay" said Regulus.

"Very well masters" said the elf before he skulked off to find his mistress.

"Right now let's get you upstairs for a nap then" Evan smiled taking Regulus' hand and guiding him up the stairs.

"Charming me into bed again, huh?" Regulus winked as they strolled into his room. He sank down on his bed getting comfy and patting the space on the bed beside him. Evan crawled up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I can't believe you're in my be, here, with me"

"Well believe it, see it, get used to it" Evan chuckled cuddling up to Regulus. "How are you feeling today?"

"A little emotional but I feel really well" Regulus sighed happily snuggling into his boyfriend's chest. "I've been missing you, my pregnancy is going well"

"I've missed you too, my little brother keeps asking me questions about you" Evan chuckled.

"Aw, he's really cute he's just like you"

"I know everybody says that" Evan grinned. "But anyway, time for you to sleep now, I'll wake you up for dinner, okay?"

Regulus nodded and yawned loudly. "I love you"

"I love you too, Reg"

A few hours went by and both boys were fast asleep still on Regulus' bed.

"I've called them twice now, can't they hear me?" Mr Black sighed.

"They're probably asleep or something, don't just barge in on them" his wife said sensibly as she watched Kreacher lay the table even lending a hand here and there with the heavy things.

"I'll get them" he sighed making his way up the stairs. When he reached Regulus' room he listened a moment but heard nothing, knocking quietly on the door a he paused a moment before opening it, his eyes fell on his son and Evan lying curled up fast asleep on the bed. Evan's eyes opened slowly and he blinked up confusedly at Mr Black.

"Dinner's ready" the man said quietly.

Evan nodded sitting up and Orion moved over and gently shook Regulus awake.

"Mm, what?" the younger boy blinked.

"Dinner" said his father. "Come on, it's some kind of festive casserole"

"Okay" Regulus yawned and sat up. They followed his dad downstairs and into the kitchen, sitting at the table they tucked into the delicious food.

"So Evan, what are your plans when you finish school?" Walburga asked tucking into her jacket potato.

"Well" the boy began. "I'm not sure, I want to get a part time job so I can help Regulus with the baby and it gives him a chance to have a life as well, I just want everything to work out for the best"

Walburga nodded slowly and smiled at his genuine answer. "How are your grades, you seem like an intelligent boy"

"All at least Exceeds expectations but mostly Outstanding" Evan nodded.

Mrs Black's eyebrows rose, she was very impressed.

"Any other activities? Regulus used to be on the house Quidditch team" said Orion.

"I know he's a very good flyer, the space is open for him next year" Evan smiled. "But no, I'm happy to watch"

"I'm very proud of my son" Orion said clearly. Everybody just sort of stared at him.

They finished eating and the boys headed up to bed. They washed, changed and slipped in under the covers whispering their 'I love you' before drifting off to sleep snuggled into each other's arms.

"I'm going to check on them" Orion said quickly about an hour after they'd gone to bed.

"Why?"

"I just want to make sure they're alright, that they're settled" he replied getting to his feet and straightening his clothes.

"No, you want to make sure they aren't having sex" said Walburga swilling some wine in the bottom of her crystal glass. He looked at her and she raised her eyebrows still staring at him. Orion sighed and shook his head. "At school they spend every night in the same bed, I have spoken to Regulus and he isn't ready to have sex yet, neither is Evan, he's pregnant, he's vulnerable and he is far from silly"

"But he's only fifteen" her husband argued.

"Even if they were to have sex it wouldn't matter to you, it's his choice, Evan does not seem like the sort to push things with him, he seems very charming to me" she said.

"That doesn't account for the fact he's a rapist" Orion said coolly.

Mrs Black rested her glass down and locked her fingers. "Evan isn't a rapist, I can see it in his eyes, he's a nice, pretty boy with feelings, he's smart and he is far from a rapist, he was cursed and you know very well that it wasn't his fault, if he isn't ready to have sex now, he wouldn't be ready to lose his virginity in the middle of raping Regulus"

Orion cringed. "I get that but I just worry for him"

"I thought you were set against the idea of him being gay and pregnant"

"I am not against him being gay, it doesn't matter, he's my son and he's happily in love and he's having a child, he has done more than enough for his family honour"

"Nothing required him to have a child or marry" said Walburga. "But it is ideal, they aren't engaged but they are taking things in their own time and doing what they need to have a baby and be responsible"

"He's growing up so fast" Orion said quietly. "I'm worried for him, about him"

"So am I but he's a Black, he can handle himself"

"He's so small and sensitive to things" he replied.

"He has Evan, he's not alone" she smiled. Orion made his way over to the door and smiled back at her.

"I'm still going to make sure they're okay" he replied.

"Alright, don't be pestering them though" she said picking up her glass to continue sipping at it.

He headed upstairs feeling a little nervous, stopping outside Regulus' room he paused before opening the door and peeking inside, it was dark and they were both lying snuggled up under the covers fast asleep. Orion smiled and closed the door, at least that was one thing off of his mind.

For the next two and a half hours he went up every so often to check on them and each time he peeped in they were still fast asleep.

Orion sighed before heading off to bed. Maybe Evan was a good boyfriend for his son after all.

Three days of fun went by and the boys were thoroughly enjoying each other's company. They'd noticed a small amount of growth in Regulus' baby bump, eaten so much they couldn't stand up, played games of chess, read books and sat simply chatting as well as messaging Sirius back and forward with news and updates. He seemed fine with the fact Evan was staying there and they were enjoying themselves but then again it was through letter so Regulus couldn't really tell how his brother was reacting, or see the expressions on his handsome face.

It was the morning of New Year's eve and the boys were up, dressed and being apparated to Evan's house.

"Mr Rosier will be bringing you back later on this evening, have fun and take care" said Mrs Black.

"Bye mum" said Regulus watching as she disappeared.

They headed up the garden path, knocked the door and were let in by Evan's mum. As soon as they were in, cloaks off and shoes off, Ike came toddling out to see them shouting all kinds of silly childish nonsense at his brother. Evan had picked him up, twirled him around laughing and tickling him.

Ike then did something strange, he held out his arms to Regulus leaning forward into him. Nervously, Regulus took the little boy holding him carefully against his hip.

"Be careful of Regulus' tummy" Evan said gently and Ike nodded quickly.

"I'm a good boy"

"Yes you are" Evan laughed.

They carried him off upstairs to his room and sat playing with him until lunch was ready. This really helped to settle Regulus' nerves about having a baby, he was getting on well with Ike, he was only little and soon he would have a little baby of his own, getting used to small children was a good thing and made him feel like maybe he could do this fairly well. It was excellent practice.

After a filling spaghetti bolognaise lunch with ice cream, they went to Evan's room for a snuggle.

"I think my parents like you" Regulus smiled as they cuddled up together in Evan's bed.

"Oh?"

Regulus nodded once. "Mm, mum thinks you're lovely and even dad likes you, he doesn't like all that many people"

"He's a bit reserved with me sometimes" said Evan.

"Yeah but he's like that with most people, you should have seen how he was with me when he found out I'm up the duff" said Regulus. "He was a little off but we sorted it out, I guess he's still adjusting to the idea" he sighed.

"He'll be fine" Evan smiled. "He's your dad it's understandable"

"I know"

"My parents love you, they think you're really sweet and handsome, kind of shy too" Evan chuckled.

Regulus blushed. "I hope that's a good thing"

"Yes!"

A few hours later after dinner, Evan's parents had a small party to celebrate.

"This year has been very hectic, especially the past week what with the baby, the boyfriends and such, but I feel like the new year will be a great new start for all of us put the past in the past and look forward to the future" said Martyn raising a glass of champagne to the air.

Sylvia raised her glass as did Evan, Regulus held up his goblet of pumpkin juice and even little Ike held up his milk.

"To the new year" Martyn smiled.

"To the new year" everyone repeated smiling, they took a swig and smiled to one another.

"Well I just want to say" said Sylvia getting to her feet. "To family, friends and unborn babies"

"To everyone" they said taking another swig from their drinks.

Evan got to his feet. "I just want to say that I'm grateful to everyone for what they have done, how they are coping with things, especially with everything that has happened, but most of all, to Regulus for what he has been through, his kind heart, forgiveness and love, the fact he's got my baby in his tummy and he's keeping him or her, so to Regulus!"

"To Regulus" they repeated (par Regulus of course).

Regulus got nervously to his feet. "This year I have had so much to deal with and sometimes I felt like I couldn't cope but thanks to Evan I feel alive again, I'm back on track and I'm ready for this thanks to everybody who is supporting us and bring on the new year because I'm ready for whatever it throws at us" he grinned.

"To the New Year!" they all said swigging their drinks.

A while later and Martyn took them back to the Black family home.

"Happy New Year!" he grinned one last time before apparating away and the boys went inside grinning excitedly.

They waited up in the living room, Evan had another glass of champagne and apparently it wasn't doing him justice as he was getting a little wobbly and giggly by the count down for the bells.

"New Year kiss, like Muggles do" he grinned lazily.

"Okay" Regulus breathed.

"Ten!" said Walburga.

"Nine" it was Orion.

"Eight" said Regulus.

"Seven" said Evan. "I really love you Regulus, and baby, forever"

"Four" said Orion.

"Three" it was Walburga.

"I love you too, two" Regulus whispered leaning in their lips were curled into smiles and almost touching, their eyes were locked softly into a warm loving gaze.

"One" Evan whispered leaning in.

"Happy New Year!" Mr and Mrs Black chorused raising their glasses of fine alcohol as the two boys brought their lips together in a tender passionate kiss. They didn't even need to see fireworks as they were blasting in their heads, the whooshing of the ocean waves, current of power, flow of magic and that giddy feeling washed over them like it was their first kiss all over again.

When they drew apart some time into the New Year they wrapped their arms around each other cuddling sleepily, Evan was still unsteady after the champagne and he finished his glass.

"I think we should get you up to bed soon" Regulus smirked.

"I'm not drunk, okay?" Evan giggled.

Regulus rolled his eyes playfully. "Sure" he chuckled.

They danced well into the night before finally at half two in the morning they collapsed into bed kissing and cuddling until they were fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Regulus had the feeling that this new year was going to be something incredibly special and he couldn't wait to see what was in store for them. That night he fell asleep with a smile on his face...


	11. The Plan

When the Christmas holidays were finally drawing to a close and it was Sunday morning ready for the boy's to get up and on the train, they were actually quite excited to go back to school.

"Have you got everything" Mrs Black asked her eyes roaming over their baggage to take back to the castle with them.

"Yes, mum" Regulus sighed.

"You've got your money, make sure you have something to eat on the train" she said as they all stood on the platform of Kings Cross station.

"I've got everything and I'll take good care of myself, mum" Regulus laughed as she pulled him into a gentle hug. "You'll be four months gone tomorrow, time is going by so quickly you will both have to come and stay again over Easter then we can really see how enormous you are by then"

Mr and Mrs Rosier hugged their son and allowed the sad little Ike to do the same. "Bye, bye" he waved sadly and turned to do the same thing to Regulus.

Students were glancing over at them, Regulus could even see some of the other students watching Evan hand his brother back over and take Regulus' hand.

They said their final goodbye's as their things were loaded onto the train and they hurried to get a compartment to themselves. When the door slid shut with a bang behind them, they gazed out of the window waving together and cuddling at their families.

When the train began to move and pulled out of the station and their families were gone they sat down on the bench with a hefty sigh.

"Well, that's Christmas over and done with" Regulus breathed.

"I was honestly expecting our parents to react much worse than they did, especially towards me" Evan said almost nervously.

"My parents actually like you" Regulus smiled snuggling in closer to his boyfriend. "They think you're kind and sweet"

"My parents adore you and my brother thinks you're great!" Evan grinned. "My mum keeps saying how cute you are" he added with a small chuckle.

Regulus pouted. "Why does everybody call me cute?"

"Because you are" Evan grinned pulling him in for a soft kiss.

Around lunch time, Regulus was woken by Evan bringing a large amount of food into the compartment. He sat up slowly from where he was dozing on the opposite bench and Evan handed him a pumpkin pasty, some sweets and a bottle of juice.

"Eat up" the boy chuckled and Regulus just smiled and took the food thanking him softly.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to make me fat!" Regulus teased earning a soft laugh from Evan. "Not that I'm exactly super skinny to begin with... or that I will remain fairly small forever..."

"You look gorgeous to me" Evan grinned. "Wow we have the next scan tomorrow, are you excited?" he asked as he opened a chocolate frog.

"More than excited" Regulus squeaked slightly then blushed realising he must look and sound like a complete and utter girl right now. "Do you think we can find out what it is or will the genitals not be all that clear?"

"I think we probably could find out but if it isn't accurate we might be disappointed..." Evan said slowly.

"I think you're right" said Regulus. "Let's wait until the eighteen week scan until we find out, okay?"

"Agreed" Evan nodded with a smile.

Lunch passed and the train continued to speed on by so much countryside as they made their way up past the Scottish border.

"What do you think we're having?" Regulus mused as he lay back against his boyfriend's warm, strong chest.

"I don't know I think maybe a boy?" Evan said slowly.

"It makes sense kind of, our parents have both had two boys, my mum has a brother and such..." Regulus said slowly. "But maybe we would be like our cousins parents who had three girls" he laughed.

"Maybe but we'll have to wait another two weeks to find out" Evan sighed softly. "It's gonna be a nightmare it'll really feel like it's dragging when in actual fact it isn't" he chuckled slowly. "After we've had the scan tomorrow it will be much worse to be honest"

"I know but I think we can deal with it, besides, Sirius will be just as desperate to know what it is I'm carrying" Regulus sighed his fingers gently stroking over his bump.

"Your brother really loves the baby, huh?"

Regulus nodded with a tiny smile. "I'm happy he is because I've needed him so much, I need you too of course but he's my brother, you know?"

"I do" Evan breathed. "I think it's good of him to be so supportive and amazing of him that he hasn't actually killed me for what I did..."

"You know that wasn't your fault..." Regulus said slowly.

"Yes but-"

"No buts" Regulus said sitting up and kissing his boyfriend into silence. "You did nothing wrong, it isn't your fault, people understand that" he smiled softly.

"We can't exactly tell people about the non-consensual sex session" Evan said slowly.

"I know but people don't need to know anyway" Regulus smiled warmly. "I really love you and one day we WILL find out who that awful person was that made you do that and that technically abused you"

Evan nodded slowly and smiled pulling Regulus properly into his lap. "We will and I will make him pay but even though it was so awful I am grateful for the fact the lunatic did it because if this hadn't have happened then we wouldn't be having a beautiful baby together" he breathed.

"I couldn't agree more" Regulus breathed leaning up for a kiss.

Several hours later and the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station.

"Reg time to wake up again now, I know you're sleepy" Evan breathed gently shaking his boyfriend awake. Regulus groaned but his silver eyes fluttered open anyway.

"We're back?"

Evan nodded stroking the boy's face. Regulus got up after a moment or two and they collected their things before heading off of the fairly quiet train. Out in the station, Regulus waited with a hand resting on his bigger bump ignoring the fact people were staring at him whilst Evan ran to get the rest of their things, once he came back they loaded up a carriage and waited a few minutes before it began to trundle up the lane back towards the castle.

By the time they walked through the front doors, Regulus was incredibly happy to be back. It was perfect having a nice break at home over Christmas especially when he spent time together and with their families. Regulus had learned quite a bit from being with Evan and his family and now he was satisfied that his boyfriend really could look after a child now, he was good with his little brother and he would be good with the baby. Evan and Ike were obviously close as brothers and Evan had most likely been looking after him when he was born whenever the boy was at home.

"Regulus!"

Regulus whirled to see his brother come charging across the entrance hall towards him as Evan used his wand to levitate the trunks in behind them carefully.

Regulus' face spread into a beaming grin as his brother gently pulled him into his arms cuddling his brother close.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Sirius" Regulus breathed. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Only the best thanks to the fact I wasn't at Grimmauld Place" Sirius chuckled pulling back to look into his brother's face. "What about you? How was Christmas with the devil herself?"

Regulus chuckled and playfully batted his brother on the arm. "Don't be so mean, and yes it was fine thanks, Evan came to stay for a while like I said and I got to meet his family!" he said grinning to his boyfriend.

"It was perfect" Evan smiled leaning down and kissing Regulus softly on the cheek. "Look at him, the rest obviously did him some good"

"Nice to be away from the castle and have some privacy, huh?" Sirius chuckled.

"Duh!" Regulus beamed. "Yeah, getting away from everybody's staring, whispering and people being dicks was great, I feel so refreshed, relaxed and ready to start the new year and have this baby!" he said resting his hand on his growing bump again.

"Oh Merlin, Reg! You've grown again!" Sirius grinned his hands moving to rest without permission on his brother's bump. Regulus however didn't seem to mind as he laughed and moved his own hands to his hips grinning excitedly at his brother. "How far alone are you now?" the Gryffindor asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow he'll be sixteen weeks and having the four month scan" Evan grinned.

"That's exciting!" Sirius grinned. "Mind if I tag along or is this a private thing?"

"No you can come too if you want" Regulus nodded excitedly. "It's special and I'm not going to have endless amounts of scans left" he chuckled. "We're having the scan at eight in the hospital wing so meet us outside, okay?"

"Okay" Sirius nodded.

"I'm gonna pop these back in the dormitory and then I'll come back and we can get some dinner, okay?" said Evan lightly.

"Sure" Regulus smiled. "Want me to come with?"

"No need, you just stay here with your brother, I won't be long" he smiled pecking Regulus on the lips again.

"Okay" said Regulus watching his boyfriend turn with his wand raised and the trunks still floating along behind him as he headed down into the dungeon corridor.

They weren't waiting for very long before Evan returned with a happy sigh. "Everything is all down and set, ready to eat?"

"More than ready" Regulus breathed taking his boyfriend by the hand, he followed his brother into the great hall and they all sat down at the Slytherin table together. The other boys already in there didn't actually seem to mind very much because they were pleased to see the two boys back. Well, most of them were.

"Soo, how was your Christmas?" Avery asked watching Regulus hungrily piling food onto his plate taking a little bit of pretty much everything besides the thick, lumpy tomato sauce in a large bowl.

"Great thanks" smiled Evan. "Anything been going on while we're away?"

"Not really" Mulciber chuckled.

"The castle looked amazing though, the decorations are always perfect" Sirius chuckled. "I took some photos because I knew you'd like to see them and stuff, I even took some of the grounds on Christmas day"

"What were you doing then?"

"Hanging out with Remus" Sirius grinned playfully and they all started to laugh.

"Sounds like fun" Regulus chuckled. "Looking forward to going back to classes?"

"Sort of, it gets a little bit boring hanging out in the castle with little to do every day without lessons, still good though" Sirius sighed.

"So how is the baby doing?" Wilkes asked slowly, he still wasn't fully in with Regulus yet but they were nearly there now.

"He or she is fine, two weeks tomorrow and we can find out what it is" Regulus grinned his eyes twinkling excitedly.

"Wow, time sure flies, huh?" Wilkes said slowly.

"You've gotten bigger" said Mulciber.

"I can see your bump better now" Avery chuckled slowly.

"How far are you now?" Wilkes asked again quietly.

"I'm sixteen weeks tomorrow" Regulus grinned excitedly.

"Can we PLEASE stop talking about them?" Snape sighed. "All you've done all holiday is wonder how they are, how the baby is, what they're getting up to, come on, let's talk about something more interesting" he said very impatiently glaring around at his friends.

They all exchanged looks.

"You were worried about us?" Regulus asked almost hopefully.

"Well, yeah, you're our friend and you're pregnant and you had all that shit going on last year so we were wondering how you were getting on and stuff" Mulciber said slowly. "That okay?"

Regulus and Evan looked to one another smiling happily. "Very" they said together.

Once they finished eating they hugged Sirius goodbye (even Evan did) before they headed sleepily back to the dormitory, washed, changed and slipped in under the warm, clean bed covers.

"I'm so sleepy" Regulus yawned snuggling up closer to his boyfriend entwining their legs under the warm bed covers. "Glad to be back though"

Evan flashed a quick, playful grin "So am I" he breathed. "You look exhausted, babe, time to sleep now, okay?"

Regulus' mouth folded into the perfect little o when he yawned. "I love you so much" he breathed his eyes falling half-lidded but still glowing with warm despite the cool colour.

"I love you too, Regulus" Evan breathed leaning down and brushing their lips together tenderly.

It really didn't take Regulus very long to drift off and Evan lay gazing down into the boy's pretty face as he slept. Regulus really was gorgeous and Evan loved him so much, he felt so pleased that Regulus had chosen to keep the baby he was incredibly grateful to him, more grateful to anyone than he had ever been before in his entire life. He sighed and peeked under the covers to where Regulus' baby bump was protruding through the fabric of his pyjamas and smiled warmly. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to be a father, he loved children and the baby was pure! What more could he ever ask for?

With a sigh, Evan settled down to sleep dreaming of the exciting and wonderful times ahead...

The next morning Regulus was woken by Evan brushing up against his back pressing soft, wet kisses to the back of his neck. The younger boy moaned softly and smiled to himself. "Morning" he breathed.

"Good morning, hot stuff" Evan chuckled. "Guess what today is?"

"Sixteen week scan" Regulus breathed. "I'm so excited!" he squeaked with delight.

"Four months pregnant" Evan mused. "Four months since... everything happened" he said almost nervously.

Regulus swallowed and nodded slowly, he'd never forget that night, he'd never forget that moment and how he felt after, how he was used and abused and then sectioned because he was so terrified and stressed he couldn't tell anybody about it. That was completely unfair but also beyond his control.

"Come here" Evan smiled warmly pulling Regulus into his arms. He didn't need to be a genius to know how the boy was feeling about that and he didn't expect him to be completely over it after four months, it was life-changing and terrifying for him and he would have to live with it for the rest of his life, they both would.

"I love you" Regulus whispered.

"I love you too" Evan breathed.

After a few minutes they got out of bed and began to dress and go through their morning routine.

"Off to your scan then?" Mulciber asked watching Regulus standing by the mirror side on gazing at his growing bump.

"Yeah, we're so excited" Evan was beaming with joy. "A month today and we'll be going in for five months- no wait- two weeks today and we'll find out if it's a boy or a girl!" he went on.

Regulus smiled to himself just listening to Evan's words, that boy made him feel so alive.

Ten minutes later and they were finally out, ready and heading off through the dungeon corridor hand in hand to the scan.

"I'm a little nervous to be honest" said Regulus.

"Why?" Evan frowned confusedly.

"Because there's still a chance there could be something wrong with the baby" Regulus swallowed, he didn't even want to think about that but he wanted to be realistic…. It was a possibility even if it was a horrible one….

Evan pursed his lips. "True but we also shouldn't think like that, we should be positive about life and about our baby's life" he added with a tender smile.

"I know but I'm full of hormones and it's making me up and down all over the place" Regulus chuckled softly.

When they arrived outside the hospital wing they were not surprised to see Sirius leaning very elegantly and gracefully against the wall. His long dark hair was sweeping elegantly into his striking silver eyes framing his pale, clear skin perfectly. When he spotted them his face spread into an award winning smile, those pearly whites on clear display to the world. Regulus hated the fact he envied his brother for his looks, he wished he wasn't what people called the 'leftovers'.

"Morning, boys" Sirius grinned. "Excited?"

"Of course" Regulus chuckled. "You?"

"Definitely" Sirius grinned. "We going in then?" he said nodding towards the door. Regulus and Evan exchanged smiled before they finally headed inside.

"A very good morning, boys" Madame Pomfrey smiled from where she was standing waiting outside Regulus' curtain.

Regulus still wasn't perfectly settled being in the hospital wing or around the nurse after what happened to him and the way she just took him away like that. Oh no. Instead he just smiled as the other's greeted her more brightly (having no real reason to dislike or be nervous around her) as he followed her through the draping white medical curtain.

"I believe all of you are here to get a little look at the baby?" she smiled as Regulus hopped up on the bed and she snapped some clean latex gloves on.

"Too right!" Sirius said eagerly.

Pomfrey seemed to laugh softly. "So, Regulus, how have you been feeling since I last saw you?"

"Much better, my early pregnancy symptoms are all gone, I've got a proper baby bump coming along and everything seems to be settling a little although my emotions are-" he cut himself off not wanting to say anymore in case she suggested keeping him in for his own safety.

"Up and down?" the nurse quirked an eyebrow as Evan watching curiously as Regulus exposed his navel.

"Yeah" the boy laughed nervously watching her open the tube of gel and start to smear it over his exposed baby bump.

"Regulus I'm not going to section you again you don't need to be so shirty with me" the nurse smiled kindly. "You're okay now, I would only section you if I thought you were a danger to yourself or other people"

Regulus swallowed and pushed a smile back at her, it wasn't really enough after what he'd been through with that nurse but it was a start after all. "Thank you"

"My pleasure now let's get this scan under way then" she sighed tapping her wand three times to the top of the machine and it whirred into life.

Regulus smiled up to Evan as the nurse lifted the scanner from the side of the machine, they clasped hands and Evan leaned down to kiss his boyfriend softly on the lips. Sirius shot them a smile.

"Ready?" she asked looking between them they drew apart.

"Ready" Evan breathed watching curiously as she pressed the scanner down on his boyfriend's tummy and shifted it around until the image of the pretty little baby appeared on the screen.

The three of them gasped.

"Baby's grown..." Regulus spoke softly.

"Baby now measures five and a half inches in length and weighs nearly seven ounces" Madame Pomfrey smiled warmly.

"Wow that's a big difference…." Regulus breathed.

"Baby's growth rate increases through the weeks and at around the seven month mark it slows down a little as fast developments in the brain happen but that is a good three months away" she nurse laughed.

Regulus felt tears coming to his eyes, he felt ridiculous crying but he knew it was natural, when he looked to Evan the same expression mirrored in his lovely green eyes. Regulus gently squeezed his lover's hand and the boy looked down into his face and smiled warmly.

"This is amazing, Regulus…." Evan breathed. "Really incredible"

"That's my little nice or nephew in there!" Sirius was beaming with delight. "So cute" he breathed.

"Baby's ears are now facing forward so he or she can hear what you're saying, Regulus" the nurse shot him a smile. "Ossification is also starting this week which is the hardening of those tiny little bones along with more complex nerve signals and connections happening which means the sight, taste and hearing senses are all developing really well too"

"That's amazing" Evan grinned.

"This also means that myelin is coating the nerves now which increases the speed of the impulses meaning faster nerve connections" the nurse added with a chuckle.

"So much stuff and one tiny baby" Regulus breathed.

"What is it?" Sirius asked quickly. "Is it a boy or a girl"

The nurse looked from Regulus to Evan and back again. "I can have a look if you want but the penis and clitoris are of a similar size at the moment, I could tell but it may not be accurate depending on just how clearly I can see" she said slowly.

Regulus and Evan looked to one another. "We were going to wait until eighteen weeks so it was clear but if it's not too clear can you not tell us?" he asked hopefully.

"I can indeed" she smiled. "You'd like to know what you're having then?"

Regulus and Evan exchanged looks and Evan gently squeezed his boyfriend's hand reassuringly. "Yes" Evan smiled. "Definitely"

"Okay then, let's have a look between the baby's legs" she smiled turning the scanner.

They watched and waited with baited breath staring at the screen and the funny images.

"What's that?" Evan blinked pointing to the odd igloo shape on the screen.

"That, Mr Rosier, is your son's penis and his testicles" the nurse smiled.

"It's a boy?!" Evan gasped his eyes widening at the screen.

"He most certainly is" she smiled. "That is the shape we look for when determining a boy, a girl will not have such a shape she will be smooth apart from a lump at the top which in some cases can be hard to tell the difference by, some people never know what they're having so they don't find out until the baby is born and it's a surprise" she went on. "But I'm certain he is a little baby boy"

"Wow" Sirius breathed.

Regulus was in tears of joy. "We have a son!" he sniffled.

Evan turned around grinning madly at him with tears glistening in his own eyes as he threw them around Regulus. "We have a little boy!"

"I have a nephew!" Sirius beamed proudly. "Oh, Regulus, he's brilliant!"

Madame Pomfrey turned the scanner to another angle so she could check it again and nodded with a smile. "He's growing very well and-"she tapped her wand to the top of the machine. "The heart sounds really healthy too"

"Fuck" Regulus sniffled.

"Is that his heart beating, the sound like trains?" Sirius breathed his eyes widening.

"It is" the nurse nodded. "He looks absolutely fine in there, nice and healthy, no problems at all"

"He's beautiful" Evan breathed. "I can't believe it" he whispered.

They continued looking at the scan for a few more minutes before the nurse removed the scanner, pressed to print and then handed Regulus a tissue to clean himself up with.

"You're getting properly into your second trimester now so I expect you'll be feeling so much better by now" she smiled gently as Evan took charge in cleaning his boyfriend up from the gel.

"I definitely am, I've never felt so well and I'm feeling better by the day" Regulus smiled back.

"You're looking better too, your skin has colour, you've gained weight and you just look really healthy and nice" Sirius nodded excitedly.

"That is his hormones it's called a pregnancy glow" she went on. "He's going to be glowing more as the weeks go on from now and should very soon be feeling his first movements even if it is just a little baby flutter"

"I'm so excited for that I've been looking forward to my movements for ages now" Regulus grinned as Evan helped him replace his clothes and he hopped up from the bed. The nurse handed them both three images each and one for Sirius who was absolutely delighted by the moving, flickering scan photograph of the baby.

"What are you going to call him?" Sirius asked eagerly.

Regulus laughed. "I've only just found out what he is!"

"You can come back in two weeks for another scan for me to double check but I am pretty much one hundred percent certain he's a boy and I am never wrong" the nurse chuckled.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey" Regulus beamed.

"My pleasure, now anything you are concerned about or any problems at all come straight to me day or night and I will have a look, chances are it's nothing but that nothing could always be something serious so please make sure you come and get checked" she nodded. "About now your symptoms will have improved drastically and you shouldn't really be having any problems at all you'll be feeling quite well but all the normal ones should be in your pregnancy book I gave you"

They nodded quickly once with understanding before thanking her one last time and leaving the hospital wing.

"I can't believe my little brother is having a boy!" Sirius beamed excitedly.

"We have a son" Evan beamed throwing his arms around Regulus outside of the hospital wing and sniffling into his hair.

"You gave me a baby" Regulus breathed. "He's a boy!" he grinned excitedly.

Sirius visibly flinched when Regulus used the words 'gave me a baby' however Regulus chose to ignore this, he could deal with it

When they drew apart, Regulus was smiling into his lover's face. "Today has been perfect so far" he breathed.

"I know, wow, now we can buy him some things some nice boy clothes, toys, bedding, anything and everything he needs" Evan grinned. "He's so cute"

They went down for breakfast, Regulus could sense that Sirius was happy but he was still wary of the boy and how he obviously wasn't entirely comfortable with the whole situation with Evan and that was to be expected, Sirius only want to make sure Regulus was safe and Regulus was extremely grateful to him for that but he just wanted Sirius to come around fully to Evan and trust him entirely the way Regulus did. Reg knew that Evan wasn't ever going to hurt him again and the first time it happened it wasn't even his fault it was the fault of some sick bastard that did this to him and hurt Regulus in unspeakable ways.

"Make sure you're eating properly" Evan smiled gently as Sirius wandered over to his own friends at the Gryffindor table.

Regulus flashed him a grin. "I love you"

"I love you too" Evan smiled. "Your brother still isn't overly keen on me, is he?" he chuckled softly.

"Oh, I think he does like you he's just struggling to see past what happened when I got pregnant..." Regulus said slowly.

The other guys looked up very curiously.

"What happened?" Avery asked quickly.

Regulus and Evan exchanged wary looks, this was not the right time or place to tell them ANYTHING about what really happened, they should be kept in the dark, at least for now.

"Nothing" Regulus smiled gently.

"Did you sleep with his brother?" Mulciber asked his pale eyes turning on Evan who threw back his head and burst out laughing.

"Of course not!" he smirked. "What kind of a person do you think I am?!"

"So what did happen then? It must be something pretty nasty for him not to like or trust you now" Snape said silkily.

"Yeah, did you beat on him?" Wilkes' eyes flickered from Evan to Regulus and back again.

"I would never lay a finger on him" Evan swallowed.

"He's the good kind of guy" Regulus smiled softly.

The other's still looked at him with a mixture of curious, suspicious and even amused faces before they continued eating their breakfast trying not to get too involved in whatever it was that was going on.

"By the way guys" Evan said slowly exchanging smiles with Regulus.

"It's a boy" Regulus grinned.

Shock and excitement seemed to wash over their friend's faces.

"Really?" Avery grinned.

"That's great!" it was Mulciber. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you" Regulus blushed at little at all of the attention.

After breakfast Evan walked Regulus to his first lesson waiting for everyone to go in before they kissed goodbye and Evan headed off to his own lesson. Potions.

"Good morning" Slughorn greeted as Evan filed in with a few other later students. The teachers didn't seem to mind him being a little bit late sometimes because he was taking such good care of his pregnant boyfriend.

When he dropped into his seat his friends were staring at him curiously.

"What?" Evan frowned with irritation.

"Come on, tell us what you did to Black" Avery smirked nodding over towards Sirius whom was sitting chatting with Remus Lupin.

Evan glanced over at him and rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything to him"

"So you've done something to Regulus then" Mulciber chuckled. "What was it?"

"I'd never do anything to Regulus" Evan said flatly. "I love him"

"Before you got together then or sometime in the past that his brother knows about, what was it that makes him so pissed off at you, it can't be just because you're a Slytherin or something because that wouldn't count for anything really" Avery went on.

"Maybe he beat the crap out of him, Black's face was pretty bruised at the beginning of term, we can all remember that" Snape said his eyes flashing with curiosity.

Evan glared.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Mulciber said scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Wow, said he fell down the dormitory stairs or something, didn't he?"

"Was that before or after he got pregnant?" Snape asked again. "Must have been about the same time I should think" he smirked.

Evan flushed awkwardly. Damn Snape! Damn him and his ability to piece things together like that, damn his snide comments and that horrible sneer across his ugly face. Evan felt like he wanted to fucking punch the boy right in his smug face but he wouldn't because that would only make him seem more suspicious and piss everybody off even more, plus if Sirius saw it then it wouldn't exactly help his case any at all.

"Maybe he did really fall down the stairs" said Mulciber. "I mean, who are we to get so involved in things like that?"

"I guess it is his personal business" Avery said slowly.

A flicker ran across Severus' face, he liked to cause trouble and obviously this time he hadn't gotten his own way and that pissed him off more than most things would to be honest.

"Severus" Evan said simply.

"What?"

"Shut up"

Mulciber and Avery started to laugh.

By the time lunch came around, Regulus was starving. He sat in the Great Hall building himself an enormous sub sandwich filled with lettuce, gravy, spicy meatballs, chicken chunks, gherkin slices and bacon strips with some chips.

His friends and Sirius (whom was joining them for lunch today) sat staring at him curiously when he opened his mouth taking an enormous bite as it could barely fit into his mouth.

"What?" Regulus asked his eyes still focused on his food.

"Someone's gonna end up a fatty" Wilkes teased.

Regulus just rolled his eyes. "I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?" he nodded to the large plate of crap in front of the boy.

Wilkes wrinkled his nose with distaste when people started to laugh.

By the end of the day, Regulus fell into bed exhausted as Evan climbed in beside him in the older boy's dormitory.

"Hey"

"Hi there" Regulus smiled warmly. "We've had a pretty damn good day to be honest"

"I know, we've got a little boy" Evan flashed him a grin.

"Now we need to buy boys things and find him a name, I sent a letter off at break this morning to my mum and dad telling them what we're having" Regulus explained.

"Me too" Evan chuckled. "No doubt they'll be meeting up for a chat about it"

"Mm" Regulus groaned softly cuddling in closer. "The guys are getting suspicious of what we've been doing and what you did to piss Sirius off so much" he sighed sadly. "What do you want to tell them? I think we're gonna have to say something, at least make something up if not tell them the whole truth because they're going to find out sooner or later anyway or speculate a bunch of crap that we shouldn't have to deal with"

Evan hesitated a moment. "Would you want them to know the truth?" he asked quietly.

Regulus looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Sort of it would make life easier but the way they will most probably judge us after won't be nice for either of us, or for Sirius" he sighed again. "I think maybe we should tell them the truth soon, they are our friends and they still don't understand what was wrong with me those weeks ago, they don't get it and they haven't been treating me the same since, they just think I'm some massive annoying little attention seeker"

"They do" Evan said quietly. "But I'm going to leave this decision up to you because I feel it is your choice whether or not we say anything and not mine"

Regulus looked thoughtful for a few moments before his eyes widened and his face lit up with a sudden light bulb idea. "If we tell them then judging from their reactions we might be able to find out who it was that curse you!"

"Provided they give a strong enough reaction" Evan pointed out. "But that is a fabulous idea, Reg" he grinned excitedly. "We've really got one shot at it and if the person realises that I know they cursed me then they will be sitting themselves worrying that I already know"

"So that means we don't tell them we have absolutely no fucking idea who it was" Regulus replied. "We play it like we already know and see how they react provided it was one of them that is and hopefully we get to watch them crack" his face spread into a mischievous grin.

"Hopefully they will but there's no sure guarantee" Evan sighed. "We'll have to be extremely careful about how we do it we have no idea how they're going to react"

"They might just say I'm attention seeking again…." Regulus frowned worriedly.

"But then again they might not" Evan replied kissing Regulus on the tip of his small nose. "We have to think of it in the way that they aren't going to be able to hide forever and that if we're both insisting upon it then they can't call us liars because that is not their place and they have no right to do so and if they should do something like that we can drop them as our so called friends"

"I like it" Regulus smiled pressing his lips softly to his boyfriend's. "I think we should give it a couple more days thought and then perhaps do it this weekend or next week, sometime soon if we're both a hundred percent positive about this…. BOTH of us…."

Evan swallowed and nodded slowly wrapping his arms further around Regulus. "For now let's just enjoy the fact we have a son and try to relax, plus you really need to get some sleep"

Regulus chuckled softly. "I really do love you, Evan"

"I love you too, Reg" Evan breathed leaning in for one final kiss before they settled down to sleep….

Tuesday passed in a blur and their friends were still slightly suspicious. That evening when they had gone down to the common room their friends had instantly stopped talking and looked up to them with guilty expressions on their faces as soon as they entered the room (coming back in from doing homework in the library).

Evan glared and Regulus averted his eyes, they were actually planning to try and spend some time with them but perhaps that wouldn't be such a good idea. Their friends could be very up and down with their whole relationship thing, not that they're gay or together but just because of the incidents with Regulus and the newly aroused suspicions, they were more like angry or set against them for other reasons.

On Wednesday their homework levels increased and they once again found themselves sitting in the library.

"So how many kids do you want?" Evan asked curiously.

Regulus looked up.

"In the future I mean, we've already got one maybe one day we could have another" Evan blushed furiously.

Regulus smiled. "Maybe another one or two, it's nice having a baby" he said smoothing a hand over his growing baby bump.

Evan smiled fondly to the bump. "Even if he was conceived in a horrible way, it was still somehow beautiful, I just want to be a really good dad to him" he breathed his own fingers trailing over his boyfriend's swelling navel.

"Our families are happy" Regulus smiled. "Perhaps not at the way he was conceived as you said but the fact we're reproducing a new and noble offspring then they are going to really enjoy themselves over it, I wonder what my mum is going to say when she finds out it's a boy, I think she was hoping more for a girl to be honest"

"Does that bother you?" Evan quirked an eyebrow.

Regulus shook his head firmly. "Of course not and I'm sure she'll love him all the same, you?"

Evan laughed. "My parents don't mind and neither do I" he smiled warmly. "I'm just glad he's safe and healthy, we've got lots do prepare before the birth"

"Well that's a good while away yet" Regulus winked.

"I know but considering in a few weeks you'll be halfway through your pregnancy…. It won't be that far"

On Thursday morning they did actually get a reply from their parents. Regulus opened his letter and smiled.

"Good news?" it was Evan.

"Yeah, my mum is really happy and so is my dad even though he's not particularly amazed about it I think he's more concerned that I've lost my masculinity or something"

"Well your dad is quite masculine at times" Evan said his eyebrows raising slightly. "He likes to act like a proper gentleman"

"Yeah and he does like you" Regulus smiled handing the letter over for his boyfriend to read.

Evan's lovely green eyes scanned over it. "They sound happy" he grinned. "I'm guessing my mums will arrive tomorrow" he chuckled. "I told you they'd meet up" he winked.

Regulus smiled. "You were right as usual, Evan!"

At lunch time they decided to go for a little walk in the grounds to clear their heads. Evan had wrapped Regulus up in ridiculous amounts of clothes and was cuddling him as they walked along so he and the baby didn't get cold which was actually really sweet of him.

"It's so peaceful out here" Regulus sighed happily deeply inhaling the fresh, winter air.

"Lovely" Evan breathed pulling Regulus closer as they stood looking out over the lake.

"Aww isn't that cute? A pair of little faggots having a cuddle" James Potter's annoying smarmy voice rang through the air.

Both Evan and Regulus cringed.

"What do you want?" Evan said coolly.

James scoffed to him and they realised he was standing with Peter glaring them up and down. "I don't want anything from you, pair of homos" he said nastily.

Regulus scowled at him. "Does my brother know you're pestering us out here?" he asked glancing back up at the castle as though hoping Sirius would come out and scream in James' face and perhaps even punch him (which was in fact what most of the school wanted to see to be honest at times)

James smirked his hazel eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "Oh? You think Sirius would mind me doing this?"

"Well, yeah" Regulus said bluntly. "I'm his little _pregnant _brother" he rested his hand on his growing bump through the layers and layers of clothing for extra emphasis.

James sneered and in some ways it really reminded Regulus of the way Snape behaved. Sometimes they could be two of a kind, too much alike and that might be part of the reason why they really didn't get along. "Like he would ever trade his house, his friends who are practically his family in just for one person, he lives with us, remember?" James said curtly.

"Well why don't you grow up and run along, little boy" Evan suggested very flatly.

"Lunatic" James muttered.

Regulus felt hurt and embarrassed his cheeks were burning despite the chilly January air. "You behave like a toddler, running around like the playground bully, why don't you get a life and stop trying to be the ruler of the school because you're nothing"

"Did I touch a nerve there, Black?" James smirked.

Peter laughed loudly.

"Stop trying to upset him, Sirius loves Regulus a lot!" Evan argued, anger rising in his chest.

"Not enough to choose him over everything else he has" James smirked.

"You're so horrible!" Regulus spat tears welling in his eyes. Normally this wouldn't happen but he was pregnant and his hormones were raging throughout his system. Plus it did kind of touch a nerve whenever someone spoke about Sirius like that, Regulus really loved his big brother especially after everything he had been doing for him and supporting him through his pregnancy so far.

"Aww, is poor little Regulus going to cry?" James pouted sarcastically.

Evan made to grab a hold of the boy and strangle him, his chest heaving with anger but Regulus caught him before he made that big mistake.

James threw his head back and laughed, Peter soon followed him. "Tsk, tsk, what a violent child you are, Rosier, I always knew you were a raving nut job, completely unstable as it goes!" he laughed nastily. "I might have to tell Sirius about how you tried to kick my head in out here, maybe he won't be so happy about having you around his knocked up little inbred brother" he smirked tilting his head to one side.

Regulus felt so angry and hurt. "Tell him what you like because Evan has done nothing wrong!"

James just smirked and looked over his shoulder to Peter. "Come on, Wormtail, I'm bored of these people now, let's go and find some decent people to hang out with rather than Slytherin scum"

And with that he turned on his heels and marched away leaving them reeling with anger.

"I could kill that guy, you know?" Evan said through gritted teeth watching James' retreating back.

"Please don't, I don't want you going to Azkaban for that, he's not worth it and he knows he isn't" Regulus said quietly.

Evan could feel the emotions pouring off of his boyfriend and carefully wrapped his arms back around him kissing him softly on the forehead.

After a while they decided to go back inside and head back to lessons. Evan walked Regulus to his own of course before going into his. He could see James Potter sitting in Charms that afternoon smirking and whispering to Sirius whom looked over at Evan but didn't seem all that bothered by what his friend was saying. Evan smiled triumphantly.

By the end of the day he was just glad to put his feet up. Regulus seemed to be in a different mood altogether when they climbed into the bathtub.

"Evan" the younger boy purred climbing into his lap their cocks brushing together softly under the warm water.

"You're so sexy" Evan whispered as Regulus brought their lips together in a tender but passionate kiss, the arousal seemed to seem through Regulus' body and into Evan's own.

Regulus moaned into his boyfriend's mouth his fingers trailing up the sides of his neck making the older boy shiver with pleasure.

"You're really turning me on" Evan whispered without breaking the kiss.

"You've been turning me on all day" Regulus moaned softly.

"I think your hormones have a good bit to do with that" Evan chuckled softly his hands moving to rest on Regulus' bottom giving it a very gentle squeeze. The boy was very relaxed and warm and Evan wanted nothing more than to pleasure him right now.

Regulus blushed and chuckled softly into his boyfriend's mouth. "I think so but right now EVERYTHING is turning me on" he whispered huskily his lips trailing along Evan's jaw.

Evan moaned softly as Regulus' hot, sweet lips pressed down on the pulse point of his neck. "If you're sure you want to have a little fun tonight then we can" he whispered.

Regulus nodded eagerly. "Kneel up" he breathed his body trembling slightly with nerves.

Evan swallowed and knelt up out of the water past Regulus, his erection was already jutting out a way in front of him long, thick and very hard. Regulus gazed at it for a few moments licking his lips before he met Evan's eye and slowly leaned in….

Evan's heart was hammering in his chest as he Regulus' lips came into contact with his cock. He moaned softly as that little pink tongue darted out to swirl around his slit lapping at the tiny drips of sweet pre-cum leaking from the very tip.

Regulus moaned softly much to Evan's surprise his lips parting as he took the boy nervously in his mouth hoping beyond hope he didn't hurt him.

Evan moaned very loudly when Regulus began to suck on him softly his hands caressing the inside of his thigh as he took Evan further into his mouth.

The sensations were amazing! The faster and harder Regulus sucked, the more rapidly Evan's orgasm was building. "Reg..." he panted softly and the boy looked up into his eyes. "I'm gonna cum any second now..."

Regulus moaned again and the vibrations were just too much especially for Evan's first blow job and he came hard gasping Regulus' name as his warm semen spilled down Regulus' throat.

The younger boy moaned swallowing every mouthful until he was done and began to lazily lick Evan clean.

When they were done, Evan slumped back down under the water breathing heavily and gazing into Regulus' eyes. "Wow…."

Regulus blushed and chuckled softly. "Did you like that?" he asked almost nervously.

"Like it?!" Evan beamed. "I fucking loved it!"

Regulus was blushing with giddy joy. "I'm glad" he breathed.

"You know what I should do now, right?" Evan smirked quirking a cheeky eyebrow at the boy.

"What's that?" Regulus blinked curiously.

"Suck you off too" Evan grinned.

And with that, Regulus' face lit up, he was on his knees in an instant and moaned loudly when Evan's lips met his throbbing, leaking, hot erection….

When they fell into bed that night they both had giddy smiles plastered all over their faces.

"Well, we can certainly say that was a new development in our relationship" Evan grinned.

"Definitely" Regulus smiled scooting closer to his boyfriend. "And I can safely say that I LOVE blow jobs, giving and receiving that is" he chuckled softly snuggling into his lover's warm chest.

Evan groaned and wrapped his arms around Regulus bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Evan" Regulus breathed.

"Now it's time to go to sleep" Evan breathed. "Night"

"Night" Regulus whispered. That night he fell asleep with an even bigger smile on his face dreaming of all the wonderful and exciting times to come….

On Friday afternoon after the end of lessons the two boys were busy lounging on the sofa by the fire in the common room dozing in and out of sleep. They'd just had their dinner and were feeling full and very relaxed.

"Just take up all the space why don't you?" Snape commented as they sat down around the boys glaring at them irritably.

Evan didn't even open his eyes and Regulus was pretty much asleep anyway so he barely heard them. "If you don't like it you can sit on the floor it really isn't my problem"

"Not my fault you're both lazy and think you can take over the common room" Snape spat squashing himself unnecessarily on the end when he did have a little more room he just chose to be annoying and awkward as per usual.

"Hardly" Evan chuckled. "We're lying on a common room sofa for everybody to use, we are included in that"

Snape glared.

"Will you stop causing arguments with people, Snape?" Avery tutted. "You've been in a right mood all day"

"Yeah, anyone would think it was you full of hormones and not him" Mulciber commented nodding towards Regulus. This only made a vein throb angrily in Severus' temple.

"So have you two had sex yet then?" Avery asked curiously.

Evan tensed a little. "No"

"Really?" Wilkes quirked a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yes" said Evan simply. He wasn't going to come out with anything about the rape or how he got Regulus pregnant, they knew the boy was knocked up and the story about that but not that it was forced and even though they had technically had sex before Evan wasn't going to count it like that.

"Thought you said you two were in love" Snape sneered.

"We are but that doesn't mean we're going to have sex all day every day" Evan said calmly. "Sex doesn't show or prove anything other than you're having sex"

"What about sex?" Regulus mumbled sleepily and they all glanced to him.

"Nothing important" Evan smiled kissing the top of Regulus' silky black head.

Regulus smiled up at him before he settled back down to sleep again.

After a little while longer of dozing and vaguely listening to the other's conversations about random crap and dating, Evan carefully lifted his sleeping, pregnant boyfriend in his arms and headed towards the dormitory stairs with him.

"Where are you going?" Mulciber said flatly.

"The dormitory obviously" Evan replied.

"Our conversation not good enough for the princess" Snape said coolly his dark eyes flickering to Regulus for a moment there.

Evan felt a small amount of anger rising within him but he forced it back down. "Pretty much, you're rather boring, you know?" he smirked nastily before heading up the stairs and out of sight.

Once they were in the dorm he spelled both of their hands clean and stripped Regulus into his underwear, the boy was so dozy he didn't even wake up once throughout the whole process. Evan shrugged out of his own clothes into his baggy blue boxers and snuggled in behind Regulus pulling the covers up over them both. Although Evan himself didn't feel particularly tired he knew his boyfriend really needed the rest, he really was pregnant and getting more so by the day now. They were having a beautiful little son together and that was lovely but Regulus really did need his food and his rest at the moment especially this first week back because they were going to have to deal with after having a Christmas break and coming back into the school working day which was pretty tiring for anybody.

Evan sighed happily gazing at his boyfriend, Regulus was just so lovely when he was sleeping or at any time really and he felt so lucky to have him and be having a baby with him and their families to be so good about it. He knew it would take time for Sirius to fully come round but he could handle that and he wouldn't expect the boy to instantly forgive and be best pals with him after everything that had happened, he just couldn't do that.

This weekend, Evan vowed to make Regulus as comfortable, warm and happy as he wanted. He had to make him completely and utterly perfect and give the boy everything he wanted, that was Evan's job now and he truly did love Regulus and he owed him that much as to be kind to him, respect him and loved him.

Once thing Evan had thought about quite a bit was sex. It was a hot topic of conversation (and for thought) of teenagers whether they were doing it or not or even just faking they were for attention and such but he still liked the thought of it and knew that although Regulus obviously wasn't ready to have full anal sex yet that maybe one day in the not too distant future he would like to. Evan would never leave his lover if he didn't want to do it of course that would be disgusting, unfair and wrong. No, he wanted Regulus to be able to come to him and it happen magically and so beautifully. Evan could understand how Regulus felt about it and how much it must frighten him to even think about it, the boy had refused to masturbate for Merlin's sake! But now things were heating up between them he did feel positive, he would never ask for sex or force it from Regulus but it was still a wonderful thought.

A brief concern shot through Evan's head, maybe he SHOULD tell Regulus about his feelings towards it and how he's been imagining making passionate love to the boy for ages now but he didn't want to terrify him or make Regulus mistrust him or even worse…. FEAR him….

Evan sighed and snuggled into Regulus' back pulling the curtains closed around them both. Much to his surprise Regulus turned over curling up in the foetal position in his chest his lips parted as he slept peacefully.

"I love you" Evan whispered.

"I love you too" Regulus breathed.

….

The next morning they did have a lie in before they headed down to the Great Hall for Saturday morning breakfast.

They were sitting at the table when the post flew in over their heads and dropped a parcel into Evan's lap.

"What's that?" Regulus asked curiously as the boy tore open the letter attached.

Evan's face spread into a grin. "My mum has sent us some books on pregnancy to read, about birthing, labour, massage techniques and even one about…. Sex…." He said quietly his eyes flickering to Regulus.

The boy tensed a little, swallowed and nodded with a sweet smile crossing his face. "Sounds good, maybe we can go back to the dormitory after this and read them?" he asked with a small amount of hope in his voice.

"Anything for you, gorgeous" Evan smiled.

They sat chatting for a few more minutes as they continued to eat, Regulus' portions were growing by the day!

"The other guys keep staring at us" he spoke quietly his eyes flickering to the side very quickly to glance at them without turning his head.

Evan spared them a look. "Yeah, as you said the other day, they're all about the attention seeking thing" he sighed briefly raising his eyebrows at Regulus.

Regulus winced a little. "Hmm, maybe we should talk to them about everything…."

"Is this all stressing you out?" Evan frowned confusedly.

"Yes and no" said Regulus awkwardly as he sipped his juice. "They don't actually need to know anything but at the same time they do" he said slowly. "I think though to truly gain their trust back, prove my innocence and maybe even become friends with them again we will have no choice but to tell them about what really happened on that night…." He shot Evan a serious look.

Evan nodded slowly with understanding and swallowed the nervous lump that had caught in his throat. "I think so too and if you're right and it does help us even eventually make the person who cursed me crack it's more than worth it" he breathed.

"But only if you're entirely comfortable with it" Regulus said quickly.

"I am" Evan smiled. "I'm just terrified of their reaction, it's a pretty big thing to talk about..."

Regulus felt sorry for Evan, he could sympathise and he didn't want to hurt or stress his boyfriend out or worse, have the whole school knowing what happened but he got the feeling that one day they would anyway. "If you're not fully sure about it please tell me, even ninety nine percent out of one hundred and we don't do it, okay?" he said reaching over the table and taking Evan's hand supportively.

Evan nodded quickly and flashed a brief smile. "Okay, can I have until tomorrow morning to think this over?"

"Of course" Regulus smiled.

When they were done eating they picked up their things ignoring the usual gawking stares before they headed through the entrance hall towards the dungeons.

"Reg!" Sirius' voice made them both spin around to face him and smile.

"How are you?" Sirius grinned skidding to a halt in front of his brother and Evan.

"Doing good, you?" Regulus smiled softly.

"I'm fine thanks" Sirius beamed. "And how is my little nephew?" he asked a hand moving to rest gently on Regulus' growing bump.

Regulus' cheeks grew rosy as he noticed people staring with their mouths hanging open and whispering to one another with some sort of shock at this completely obscene gesture. "He's doing perfectly, thanks for asking" he smiled simply.

"Still not thought of a name?"

"Nope" Regulus chuckled leaning lovingly against his boyfriend.

"And Evan" Sirius nodded to him. "James told me about your little fight the other day"

"And I suppose he gave you a completely different side of the story to what actually happened to us then?" Evan quirked an eyebrow but spoke VERY calmly.

Sirius just barked a laugh and shrugged. "He told me he was out for a walk when you started on him and when he stuck up for himself you tried to batter him"

"Well that didn't happen at all" Regulus said wrinkling his nose with disgust. He had a feeling that James would try something awful like this.

"I had a feeling it didn't seeing as I know when Rosier really wants to attack someone then he will" Sirius waved them off to cool down about the subject.

Regulus could vaguely see Potter in the background rolling his eyes at them.

"Anyway, we should hang out later on, you game?" Sirius offered looking between the two of them.

"Sounds great" said Evan.

"Coolness" Sirius chuckled.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur, Regulus was sitting on their bed with his bump out exposed to the room not even caring the guys could see it even when Snape shot him a revolted look. Regulus just kept his top hiked up over his tummy for longer.

The bathroom door was kicked open and Evan came strolling out smiling. "Got your bump out?"

Regulus chuckled and extended his arms to the boy. Evan grinned and made his way over their going straight in for a soft kiss and a cuddle.

"Mm so has anyone told you that you look completely incredible?" Evan smiled as he shifted down the bed to press his lips to Regulus' growing baby bump gazing at it fondly.

Regulus laughed playfully. "You have, just now"

"Mm well maybe I should say it a bit more often then" he winked pressing his lips to the bump again.

"Close the fucking curtains" Snape snapped.

Evan flipped him off.

"Can you at least put your belly away I'm not gonna lie but from here it looks quite unattractive" Mulciber commented.

Regulus' face fell a little.

"Shut up" Evan tutted angrily. "I think it looks nice" he mused kissing it tenderly again making Regulus laugh in a childlike manner.

"Love you" Evan grinned.

"Love you too" Regulus chuckled playfully.

Evan slipped them both under the covers pulling the curtains closed around their bed ignoring the "Finally" from Snape as they snuggled down together.

"Your hormones are really making you glow"

"Is that a good thing?" Regulus blushed and Evan nodded with another excitable grin.

"Of course" he chuckled softly pulling the boy into his arms.

They lay there for a few more minutes snuggled up together and Regulus began to slowly drift off his eyes growing heavy and his breathing deeper.

Evan felt great, he had Regulus in his arms and his weekend was going nice and smoothly-

A small squeak escaped Regulus' throat and his hand flew down under the covers to rest on his growing baby bump.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked instantly panicking.

"I felt him move" Regulus breathed looking up into Evan's eyes. "He moved inside of me!"

Evan's lips parted as he gazed down between the covers at Regulus' bump. "That's amazing, what does it feel like?"

"A flutter, little muscle spasms I can't control it feels amazing" Regulus breathed. "So strange, now like how I expected it to feel at all"

"Wow" Evan breathed in utter amazement. "I can't wait until he's strong enough to kick my hand"

Regulus laughed softly. "Me too, wow, this is amazing" he breathed.

"He's still having a wriggle?"

"Yeah"

When the baby finally calmed down, Regulus settled back down to sleep, both he and Evan had smiles playing on their handsome, lovely faces. Another amazing experience had just happened tonight….

The next morning they spent half the time in bed kissing and cuddling before they finally decided to get up, washed, dressed and go down for some breakfast. It was now Sunday, the grounds were still cool and covered in snow and the people were just the same as always, that Sunday feeling was once again in the air and people were not looking forward to going back to lessons tomorrow but it just had to be done.

"Reg?" Evan asked quietly as they were eating their fruit on toast.

"Yeah?"

"I've made my decision" Evan said simply.

Regulus paused mid-movement and stared into Evan's beautiful pure green eyes. "Oh?" he asked casually trying not to make an enormous thing about this even if it was incredible serious, it was nice to think that it wasn't sometimes.

"I think it's right we tell people... tonight..." Evan spoke very quietly.

Regulus' eyes widened. "Tonight, are you sure?"

Evan swallowed and nodded. "Let's do it, we can ask them to meet us in the common room or something and just come out with it then and there…."

Regulus sank his teeth into his toast, looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded slowly with understanding. "Okay, yeah, we can do that" he breathed.

"Good" Evan said simply.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in relative silence before they headed into the entrance hall again catching up with the people they used to call friends.

"Guys" Evan said loud enough for them to hear.

"What?" Mulciber asked.

"Meet us in the common room tonight at like half nine" Evan said quickly.

"What for?" Avery quirked an eyebrow.

"We're going to tell you the truth" Regulus breathed.

They stared at him a moment, Regulus and Evan looked to one another before they hurried on past and down into the Slytherin dungeons just wanting to get away from their eye contact.

There was no turning back now….

Sunday seemed to drag at an almost unbearable rate. Regulus and Evan spent most of the day in bed together cuddling. Evan had never felt so nervous in his life, he was actually going to admit to being a rapist soon, as in, actually tell people what he did, that he was cursed and forced Regulus to have strange sex and anal sex with him in a row. He'd beaten and abused the poor boy and it was far from Regulus' fault and he was so lucky the boy had actually been kind and sweet enough to forgive him for such an awful thing even though technically it wasn't his fault and he would never have even considered it otherwise!

After dinner they were hiding out in the dormitory once again behind closed bed curtains trying to keep away from the other men whom were down in the common room messing around and what not.

Minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days as they sat pretty much just watching the clock. Regulus had felt some more movements which lasted for quite a period of time that distracted all of their attention for ages before they came back down to Earth.

"We should head downstairs now" Evan said quietly looking Regulus straight in the eye.

Regulus shot him a nervous, sympathetic look and nodded with understanding. "You'll be okay, I won't let anyone hurt you"

"And I won't let anyone hurt you" Evan smiled warmly as Regulus took his supple, pale hand delicately and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

They sat staring at each other for a little bit more time, Evan stroking the back of Regulus' lovely hand before they got up and left the dormitory….

Down in the common room the guys were the only ones there as predicted. People were still too tired from Christmas and the first week back to stay up much later, even if they weren't sleeping they were still hanging out and stuff in their dormitories.

When they stepped inside, Mulciber, Avery, Snape, Wilkes, Rabastan and Barty were all sitting there looking at them with a mixture of expressions crossing their faces from anger, to confusion, suspicion to concern.

Evan and Regulus exchanged nervous looks before they walked over and stood a couple of feet away from the fire, it was gently warming their backs.

"So" Regulus said after some time looking around at everyone.

"So?" Avery quirked an eyebrow.

"We want to talk, we want to explain everything, everything that has gone on between us and everything that happened at the beginning of term" Evan's voice was turning a little squeaky at times with nerves which only made them even more suspicious of him.

"That's right" Regulus nodded gently squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "You were right to be suspicious but with the things you said calling me an attention seeker, a liar and getting me sectioned were completely out of order and you had no right to do any of those things!"

"You were acting like a-" Mulciber elbowed Wilkes in the ribs to shut him up.

"Let them talk"

"Yeah, I'm willing to hear them out" said Avery slowly watching them with curiosity shining in his warm brown eyes.

"Yes, well, thank you, Avery" Evan said slowly. "You have had a right to be suspicious like Regulus said and we had a right to keep everything private up until now but we feel we should tell you and maybe you will understand our behaviour for the last four months, Regulus' in particular"

Regulus paused a moment hesitating as he looked up into Evan's beautiful green eyes toasting a very odd colour in the dancing firelight flames. "You see, at the beginning of term on the night of the party when I was in my dormitory…. That was the night I conceived the baby..." he began slowly.

Everybody looked pretty much on the edge of their seats a wild mixture of expressions and excitement crossing their faces. The boys could practically feel it radiating from them.

"You know about Regulus taking the potion and stuff but what you don't know is the potion was in his drink, I-I spiked it" Evan said his body starting to tremble more with nerves.

"Before you say anything and before we tell you, I want you guys to know that Evan was cursed..." Regulus said quietly.

Now people were starting to look shocked, strange and fearful, it was difficult to pinpoint exactly who was actually feeling what making them all fairly difficult to read which wasn't really helpful in the matter of figuring out who did it.

"What are you trying to say?" Wilkes asked his voice low and worrisome.

Regulus looked up into Evan's face biting his bottom lip before he took a deep breath and turned back to everyone. "Evan raped me…. Twice..."

The horrible silence that followed was far worse than any screaming that could possibly ever have happened...

….


End file.
